Men in Magenta
by M3n747
Summary: Wyprawa wgłąb świata Shinjego w kolorze magentowym. Fanfik napisany w kooperacji z Mefistem.
1. Montaż

**Men in Magenta**

- 1 -

- ...Podstawowym modelem kolorów używanym w grafice komputerowej jest model RGB. Nazwa pochodzi od angielskich nazw podstawowych kolorów: czerwonego (red), zielonego (green) i niebieskiego (blue). Nawiązuje on do sposobu widzenia światła przez nasze oczy. Jak zapewne wiecie z biologii, mamy w siatkówkach trzy typy czopków czyli komórek światłoczułych odpowiedzialnych za rozpoznawanie kolorów. Jeden typ reaguje na czerwień, drugi na zieleń, trzeci zaś najbardziej czuły jest na kolor ciemnoniebieski...

Shinji odpłynął. Głos nauczyciela wyjaśniającego podstawowe pojęcia z grafiki komputerowej zmienił się w monotonne brzęczenie. Młody pilot już dawno utracił ambicję bycia prymusem. Miał teraz taki nawał obowiązków, że nierzadko nie starczało mu czasu na odrabianie prac domowych. Nie był z natury bystry i dobre stopnie w poprzedniej szkole zawdzięczał wytężonej pracy. Cóż, kiedy z roku na rok materiał był coraz trudniejszy i należało go nie tylko wykuć na blachę, ale i zrozumieć. Shinji czuł przez skórę, że przydałyby mu się solidne korepetycje nawet z tych przedmiotów, z których jeszcze nie tak dawno był orłem. Nauczyciele co prawda patrzyli przez palce na jego niedouczenie i częste nieobecności, ale przez ciągłe testy Ritsuko, szkolenia taktyczne i strzeleckie, dodatkowe zajęcia z w-f i terror ze strony Asuki w domu, Shinji tracił jakiekolwiek szanse na to, by choć raz otrzymać dobre oceny na semestr.

Ku jego satysfakcji Asuka, z jej ilorazem inteligencji przewyższającym 160 punktów, też nie dawała sobie rady. Nie miała kiedy nauczyć się kanji i nie rozumiała tekstów zadań. Inna rzecz, że wcale się tym nie przejmowała. Jej celem życiowym było pilotowanie Evangeliona, a do tego znajomość "krzaczków" nie była niezbędna.

- ...C pochodzi od "Cyan", innego odcienia koloru niebieskiego; M od "Magenta", czyli, hmmm... takiego wściekłego różu, jak widzicie. No i Y od "Yellow", czyli od zwyczajnego koloru żółtego.

Shinji ocknął się. Kolor magenta przypominał mu coś. Włosy Misato? Nie. Misato co prawda lubowała się w takich zjadliwych odcieniach szamponów koloryzujących, ale ostatnio zagustowała w czymś, co chłopak na własny użytek nazwał "purpurą evangelionową".

"Aha", skojarzył wreszcie Shinji. "Wczoraj widziałem facetów z Drugiego Wydziału ubranych w magentę zamiast zwyczajnej czerni. Ciekawe, co im się stało?"

- ...Jak widzicie, praktyka nie pokrywa się z teorią. Tego koloru nie da się nazwać czarnym, prawda? - nauczyciel pokazywał klasie płachtę papieru z wielkim, burym kleksem, powstałym przez nałożenie jednakowych ilości żółtego, różowego i błękitnego tonera. - Dlatego dla celów drukarskich stosuje się dodatkową składową barwną, kolor czarny, oznaczony literą K.

- Ale dlaczego "K"? - wyrwał się Kensuke. - Przecież czarny to po angielsku "black"! Powinno być "B"!

- Ale wtedy myliłoby się z "blue" - zauważył Shinji.

- Istotnie - potwierdził nauczyciel. - Dlatego dla oznaczenia czarnej farby drukarskiej wzięto ze słowa "black" nie pierwszą, ale ostatnią literę.

- Jakoś mało konsekwentnie - stwierdził Touji, przeciągając się bez skrępowania. Jak zwykle prawie połowę lekcji przespał.

- Ludzie Zachodu w ogóle są mało konsekwentni - z odległego kąta rozległ się złośliwy chichot.

- Niemniej uczysz się angielskiego, Miyagi - odparowała Asuka. - A tak w ogóle, to twoja japońszczyzna jest zachwaszczona zapożyczeniami z języka angielskiego. Popracowałbyś nad własnym słownictwem, skoro już wyszydzasz Zachód.

- A ty oczywiście jesteś dumna z tego, że reprezentujesz Zachód?

- Tak.

- Mówisz to jako Niemka?

Asuka zastanowiła się. Już zorientowała się, w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa. Przecież nie powie, że jest Amerykanką, bo w Ameryce jedynie mieszkała przez krótki czas. Nie dalej jak tydzień temu niemiecki minister oświaty publicznie narzekał, że Europę zalewa fala anglicyzmów i że Ameryka wywiera presję kulturową. W dalszej części wypowiedzi zarzucił Amerykanom krótki czas istnienia ich państwowości i kulturowe barbarzyństwo, co wywołało międzynarodowy skandal. Miyagi najwyraźniej do tego pił.

Dziewczynę uratował nauczyciel, który przywołał klasę do porządku i dokończył wykład. Po dzwonku na przerwę z kolei Miyagi ulotnił się gdzieś. Zapewne pognał do najbliższego sklepu, by kontemplować nową grę arcade. Jedynie kontemplować, bo absolutnie nie było go na nią stać. Asuka przyjęła to z ulgą, bo nie zdołała wymyślić dobrej riposty.

Zamiast tego postanowiła powyżywać się na Shinjim. Ten jednakże, ku rozczarowaniu dziewczyny, również gdzieś przepadł. Pewnie poczuł pismo nosem. Niezadowolona Asuka poszła jeść śniadanie z Hikari. Niedoszła ofiara tymczasem czaiła się z kumplami za skrzydłem szkoły.

- Poszła sobie?

Touji ostrożnie wychylił się zza rogu.

- Poszła - potwierdził.

Kensuke skierował obiektyw kamery na swoich przyjaciół.

- Nie rozumiem was. Dajecie się terroryzować babom - wymruczał do siebie. - Jeszcze u Shinjego to normalne. Ale ty, Touji? Taki twardziel? Przecież Shinji częściej stawia się tej rudej niż ty.

- A co, mam się z nią bić? A jak tylko próbuję się jej odszczeknąć, to najeżdża na mnie przewodnicząca. Nie zamierzam się podkładać obu. Wcale nie mam ochoty na dodatkowe dyżury.

Shinji smętnie pokiwał głową.

- I tak odbije sobie na mnie w domu - westchnął. - Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze.

Poczuł dwa przyjacielskie klepnięcia po ramionach.

- Doskonale cię rozumiemy - powiedział konfidencjonalnie Kensuke. - Asuka robi ci piekło, ale za to Misato-san daje ci niebo.

- Iii, tam. Misato jest jeszcze lepsza. Asuka przynajmniej sprząta po sobie i sama pierze swoje rzeczy.

- No to czemu się nie wyprowadzisz? - Touji spojrzał na kolegę jak na nietypową podróbę markowego obuwia. - Tylko nie mów, że to z powodu Pen Pena.

Shinji odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

- Kawał życia spędziłem całkiem sam. Teraz przynajmniej mam rodzinę albo coś w tym guście. Jest, jaka jest, ale przynajmniej jest.

Touji i Kensuke popatrzyli po sobie i pokiwali głowami. Nic więcej nie było do dodania.

Shinji przeciągnął się i ziewnął szeroko.

- Kurczę, nie wyspałem się. Śniły mi się głupoty. A teraz jeszcze Asuka będzie demonstrować mi swoje humory...

- To nie wracaj dzisiaj do domu, tylko chodź z nami na ognisko. Mogą chyba raz obejść się bez ciebie?

Shinji zawahał się. Wiedział, że jutro Asuka zrobi mu z tego powodu piekło, ale propozycja była nęcąca... Nagle palnął się w czoło. Przypomniał sobie o czymś.

- Niestety, nie mogę. Dzisiaj Ritsuko-san zaplanowała kolejną serię testów. Całe popołudnie i wieczór. Pewnie jutro nie będzie mnie w szkole, bo będę musiał się w końcu wyspać.

- Ty to masz przerąbane, chłopie - stwierdził Touji. - Za nic nie chciałbym być pilotem. Zero własnego życia.

- Iii, to jest pryszcz - wtrącił Kensuke. - Chętnie bym się z nim zamienił. Nie musi chodzić regularnie do szkoły, nie musi się uczyć, laski się do niego garną... I jeszcze te roboty. Oddałbym życie za jedną, jedyną chwilę za sterami Evy.

- Uważaj na życzenia, jakie wypowiadasz - stwierdził Shinji - bo jeszcze się spełnią.

* * *

- Dziwne - Shinji przyglądał się kręcącym się po hali i otaczających mostek galeriach facetom w czerni. Z wysokości mostka ci na najniższym poziomie hali wyglądali jak czarne mrówki. Żaden z nich nie miał magentowego garnituru.

- Co dziwne? - Ruda raczyła łypnąć na niego okiem. Ciągle jeszcze przeżywała porażkę w potyczce na słowa.

- Jeszcze wczoraj wszyscy chodzili w magencie. A dzisiaj znowu na czarno.

- O czym ty mówisz? - wytrzeszczyła oczy Asuka.

- O tych tam... o! - chłopak wskazał koleżance parę ochroniarzy na równoległym do nich poziomie galeryjki. Jeden z nich z niezwykle profesjonalnym wyrazem twarzy nadawał do telefonu komórkowego. Pewnie flirtował z dziewczyną. Albo z innym ochroniarzem.

- Bredzisz - skrzywiła się Asuka. - Wczoraj wszyscy byli normalnie na czarno. Zresztą wiesz, jak ich nazywają: Men-In-Black. Jak myślisz, od czego to się wzięło?

- Ale wczoraj... - zaprotestował Shinji.

- Coś ci się przywidziało. Wonder Girl? - Asuka miała najwyraźniej dzień dobroci dla zwierząt. Nie dość, że dzisiaj zostawiła Shinjego w spokoju, to jeszcze zagadnęła Rei.

- Tak?

- Widziałaś może wczoraj jakiegoś ochroniarza w sraczkowatym wdzianku?

- Nie.

- Wszyscy byli na czarno, prawda?

- Tak.

- Więc sam widzisz, Shinji - Asuka ponownie zwróciła się do kolegi, bardzo łaskawym tonem. - Masz jakieś powidoki. Za dużo siedzisz przed komputerem i ci się robią na siatkówce kolory uzupełniające zamiast podstawowych.

Shinji potarł w zamyśleniu podbródek. Zauważył kątem oka, że Rei mimochodem trąca palcem kubek z kawą. Kubek był w kotki, więc niewątpliwie należał do Ritsuko. Ponieważ Rei normalnie starała się trzymać z dala od wszystkiego, co miało styczność z panią doktor, takie zachowanie było bardzo niezwykłe, jak na nią. Równie dziwne było to, że dziś, zamiast usiąść gdzieś w kąciku i wertować manual, przechadzała się po mostku. Ale atmosfera panująca tego dnia w kwaterze głównej usprawiedliwiała po trosze odchylenia od normalnego trybu, jakim zwykle toczyły się sprawy. Wszystkim udzielała się jakaś nerwowość. Misato, Ritsuko i Maya były nieobecne. Tuż przed planowanym rozpoczęciem testów wywołał je gdzieś komunikat od komandora i do tej pory nie wróciły. Ich kawy czekały na nie, stygnąc. Poza ubranymi w plug suity pilotami na mostku byli jeszcze Aoba i Hyuuga, obaj zajęci swoją pracą. Półgłosem wymieniali jakieś nerwowe uwagi i zawzięcie stukali w klawiatury. Na trójkę nastolatków nie zwracali kompletnie uwagi.

Zanim Asuka zdążyła po raz kolejny oświadczyć z całą dobitnością, jak bardzo ją to czekanie nudzi, wróciły trzy panie, bardzo zaaferowane.

- No, dobrze, moi drodzy - powiedziała Ritsuko. - Z powodu drobnej awarii poprzednie testy z symulowanymi ciałami dały nieprawidłowe wyniki. Musimy je powtórzyć.

- Coooo?!!! - wrzasnęła Asuka. - Znowu mam latać goła przed kamerami?!!!

Wszyscy mężczyźni obecni w hali jak jeden mąż odwrócili się w jej kierunku. Asuka umilkła speszona.

- Kamery będą wyłączone - chłodno odparła Ritsuko. - Tu nie redakcja "Playboya".

- Ale ten zboczeniec znowu będzie się na mnie gapił! - Asuka wskazała podbródkiem na Shinjego.

- Miałem zamknięte oczy! - zaprotestował Shinji.

Ritsuko westchnęła.

- Mogę pójść z pilotem Ikari w pierwszej kolejności - odezwała się nagle Rei. - On już mnie widział nago. Nie przeszkadza mi, gdy na mnie patrzy. Pilot Souryuu pójdzie w drugiej kolejności. Tak będzie szybciej.

Maya, Ritsuko, Misato i Asuka wytrzeszczyły oczy na niebieskowłosą dziewczynę, która zdawała się być zupełnie nie speszona wywołanym zainteresowaniem. Shinji zapragnął zapaść się pod ziemię.

- Dobra, idźcie już - machnęła ręką Ritsuko. - I tak już straciliśmy za dużo czasu przez tę niespodziewaną odprawę.

Zagoniła Mayę na stanowisko i usadowiła się przed swoją konsoletą, sięgając po kubek w kotki. Trójka pilotów udała się w kierunku kompleksu dekontaminacyjnego. Asuka ciągle z niedowierzaniem popatrywała na niewzruszoną Rei.

Za nimi rozległ się głos Ritsuko.

- Misato, czyś ty się wściekła? Ja wiem, że ty robisz najgorszą kawę na świecie, ale solić ją to już przesada. Nie wiesz, gdzie stoi cukier?!

- Ale przecież nie słodziłam! - dał się słyszeć słaby protest Misato.

- Dobra, dobra. Maya, od dzisiaj ty robisz kawę. Mam już dość...

- Tak jest, sempai...

Głosy kobiet ucichły za załomem korytarza. Shinji poczuł, że wreszcie schodzi mu z policzków rumieniec. Spojrzał na Rei. Przysiągłby, że na jej twarzy maluje się słaby uśmiech. Ale może to było złudzenie, przecież Rei nigdy się nie uśmiechała.

* * *

- Nie jest źle - stwierdziła Ritsuko popijając kawę, tym razem autorstwa młodszej koleżanki. - Nabierasz pewności siebie, Shinji.

Trójka pilotów wraz z opiekunką siedziała na ziemi, podziwiając panoramę Geofrontu. Również i Ritsuko z Mayą wyszły zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza. Maya z nieodłącznym laptopem w ręce popatrywała na równe rzędy świateł, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy może sobie pozwolić na chwilę relaksu. Misato bez skrępowania ziewała. Puszka Yebisu w jej ręce wypluwała z siebie nadmiar piany. Po godzinach pani major mogła już sobie pozwolić na odrobinę alkoholu.

- Ale ciągle pozostaje za mną o osiemnaście punktów - oświadczyła Asuka. Z uśmiechem wyższości na ustach kontemplowała wydruk najnowszego testu harmonicznego.

- Niemniej zbliża się do ciebie.

- Czyżby?

- Chcesz przejrzeć testy z ostatniego miesiąca?

Rozległ się stukot klawiatury, następnie szum małej drukarki i po chwili Maya podała młodej Niemce plik wydruków komputerowych. Asuka zajęła się analizą. Shinji i Rei zajrzeli jej przez ramię.

- Faktycznie - stwierdziła niechętnie Asuka. Spojrzała spode łba na Shinjego. - Chyba cię zlekceważyłam. No i dobrze, wreszcie jakieś wyzwanie. Natomiast nasza Wonder Girl, z tego, co widzę, osiągnęła już pułap swoich możliwości. A jak wyszła w tych "gołych" testach?

- Poprzedni był niekonkluzywny - odpowiedziała Maya, stukając znowu w klawisze swojego laptopa. - A to są wyniki obecnych testów.

Słupki przedstawiające stopnie synchronizacji fal mózgowych i biorytmów trojga pilotów były niemal identycznej wysokości.

- Ciekawe - Misato ze swoim piwem w ręce pochyliła się nad wyświetlaczem, zasłaniając ekran przed wzrokiem najbardziej zainteresowanych. Została wnet łagodnie, ale stanowczo odsunięta przez zjednoczone siły młodzieży.

- Wychodzi na to, że Asuka bez ubrania czuje się nieswojo, co odbija się mocno na jej wynikach. Shinji tylko trochę traci na samopoczuciu, natomiast Rei bardzo zyskuje - skomentowała żartobliwie.

- Ależ pani major, to wcale nie to chodzi... - nieśmiało zaprotestowała Maya.

- Hmmm... - Asuka zrobiła szelmowską minkę. - Wyszliście razem z komory dekontaminacyjnej. Nasza Wonder Girl...

- Nie radzę - cicho, ale dobitnie powiedział Shinji. Asukę zatkało: chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie mówił takim tonem. Pozostałe panie również wyglądały na zaskoczone. Nie wyłączając Rei.

- Czego nie radzisz? - odzyskała głos Asuka.

Shinji miał wrażenie, jakby to nie on mówił, tylko ktoś za niego.

- Jeżeli masz zamiar robić jakieś głupie przypuszczenia, co myśmy robili po wyjściu z komory dekontamincyjnej, to sobie daruj - podjął wątek tym samym tonem. - Nie rób sobie ze mnie wroga. Nie będę ci groził, życie załatwi to za mnie.

Teraz Shinji pragnął tylko jednego. Zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi, schować się do mysiej dziury i przeczekać burzę, którą sam sprowokował.

Burza nie nadeszła. Asuka stała niezdolna wydobyć z siebie głosu. Spojrzała bezradnie na Misato, jakby szukając u niej wytłumaczenia, co się właściwie stało. Misato odwzajemniła jej spojrzenie. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia Ritsuko pokiwała w końcu głową.

- Mały Shinji pokazał wreszcie pazurki - stwierdziła beznamiętnie. - Powiesz nam, o co właściwie poszło? Nie powiem, cieszy mnie, że potrafisz zachować się jak mężczyzna, tylko czemu akurat teraz?

Shinji wzruszył ramionami. Owo poczucie "obcego ja" ciągle jeszcze go nie opuszczało. I bardzo dobrze, akurat w takiej chwili nie chciał znowu się jąkać i czerwienić.

- Po prostu, znam trochę dłużej Ayanami niż ta tutaj. Uważam, że Ayanami nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie. Nie powiem, żebym ją rozumiał, ale lubię ją i szanuję. To jedyna osoba, jaką znam, na którą zawsze można liczyć.

Spojrzał chłodno na Asukę.

- Możesz się na mnie wyżywać - powiedział cicho. - Niczego innego się po tobie nie spodziewam. Ale przynajmniej raz okaż komuś szacunek.

Rei zamrugała. Po dłuższej chwili, z wahaniem podziękowała. Asuka otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała. Nikt już więcej się nie odezwał.

Wkrótce potem cała szóstka udała się w swoje strony. Maya i Ritsuko poszły spać do jednej z kwater Geofrontu, bo nie chciało im się o tej porze łapać ostatniego pociągu, by po zarwanej nocy znowu w pośpiechu gnać do pracy. Lepiej mogły wypocząć na miejscu. Rei bez słowa odłączyła się od Misato, Shinjego i Asuki na parkingu i skierowała w stronę stacji kolejowej. Shinji usnął w samochodzie i obudził się dopiero, gdy renault Misato wtoczył się pod ich blok. Asuka z miejsca pognała pod prysznic. Misato znowu przebrała się w domowe ciuchy nie troszcząc o zamknięcie drzwi do swojego pokoju i Shinji po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, czy ona robi to specjalnie. Sam pomaszerował do kuchni i przygotował sobie grzanki. Zmusił się, by przygotować jeszcze coś jadalnego i niezbyt kalorycznego dla obu kobiet oraz pingwina i z półmiskiem w jednej ręce oraz flaszką coca coli w drugiej wmaszerował do łazienki, gdy tylko Asuka ją opuściła. Szybko wziął prysznic i zanurzył się w wannie, wygrzewając w gorącej wodzie. Pogryzając grzankę z serem rozmyślał o wydarzeniach ostatnich dwóch dni. Nie umiał nadać swoim wrażeniom wyraźnego kształtu, ale czuł, że coś za wiele nagromadziło się dziwnych przypadków. Ludzie w jego otoczeniu, i on sam też, zachowywali się trochę dziwnie. Plamy na słońcu, czy co?

Opuścił wannę, gdy zjadł ostatnią grzankę i wysączył ostatnią kropelkę coli. Z rozmyślań wiele mu nie przyszło, był zbyt zmęczony. Umył szybko zęby i zawołał, wychodząc, że łazienka jest wolna. Z pokoju Asuki docierało posapywanie i poświstywanie. Shinji zdziwił się. Asuka nigdy nie chrapała. Ale, że napis na zamkniętych drzwiach groził mękami piekielnymi i plagami egipskimi każdemu, kto odważyłby się na wtargnięcie, nie wchodził, poprzestając jedynie na odnotowaniu tego faktu w pamięci. Za jego plecami wtoczyła się do opuszczonej łazienki Misato, ściągając po drodze T-shirt. Shinji zobaczył na ścianie cień nagiej piersi, ale nim się odwrócił, drzwi od łazienki zamknęły się. Chłopak machnął ręką i powlókł się do swojego pokoju, gdzie uwalił się na wznak na swoim materacu. Nawet nie chciało mu się włączać starego SDAT-a. Zasnął, mając przed oczami znajomy sufit.

* * *

Lepka ciemność.

Zawsze był zdania, że to tylko taki środek poetycki, tak jak "zielony zapach" i tym podobne; coś, czego nadużywali swego czasu poeci. Ale teraz dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że spowijająca go ciemność faktycznie lepiła się do jego ciała, wciskała mu się do ust i zatykała nos. Gdyby był w nastroju, mógłby powiedzieć że doświadczył poezji na własnej skórze i stał się chodzącym poematem. Ale nie był.

Odczuwałby przerażenie, gdyby nie to, że był w pewnym stopniu i w pewnym sensie przyzwyczajony. Przyzwyczajony do tej grobowej, nieprzeniknionej ciemności, zlewającej się w jedno z wrzynającą się boleśnie w uszy ciszą, która wzięta wraz z fizyczną niemal czernią nadawała nowy sens pojęciu postrzegania multisensorycznego. Tak, był przyzwyczajony... tylko dlaczego?

Miał wrażenie, że on i to miejsce są starymi znajomymi, ale też czuł się tu obco. Cóż, filozofowie od dawien dawna głosili dwoistość wszechrzeczy. Niemniej nie poprawiało mu to humoru i nie pomagało odnaleźć się w aktualnej sytuacji.

Wędrówkę jego myśli po bezdrożach umysłu przerwało ciche, ale w tej ciszy bardzo wyraźne skrzypnięcie drzwi. Zaraz potem przez szczelinę wlała się odrobina bladego, ale w tej ciemności niemalże jasnego światła. A zaraz potem do środka pokoju wsunęła się ludzka sylwetka. Dziwnie znajoma sylwetka.

Zmrużył nieco oczy, przyglądając się. Dostrzegł długie, połyskujące w tej odrobinie światła włosy i zdecydowanie kobiece kształty ciała. Wiedział już, kto to. Wiedział aż nazbyt dobrze.

- Misato-san... - wyszeptał, na samej granicy słyszalności, albo przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Nie był pewien, czy usłyszał swoje słowa, czy tylko zdawał sobie z nich sprawę.

Kobieca sylwetka ruszyła w stronę jego łóżka, lekko, zwiewnie i bezgłośnie, niczym perfekcyjna zjawa. Powoli płynęła przez pokój, niespiesznie rozpinając ubranie.

- Misato-san...! - niemal zadławił się swoimi słowami, które chciał jednocześnie uczynić szeptem i wrzaskiem. W następnej chwili głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy ujrzał Misato zgrabnie pochylającą się nad nim, z jego imieniem na delikatnie rozchylonych, wilgotnych wargach, z niebezpiecznie widocznym dekoltem atakującym jego zmysł wzroku...

- Misato-san! - zawołał, podrywając się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Shinji! - Misato aż podskoczyła. - Przestraszyłeś mnie!

Shinji zamrugał, przetarł oczy dłonią i rozejrzał się. Nie było nieprzeniknionej ciemności, nie było ogłuszającej ciszy, nie było wrażenia połowicznej obcości... Była Misato, stojąca przy łóżku, pochylona nad nim, w rozchełstanym szlafroku.

- Misato-san, co pani tu robi? - spytał chłopak na poły ze zdziwieniem, na poły podejrzliwie.

- Przyszłam sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Ostatnio źle sypiasz.

Shinji otarł spocone czoło rękawem. Wziął głęboki oddech, przytrzymał, wypuścił.

- Tak, ma pani rację - westchnął. - Ostatnio dręczą mnie jakieś dziwne sny.

Misato uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

- Opowiesz mi o nich?

Chłopiec zawahał się. Po krótkiej chwili uznał jednak, że może lepiej się poczuje, jeżeli podzieli się z Misato swoimi problemami. Położył się, przymknął oczy i zaczął mówić.

- Śni mi się, że jestem w jakimś ciemnym, głuchym miejscu... Niczego nie jestem w stanie dostrzec ani usłyszeć, absolutnie nic... Do tego nie mogę się ruszyć, jakby coś mnie trzymało w miejscu... To okropne, czuję się wtedy taki... bezsilny...

Misato wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła ją na czole Shinjego. Było mokre od potu i gorące od emocji. Pogładziła je delikatnie.

- Nie musisz się tym przejmować, jestem tu przy tobie - szepnęła pocieszająco.

- Tam też pani była...

- Co?

- Śniła mi się pani... Leżałem tam, w ciszy i ciemności... - Shinji mówił powoli, bezwiednie, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w suficie. - I nagle pani weszła, zbliżyła się, pochyliła się nade mną... i wtedy się obudziłem.

Misato przez chwilę wpatrywała się w twarz chłopca, zdziwiona, lecz naraz parsknęła śmiechem.

- No cóż, Shinji, wprawdzie prędzej spodziewałabym się, że śniłbyś o Asuce albo Rei, ale muszę ci przyznać, że masz dobry gust. Wiesz co dobre - zachichotała jak uczennica.

Shinjego zatkało. Po prostu leżał tam i gapił się na Misato jak głupi.

- No już już, nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny - mówiąc to wstała, poprawiając szlafrok. - Lepiej wracaj spać, może trafisz na ciąg dalszy.

Następnie lekkim krokiem ruszyła ku drzwiom, odrobinę za bardzo kręcąc przy tym biodrami. Zmieszany Shinji dosłyszał jeszcze dobiegający zza zamykanych drzwi nieudolnie tłumiony śmiech.


	2. After Beginning 2

- 2 -

Następne dni przyprawiły Shinjego o kompletną dezorientację. Asuka nie czyniła najmniejszej nawet aluzji do jego i Rei wyników w teście bez plug suitów. Wydawała się zupełnie nie pamiętać, że takowy miał miejsce i dyskretne próby wyciągnięcia z niej czegoś w tym temacie kwitowała wytrzeszczem oczu i marszczeniem brwi. Według niej, jak zrozumiał Shinji, tamta całodzienna mordęga była całkiem standardowa. Na szczęście Asuka kompletnie nie zrozumiała, o co chłopakowi chodzi i myślała, że odnosi się on do poprzedniego testu - tego, w którym musieli przesiedzieć po kilka godzin w entry plugach, kompletnie odcięci od świata zewnętrznego. Zorientowawszy się, jak sprawy stoją, Shinji zaprzestał drążenia. Obawiał się, że zostanie uznany stukniętego. I tak wystarczająco dużo kosztowało go znoszenie jej normalnych, codziennych humorów. Delikatne podpytywanie Misato, Ritsuko, a nawet Rei ujawniło, że chłopak pamiętał ów dzień trochę inaczej niż pozostałe osoby. Powtórny test kalibracyjny dla gołych ciał stykających się bezpośrednio z LCL był dopiero w planach. Ritsuko miała pewne opory przed przeprowadzeniem go, bynajmniej nie z powodu ewentualnej reakcji Asuki. Z jakiejś przyczyny zaczęła się nagle obawiać o bezpieczeństwo pilotów i personelu mającego kontrolować przebieg testów.

- Wygląda na to, że nie była to jakaś błaha awaria - Shinji podzielił się swymi przemyśleniami z Asuką, po drodze do szkoły, jakiś tydzień po zdarzeniu. - Ani też test systemów bezpieczeństwa. Nie robiono by z tego takiej tajemnicy.

Asuka wydawała się być bardzo zaintrygowana faktem, że jej kolega nagle użył swych szarych komórek. Zwykle aktywność jego układu nerwowego sprowadzała się do reagowania na rozkazy i kontemplacji fug Bacha.

- Ciekawe, że zainteresowałeś się akurat tym testem - nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie próbowała z chłopaka zakpić. - Tak bardzo chciałeś obejrzeć sobie ładną laskę nago?

Shinji zastanowił się i przytaknął.

- Dwie laski.

Asuka stanęła. Chyba dopiekło jej zrównanie z Rei, bo jej twarz nabrała podejrzanie buraczkowego koloru i nie był to rumieniec zażenowania. Shinji oczywiście pożałował, że się odezwał. Nie czuł w sobie za grosz tamtej zimnej odwagi. Niemniej, postanowił walczyć.

- M-m-miałem wtedy zamknięte oczy, a-ale następnym razem już nie będę. Przejdę się z A-A-Ayanami, jeśli t-tobie nie odpo-odpowiada, jak ktoś cię uważa za piękną. Możesz zaczekać i powlec się-się w ogonie. A-A teraz może przestań my-myśleć o banałach i skup się na poważnych sprawach - wyjąkał pospiesznie.

Podziałało. Asuka wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, zupełnie jak w owym dniu, który każde z nich zapamiętało inaczej. Zatem chłopak kuł żelazo, póki gorące.

- Interesu-interesują mnie te testy, bo od nich zależy, jak będziemy przygotowani do następnej walki, zgadza się? Tamten był niezwykły, odbiegał od rutyny i-i akurat musiało coś nawalić. A może z tego powodu nie dowiedzieliśmy... to znaczy, pani Risuko nie dowiedziała się o czymś ważnym, co by mogło nam pomóc w przyszłości. Mo-może ciebie to nudzi, ale ja jestem tchórz i mięczak i obchodzi mnie, czy przeżyję następną walkę. Rozumiesz?

Asuka popatrzyła na niego w skupieniu i pokiwała głową. Złość jej minęła. Podjęła na powrót marsz do szkoły, przetrawiając to, co usłyszała.

- Masz rację - przyznała niechętnie. - Trzeba będzie pogadać z Ritsuko. Za mało się interesujemy tymi testami. Faktycznie, walki bynajmniej nie stają się łatwiejsze. Musimy mieć coraz lepszy sprzęt, bo Anioły są coraz bardziej podstępne i wymagające.

Shinji pogratulował sobie w duchu.

"Czemu ja się jej tak boję?" - pomyślał. - "O wszystkie inne rzeczy mogę się z nią kłócić, ale o odrobinę golizny jest taki szum, a ja zaraz tchórzę."

Głos Asuki sprowadził go na ziemię.

- Nie myśl sobie, że ci daruję te perwersyjne rojenia. Faktycznie mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, ale ja nie zapominam.

Odwróciła się i kontynuowała swój marsz - teraz już szybszym krokiem, bo robiło się późno.

Shinji naprawdę się zdenerwował. Już przygotowywał się do krzyku, gdy przypomniał sobie reakcję Asuki ze sprzed paru dni. Nie wiedział co prawda, czy pamięć z wyobraźnią pospołu nie spłatały mu figla, ale co mu szkodziło spróbować?

"A nuż się uda?"

Podbiegł do niej i chwycił za ramię.

- A czego się po mnie spodziewasz, do licha? - syknął zjadliwie - Jestem facetem!

Zatrzymała się, lekko zaskoczona tonem jego głosu. Wzruszeniem ramion strząsnęła jego dłoń ze swego ciała.

- Nie. Jesteś larwą neoteniczną.

- Czym niby?

Shinji dał się zaskoczyć nieznanym pojęciem i cały efekt "złowrogiego Ikariego" diabli wzięli.

- Larwą neoteniczną. To jest niedojrzałą postacią młodocianą, rozwiniętą płciowo. I jedynie płciowo. Czyli inaczej mówiąc, dzieciakiem na hormonach.

Rozległ się dzwonek. Asuka zerwała się, by biec do bliskiego już budynku, ale Shinji jeszcze raz ją zatrzymał.

- Nie ma sprawy! Przypomnę ci to, gdy znowu zechcesz przeprowadzać doświadczenia z rozszerzalności termicznej! - wrzasnął jej w twarz.

Chyba dobrze trafił, bo dziewczyna się zaczerwieniła. Jednak nie zamierzała oddawać mu ostatniego słowa w dyskusji.

- Mylisz pojęcia, Shinji. Jeżeli uważasz się za mężczyznę, to wiedz, że sporo ci brakuje do bycia mężczyzną. Między innymi odwagi i zdecydowania. Samo gonienie za damskimi majtkami tego nie zastąpi.

Na to Shinji nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Stał przez dłuższą chwilę, usiłując wymyślić jakąś ripostę. Nagle dotarło do niego, że już jest po dzwonku i pognał do klasy, jakby go ścigały Anioły.

* * *

Do klasy wszedł spóźniony, czego nauczyciel nie omieszkał skomentować. Widać ich było przez okno. Asuka znowu była buraczkowa z gniewu i upokorzenia, natomiast Shinji nawet nie zwrócił na zainteresowanie klasy specjalnej uwagi. Właśnie odkrył jedną rzecz: że w zasadzie Asuka miała rację. Był dzieciakiem na hormonach. Ona zresztą też, ale potrafiła uczynić z tego swój atut. Musiał sobie to dobrze przemyśleć.

Na lekcji nie potrafił się skupić. Gdy nauczyciel go spytał, co się z nim dzieje, zwalił swoją nieuwagę na przemęczenie testami, czynniki zewnętrzne i na ogólne okoliczności. Na to nauczyciel kazał Shinjemu iść do domu i się dobrze wyspać albo przynajmniej przespacerować.

Chłopak pomyślał, że czasami bogowie dają znać o swej obecności, kiedy nikt się ich nie spodziewa. Złapał swą teczkę i udał się na stację. Po kwadransie pociąg wiózł go już gdzieś na peryferia miasta - jak wówczas, gdy pokłócił się z Misato i pierwszy raz od wielu lat obserwował przyrodę budzącą się do życia. Nagle poczuł, jak bardzo zmęczony jest odpowiedzialnością i tą dziwną mieszanką czci i rozczarowania, jaką go raczono. Cóż, nie dorastał do poziomu bajkowych superbohaterów, był zwyczajną ludzką istotą.

Wyjął z uszu słuchawki SDAT-a, bo nagle słuchanie cały czas tej samej od miesięcy kasety wydało mu się wyjątkowo jałowe.

"Czemu ja ciągle słucham tego Bacha? Przecież już nawet nie odróżniam poszczególnych utworów, równie dobrze mógłbym słuchać stukania pociągu."

Pociąg stanął akurat na ostatniej stacji. Shinji zastanowił się czy nie powinien wsiąść do następnego. Zamiast tego ruszył na piechotę kompletnie nieznaną ulicą. Gdy po kilkunastu krokach wpadła mu w oko tablica informująca go, że kieruje się w stronę centrum, stanął nieco zdezorientowany. Jednocześnie zrozumiał, że jest głodny. Akurat wypadała pora śniadania, a on miał w teczce jedzenie przygotowane dla siebie i dla Asuki. Spłoszył się.

"Ale będzie wściekła" - pomyślał. I wzruszył ramionami. W tej chwili nic już nie mógł na to poradzić. Poczuł wręcz taką małą, przewrotną satysfakcję, że wytrąci swoją Nemezis z utartego trybu życia.

"Jak mnie wkurzy, to się wyprowadzę" - pomyślał z narastającą hardością. - "Będą sobie gotować na zmianę z Misato."

Zachichotał. To mu o czymś przypomniało. Wyciągnął komórkę i wystukał numer major Katsuragi.

- Um, Misato-san? ... Nie, niech się pani nie niepokoi. ... Niech wydzwania. Nic się nie stanie, jak raz pochodzi sobie na głodniaka. ... Jestem... koło stacji Sakurai. ... Nie, po prostu chciałem mieć chwilę wytchnienia od ludzi. Mogłaby mi pani przesłać nasze wyniki z ostatniego miesiąca? ... Tak, z testów. Całej naszej trójki. Chciałem trochę nad nimi posiedzieć. ... Um... no... przecież sama pani chciała żebym się interesował, tym co się wokół mnie dzieje, no nie? Co właściwie powinienem robić, żeby mieć lepsze wyniki? ... Aha, zdecydowanie i zdolności bojowe, tak? To znaczy, że im bardziej upodobnię się do Terminatora, tym bliżej będę setki? ... Żartowałem... ... Wrócę wieczorem, bez obawy. ... Asuka zrobi, albo Pen Pen. Ja sobie dzisiaj biorę wolne. Mam oba śniadania i trochę drobnych, kupię sobie coś do picia. Zostało mi z ostatnich zakupów. ... Oczywiście, że tak, po prostu wiem, gdzie co jest tańsze. Ja w końcu robię zakupy w tym domu, nie? Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

Ledwie się rozłączył, już odezwał się dzwonek. Oczywiście Asuka usiłowała się z nim za wszelką cenę połączyć.

- Dzisiaj zjesz to, co sama upolujesz. Koniec rozmowy.

Wyłączył komórkę i odwrócił się na pięcie. Teraz całkiem serio obawiał się wracać do domu.

"W najgorszym wypadku faktycznie wyprowadzę się. Albo... przeprowadzę. Do Toujego."

Bał się nawet myśleć, że mógłby zostać sam. Nie wiadomo czemu samotność kojarzyła mu się z atramentową ciemnością i absolutną ciszą. Przeżył kiedyś coś takiego?

Tak.

Raz. Gdy po ucieczce od Misato wytropili go agenci wywiadu wewnętrznego NERV-u i wylądował w celi.

Aż się wzdrygnął. Miał jakieś dziwne przeświadczenie, że to bynajmniej nie był ten jeden, jedyny raz, ale nie miał pojęcia, skąd ono się wzięło.

Shinji nagle stanął i rozejrzał się, spoglądając ze zdumieniem, dokąd też zaniosły go stopy.

Otaczały go drzewa. Trafił do parku na obrzeżu miasta, tam, gdzie kończyły się wysokie zabudowania i zjeżdżające pod ziemię domy oraz udające domy zasobniki na broń przeciwanielską. Okolica ta była dość poważnie zniszczona podczas walki z Sachielem, ale jako że następne bitwy toczyły się albo z dala od miasta albo w samym jego centrum, powoli to miejsce odbudowano. Najbardziej zrujnowany kwartał zamieniono w park, a do pozostałych podprowadzono system dróg ułatwiających szybkie pryśnięcie w razie potrzeby. Domy miały z reguły lekką konstrukcję. Nie było tu, jak się Shinji szybko zorientował, obchodząc park dookoła, ani wysokich domów ani bogatych rezydencji. Jednakże nie było też slumsów z kartonu i blachy falistej. Tutejsi, choć nie inwestowali już w wystawność swych siedzib, skoro łatwo mogli je stracić, nie zamierzali się wyrzekać jakiegoś standardu życia i nie tolerowali hołoty i wyrzutków. Shinji z ciekawością przyglądał się mieszkańcom przedmieścia korzystającym z ładnego dnia, by pielęgnować trawniki, grabić żwir w ogrodach kamiennych albo pucować terenowe, ładowne samochody. Przypominało mu to obrazki z filmów amerykańskich z poprzedniego stulecia, z tym, że okoliczna architektura była typowo japońska, a gdzieniegdzie widać było kimona. On sam, jako obcy dzieciak, wędrujący na piechotę, wzbudził pewne zainteresowanie, ale ponieważ był jak zwykle schludnie ubrany i zachowywał się kulturalnie, zaklasyfikowany został jako osoba niegroźna dla otoczenia. Jemu też nikt się nie naprzykrzał.

W najbliższym sklepiku kupił sobie butelkę wody mineralnej i udał się wgłąb parku, w stronę żelbetowych, naszpikowanych sterczącymi prętami i kątownikami zwałów płyt. Wspinał się przez jakiś czas i znowu schodził w dół, aż natrafił na miejsce, gdzie w dawnym zjeździe do podziemnego parkingu utworzyło się jezioro otoczone przez malownicze groty. Na resztkach dachu zwalonego biurowca, jednego z tych, którym w najbardziej nieodpowiedniej chwili zacięły się mechanizmy pozwalające na ukrycie się pod ziemię, zaczynały nieśmiało kiełkować jakieś samosiejki. Albo też celowo je tam zasadzono. Kilka rodzin z małymi dziećmi rozłożyło się w cieniu tych drzewek, korzystając z ładnej pogody. Starsi panowie grali sobie w go, dzieciaki pluskały się i straszyły kaczki, które z ledwie maskowanym znudzeniem udawały, że się ich strasznie boją. Jakaś przekarmiona psina uwaliła się na nagrzanej płyciźnie i głośnym szczekaniem oświadczała, że żadna siła jej stamtąd nie ruszy przed obiadem. Cykady darły się, choć już niezbyt przekonywująco, bo dochodziło południe i nadszedł czas na sjestę.

Shinji rozłożył się ze swoim śniadaniem kilka metrów od wody. Kaczkom, które trochę przypominały mu Pen Pena, rzucił parę okruchów. Od niechcenia raczyły podejść i poczęstować się. Pewnie wszyscy w okolicy je dokarmiali i zrobiły się wybredne.

Ściągnął buty, usiadł na trawie i nagle uświadomił sobie, że przecież wyłączył swój telefon, a wszak czeka na dane od Misato. Ledwo włączył go na powrót, dzwonek zaczął natrętnie informować o nadchodzących SMS-ach. Shinji migiem zacisnął dłonie na aparacie, jako tako wyciszając przykry dźwięk, przeklinając się zarazem w duchu za to, że po prostu nie przełączył na alarm wibracyjny. Kilku staruszków spojrzało na niego ze słowami "Ech, ta dzisiejsza młodzież" wymalowanymi na twarzach. Szczęściem nieprzyjemne dźwięki dzwonka ucichły wraz z szóstą wiadomością. Shinji dla pewności trzymał telefon w dłoniach jeszcze przez kilka chwil, nim zdecydował się sprawdzić, co też do niego przyszło.

Pierwszy SMS był listem miłosnym od pewnej tajemniczej Many, która pisała dość regularnie co kilka tygodni, ale do tej pory się nie ujawniła ani nie dała się zlokalizować po numerze telefonu.

Następne cztery były od Asuki, pisane w mieszaninie kanji, katakany i alfabetu łacińskiego. Treść ich była w zasadzie łatwa do odgadnięcia. Shinji rozpoznał kilka słów niemieckich, używanych przez Asukę, gdy zdarzyło się jej pokłócić z Toujim albo huknąć młotkiem w palec.

Jako szósty nadszedł SMS od Misato i był całkowicie niezrozumiały. Zaczynał się następująco:

D01W59R84B41D04WNDR84B40...

A kończył:

...D27W66R89B71.

Co to miało oznaczać?

Shinji gapił się tępo na wyświetlacz telefonu przez dobre dziesięć minut, a przez ten czas przychodziły zgłoszenia następnych SMS-ów od Asuki - na szczęście Shinji wyciągnął stosowne wnioski i zdążył wyciszyć dzwonek nim runęła kolejna fala wiadomości. Staruszkowie i tak już odjęli mu kilka punktów w swych prywatnych rankingach.

Czternasty i ostatni z kolei SMS miał treść: "Tupiemy nóżką? Ciesz się swoim małym buntem, dzieciaczku." Zdaje się, że napisała go Hikari pod dyktando Asuki, bo był bardzo poprawny w formie.

Kumple się nie odzywali.

Shinji powrócił do kontemplowania wiadomości od Misato, nieco urażony ostatnią wiadomością od Rudej. Popijając wodę mineralną i pogryzając bento rozmyślał, jak się zabrać do szyfru. Z braku lepszych pomysłów zgrał go na dysk swojego laptopa. Telefon schował do teczki. Nie chciał zwracać się do Misato z prośbą o wyjaśnienia, bo lekceważenie Souryuu podrażniło jego dumę. Może nie był geniuszem, ale nie był też głupkiem i tę zagadkę powinien rozwiązać samodzielnie. Przyszło mu do głowy, że Misato celowo zrobiła mu test na inteligencję, chcąc sprawdzić go podobnie jak Asuka.

Wyświetlił zaszyfrowaną wiadomość w prostym edytorze tekstowym i spróbował znaleźć w niej jakiś sens.

Szybko zauważył, że litery D, W, R i B powtarzały się stale w tej samej kolejności, przedzielane dwiema cyframi, a niekiedy literami ND. Przerobił nieco układ tekstu i wyszło mu:

D01 W59 R84 B41  
D04 WND R84 B40  
D09 WND R85 B40  
D13 WND R85 B42  
D15 WND R86 B53  
D19 WND R86 B51  
D21 W59 R86 B51  
D25 W59 R86 B52  
D28 W60 R87 B54  
D02 W60 R87 B55  
...i tak dalej.

Nadal nic mu to nie mówiło.

Zerknięcie na zegarek powiedziało Shinjemu, że zrobiła się pierwsza. Przeciągnął się i stwierdził, że mini-plaża wokół niego opustoszała. Pewnie towarzystwo udało się na obiad. Korzystając z okazji ściągnął ubranie i przez kilka minut pluskał się w towarzystwie ciekawskich kaczuszek, dopóki zazdrosny stary kaczor nie obrzydził mu zabawy. Przekarmiona psina zainteresowała się otwartym pudełkiem po drugim śniadaniu, ale stwierdziwszy, że nic już w nim nie ma, truchtem oddaliła się w swoją stronę.

Shinji przeniósł się wraz z całym swoim majdanem nad samą wodę, by szybko wyschnąć, a zarazem móc w każdej chwili szukać ochłody, gdyby go za bardzo spiekło. Wydobywszy ponownie telefon, przekonał się, że czeka na niego wiadomość od kumpli: "Co porabiasz?"

"Pracuję" - odpisał.

"Aha. To pracuj."

Zaraz się zreflektował. Chyba nieszczególnie wypadł w ich oczach. Powinien był napisać, że rwie laski w parku na peryferiach. Chociaż w to pewnie by nie uwierzyli.

Wrócił do szyfru.

"Podobno to mają być wyniki całej naszej trójki z ostatniego miesiąca" - pomyślał. Spróbował pod liczby podstawiać litery alfabetu, znaki hiragany i katakany, najpopularniejsze kanji - jednakże przez kolejną godzinę nie przybliżył się ani o krok do rozwiązania zagadki. W końcu ziewnął i ponownie zanurzył się w wodzie. Po kwadransie swobodnego unoszenia się na falach wyszedł z sadzawki z mocnym postanowieniem poproszenia Misato o wyjaśnienia. Spoglądając jednym okiem na słupki liczb i liter zaczął wybierać numer Misato, mimochodem zauważając, że wyglądają one jak bitmapa rozpisana na piksele u układzie RGB. Choć może raczej w układzie CMYK, bo kolumny były cztery, a cyfry przy literach zgrupowane były po dwie, a nie po trzy. Z drugiej strony powtarzające się "B" wyglądało jak "blue" a "R" jak "red".

Rozkojarzony pomylił się przy wybieraniu numeru. Zaczął więc jeszcze raz, rozmyślając przy tym, jaki kolor w takim razie podstawić za "W". "White"?

Przerwał wybieranie numeru i odłożył komórkę. Coś go tknęło. Układ słupków: D, dwie cyfry, W, dwie cyfry (na początku jakieś "ND"), R, dwie cyfry (tworzące największe liczby), B, dwie cyfry.

- Jakieś "D", liczba, white, liczba, red, liczba, blue, liczba - nie wiedzieć, kiedy zaczął myśleć na głos. - Biały plug suit, czerwony plug suit, niebieski plug suit. Pierwsze dziecko, drugie dziecko, trzecie dziecko. Współczynniki synchronizacji. Drugie dziecko ma najwyższe, trzecie dziecko je goni, pierwsze dziecko stanęło w miejscu. Ale co to jest to "ND"? "No data"! - mamrotał Shinji do siebie, coraz bardziej podekscytowany. Wreszcie trafił na trop.

- A to początkowe "D"? Zaraz, pierwsza liczba przy "D" to 01, potem rosną aż do 28, potem znowu jest 02, potem rośnie do 27, potem znowu 01... Dni miesiąca? "Day"? "Date"? W takim razie to byłyby daty kolejnych testów. Od kiedy liczone?

Shinji potarł podbródek. Zapomniał o świecie. Nie czuł głodu, nie czuł, że słońce przypaliło mu skórę.

"Kiedy nie zbierali danych od Ayanami? Kiedy leżała połamana. Wtedy, gdy ja się zjawiłem. Od razu w pierwszej walce przekroczyłem 40 punktów. Zgadza się. A zatem jest to liczone od pierwszego kwietnia - zgadza się, wygląda na to, że są tu dane z sześciu miesięcy. Kiedy był ten "goły" test? Tydzień temu nic nie widać, a podobno wyniki miały się prawie zrównać. A trzy tygodnie temu?"

D03 W43 R01 B99

Faktycznie, bzdury.

Shinji zamyślił się głęboko. Z roztargnieniem podrapał się po uchu i zdał sobie sprawę, że go to ucho piecze. Ręce do wysokości bicepsów miał jasnobrązowe, ale powyżej były różowiutkie. Nogi - lepiej nie mówić. Obejrzał się przez bark. Plecy - to samo. W onsenie złapał trochę opalenizny, ale przez ostatnie dwa miesiące nie zdejmował ubrania na dworze i jego skóra znowu stała się wrażliwa na promieniowanie słoneczne.

- Ale się załatwiłem - syknął.

Posykiwał, zakładając koszulkę, spodnie i skarpetki. Chwycił telefon, uznając, że skoro samodzielnie rozwiązał zagadkę, to może ponownie zaistnieć dla świata. I natychmiast zobaczył, że Misato chce się z nim skontaktować.

- I co, rozgryzłeś te dane? - usłyszał jej głos.

- Aha. Wygląda na to, że Asuka nie zrobiła zbyt wielkich postępów przez te pół roku - odpowiedział Shinji, wpisując zaraz za liczbami oznaczającymi dni, odpowiednie oznaczenia miesięcy. Chciał się szybko orientować w datach, by móc sprawnie kojarzyć wydarzenia z ich zdolnościami bojowymi na dany dzień. - To już Ayanami zarobiła więcej punktów. O mnie nie mówiąc.

- Ty miałeś łatwiej.

- Ja? - z wrażenia omal nie wypuścił aparatu z ręki. - Jakim cudem? Posłaliście mnie do walki bez przygotowania.

- Właśnie - odpowiedziała Misato rzeczowym tonem. - Nie powiem, żebym uważała, że tak należało postąpić, ale dałeś sobie radę. W następnej walce też. Od początku wiedziałeś, czego się spodziewać. Natomiast Asuka musiała skonfrontować własne wyobrażenia o sobie z rzeczywistością.

Shinji przebiegł wzrokiem kolumnę danych. W sierpniu odbyły się trzy walki. Pierwsza na morzu - i w jej wyniku współczynniki synchronizacji zarówno jego, jak i Asuki podskoczyły o dobre pięć punktów. Następna, która odbyła się trzy dni później i zakończyła klęską, spowodowała spadek współczynnika Shinjego o dwa punkty, ale Asuki aż o piętnaście. Kolejna wygrana podniosła te wartości u obojga pilotów o pięć punktów, co znaczyło, że w sumie Shinji zyskał, zaś Asuka straciła. Od tej pory mozolnie odrabiała straty.

- Bardzo straciła podczas walki z Israfelem - wyjawił Shinji swoje spostrzeżenia.

- Zgadza się. Do tej pory była pewna, że jest niezwyciężona. Tymczasem pierwszego w jej karierze Anioła nie dała rady pokonać sama, a w walce z drugim poniosła klęskę. Potem to naprawiła, ale cały czas tkwi w niej lęk przed porażką.

- Myślałem, że ona niczego się nie boi. Zawsze jest taka przebojowa...

Chichot w słuchawce. Potem poważny ton.

- To maska, Shinji. Gdyby rzeczywiście była pewna siebie, nie musiałaby tak bardzo wszystkim udowadniać, jaka ona jest wspaniała. Niemniej... - Misato zawiesiła głos.

- Tak?

- Niemniej w niczym nie zmienia to faktu, że jest naprawdę świetnie wyszkolona. Strach to też jest przygotowanie do konfrontacji. Asuka używa go do walki z tym, czego się boi. Innym strach pomaga zmobilizować siły do ucieczki albo ich paraliżuje, zmuszając do zastygnięcia. Atawistyczna reakcja, we współczesnym świecie raczej nieprzydatna. Asuka udowadnia, że jest profesjonalistką, bo to ona kieruje swoim strachem, a nie na odwrót.

Shinji sapnął. Wyczuł w tej przemowie przytyk.

- Misato-san, pozwoli pani, że się jeszcze przyjrzę tym danym?

- Oczywiście. Kiedy wrócisz?

Shinji zastanowił się. Było już po trzeciej.

- Będę koło siódmej. Zrobię kolację.

- Nie będzie mnie, Shinji. Biorę drugą zmianę. Przygotowujemy kolejny test kalibracyjny i chcemy, żeby wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik, by nic nas tym razem nie dało rady zaskoczyć.

- A co was poprzednio zaskoczyło?

Cisza w słuchawce.

- Wybacz, Shinji. Tajemnica służbowa, rozkaz komandora.

"Anioł? Eee, nie, nie robiliby z tego tajemnicy przed nami, w końcu to my jesteśmy od walki z Aniołami" - przemknęło chłopakowi przez myśl. Po chwili zastanowienia doszedł do wniosku, że tej zagadki nie rozwikła od razu. Zatem chwilowo przestał zawracać sobie nią głowę.

- Kiedy pani wróci?

- Jutro. Wezmę sobie wolny dzień i odeśpię.

- To znaczy, że jutro nie będzie testów?

Misato chyba zwróciła uwagę na ożywienie w głosie Shinjego.

- Nie, w najlepszym wypadku pojutrze. Planujesz coś?

Shinji skinął głową i zaraz pacnął się w czoło. Przecież jego opiekunka tego nie widzi.

- Tak. Dawno już planujemy z chłopakami ognisko.

- Znowu się gdzieś zawieruszysz.

- Men-in-Black mnie znajdą - stwierdził rzeczowo Shinji. O mało nie powiedział "Men-in-Magenta", jakoś tamten obraz utkwił w jego pamięci. - Zresztą wiedzą, gdzie mnie szukać. Kensuke obozuje zawsze w tej samej okolicy.

Misato milczała przez chwilę. Wreszcie wyraziła aprobatę i Shinji prawie wywinął salto z radości.

- OK. Baw się dobrze. Aaaa... - dało się słyszeć rozdzierające ziewnięcie. - Przepraszam, potrzebuję kawy...

- A kto ją zrobi? Pani, czy Maya-san? - wypalił Shinji zanim zdołał się ugryźć w język.

- Czemu Maya miałaby...?

- No, bo... Znowu by pani posoliła kawę...

W odpowiedzi dało się słyszeć bezbrzeżne zdumienie.

- A skąd ty wiesz, że posoliłam kawę? Przecież nikomu nie mówiłam.

Shinji stropił się. Już się zaczął przyzwyczajać do myśli, że ów dzień testów jakoś mu się przyśnił, a tu znowu wyskakiwało coś dziwnego.

- To miał być żart - powiedział. - Ale trochę już panią zdążyłem poznać...

- Spróbuj się wygadać, to prędzej własne ucho zobaczysz niż ognisko - pogroziła mu major Katsuragi i rozłączyła się.

Obiad, nieco spóźniony, Shinji zjadł w małym pubie. Zamówił sobie zwyczajny ramen, stwierdzając, że tu, na skraju miasta, ceny są o wiele niższe niż w centrum. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że warto by było wybrać się w tę okolicę na większe zakupy - zaoszczędziłby sporo grosza. Tylko kto by to później taszczył do domu?

Potem jego myśli zdryfowały na ich współczynniki synchronizacji. Podobno odzwierciedlały one gotowość bojową i pewność siebie. Dziwne. Shinji nie czuł się wcale specjalnie bojowym, a Asuce podporządkowywał się do tej pory praktycznie bez słowa sprzeciwu. A mimo to miał wyższy współczynnik synchronizacji niż Ayanami?

Był sam na sali. Ponownie włączył w laptopa i powolutku przejrzał kolumnę cyfr. Do pewnego momentu wyniki Rei poprawiały się, a po walce z Sachqielem utknęły na jednym poziomie. Oscylowały jedynie, jeden punkt w przód, jeden w tył.

Coś ją przeraziło, czy co?

"Przecież wtedy wszyscy troje się zgraliśmy. Ciekawe, czego się boi Ayanami? Chyba nie porażki. Zwycięstwa?"

Absurdalna myśl. Choć może nie tak bardzo. Rei, do czasu pojawienia się w jej życiu Shinjego, z nikim nie rozmawiała. Nie potrafiła nawiązać kontaktu, trzymała dystans wobec otoczenia.

I nawzajem.

Czy to z powodu wyglądu? Już dawno Shinji stwierdził, że dziewczyna ma wszystkie włosy niebieskie, bynajmniej nie farbowane. Barwa oczu prawdopodobnie też była naturalna.

Być może to była przyczyna jej odosobnienia.

Co będzie, jeśli wojna z Aniołami się skończy? Co wtedy zostanie Rei? Teraz ma przynajmniej zajęcie i towarzyszy broni, dzieciaki ją szanują, bo wiedzą, że ona pilotuje Evangeliona. A gdy tego już nie będzie? Nadal ją będą szanować?

A skoro już o tym mowa, to co zrobi ze sobą Asuka? Pilotowanie Evangeliona jest jej celem życiowym.

"Asuka boi się przegranej" - pomyślał Shinji. - "Ja się tego nie boję. Wiem, że nie da się być przez cały czas najlepszym. Jeśli nie będzie Evangelionów, to Asuka będzie musiała sobie znaleźć jakieś inne pole do popisu. Znajdzie, albo i nie. Nas jest tylko troje. Łatwo jej być najlepszą. Ale w innej dziedzinie będzie miała silną konkurencję. Łatwiej będzie o przegraną. Co wtedy ze sobą zrobi?"

Shinji stwierdził, że dochodzi do paradoksalnego wniosku, że im lepiej radzi sobie Asuka jako pilot Evangeliona, tym gorzej na tym wyjdzie, bo zniszczy sobie źródło utrzymania.

"To ja już mam lepiej. Mnie nie zależy."

Ale czy naprawdę?

Misato niejednokrotnie mówiła, że to swemu poświęceniu i gotowości do boju Shinji zawdzięcza jej sympatię i szacunek. Podobnie kumple w klasie i ludzie w pracy. No i sam ojciec... Po walce z Sachqielem pochwalił go, pierwszy raz w życiu. Na niczym innym mu tak nie zależało.

Wiele, oj wiele ma do stracenia, gdy wojna się skończy.

Teraz dopiero zrozumiał słowa Ayanami, że to, co każe jej walczyć, to więzi łączące ją z innymi ludźmi. On teraz też poczuł te więzi. Więzi zależności, uzależnienia od cudzego uznania.

Nie wiedział, kiedy dotarł na stację i wszedł do pociągu. Ciszę panującą wokół przerywało jedynie ciche stukanie kół o złącza szyn. Nieliczne osoby obecne w wagonie, milczały. Cisza zaczęła Shinjemu ciążyć i chłopak ponownie włączył swego SDAT-a, po raz tysięczny odsłuchując nieśmiertelnego Bacha. Muzyka nieco rozpraszała jego niepokój.

Do domu dotarł, gdy już zaczynało zmierzchać. Asuka czekała na niego ze srogim wyrazem twarzy. Nie odpowiedziała na jego przywitanie.

Chwilę wytrzymywał jej spojrzenie, ale potem umknął wzrokiem w bok.

- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho, zwyczajnym tonem Shinjego.

Powlókł się do kuchni, by zrobić kolację, czując na plecach spojrzenia dwóch par niecierpliwych oczu.

Życie wróciło do normy.


	3. Ognisko

- 3 -

Ogień trzaskał wesoło, w kociołku bulgotała nalewka na grzybkach zebranych przez Aidę, a na niebie, od wschodu, zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze gwiazdy.

Shinji patrzył w niebo i podziwiał niewiarygodną grę kolorów. Nie wiedział, czy są to rzeczywiste kolory, czy może wyprodukowane przez jego mózg, zatruty marihuaną, ale kwestia ta wydawała mu się w tej chwili czysto akademicka. Prawie wypluł płuca po pierwszym zaciągnięciu się dymem, ale jakoś przeżył. Sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem dał się namówić Suzuharze na owo małe sztachnięcie się trawką. Zrobił to chyba z poczucia winy: strasznie ostatnio zaniedbał kumpli. Bardzo dawno już nie robił z nimi wypadu.

Chyba się opłaciło.

Leżał teraz sobie na ziemi i czuł się taki doskonale obojętny na trywialne, ziemskie sprawy, jak jeszcze nigdy. Od czasu do czasu brał go chichot. Koledzy patrzyli wtedy na niego wyrozumiale.

- Kensuke... - mruknął w pewnej chwili.

- Czego?

- Co widzisz?

Kensuke teatralnie podniósł jedną brew do góry. Długo trenował tę minę przed lustrem.

- Co mam widzieć? - spytał. - Masz zwidy, czy co?

- Nie o to chodzi - zniecierpliwiony Ikari zamachał ręką. Jego ciało było jakoś rozleniwione i gest ten wyszedł mu bardzo niemrawo.

- Popatrz na niebo, na kolorki.

Suzuhara i Aida jednocześnie zadarli głowy.

- Zajebiste - westchnął Touji.

- Niezłe - stwierdził Kensuke. - To pewnie przez ten wybuch w Nowej Yokosuce. Zawsze jak jakieś świństwo poleci w atmosferę, to są fajne zachody słońca. Chyba w ramach rekompensaty.

Touji popatrzył na kumpla z niesmakiem.

- Kurde, facet, jesteś taki cool, jakbyś się opchał lodami z selerem.

Aida tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie ma czym się podniecać - powiedział stanowczo. - Popróbujesz nalewki, to sam zobaczysz, co jest naprawdę cool.

- No, dobra - przerwał im Shinji - ale może mi wreszcie ktoś odpowie?

- O co ci chodzi? - Kensuke znowu zrobił zdziwioną minę, tym razem już nie tak teatralnie.

Shinji z lekka się speszył. Nie chciał się przyznawać, że niepokoi go dominujący aktualnie na nieboskłonie kolorek, podejrzanie mu przypominający barwę mundurków ochroniarzy widzianą tamtego dziwnego dnia. Przez moment nie mógł wykombinować dobrego wyjaśnienia, ale naraz sobie coś przypomniał.

- Słyszałem... albo gdzieś wyczytałem, że każdy trochę inaczej widzi kolory. Takie tam różnice w oczach i w mózgu. Nie pamiętam dokładnie.

Kumple chyba to kupili.

- Ja widzę na zachodzie czerwony - odpowiedział Aida - na wschodzie czarny, a wyżej fiolet, a tam nad drzewami... nie wiem co.

- Fuksja - podpowiedział Touji.

- Że co?

Shinji przestał wgapiać się w niebo. Trochę zaniepokojony wpił spojrzenie w Suzuharę. Czyżby znowu miało się dziać coś dziwacznego?

- Fuksja - powtórzył Touji. - Tak moja siostrzyczka nazywa ten kolorek. Taki dziwny lilaróż. Trochę jak tamten, co nam sor Takemura pokazywał na komputerach, no, jak była lekcja o tych kolorkach na monitorze i w drukarce.

- Magenta... - westchnął Shinji.

- O, właśnie. Zresztą nie wiem. Mnie nie pytaj, bo jestem daltonistą. Siostrzyczka całe życie mi to powtarza.

Shinji uspokoił się. Kichnął i stwierdził, że zrobiło się trochę chłodno. Czym prędzej narzucił na siebie sweter. Touji też zasunął bluzę.

- Więc to jest ta cholerna fuksja? - pokręcił głową Kensuke, mieszając zawzięcie chochelką w kociołku. - Zawsze się dziwiłem, o czym to baby tak nawijają. OK, gotowe.

Wziął trzy kubki i nalał równe porcje gęstej zupki. Pachniała bardzo dziwnie.

- Co to jest? - skrzywił się Shinji. Touji pokręcił nosem.

- Jeśli to tak smakuje, jak pachnie, to ja tego nie chcę.

Kensuke uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Jego okulary rozbłysły w szarówce zmierzchu, odbijając światło ogniska.

- Smakuje jeszcze gorzej. Ale liczy się efekt. Niesamowity odlot, mówię wam.

- Taki jak po kwasie? - zainteresował się Touji.

- Lepszy. Trochę jak sen, ale bardzo rzeczywisty i sensowny sen. Możesz wręcz wyśnić inną rzeczywistość, taką, jaką chcesz. I ona będzie zupełnie jak prawdziwa. Na przykład, możesz zobaczyć Asukę na statku, ale bez majtek. I nie dostaniesz za to po gębie.

- A Misato-san pod prysznicem?

Shinjemu zrobiło się nieswojo, a Kensuke zaśmiał się głośno.

- Pewnie. Jeśli tego chcesz... Nic mu nie mów - pogroził Ikariemu, widząc, że ten otwiera usta. - Potem on opowie ci, co zobaczył, a ty powiesz, czy to prawda, czy nie, OK? Stawiam 1000 jenów, że szczegóły będą się zgadzać.

- A co on może wiedzieć - prychnął Touji. - Taki jest wstydliwy, że pewnie tylko Pen Pena podglądał.

Shinji spuścił wzrok.

- Misato wcale się nie krępuje. Nawet się specjalnie nie odwraca, gdy zmienia koszulki. A dołu nie widziałem wyraźnie, bo szyba w drzwiach od łazienki jest mętna.

- Co, to ona nie zasłania kotary, jak bierze prysznic? - podekscytował się Kensuke.

- Czasami zapomina.

Shinji pomyślał chwilę.

- To znaczy, często zapomina - uściślił. - Zwłaszcza, jak Asuki nie ma w domu. Zupełnie, jakby robiła to specjalnie.

Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie z niedowierzaniem.

- Stary, ty to masz życie... - westchnął z zazdrością Kensuke.

Shinji pokręcił głową.

- Nie bardzo. To jest strasznie krępujące.

Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego kumple zaczęli się dziko śmiać.

- Chłopie, ale z ciebie dzieciak - rechotał Kensuke, a Touji walił go z rozmachem po plecach.

- Kurde, czemu ja z nią nie mieszkam? Takie widoki się marnują! Co tam widoki, takie prysznice się marnują!

Kensuke pierwszy się otrząsnął z napadu wesołości i podał kolegom kubki z tajemniczym wywarem.

- Pijcie, póki ciepłe.

- A jak długo to będzie działać? - Ikari z nieufnością powąchał zawartość swojego kubka. Działanie marychy chyba już przeszło, bo znowu czuł zapachy, jak należy.

- Całą noc.

- A... tego... Są jakieś... efekty uboczne?

Suzuhara i Aida spojrzeli na niego z niesmakiem.

- Ikari, nie bądź baba. Jesteś pilotem, czy nie?

- Nooo... właśnie... Mam jutro testy i muszę być w dobrej formie. Wiecie, jak Misato-san zobaczy, że mam kaca, albo co, to już mnie więcej na ognisko nie puści.

Kensuke pomedytował chwilę. Odebrał Shinjemu kubek i ulał połowę jego zawartości do kociołka.

- Masz rację. Ty mało ważysz i dla ciebie to pierwszy raz, więc lepiej, żebyś nie zażywał zbyt dużo. Jak ci jutro będzie niedobrze, to sobie rzygnij, okej? A jakby Misato-san pytała, to powiesz, że zatrułeś się chipsami. A teraz pij.

Nie chcąc wyjść na mięczaka, Shinji z determinacją wlał sobie paskudną ciecz do gardła.

Zaraz tego pożałował. Zrobiło mu się tak niedobrze jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz łyknął LCL. Uczucie to nie tylko nie mijało, ale w miarę upływu czasu stawało się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemne.

Dezorientacja.

Rozpływanie się kształtów dookoła.

Brak poczucia ciała - poza żołądkiem, który w aż nadto dobitny sposób daje znać o swoim istnieniu.

Zapadająca ciemność.

Lepkość powietrza.

Ucisk jakiejś ciężkiej masy.

Mruganie silnego światła, jakby zepsutej lampy jarzeniowej.

Shinji stwierdził nagle, że siedzi w jakimś gąszczu. Ciemno dookoła było, że oko wykol. Nos miał obolały, wargi spuchnięte - jakby o coś wyrżnął twarzą. Całe ciało było dziwnie bezwładne i promieniowało tępym bólem, jakby wszystko w nim się obsunęło. Ikariemu przypomniało się, jak kiedyś, jako dzieciak, za bardzo się rozhuśtał i siła odśrodkowa wyrzuciła go z huśtawki. Wylądował wtedy twardo na tyłku i długo nie mógł dojść do siebie. Dobrze, że wleciał do piaskownicy, piach trochę zamortyzował uderzenie. Teraz czuł się podobnie.

Niepewnie podciągnął nogi pod siebie i spróbował wstać. I zaraz rozbłysły mu przed oczami miliony gwiazd, bo wyrżnął o coś ciemieniem. Skrzydło okna.

Zebrawszy się nieco do kupy, zrozumiał, że stoi pośród różaneczników, przy ścianie jakiegoś budynku. Okno, o które się uderzył, prowadziło na korytarz, w którym migotała zepsuta jarzeniówka, gasnąca co jakiś czas i ponownie zaświecająca. W tej samej ścianie był jeszcze rząd innych, identycznych okien. Poza niegłośnym brzęczeniem jarzeniówki, było zupełnie cicho.

Nie wiedząc, co robić, postanowił wdrapać się przez okno do środka. Pożałował zaraz tej decyzji, bo od wysiłku głowa rozbolała go jeszcze bardziej. Dopiero, gdy stanął w korytarzu, na którym znowu zapadły egipskie ciemności, przyszło mu do głowy, ze w zasadzie, to mógł poszukać drzwi - pewnie były z innej strony.

Otaczała go absolutna ciemność i niezmącona cisza.

Poczuł narastającą panikę.

W desperacji rzucił się przed siebie, pamiętając jedynie, by wyciągnąć przed siebie ręce. Jakoż po chwili wpadł na ścianę. Macając wzdłuż niej szedł i szedł, nie słysząc własnych kroków, aż natrafił na wnękę.

Duże drzwi.

Otworzył je. Nie słyszał żadnego skrzypnięcia, żadnego zgrzytu. Już miał trzasnąć nimi z całej siły, by wreszcie cokolwiek usłyszeć, gdy zaświeciły się kinkiety rozmieszczone w regularnych odstępach na wysokości wyciągniętej ręki, po obu stronach korytarza, w progu którego właśnie stanął. Zorientował się, że pod stopami miał chodnik wytłumiający kroki. Spojrzawszy na swoje stopy stwierdził, że obuty jest w miękkie cichobiegi na gumowej podeszwie. Nogi powyżej zasłonięte były przez nogawki spodni od piżamy, nieco zszargane. Na torsie miał bluzę od piżamy, w której brakowało dwóch guzików. Siedzenie, jak się zorientował kontynuując oględziny, miało rozdarcie na szwie. Aż się skrzywił z powodu takiego nieeleganckiego wyglądu. Wyglądało jednak na to, że większego szwanku nie odniósł. Po krótkim zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że jego aparycja ucierpiała zapewne, gdy fiknął przez okno i wylądował w krzakach. Obejrzał się: okna w korytarzu, który właśnie opuścił, miały dość niskie parapety.

"Być może coś mnie przestraszyło i panikowałem w ciemności, obijając się o ściany, aż w końcu przez któreś wyleciałem" - pomyślał.

Trochę podniosło go na duchu, że doszedł do jakiejś logicznej konkluzji. Pulsujący ból w głowie utrudniał mu jednak myślenie. I ciągle coś go niepokoiło. Ta martwa cisza.

Z głębi korytarza usłyszał jakby cichy szmer. Bez wahania ruszył w stronę jego źródła.

Droga była kręta. Po obu stronach korytarza od czasu do czasu widział drzwi, ale że panowała za nimi cisza, nie otwierał ich. Nie zapuszczał się też w pogrążone w ciemności odnogi korytarza. Szmer stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, aż wreszcie go zidentyfikował: był to odgłos wody lejącej się z prysznica. Ktoś zapomniał go zakręcić po kąpieli?

Nie wiadomo kiedy chodnik się skończył. Wszedł na posadzkę z płyt PCV. Dźwięk prysznica stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, aż wreszcie stanął u uchylonych drzwi, przez które waliły kłęby pary. Ktoś beztrosko trwonił wodę.

Wsunął się do pomieszczenia wypełnionego mgłą i podążył do celu. Po zmieniającym się natężeniu szmeru zorientował się, że ktoś jest pod prysznicem. Faktycznie, po jakimś czasie zobaczył coś w oparze. Stanął. Niebawem oczy dostosowały mu się do słabego oświetlenia, którego źródłem były jedynie lampy za drzwiami, i zaczął odróżniać dwie poruszające się sylwetki, ustawione do niego bokiem. Jedna opierała się rękoma o ścianę, stojąc do niej twarzą i wypinając zadek, druga zaś prawie na niej leżała, sięgając ręką gdzieś pomiędzy jej uda. Pod tułowiem owej pierwszej osoby zaobserwował w pewnej chwili poruszające się kształty - zapewne piersi. Nie zdziwiło go to. Nie mógł jednak zupełnie dopatrzyć się sensu w tym, co rozgrywało się przed jego oczyma.

W pewnej chwili owa druga osoba, która znajdowała się na wierzchu, oparła obie ręce na biodrach swej towarzyszki i naparła swoimi biodrami na jej pośladki. Wtedy zobaczył, że ona również ma kobiece piersi. Mógł wcześniej domyślić się jej płci, bo zdążył zaobserwować, że zarówno ona, jak i jej towarzyszka, mają długie włosy. Ale z jakiegoś powodu było to dla niego zaskoczeniem.

Wilgoć zaczęła mu przeszkadzać, więc uznał, że pora zakończyć obserwację. Obie panie były tak sobą zajęte, że w ogóle go nie zauważyły, a on nie widział powodu, by tu dalej sterczeć. Nie było tu nic specjalnie interesującego. Odszedł więc, mając niejasne wrażenie, że coś takiego nie powinno mieć miejsca.

Ciągle czuł pulsujący ból na szczycie czaszki i nie mógł zebrać myśli.

Światło znowu zgasło.

Tym razem stłumił przypływ strachu. Wodząc ręką po ścianie i wyczuwając kolejne drzwi, a potem załomy korytarza, szedł, szukając następnych źródeł światła lub dźwięku. Zamiast tego wyczuł zapach. Tak niepokojąco znajomy zapach, że prawie pobiegł, usiłując dociec, skąd pochodził.

Kolejny rozbłysk światła prawie go oślepił.

Stał, trąc oczy, gdy przed jego nosem otworzyły się nagle następne drzwi. Na szczęście do wewnątrz.

- Ach, to ty, Shinji.

Postać, która w nich stała, trzymała w ręce lampę naftową. Była na wpół ubrana w jasnoniebieską suknię, spod której widać było koronkową, błękitną bieliznę. Włosy też miała błękitne.

Kobieta uchwyciła zdziwione spojrzenie intruza i uśmiechnęła się.

- To przebranie na imprezę. Każdy ma być w innym kolorze.

Widząc konsternację, malującą się na twarzy chłopca, kobieta dodała:

- Wszystko w porządku, Shinji-kun. Cała okolica ma przerwy w dostawie prądu. Jakaś awaria w elektrowni. Do rana naprawią. Wracaj do siebie i spróbuj zasnąć.

Skinął głową i odwrócił się na pięcie. Poszedł pewnie kolejnym korytarzem, jakby doskonale znał drogę. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że znowu zgasło światło. Miał cel i wiedział jak do niego zmierzać. Po niedługim czasie otworzył któreś z kolei drzwi, wszedł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia i zamknął drzwi za sobą. Przeszedł piętnaście kroków na wprost i sięgnął przed siebie. Wymacał łóżko, na którym leżała skotłowana pościel. Łóżko było nieprzyjemnie twarde, ale znajome. Jasiek pachniał trawą, prześcieradła wydzielały woń starego płótna, potu i wymiocin, dość słabą, ale denerwującą. Uznał, że poprosi o ich wymianę, gdy tylko nastanie ranek.

Położył się i zamarł bez ruchu. Trwał tak, jak ciało pozbawione życia, które jakiś kaprys natury zbawił od rozkładu.

Ocknął się nagle.

Ziemia była wilgotna od rosy. Szorstka trawa drapała go w twarz. Szarzało, a na wschodzie różowa zorza zwiastowała nadejście dnia.

Potwornie łupało go w głowie. Cały drżał z zimna i lepił się od potu. Za sobą usłyszał odgłosy wymiotowania. Prawie na ślepo wymacał puszkę z resztką piwa, z którego przez noc zdążył ulotnić się gaz i pociągnął dwa łyki. Potem przypomniał sobie, że ma całą siatę kefiru. A potem dotarło do niego, gdzie się właściwie znajduje.

Ognisko wypaliło się. W kociołku zawieszonym nad paleniskiem pływały resztki jakiejś cuchnącej mazi.

Shinji otrząsnął się. Odnalazł w pobojowisku swój plecak, wyjął z niego siatę z kefirem i zerwał wieczko z jednego półlitrowego kubka. Popijając ożywczy płyn rozejrzał się dookoła.

Kensuke spał na wznak, posapując przez sen. Touji wymiotował pod krzakiem różanecznika. Gdy skończył, Shinji podał mu kubek z kefirem.

- Według Misato-san nie ma lepszego lekarstwa na kaca.

- Nie masz jeszcze? - stęknął Touji po wydudlaniu duszkiem pół litra. - Kurwa mać, ale mnie baniak napierdala. Kac jak skurwysyn. O ja pierdolę. Dobrze, że moja mała mnie teraz nie widzi. I nie słyszy.

Shinji podał mu następny półlitrowy kubek.

- Lepiej wyrzygaj teraz to, co wypiłeś. Bo zaraz cię po tym kefirze pogoni i puścisz z obu końców.

Touji spojrzał na niego półprzytomnie.

- Poważnie?

Shinji skinął głową.

- Misato-san kiedyś się tak naprała. Zrobiła sobie z Kajim rajd po knajpach. Wiesz, jak potem wyglądała łazienka? Zresztą, lepiej, że nie wiesz.

- Ty sprzątałeś?

- A kto?

Touji pokiwał głową ze współczuciem - to znaczy, zaczął kiwać, bo zaraz złapał się za skroń z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Shinji dopił swój kefir, wygrzebał z kieszeni plecaka zwitek papieru toaletowego i podał kumplowi.

- Idź, załatw to we właściwej kolejności - rzekł, klepiąc Suzuharę w plecy. Touji udał się w krzaki.

Shinji wygrzebał następny kefir i oddalił się nieco od ogniska, w miejsce, gdzie nie dochodził go zapach wymiocin. Usiadł sobie pod klonem i pogrążył w kontemplacji wschodu słońca, a wspomnienia wracały do niego. Nie rozumiał ich, ale powoli zaczął wyłapywać ich kontekst. Coś mu mówiło, że miejsce, które zwiedził w wizjach, nie jest mu obce. Uzmysłowił sobie, z czym kojarzyła mu się owa niebieskowłosa kobieta. Używała takich samych perfum, jak jego matka. I chyba była do niej podobna. Tylko czemu przebierała się za Ayanami? I czemu miał wrażenie, jakby widywał się z nią codziennie?

Dwie kobiety przyłapane pod prysznicem też były jakby znajome. Z nimi na pewno widywał się codziennie. Co gorsza, teraz już wiedział, co one robiły. Zaczerwienił się.

"Chyba zaplątałem się do snu Suzuhary" - pomyślał z zażenowaniem.

Ktoś ciężko zwalił się na ziemię koło niego.

- Masz jeszcze kefir?

Shinji spojrzał w głąb swego, prawie opróżnionego kubka, a następnie na siatę z dwoma ostatnimi kefirami.

- Zostawmy coś dla Kensuke - powiedział.

Touji bezceremonialnie sięgnął po ostatnie dwa kubki i podał jeden z nich koledze, zatrzymując sobie drugi.

- Ten skurwiel zasługuje na cierpienia. Najpierw piwo, potem trawa, potem jeszcze te grzybki... Kto to słyszał, tak mieszać?

Shinji odłożył podany mu kefir z powrotem do siatki.

- Marihuanę ty przyniosłeś, a piwo było waszym wspólnym pomysłem - rzekł spokojnie. - Nie zwalaj na niego całej winy. Kensuke ma chyba mineralną - przypomniał sobie.

Touji westchnął i udał się na poszukiwanie wody mineralnej w plecaku nieobecnego duchem kolegi. Shinji tymczasem skoczył za potrzebą w krzaki. Gdy wrócił, Touji go zagadnął:

- Śniło ci się coś ciekawego?

- Jakiś internat albo szpital - wzruszył ramionami Shinji. - Błądziłem po jakichś korytarzach.

Suzuhara coś przeżuwał w myślach. W końcu zdecydował się na pytanie.

- Eee, Shinji... Powiedz, czy Misato-san ma bliznę na brzuchu?

- Ma - Shinji skinął głową. Upił ostatni łyk kefiru ze swojego kubka i wyrzucił go na stertę innych opróżnionych kubków. - To znaczy nie na brzuchu, ale pod żebrami. Ciągnie się od mostka.

- Taka długa, poszarpana, skośna? - uściślił Touji.

Shinji spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- A skąd to wiesz? Misato nikomu o tym nie mówi. To pamiątka po Drugim Impakcie. Była wtedy na Antarktydzie. Tylko ona to przeżyła.

- O... opowiadała o tym? - Toujego z lekka zamurowało.

- Nie. Nigdy o tym nie mówi. Raz tylko napomknęła o tym, po imprezie z okazji jej awansu.

Chłopcy pogrążyli się w milczeniu. Touji przerwał je dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

- Śnił mi się Drugi Impakt, ale nie taki, o jakim uczą nas w szkole. Wyglądało to raczej jak koniec świata, zstąpienie Anioła Śmierci i takie rzeczy... Jak z jakiegoś horroru, ale naprawdę strasznego.

- Może ci się śniło, jak to wyglądało naprawdę - mruknął Shinji.

Touji łypnął na niego okiem.

- Tak mi się coś zdawało, że ten oficjalny kit nie trzyma się kupy. Przecież wyśledziliby taki wielki meteoryt zawczasu, a nie daliby się tak zaskoczyć. Jeśli wy z czymś takim walczycie, to ja wam wcale nie zazdroszczę. Jedno wiem - nigdy więcej nie ruszę tych grzybów. W życiu nie miałem takiego stracha.

Shinji wzruszył ramionami. Za ich plecami rozległy się odgłosy świadczące o powrocie do rzeczywistości trzeciego towarzysza. Bez słowa obaj powrócili do obozowiska. Kensuke uraczył ich entuzjastyczną opowieścią o tym, jak cudownie było za sterami Evy, więc zatkali mu jadaczkę kefirem i wzięli się za sprzątanie. Później, po uporządkowaniu obozowiska, wszyscy trzej udali się w stronę stacji kolejowej. Aida zmęczył się gadaniem, a i suszyło go porządnie, więc tylko pociągał ze swojego kubka. Rozmarzony, Shinji zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem jemu też nie śniło się coś prawdziwego - choć kompletnie nie mógł tego dopasować do rzeczywistości. Touji pogrążony był w swoich rozmyślaniach.

Jazda pociągiem też zeszła im w milczeniu. Gdy wysiedli, Touji pobrał z bankomatu trochę pieniędzy i wręczył Aidzie banknot tysiącjenowy. Ten wyszczerzył się tryumfalnie. Zaraz potem rozeszli się każdy w swoją stronę, zastanawiając się, co też przyniesie im nowy dzień.


	4. Gendou rozmowa

- 4 -

- Ile jeszcze?! - krzyknęła Asuka, mocno już zdenerwowana przeciągającymi się testami. Oczywiście Ritsuko nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie wymyśliła jednej czy dwóch nadprogramowych rzeczy do sprawdzenia "przy okazji". - Chcę już stąd wyjść!

Shinji nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Siedzieli w entry plugach już dobrze ponad godzinę, może nawet półtorej, bez przerwy i do tego jeszcze nago. No i jeszcze ten wszechobecny zapach krwi - Shinji czuł, że znowu będzie musiał się solidnie szorować, żeby się go pozbyć. Cóż, miało to jedną dobrą stronę - weźmie gorący prysznic i spłucze z siebie troski całego dnia. O ile w trakcie nie zaatakuje żaden Anioł. Shinji aż się wzdrygnął na myśl, że miałby prosto spod prysznica biec za stery Evy.

"Ciekawe, czy mydliny powodują jakąś reakcję w kontakcie z LCL" - pomyślał. - "Może wybuchają? To by w sumie nie było aż tak źle..."

- Jeszcze trochę, Asuka - profesjonalnie chłodny głos Ritsuko wysączył się z głośników wewnątrz testowych entry plugów. - Zostało nam tylko szczegółowe przebadanie utraty ciepła w LCL bez plug suitów, do późniejszego porównania z ostatnimi wynikami w plug suitach.

- Nie! Mowy nie ma! Wypuście mnie stąd, natychmiast! Bo zacznę krzyczeć!

Głośniki westchnęły.

- Asuka, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. To nam zajmie najwyżej dziesięć minut.

- NIE!!! Wypuście mnie, TERAZ!!!

- Wypuście ją, skoro prosi - do uszu Shinjego dobiegł jak zwykle spokojny i opanowany głos ostatniej osoby, którą spodziewał się w obecnej chwili usłyszeć.

- Komandorze, - ponownie głos Ritsuko - jeszcze nie skończyliśmy!

- Zatem skończycie teraz - odparł Gendou spokojnie, acz stanowczo. - Te testy i tak już za długo trwają.

Shinji zamrugał dwa razy, zdziwiony. Czy dobrze słyszał? Jego ojciec właśnie przejawił jakąkolwiek dozę troski? Niemożliwe.

"Pewnie nie chce przemęczać Ayanami" - doszedł do wniosku. - "I tylko tak mówi, żeby nie było wiadomo, że chodzi mu jedynie o nią."

- Tak jest, komandorze - Ritsuko podporządkowała się, ale Shinji dobrze wiedział, że pani doktor czuje się w tej chwili jak dziecko, któremu zabrano ulubioną zabawkę. - No dobrze, możecie wyjść. Opróżnić plugi z LCL, przygotować się do wyłączenia systemów.

- Doskonale - podsumował komandor.

Następnie chwila ciszy. A po niej:

- Dobra robota, wszyscy troje. Rei i Asuka mogą się rozejść. Ty, Shinji, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu, kiedy będziesz gotowy.

- Eee... tak... - wyjąkał Shinji, pełen złych przeczuć. - Dobrze, ojcze...

- Świetnie. To do zobaczenia - oddalające się kroki, skrzypnięcie zawiasów, cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Shinji był więcej, niż tylko zdziwiony.

* * *

Młody Ikari zmusił się, by zakręcić prysznic. Przyjemnie było stać pod ciepłym strumieniem, pozwalając myślom i wodzie płynąć. Oczywiście, część owych myśli dotyczyła ojca. Czego chciał? Shinjemu nie spieszyło się sprawdzać.

Niemniej nie miał większego wyboru - prędzej czy później, w ten czy inny sposób stanąłby przed obliczem komandora. A wolał iść po dobroci, niż kazać się zaciągać siłą. Co bynajmniej nie oznaczało, że miał ochotę na rozmowę z tym człowiekiem, który był jego ojcem.

Jego niespieszne miarowe kroki delikatnym echem łaskotały ściany korytarza wiodącego do gabinetu komandora. Nogi wiodły go niemal wbrew jego woli; najchętniej obróciłby się na pięcie i pomaszerował w przeciwną stronę. W końcu jednak wbrew sobie stanął przed drzwiami do gabinetu ojca. Wziął głęboki oddech i zastukał. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi po kilku dłużących się chwilach wszedł do środka, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą ciężkie drzwi.

- Umm... Chciałeś... chciałeś mnie widzieć...? - zaczął niepewnie.

- Tak, Shinji. Usiądź - Gendou wskazał gestem krzesło stojące po drugiej stronie biurka.

Shinji zawahał się przez moment ale posłusznie usiadł. Krzesło było wygodniejsze niż się zdawało.

Chwila niezręcznego milczenia. Wreszcie...

- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, Shinji. Nieczęsto mamy ku temu okazję.

- Eee... tak, fakt-faktycznie... - Shinji nerwowo przełknął ślinę, chrząknął. - Nieczęsto...

Komandor przesunął palcami urękawiczonej dłoni wzdłuż magentowej lamówki zdobiącej jego marynarkę. Następnie rzekł:

- Domyślam się że jest wiele pytań, które chciałbyś zadać.

- C-co...? Eee, to znaczy... znaczy tak... tak, właśnie...

- Mamy chwilę czasu, możesz śmiało pytać - powiedział Gendou, dodając Shinjemu otuchy drobnym, acz ciepłym uśmiechem.

Shinji dyskretnie uszczypnął się w udo, sprawdzając czy przypadkiem nie śni.

Nie śnił.

- No więc... - odkaszlnął. - Jaka... jaka była mama?

Gendou uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, jakby chciał przez to powiedzieć "wiedziałem że o to zapytasz, mały" - i faktycznie tak właśnie było.

- Była pełna życia, pełna energii... Pełna ciepła i dobroci. Kiedy się urodziłeś poświęcała ci niemal cały swój czas... Byłem z niej niezwykle dumny. I wciąż jestem - głos komandora odpłynął gdy on sam pogrążył się w przyjemnych wspomnieniach.

- I... i nie masz żadnych... żadnych pamiątek...? Zdjęć...? Niczego?

Gendou pokręcił głową, ściągając usta w niemym przeczeniu.

- Tak jak ci mówiłem, zniszczyłem wszystko co zostało.

- A nie... nie pomyślałeś, że mogę chcieć wiedzieć, jak wygląda... jak wyglądała moja mama...?

Shinji poczuł wzbierającą w nim nagle złość, która powoli zaczęła przesłaniać dotychczasowy strach przed ojcem.

- To jedna z niewielu rzeczy na tym świecie, których naprawdę pragnę! - niemal krzyknął. - Wiedzieć, jak wyglądała mama!

Gendou wyglądał na uderzonego tymi słowami. Cofnął się nieco znad blatu biurka, odrobinę wcisnął w fotel, spoglądając lekko rozszerzonymi oczami ponad splecionymi dłońmi.

- Cóż... Przyznaję się, nie myślałem wówczas o tym. Po jej śmierci byłem bardzo przygnębiony - pochylił głowę, wpatrując się w czubki palców. - Co ja mówię, przygnębiony. Wręcz szalałem z rozpaczy.

Moment milczenia.

- A w efekcie cię zaniedbałem. Yui nie byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby o tym wiedziała, oj nie...

Shinji czuł w głosie ojca wielki ból. Ból, który pojawił się wraz z utratą ukochanej osoby i który wciąż trwał, niezmiennie mimo upływu lat. A więc komandor posiadał jednak jakieś ludzkie uczucia, nawet jeśli nie do niego... Trochę go ta myśl uspokoiła.

- A jaka była... tak poza tym? Co lubiła?

Gendou otrząsnął się z nieprzyjemnych myśli, skierował swoją uwagę w przyjemniejsze rejony i zarzucił wędkę swego umysłu w morzu wspomnień.

- Kochała muzykę. Można powiedzieć, że żyła w otoczeniu dźwięków. Zarówno klasycy, jak i twórcy bardziej współcześni - Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, Vivaldi i Czajkowski ale także Ray Charles, Aretha Franklin, Cab Calloway, Vanessa Mae, James Brown... - uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Wciąż pamiętam. Najważniejsza w muzyce była dla niej harmonia i radość, radość tworzenia i radość słuchania... Tak właśnie było.

Shinji słuchał urzeczony, aczkolwiek jakaś część jego świadomości robiła mentalne notatki, zapamiętując nazwiska wykonawców do przyszłego sprawdzenia.

- Czy... coś jeszcze?

Gendou uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej. Jego palce bezwiednie tarmosiły magentową lamówkę.

- Świetnie gotowała, co zresztą było mi niesamowicie na rękę, bo ja kucharzem jestem raczej marnym. No i uwielbiała chodzić po sklepach, jak każda kobieta. Inna rzecz, że nieczęsto miała okazję.

Shinji pokiwał głową, w ciszy trawiąc otrzymane informacje na temat osoby, której tak naprawdę nigdy nie znał. Nie łudził się, że w ten sposób do czegoś dojdzie, ale przynajmniej zyskiwał jakieś skrawki wiedzy, które - wiedział to dobrze - i tak nigdy nie złożą się w jednolity obraz.

- Rozumiem - pokiwał powoli głową. - Chyba...

- Cieszę się że udało nam się choć chwilę porozmawiać, synu - powiedział Gendou. - Niestety, czeka na mnie teraz pilna praca, ale może zjemy razem obiad, na przykład jutro?

Shinji zastanowił się przez momencik po czym przytaknął.

- Dobrze, tato.

- Zatem do zobaczenia, Shinji.

Shinji wstał i powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie mogąc uwierzyć.


	5. After rozmowa 2

- 5 -

Wzburzony Shinji szybkim krokiem przemierzał ulice miasta, brnąc przed siebie niczym w transie. Wciąż usiłował pojąć znaczenie jego niedawnej rozmowy z ojcem i wciąż nie był w stanie. Czy też właściwie nie tyle samej rozmowy ile tego nagłego przypływu ojcowskich uczuć u człowieka, który ojcem był mu wyłącznie formalnie, dzięki niewzruszonym prawom natury. Shinji nie otrzymał od niego niczego oprócz życia - a teraz ta nagła chęć zacieśnienia rodzinnych więzów...?

I jeszcze do tego ten ciepły ton, którym opowiadał o jego matce! Chłopak zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Ten człowiek, który śmiał się zwać jego ojcem, nie miał prawa mówić w ten sposób o osobie, którą przyprawił o cierpień. Którą zabił! Nie wolno mu, po prostu mu nie wolno!

Shinji zwolnił, gdyż złapała go lekka zadyszka. Po paru krokach przystanął, wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął oczy i chwilę tak trwał, nieruchomo, pozwalając by świat przez kilka uderzeń serca płynął dookoła niego, nie niepokojąc go. Miewał w takich momentach wrażenie, którego nie potrafił opisać słowami... Wrażenie, że jest ponad całym tym światem, dzięki temu że stanął obok; że dostrzegł jakiś wielki sekret, gdyż zwrócił na niego uwagę... To coś, czego żaden z tych wszystkich spieszących się dokądś ludzi nie byłby w stanie pojąć. Wiedział że wie i dzięki temu wiedział... gdyż wiedział, że może wiedzieć, a inni nie wiedzieli. Nie potrafił tego wyrazić, a jedynie czuć. Wypuścił powoli powietrze, otworzył niechętnie oczy... Świat nawet nie zauważył, że na kilka chwil stracił jednego chłopca.

Shinji podjął swój marsz do domu a wraz z krokami powróciły i myśli. Zastanowił się. Może jednak jego ojciec (mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na to słowo) miał dobre zamiary? Może rzeczywiście pojął swoje błędy i pragnął naprawić wyrządzone synowi krzywdy?

- Dobrze - powiedział na głos, ku zdziwieniu przechodzącej akurat obok niego staruszki. - "Jeżeli tak bardzo mu zależy, dam mu szansę. Lepiej, żeby ją wykorzystał" - dokończył już w myślach.

Tak, pomyślał. Trzeba spróbować, uznał. Chociaż nie spodziewał się zbyt wiele, to jednak gdzieś tam silniej rozbłysła w nim drobna iskierka nadziei, pielęgnowana od wielu lat wbrew rozsądkowi. Nadzieja, że jeszcze się wszystko należycie ułoży, że ojciec go doceni, że znów będą rodziną...

Nadzieja to dziwne stworzenie.

Shinji westchnął ciężko, stosownie do sytuacji. Cała ta sprawa spadła na niego zdecydowanie zbyt nagle, kiedy nie był na nią przygotowany. Ale czy kiedykolwiek byłby...?

"Dość już!" - skarcił się w duchu. - "Pomyśl o czymś przyjemnym! Na przykład o muzyce..."

Matka kochała muzykę. Ojciec tak mu powiedział...

"Nie! Nie wracaj do tego tematu! Nie wracaj!"

Kochała muzykę. I on też kocha muzykę. Czy to mogło być jakimś sposobem dziedziczne? Kto wie...? Tyle rzeczy pozostaje wciąż niezbadanych, niewiadomych. Jeśli więc tak, to co jeszcze mógł odziedziczyć po matce?

"Świetnie gotowała. I ja też jestem w tym dobry" - Shinjego uderzyło to nagłe skojarzenie. - "Co jeszcze?"

Pełna życia. Pełna energii.

"Nie" - chłopiec potrząsnął lekko głową. - "To nie pasuje, ja taki nie jestem... Ta część musiała mi się widocznie dostać od o... widocznie nie pochodzi od mamy" - poprawił się.

Ciepła. Dobra.

"Czy ja jestem dobry...?" - Shinji spojrzał w niebo, na którym kłębiły się drobne, bieluśkie obłoczki. - "Jestem dobrym pilotem ale czy ja sam jestem dobry? Dobry dla innych?"

Tak.

"Tak. Jestem dobry dla innych. Jestem dobry dla Misato, dla Ayanami, Toujego i Kensuke. Staram się być dobry dla Asuki, nawet dla Pen Pena. Chyba nie jest zatem tak najgorzej, co?"

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Chyba jednak nie było tak całkiem źle. Poczuł, że ma więcej wspólnego z matką, niż do tej pory mu się zdawało i ta myśl natchnęła go otuchą.

Shinji przystanął przy przejściu dla pieszych, gdyż do jego uszu dobiegły dość natarczywe, ale i intrygujące dźwięki muzyki. Co prawda chłopak nie gustował w nowoczesnej twórczości (o ile nowoczesnym można było nazwać przebój sprzed niemal dwudziestu lat), uważając że w ogromnej większości przypadków współczesnym dźwiękom brakuje prawdziwego artyzmu, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czasem jednak trafiało się coś godnego uwagi, nieszablonowego i przekraczającego granice. Może w tym akurat przypadku Shinji nie podzielał ogólnego zachwytu i entuzjazmu zeszłowiecznej publiki, ale coś innego przyciągnęło jego uwagę bardziej niż pulsujące rytmy czegoś pomiędzy rave a electro, z domieszką jungle - po drugiej stronie ulicy widniał szyld niewielkiego sklepu muzycznego, zaś na chodniku przed wystawowym oknem zebrał się mały tłumek ludzi. Shinji chwilkę się zastanowił po czym szybkim krokiem przeciął jezdnię, ledwo zdążając przed zapaleniem się czerwonego światła.

Zaciekawiony Ikari zbliżył się do zbiegowiska, wciskając się ostrożnie między gapiów. Po paru chwilach udało mu się dostrzec dwóch chłopaków, na oko dwudziestokilkuletnich, stojących naprzeciw siebie na skrawku wolnej przestrzeni, ograniczonej z jednej strony ścianą sklepu i wzbierającym tłumem równie jak on zaciekawionych przechodniów z pozostałych. Na chodniku pod ścianą stał przenośny "jamnik" na baterie - to z niego właśnie dobiegały, zbyt głośne jak dla Shinjego, dźwięki. Dwójka chłopaków wyglądała dość osobliwie - jeden miał na sobie o numer-dwa za duże, czarne spodnie z jakiegoś naturalnego materiału i równie za dużą, bardzo mocno sfatygowaną, luźno wiszącą koszulę, zapewne niegdyś białą; drugi natomiast przyodziany był w jeansy, równie zniszczone co koszula pierwszego, jakąś bluzkę z obscenicznym nadrukiem i kurtkę ze sztucznego tworzywa, z dużym Union Jackiem na plecach. Do ogółu wizerunku chłopaków nie pasowały jedynie zbyt starannie ułożone włosy. Najodpowiedniejsze byłyby potargane kudły, a tak tworzył się dziwny dysonans.

Obaj wyglądali, jakby mieli lada chwila rzucić się sobie do gardeł i czekali tylko na jakiś sygnał. W powietrzu czuć było wiszące napięcie, udzielające się wszystkim zebranym. Shinji z jednej strony ciekaw był, w jaki sposób sytuacja się rozwinie, ale też z drugiej wcale nie spieszyło mu się być na czele awangardy, gdyby zebrane w tłumie emocje eksplodowały i w ruch poszły pięści i kto wie, co jeszcze. No ale też Ikari sam się przepchał do przodu, więc mógł mieć pretensje wyłącznie do siebie. Przemknęła mu tylko myśl, czy w razie czego faceci w czerni daliby radę wyciągnąć go z kotłowaniny.

Nagle perkusja uderzyła mocniej, znacząc rytm brzęczącym czynelem, w który wmiksowano chyba dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. W tej samej chwili chłopak w kurtce z Union Jackiem poderwał zaciśniętą pięść. Shinji zamarł, czując spływający po plecach zimny pot; dookoła gapie jak na komendę wstrzymali oddechy, czujnymi spojrzeniami rejestrując rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę. Jednak pięść nie uderzyła drugiego z chłopaków, tego w koszuli. Osobnik w kurtce zatrzymał ją parę centymetrów od własnych ust, jakby trzymał mikrofon.

- _Breathe the pressure, come play my game, I'll test ya!_ - zawołał, pewnie myśląc że śpiewa. Miał fatalny akcent.

- _Psychosomatic addict insane!_ - odparł drugi, popierając słowa zakręceniem sugestywnego kółka palcem przy skroni. On również trzymał wyimaginowany mikrofon, ale za to wokalnie prezentował się nieco lepiej.

Shinji w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale po chwili odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się. Ci dwaj wcale nie zamierzali robić z siebie nawzajem miazgi, po prostu byli dość ekscentryczni. A może był między nimi jakiś konflikt, który postanowili rozwiązać w bezkrwawy sposób, pojedynkując się artystycznie? Chwalebna idea, uznał chłopak. Aż szkoda, że nie można jej zastosować w przypadku konfliktu z Aniołami.

- _Breathe the pressure! Come play my game, I'll test ya!_ - chłopak z Union Jackiem na plecach zaczął się wczuwać, choć Szekspir nadal przewracał się w grobie. Jeszcze trochę, pomyślał Shinji, to się wygrzebie na powierzchnię. Zachichotał.

- _Psycho-somatic addict insane!_ - skontrował drugi z ulicznych śpiewaków.

- _Come play my game!_

- _Inhale, inhale, you are the victim!_

- _Come play my game!_

- _Exhale, exhale, exhale!_

Shinji w końcu znudził się scenką i z niejakim trudem opuścił tłum ludzi. Potrząsnął głową, w której lekko mu wirowało od drobnego nadmiaru wrażeń i postanowił rozejrzeć się po sklepie. Wszedł do środka. Bywał tu już kilkakrotnie i nawet kupił coś raz czy dwa, ale nie nazwałby się stałym klientem, ani nawet częstym. Tym bardziej zdziwiło go, że sprzedawca go rozpoznał.

- Witam! Witam w nasz sklep! - zagadnął wesoło, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Był to pogodny przybysz z któregoś z krajów arabskich, niezbyt wysoki, szczupły, o śniadej, niemal oliwkowej cerze. Zawsze miał turban na głowie oraz uśmiech na twarzy i mówił niezbyt poprawnym japońskim z silnym akcentem bliskowschodnim. Nie sposób go było nie polubić.

- Um... Dzień dobry, Halim-san. Co to za szopka, tam na zewnątrz?

- Robimy reklama nasz sklep! Bardzo efektowna, bardzo efektywna! Właśnie, ty chcesz coś kupić, tak? - zapytał sprzedawca, uśmiechając się nieco szerzej. - Muzyka klasyczna, dobra bardzo, tak?

Shinji nie zdołał stłumić lekkiego chichotu. Halim Iszmallah był po prostu zbyt pocieszny, choć sam nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę albo po prostu nijak mu to nie przeszkadzało. Shinji zastanowił się mimochodem, czy osobowość sprzedawcy nie pozostaje bez wpływu na wyniki sprzedaży.

- Nie, tym razem szukam czegoś bardziej współczesnego - chłopak wymienił zapamiętane nazwiska, wywołując tym samym większe - o ile to możliwe - ożywienie u sprzedawcy.

- O tak, tak! My mamy ich płyty, mamy! Zaczekaj, ja pokażę! - Halim prawie że wyskoczył zza lady i pognał między stoiska. Przez dłuższą chwilkę sprawnie krążył między półkami pełnymi towaru, wyławiając z tego gąszczu to jeden album, to drugi. Wkrótce też wrócił prawie że biegiem i położył stos kompaktów na ladzie.

- Proszę! - wyszczerzył się, wskazując nosem mieniące się kolorowymi okładkami pudełka. - Ty wybrać coś, co lubić. Dużo, dużo dobrych płyt, wybieraj! - Halim zachęcił Shinjego gestem dłoni.

Chłopak zaczął przeglądać płyty, trochę zdezorientowany i przytłoczony - nie znał żadnego z tych nazwisk, uśmiechające się z okładek twarze nie wyglądały znajomo, tytuły piosenek brzmiały obco. Do tego Halim zgarniał płyty jak leci, nie dbając o ułożenie ich w jakiejkolwiek kolejności. Shinjego zastanowiło, czy ta radosna niedbałość jest cechą narodową krajan Halima, czy tylko jego własną. Pewnie nigdy się nie dowie.

Wrócił do płyt. Chwilę przerzucał je bezmyślnie, nie potrafiąc się na żadną zdecydować. Co jego matka lubiła najbardziej? Tego nie wiedział. Nie pomyślał, żeby zapytać o to kiedy miał okazję. Na szczęście istniała prosta metoda dokonywania wyboru w tego typu sytuacjach.

"Użyj Mocy, Luke!" - pomyślał, po czym zamknął oczy i na chybył-trafił dziabnął palcem w stos pudełek. Spojrzał na okładkę albumu, który wskazał mu los. Powitała go prawa połowa przyjaźnie uśmiechniętej twarzy siwiejącego czarnoskórego mężczyzny w ciemnych okularach: Ray Charles, "My world". Chłopiec odwzajemnił uśmiech dawno zmarłego człowieka.

- Poproszę tę - rzucił, nie patrząc na sprzedawcę, zapatrzony w pogodne oblicze Raya.

- Dobry wybór, bardzo dobry! - Halim wyraził swoje uznanie dla gustu chłopca, jednak Shinjemu niespodziewanie ton gaijina wydał się służalczy. Był przerażająco pewien, że reakcja Halima byłaby taka sama bez względu na to, co by wybrał. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że Shinji wybierając zdał się na przypadek. Chłopak poczuł nagły przypływ obrzydzenia. Szybko uiścił należność i czym prędzej wyszedł, zdawkowo pożegnawszy się z Arabem. Przekraczając próg obiecał sobie, że już nigdy tutaj nie wróci.

* * *

Shinji szybko przecinał ulice, pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. Jakoż i nie trwało długo, nim zamknął za sobą drzwi od mieszkania. Powitało go znudzone spojrzenie Asuki, trwoniącej czas przed telewizorem w oczekiwaniu na jego powrót - choć Shinji doskonale wiedział, że chodzi jej wyłącznie o jego zdolności kulinarne a nie o jego samego. No cóż, był już do tego przyzwyczajony.

- Cześć - rzucił w stronę Rudej zdejmując buty. - Pani Misato jeszcze nie wróciła?

- A widzisz ją tutaj? - odparła opryskliwie Asuka i zmieniła kanał na jeszcze nudniejszy. - Powiedziała, że wróci późno i żeby nie czekać na nią z obiadem. Z kolacją najpewniej też nie.

Shinji, rzecz jasna, wyłapał oczywistą aluzję w słowach Asuki. Westchnął ukradkiem, odłożył zakupioną płytę do swojego pokoju z zamiarem jak najszybszego jej przesłuchania, po czym zabrał się za przygotowanie obiadu, nie zapominając o uprzednim umyciu rąk. Gotowanie szło mu jak zwykle sprawnie (mimochodem pomyślał o zdolnościach kulinarnych swojej matki), więc niecałe pół godziny później oboje już siedzieli przy stole, pałaszując spaghetti z gęstym sosem pomidorowym według własnej receptury; Pen Penowi też się dostała uczciwa porcja makaronu.

"Jakie szczęście, że zawczasu zadbałem o zapas jedzenia" - pomyślał Shinji. Dzisiaj o konieczności ugotowania obiadu przypomniał sobie dopiero przekraczając próg mieszkania, a bynajmniej nie miałby ochoty robić jeszcze zakupów. - "A skoro o tym mowa, to zdaje się że pani Misato powoli kończy się piwo" - stwierdził, sprawnie nawijając przy tym długie nitki makaronu na widelec. - "Trzeba będzie jutro dokupić, bo inaczej Trzecie Uderzenie murowane."

Jedli w milczeniu, co zresztą było Shinjemu jak najbardziej na rękę. Jakoś nie miał specjalnej ochoty dzielić się z dziewczyną wrażeniami z mijającego dnia.

- No, nawet znośne było - przyznała z pewną rezerwą Asuka, gdy już zjadła, beknęła i poklepała się po brzuchu. Pociągnęła łyk importowanej, czarnej herbaty i przez chwilę rozkoszowała się charakterystycznym smakiem oraz zapachem londyńskiego Earl Graya. - Dobrze, że tym razem nie zapomniałeś o cebuli.

Shinji spojrzał na swoją konsumentkę spode łba.

- O ile sobie przypominam, - zaczął ostrożnie - ostatnim razem nie było cebuli dlatego, że zapomniałaś o niej jak robiłaś zakupy.

- Hmpf! Zakupy to twoja działka, nie moja - Asuka się wyraźnie naburmuszyła. - Tym bardziej, że Misato całą listę napisała w tych waszych głupich kanji! Nie wiem o co chodzi, to nie kupuję. Proste, nie?

Shinji pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, po czym wstał od stołu i zaczął zbierać naczynia. Odłożył je do zlewu z zamiarem późniejszego umycia.

- Potem pozmywam. Nie musisz mi pomagać - dodał uszczypliwie, widząc jak Asuka na powrót sadowi się przed telewizorem, nastawiając go na sequel jakiegoś zagranicznego filmu z zeszłego wieku. Coś z gniazdem kukułki w tytule, na ile Shinji zrozumiał angielskie słowa.

- Zawsze do usług, no chyba że nie - odparowała rudowłosa. - Te, słuchaj, a czego od ciebie chciał komandor? - spytała, nie patrząc na chłopaka.

Shinji zastygł w pół kroku. Zaklął w myślach - a już zdołał o nim zapomnieć!

- Miał parę uwag w kwestii moich ostatnich wyników - skłamał naprędce.

Asuka zaśmiała się tryumfalnie, absolutnie wbrew dramatycznej scenie na ekranie telewizora.

- Hahaha! Wielki Ikari Shinji-sama dostał opierdziel od tatuśka za obijanie się w robocie! Niech skonam!

"Da się załatwić" - pomyślał złowróżbnie, ale na głos powiedział:

- Myśl co chcesz, mnie to... jak ty to mawiasz? O właśnie - ganzu egaru.

Asuka tylko parsknęła, rozbawiona nieudaną próbą lingwistyczną współlokatora. Jeżeli chciał zrobić na niej wrażenie zwrotem w jej własnej mowie, to osiągnął efekt dokładnie odwrotny do zamierzonego.

- Idę do siebie - westchnął Shinji, czując że się wygłupił. - Nie ma mnie dla nikogo.

- Dobra dobra - Asuka zamachała ręką w prześmiewczym pożegnaniu. - Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, tylko nie zapomnij potem zmienić bielizny.

Shinji otworzył usta by coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tej właśnie chwili dotarł do niego sens jej słów. Zaczerwienił się i zawstydzony poleciał do swojego pokoju, ku ogromnej uciesze Asuki.

- Kurde - syknął przez zęby, kiedy już zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę był na siebie zły, że dał z siebie zakpić jak dzieciak, ale jego myśli szybko znalazły sobie nowy obiekt, gdy tylko jego wzrok spoczął na leżącej na stoliku płycie Raya Charlesa.

Szybko przemierzył pokój, usiadł na łóżku i dokładnie przyjrzał się zakupionemu albumowi. Twarz czarnoskórego muzyka wydała mu się jeszcze sympatyczniejsza niż za pierwszym razem, kiedy oglądał płytę w sklepie. Odnosił dziwne wrażenie, jakby Ray doskonale rozumiał wszystkie jego problemy - tak szczera wydała mu się widoczna połowa uśmiechu mężczyzny.

Nie tracąc czasu włożył płytę do odtwarzacza, włożył do uszu słuchawki, nacisnął przycisk odtwarzania i wyciągnął się na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami, wsłuchując się w pierwsze szumy i trzaski starego nagrania.

Wnet też popłynęły pierwsze dźwięki melodii a niedługo potem Shinji usłyszał głos Raya śpiewającego słowa piosenki. Ale jaki głos! Wesoły, a zarazem poważny; kojący, a przecież jednocześnie niepokojący; niezwykły i intrygujący, którego tembr i barwa - wiedział to jakimś sposobem - były jedyne na świecie.

_The time has come to air my feelings  
There's just so much confusion going down  
I'm not the kind to be complaining  
But sometimes you got to stand out from the crowd  
Everyone's got their own opinion  
And you know I sure got mine  
It's my world_

_Don't you come a messin' with my world  
I don't appreciate the fact some people just can't see  
It's hurting you and me  
It's my world  
My world, your world, our world, one world_

Shinji leżał i słuchał jak urzeczony. Nie rozumiał wszystkich słów, ale było mu to obojętne. Nie musiał ich rozumieć - czuł je. Nie znał ich znaczenia, ale gdzieś głęboko w środku pojmował ich sens. Leżał tak, słuchał i był pewien - tego kiedyś słuchała jego matka. Słuchała czytając książkę czy pracując, nuciła opiekując się małym Shinjim albo idąc na zakupy. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale wiedział że tak właśnie było i to sprawiło, że poczuł rozlewające się po jego ciele przyjemne ciepło, jakby duch jego matki niezauważenie zjawił się tuż obok, by posłuchać.

_We all got to get it together  
There's just no other place to go  
If we can't find some peace with each other  
Then we'll be dead before you know  
I don't have all the answers  
I'm just one man who's searching for a change  
It's my world_

_Don't you come a messin' with my world  
I don't appreciate the fact some people just can't see  
It's hurting you and me  
It's my world  
My world, your world, our world, one world_

Shinji był teraz idealnie szczęśliwy. Nie istniało dla niego nic poza jego wewnętrznym światem dźwięków, cały wszechświat ograniczał się do muzyki sączącej się ze słuchawek do jego uszu i dalej, wzdłuż nerwów do każdej komórki jego pogrążonego w oceanie spokoju ciała.

_I hear the cries of the people  
From every single corner of this earth  
Where's the love, the compassion  
Where's the hope what's the future worth  
It's my world_

_Don't you come a messin' with my world  
I don't appreciate the fact some people just can't see  
It's hurting you and me  
It's my world  
My world, your world, our world, one world_

Piosenka skończyła się, pozostawiając chłopca przepełnionego radością. Tak prostym sposobem, jakim był zakup płyty, poczuł się tak niezwykle blisko matki, jak nigdy dotąd. Jakimś szóstym zmysłem wyczuwał jej obecność, jak gdyby była cielesnym uosobieniem muzyki.

Melodie płynęły po kolei, jedna za drugą, w świadomości Shinjego zlewając się w jeden potok piękna. Leżał tak i słuchał, a gdy płyta skończyła się, puścił ją ponownie, a potem jeszcze raz...

W końcu zasnął, przytłoczony ilością wrażeń, a zasypiając słyszał ostatnie dźwięki "One drop of love". Wnet też ogarnęła go ciemność, a gdzieś tam, poza nią, siedział duch jego matki i uśmiechał się ciepło.


	6. Noc i przebłysk 2

- 6 -

Asuka niekiedy bywała zupełnie niemożliwa. Shinji o mało na nią nie wrzasnął, kiedy wyrwała go ze słodkiego snu o mamie, z pretensjami, że jeszcze nie zabiera się za robienie kolacji, choć już dochodzi ósma. Jej szczęście, że chłopakowi też zaburczało w brzuchu, więc zwlókł się ze swojego łóżka i niechętnie podreptał do kuchni. Początkowo był mocno rozkojarzony i musiał sobie ochlapać twarz zimną wodą, by przepędzić resztki snu. Zrobiło się duszno, co mu nie pomagało w skoncentrowaniu się na bieżących sprawach. Od ponad tygodnia nie padał deszcz, co o tej porze roku było dość niezwykłe.

"Będzie solidna burza" - pomyślał Shinji. - "A ja akurat mam się spotkać z ojcem. Ciekawe, czy to omen."

Kolacja minęła w milczeniu. Asuka miała pretensje do kolegi o spóźniony posiłek, a Shinji nie mógł już patrzeć na egoistycznego potwora, z którym mieszkał pod jednym dachem. Misato przyszła kiedy już kończyli i trochę rozładowała atmosferę.

- O, to jednak czekaliście na mnie? Cześć Pen Pen, powiedz, bardzo rozrabiali? Są ofiary? Ranni i zabici?

Chyba coś miłego ją spotkało, bo szczebiotała z ożywieniem jak zakochany kanarek. Poprawiła Shinjemu humor na tyle, że nawet zgodził się obejrzeć z obiema paniami jakiś zagraniczny film obyczajowy, z mnóstwem publicznego całowania - jak to u gaijinów. Ikariemu nie mieściło się w głowie, że w takiej Europie, czy Ameryce przyjaciel rodziny może pocałować kobietę w policzek obecności jej męża. Ba, żeby tylko w policzek. O dziwo, to nie Asuka, ale Misato nie widziała w tym nic zdrożnego. Rudowłosy potwór był nieco zażenowany. Stwierdził, że takie obłapianie się i przytulanie, jakie widać na ekranie, to jednak jest coś nieprzyzwoitego, choć w Ameryce stanowi normę.

"Ale dla Kajego robi wyjątek" - pomyślał Shinji. Nie powiedział jednak tego na głos; wiedział, kiedy lepiej trzymać język za zębami.

Myśli chłopaka zaraz zdryfowały na stosunki panujące w jego otoczeniu, a zwłaszcza w rodzinie. Raczej niewyobrażalne było, by jego ojciec zaczął nagle się zachowywać jak amerykański czuły filmowy tatuś, ale Shinji, choć generalnie nie przepadał za kontaktem fizycznym z innymi osobami, uznał, że nie miałby nic przeciw temu, żeby kiedyś mimochodem zwichrzył mu czuprynę. Coś takiego zobaczył kiedyś u Toujego i bardzo mu tego zazdrościł.

Po filmie cała trójka zaczęła zbierać się do spania. Może męcząco ciężkie powietrze sprawiło, że kłótnia o kolejność pod prysznicem była mniej zażarta niż zwykle.

Podekscytowanie perspektywą spotkania z ojcem sprawiło, że Shinji nie mógł zasnąć. Wiedział, że następnego dnia powinien być w dobrej formie, by pokazać się swojemu staremu z jak najlepszej strony, ale organizm go nie słuchał. Pomysł liczenia baranów został szybko zarzucony, podobnie jak odsłuchiwanie ulubionej taśmy. Wyprawa do kuchni po szklankę wody również nie przybliżyła chłopaka do stanu senności.

Zegarek wskazywał kwadrans po północy.

Shinji wyjrzał przez okno. Noc była bardzo jasna, jak to w mieście. Księżyc szczerzył do niego swą pyzatą gębę, przyćmiony pasmami wędrującej w wyższych warstwach troposfery wodnej waty. Powietrze pachniało trawą i spalinami, z oddali niosło się rzępolenie cykad. Owady zagłuszały inne przejawy życia, nie było słychać ani poszczekiwania psów, ani rechotania żab - zwierząt, które zwykle śpiewały Shinjemu serenady, kiedy jeszcze mieszkał na farmie.

"Są głośniejsze niż pociągi" - pomyślał. - "Niedługo wyprą nas z miasta i będziemy musieli skryć się przed nimi do Geofrontu."

Jakoś go jego własne poczucie humoru nie rozśmieszyło. Za bardzo silił się na dowcip. Tak naprawdę, to od czasu, kiedy kazał Asuce samej polować, nie wymyślił żadnego dobrego tekstu.

Zniecierpliwiony ubrał się i wyszedł z mieszkania wypełnionego posapywaniem dwóch kobiet, jednej mniej, drugiej bardziej dorosłej. Korytarz bloku był idealnie cichy. Winda nie działała, więc ruszył po schodach na piechotę. Odgłos jego kroków w absolutnej ciszy przejął go dreszczem.

"Atmosfera jak w tanich horrorach" - przemknęło mu przez mózg. - "Brakuje tylko takiej denerwującej muzyczki."

Żałował, że nie ma przy sobie swojego SDAT-a, ale nie zawrócił po niego, bo z jakiegoś powodu miał odczucie, że byłoby to tchórzostwem. Aż się zdenerwował - co to, jest dzieciakiem czy pilotem Evangeliona? Chyba nie będzie się bał nocy? Ruszył biegiem po schodach w dół i jak bomba wypadł na zewnątrz.

Blokowisko wyglądało w nocy ponuro. Ayanami mieszkała w takim samym, równie cichym i zapuszczonym. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zapragnął się z nią zobaczyć. Ostatnio działy się dziwne rzeczy, a ona mniej lub bardziej aktywnie brała w nich udział. Może rozmowa z nią na osobności coś by wyjaśniła? W gruncie rzeczy nic o dziewczynie nie wiedział.

Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę jej osiedla, a po kilku minutach przeszedł w bieg - uświadomił sobie, że nawet marszowym krokiem będzie lazł parę godzin. Ponure blokowiska nie przejmowały go lękiem. Noc była wystarczająco jasna, by się nie zabić o jakąś wyrwę w asfalcie, a brak ludzi go uspokajał - to ludzi się bał. Miarowy pogłos jego tupnięć niósł się echem w ciszy i przynosił dziwną ulgę. Dziwną, bo w standardowych horrorach to właśnie taki pojedynczy dźwięk, rozlegający się w ciszy, potęgował napięcie. Ale Shinji po raz kolejny sam sobie dowiódł, że jest istotą dziwną.

Zwolnił, gdy minął ostatnie bloki swojego osiedla i wpadł na ulicę z bardziej zwartą zabudową. Nagle stanął jak wryty.

W potrzaskanej szybie witryny sklepu meblowego odbijała się postać dziewczyny. Dobrze mu znana postać, ale o dziwo jej włosy były różowe, a mundurek też jakiś dziwnie fiołkowy. Nie, to nie były dobre określenia, tak naprawdę ten kolor nazywał się...

Shinji odwrócił się jak błyskawica. Nie zobaczył nikogo. Gdy spojrzał z powrotem na powierzchnię szklanej tafli, jedyne, co spostrzegł, to różowawy poblask światła odbijającego się od innych szyb wewnątrz opustoszałego, zdewastowanego pomieszczenia. Jak Shinji szybko ustalił, jego źródłem był budynek, którego okna zasłonięte były pąsowymi kotarami, a przed frontonem paliły się czerwone latarnie.

Sam do siebie poczuł wściekłość, że siadają mu nerwy. Niemniej sprawa pojawienia się widziadła pozostała nierozwiązana. Nigdy nikomu nie zwierzył się, że Rei była mu znana jeszcze zanim dotarł pierwszy raz do Geofrontu. Ba, zanim jeszcze zobaczył pierwszego Anioła w swojej karierze. Sylwetka bladej, niebieskowłosej dziewczyny objawiła mu się na moment na krótko przed nadejściem jego Nemezis. A potem okazało się, że taka osoba naprawdę istnieje i znajduje się w fatalnym stanie.

"Czyżbym widział ducha?" - pomyślał i wzdrygnął się. Pierwszy raz uświadomił sobie, że imię jego koleżanki znaczy "duch", pomiędzy paroma innymi znaczeniami. Do tej pory zwykle pod wpływem Asuki przekładał je jako "zero", bynajmniej nie z pogardy, ale z powodu skojarzenia z numerem jej Evangeliona.

Nie wiedzieć czemu zaczęły wstrząsać nim dreszcze. Noc była przecież duszna i aż zbyt ciepła jak na jego gust, choć przecież był zahartowanym tubylcem, a nie jakimś miękkim gaijinem.

Odechciało mu się nocnych eskapad.

Rozejrzał się dookoła uważnie, zastanawiając nad najkrótszą trasą powrotną do domu i w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że słyszy gdzieś w tle rytmiczne dźwięki. Wsłuchując się w nie uważnie odnalazł miejsce, skąd dobiegały i aż się uśmiechnął: perwersja wszechświata nie miała granic. Jacyś profani przerobili jego ulubiony smyczkowy kanon Pachelbela na elektroniczną młockarnię techno i puszczali na dyskotece.

Współczesna muzyka była raczej mało odkrywcza i zbyt wydziwiasta, by chciało mu się jej słuchać. W pewnym sensie techno, którego szczyt popularności przeminął jeszcze przed jego urodzeniem, było zarazem klasyką i wyrazem postmodernistycznej impotencji twórczej.

No cóż, noc i tak już miał rozbitą, więc czemu nie udawać przynajmniej, że jego wycieczka ma jakiś sens?

Shinji zszedł w dół po nieco krętych schodkach. Muzyka przewiercała uszy i dudniła w jego wnętrznościach, a stroboskopowe światła dezorientowały. Zapachy marihuany, potu, wymiocin i alkoholu mieszały się w powietrzu. Nie było czuć tytoniu ani moczu - najwyraźniej lokal jakąś klasę trzymał. O dziwo, nie było bramkarza. Nie, był. Obejmował się z jakąś skąpo odzianą laską (chyba laską) i przetaczał z nogi na nogę w kącie. Chłopiec nie umiał powiedzieć, czy obłapiająca się para jest naprana, tańczy, czy kopuluje, a detali nie zamierzał sprawdzać. Zamiast tego przesmyknął się obok i wmieszał w falujący tłum.

Miesiące domowego treningu sprawiły, że wpasowanie się pomiędzy migające w urywanych błyskach sylwetki było banalnie łatwe. Pomimo zamaszystych gestów i ruchów tańczących ani razu nie został przydepnięty ani uderzony - Asuka dała mu niezłą szkołę. Był dzięki niej mistrzem uników. Stracił zupełnie poczucie czasu; słodkawy dym, łomot i światło sprawiły, że zaczął wpadać w rodzaj transu.

Utwory się zmieniały, a Shinji pląsał. Po ciężkich, czysto instrumentalnych kawałkach, w których basowy pogłos syntezatorów naśladował dźwięk instrumentów Aborygenów australijskich, przyszły przeróbki dawnych popowych szlagierów, a następnie jakiś rap. Shinjemu szczególnie przypał do gustu dynamiczny kawałek, w którym regularnie powtarzało się w refrenie przeciągłe "freeeze!!!". To jedno z całego utworu rozumiał; w końcu naoglądął się amerykańskich seriali policyjnych. Przemawiało do jego poczucia humoru to, jak paru dowcipnisiów zaczęło udawać że posiada urządzenie, którym się naprzemiennie włączają i wyłączają, jak roboty. Ikari na minutę włączył się do zabawy, a potem mu się znudziło i zaczął rozglądać się za innymi atrakcjami. Pośród sinych, szmaragdowych i żółtych niczym blask lampy sodowej świateł wypatrzył amarantowy laser przenikający siatkowe podkoszulki spoconych nastolatek wierzgających i machających włosami na podwyższeniu sceny. Zebrał się na odwagę (łatwe w takiej anonimowej ciżbie) i podhalsował ku scenie. Z odległości półtora metra mógł doskonale widzieć zarysy falujących piersi, brzuchów, bioder i prześwitów pomiędzy nogami, w które wrzynał się obcisły materiał połyskujących spodni tancerek odprawiających publiczny rytuał godowy. Amarantowy promień obrysowywał kolejno ich wdzięki. Niespodziewanie łupnął go prosto pomiędzy oczy, przesyłając morsem komunikat do jego mózgu:

FRREEEEEEZZZZZEE!!!...

Przestrzeń przestała istnieć, za to pojawił się czas, pełznący do tyłu. Pulsujący promień wypływał z jego głowy przez oczy, nos, uszy i spojenia pomiędzy kośćmi czaszki. Ciało znajdowało się w stanie półpłynnym-półgazowym i drgało w rytm fal theta, których amplituda zakłócała nawet naturalny werbel serca. Blaski w kolorze magenty rozświetlały tubę, która była jego zamkniętym kosmosem, i utrzymywały go w stanie zawieszenia pomiędzy ekspansją do rozmiarów Evangeliona a kolapsem do wielkości ujemnej. Przed nim ciekła atmosfera uformowała się w wizerunek twarzy, w której z miejsca się zakochał, choć jej nie poznawał. Twarz żyła i drgała, a myśli obserwatora przyspieszały i zwalniały, pozwalając mu na dostrzeżenie, iż składała się ona nie z materii, ale szybko zmieniających się obrazów pomieszczeń, wydarzeń, twarzy przypadkowych części ciała i strzępów kształtów i kolorów.

Magiczna twarz wpatrywała mu się w oczy, a jej wyraz przepojony był tak głębokim smutkiem, że Shinji chciał wyć z rozpaczy. Jej spojrzenie było tak znajome, że niemożność jego skojarzenia z imieniem lub dowolnym innym śladem pamięciowym aż bolała. W momencie, gdy chłopak znalazł się na krawędzi przypomnienia, twarz zaczęła się zmieniać. Oczy nabiegły krwistą czerwienią, skóra stała się kredowobiała, zaś włosy pojaśniały, przybierając niebieskawy odcień. Jednocześnie czas zaczął cofać się w tak szybkim tempie, że jego ciało z minuty na minutę cofało się do stadium embrionu, a rysy obrazo-twarzy stawały się z dojrzałych kobiecych coraz bardziej dziewczęce.

Zerwał się. Był w swoim pokoju, siedział na materacu, a w kurczowo zaciśniętych rękach miętosił prześcieradło. Centymetry dzieliły jego szeroko otwarte oczy od dwóch par równie szeroko otwartych oczu: brązowych i błękitnych.

Zamrugał.

- Co się stało? - spytał zdziwiony.

Asuka westchnęła.

- Przestraszyłeś nas - powiedziała Misato, kładąc mu chłodną dłoń na czole. Dopiero teraz poczuł, że jest cały mokry.

- Takich odgłosów nie słyszałam nawet na Antarktydzie. W życiu bym nie przypuszczała, że człowiek jest w stanie wydać takie dźwięki.

Shinji poruszył jednym ramieniem, drugim... jednym uchem, drugim uchem... Zaczął testować po kolei każdy mięsień swojego ciała, gdy reakcja obu sublokatorek powiedziała mu, że coś jest nie w porządku. Pomyślał chwilę, z potem przeciągnął się w nieco bardziej zwyczajny sposób.

- Gdzie... Nie, kiedy ja właściwie jestem? - spytał nieporadnie, próbując zebrać do kupy własny umysł.

Panie spojrzały tylko po sobie. Asuka wstała, wymaszerowała z pokoju i po chwili wróciła z wazonem pełnym kwiatów w ręce. Wyjąwszy je, wręczyła naręcze Misato.

- Trzymaj.

Zawartość wazonu zastała wylana na głowę Shinjego.

- Obudź się, Ikari - wydała rozkaz rudowłosa oprawczyni. - Koniec tych głupot. Zabraniam ci takich głośnych koszmarów. Raz jeszcze mnie obudzisz w ten sposób i dostaniesz kopa w klejnoty - oświadczyła i wymaszerowała z Przytulnej Jamki Shinjego.

Shinji i Misato patrzyli za nią mocno skonsternowani.

Shinji miał znowu spytać o czas, kiedy jego wzrok padł na wyświetlacz zegarka z datownikiem.

- Ojej, strasznie późno. A ja umówiłem się z ojcem!

Zerwał się z pościeli, o mało nie zderzając się swoją opiekunką. Pognał do łazienki i wziął zimny prysznic. W jego trakcie zaczął sobie przypominać nocne wydarzenia. Wspomnienia były tak realne, że aż trudno mu było uwierzyć, że to były tylko nocne mary. Ale z drugiej strony były one, jak przystało na sen, dziwaczne. Zwłaszcza te wizje wywołane przez amarantowy laser pasowały do tezy o śnie. No i to, że nie wrócił normalnie do domu, tylko obudził się w swoim łóżku.

Wyszedł z łazienki pełen oczekiwania na posiłek z ojcem, do tego stopnia, że narzekania Asuki na przedwczesne wyrwanie ze snu, wydały mu się dziwnie trywialne.

Zaraz, przedwczesne wyrwanie ze snu? Która właściwie jest godzina?

Wrócił do siebie i spojrzał na zegarek.

1.30 AM.

AM - czyli jeszcze przed południem. Czyli jeszcze jest noc, wręcz środek nocy. Więc dlaczego ma wrażenie, że jest dzień? Światło księżyca w pełni czyniło noc wyjątkowo jasną, ale mimo wszystko była to noc. Lampy w jego pokoju i na korytarzu też nie stwarzały idealnej iluzji dnia.

Obie panie stały na progach swoich sypialni i przyglądały mu się bez słowa.

Shinji wzruszył ramionami.

- Przestawiło mi się. Myślałem, że już jest po południu - powiedział wyjaśniającym tonem. - Idźcie spać.

- Przez tę pełnię naprawdę można fioła dostać - burknęła Asuka. - Trzy razy mnie budził ryk karetki, a teraz jeszcze ty. Jak tu spać w takich warunkach?

- Znowu będzie fala samobójstw, jak trzy miesiące temu - skrzywiła się Misato. - Czasami mam ochotę rąbnąć w ten księżyc całym arsenałem jądrowym i NN, jaki posiada Ziemia, i jeszcze doprawić polem AT, żeby go raz na zawsze szlag trafił. Nie zasnę już teraz. Chcecie herbaty?

- Może być - odrzekli piloci unisono. Zaraz oboje się roześmiali: przypomniało im się ćwiczenie synchronizacji przed walką z Izrafelem.

Gdy siedli w kuchni przy stole, czekając na gwizdek czajnika, Asuka spytała:

- Coś ci się śniło o ojcu? Powiedziałeś, że jesteś z nim umówiony, albo coś w tym rodzaju.

- Bo jestem - odparł Shinji. - Mamy zjeść obiad razem.

- Chyba ci się to jednak śniło - powiedziała Misato. - Komandor dzisiaj planował jakieś spotkanie, o ile mi wiadomo.

- Na pewno mi się nie śniło - zaparł się Shinji. - Byliśmy umówieni.

Misato pokiwała tylko głową i westchnęła.

"Może ten stary sukinsyn wreszcie przypomniał sobie, że ma syna" - pomyślała. Wstała, bo akurat zagotowała się woda i zalała listki w imbryczku. Czekając na zaparzenie się wywaru, wyciągnęła z szafki trzy filiżanki, a tymczasem Asuka indagowała kumpla o treść jego rojeń.

- Nie mów mi, że nic takiego. Musiało być coś poważnego, wyłeś jak wilkołak i byłeś cały mokry. I w ogóle wyglądałeś, jakbyś miał padaczkę.

- O rany - zirytował się Shinji. - Śniło mi się techno, magentowy laser, co mi robił wodę z mózgu, i duch Ayanami. Też w magencie. I czerwone światło z hoteliku miłości. Wiesz już wszystko?

Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego nieprzyjaźnie.

- Możesz chociaż raz zachowywać się uprzejmie? To ja się troszczę o niego, a ten mi pyskuje. Zapomnij. Nie jesteś wart mojego współczucia. A tak w ogóle, to ten laser był amarantowy.

- Że co? - Ikari wybałuszył oczy. - A niby skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, co mi się śniło?!!!

Asuka nalała sobie herbaty do filiżanki, wstała i skinęła na Shinjego.

- No, chodź.

Wyszli na balkon. Cykady wypełniały powietrze swoją kakofonią. Było nieco chłodniej niż dwie godziny temu. Część tarczy księżyca i większa część gwiazd była niewidoczna pod ciemnymi chmurami, które zaczęły się gromadzić. Asuka skrzywiła się.

- Nic z tego - wskazała brodą zachmurzone niebo. - Do jutra je przewieje. Jutro będzie jeszcze gorzej. Dopiero pojutrze zacznie padać.

- Co mi miałaś pokazać? - spytał Shinji.

- Poczekaj, zaraz zobaczysz.

Czekali. Za nimi stanęła Misato, z dwiema filiżankami w rękach. Jedną podała chłopakowi. Asuka wpatrywała się w mrok.

- O, tam - wskazała skraj czwartego bloku, licząc od nich. Zaczęło tam błyskać jakieś czerwonawe, a potem niebieskawe światełko. Nagle rozbłysło stroboskopowo i przez noc pomknął snop amarantowych strzał. Za chwilę promienie lasera rozprysły się w różne strony.

- Jakieś dziwne to światło - powiedziała Asuka. - Przedwczoraj wyszłam na balkon, bo nie mogłam usnąć i ten palant akurat zaświecił mi w oczy. Potem przez długi czas nie wiedziałam, gdzie się znajduję. Też mi się śniły głupoty.

- Czemu nic nie mówiłaś? - żachnęła się Misato.

- Bo rano myślałam, że mi się to śniło. No i nie miałam żadnych drgawek, jak ten tu. On ma odporność nerwową żaby.

Misato już dzwoniła na policję.

- Tak, czternastka, piętnaste piętro, na skraju. Jaki profesor Komeda? Kuwada? I co, ma nam tak walić laserem w oczy? My tu mieszkamy. Dobrze, to jedźcie do niego.

Dopiła swoją herbatę i udała się wgłąb mieszkania. Shinjemu nagle wydało się, że jego opiekunka ma na sobie bluzeczkę w kolorze fuksji, podczas gdy wcześniej miała chyba w kolorze oliwkowozielonym. Zamrugał i przetarł oczy, ale gdy znowu spojrzał, Misato już nie było w zasięgu wzroku.

- Co jest? - zainteresowała się Asuka.

- Nic, mam jakieś powidoki - odparł. - Jakiego koloru jest bluzka Misato?

- Fuksja, oczywiście. Nie wiem, czemu faceci nigdy nie potrafią tego koloru prawidłowo nazwać. Ty, patrz, tam się coś dzieje.

Pod blok, z którego błyskał wcześniej amarantowy laser, podjechały dwa ciemne, nieoświetlone samochody. Wysypała się z nich gromadka czarnych sylwetek i zniknęła w czeluści klatki schodowej.

"Z mroku powstali, w mrok się obrócili" - pomyślało się Shinjemu. Wypowiedział to na głos. Asuka zachichotała.

Za ich plecami znowu pojawiła się Misato, niosąc tacę z filiżankami i imbrykiem. Przez kwadrans nie działo się kompletnie nic, po czym zadzwonił telefon komórkowy. Misato odebrała i przez trzy minuty kiwała głową, słuchając kogoś po drugiej stronie. Gdy odłożyła komórkę, popatrzyła na źródło niepokoju, na podopiecznych i krótko streściła telefoniczny raport:

- Tam mieszka jakiś profesor Kimura z branży telekomunikacyjnej. Pracuje nad światłowodami i łącznością laserową. Wyjechał teraz do Europy, a pod jego nieobecność nastoletni syn dorwał się do eksperymentalnej aparatury i zrobił sobie dyskotekę w domu. Podobno były inne skargi, już parę osób miało ataki epileptyczne z niewiadomego powodu. Laboratorium zostało właśnie opieczętowane. Koniec sprawy.

W milczeniu cała trójka patrzyła, jak ciemne postacie wyprowadzają z bloku szamoczącego się chłopaka i wsiadają do samochodów. Samochody ruszyły i znikły z pola widzenia, a Misato ze swoimi pilotami piła herbatę, kontemplując księżyc i zastanawiając się nad prognozą pogody na następny tydzień.

* * *

Gendou Ikari najpierw nie rozumiał, czego jego latorośl od niego chce, a potem się zirytował.

- Shinji, mówiłem ci, żebyś nie zawracał mi głowy trywialnymi sprawami. Od spraw socjalnych masz kolegów i major Katsuragi. Przestań wreszcie zachowywać się jak mięczak. Zacznij się umawiać na obiady z dziewczynami. Albo z chłopcami, wszystko mi jedno. A teraz wyjdź, jestem zajęty. Mam pilne spotkanie.

Shinji siłą się powstrzymał, by nie trzasnąć drzwiami, opuszczając gabinet ojca. Minął na korytarz zaskoczoną doktor Ritsuko i komandora Fuyutsukiego i z zaciętą miną ruszył na powierzchnię. W porządku. Znowu miał zwidy. Znowu prześladowała go ta cholerna magenta. Ale jego stary stracił resztki szacunku, jakim jeszcze obdarzał go syn. Skoro nie życzy sobie być traktowany jak ojciec - to nie będzie. Pieprzony komandor.

Drogę na powierzchnię obrał zupełnie instynktownie, trasą, która zaprowadziła niegdyś całą trójkę na spotkanie oko w oko z Matrielem.

Otworzył tajne drzwi i wyskoczył z pustej przestrzeni Geofrontu wprost na gwarną ulicę miasta. Pierwsze, co mu się rzuciło w oczy, gdy jego wzrok dostosował się do rażącego blasku słonecznego, to chłopiec hotelowy w liberii koloru nieszczęsnej magenty, usłużnie wywlekający jakiegoś nadzianego klienta z drogiego zagranicznego samochodu. Shinji nie wytrzymał i dał wyraz całej swojej frustracji.

- Pierdolona fuksja!!! - wrzasnął na cały głos.

- Żebyś wiedział, brachu - odparł jakiś menel, pchający przed sobą wózek wypełniony po brzegi sprasowanymi puszkami po piwie Yebisu. - Żebyś wiedział.


	7. After after

- 7 -

- Aaahh...!

Shinji aż podskoczył na widok panienki w buraczkowej sukience, o włosach ufarbowanych na jadowity czerwony kolor. Toujego trochę zaskoczyła jego reakcja, ale przyjrzawszy się bliżej barwnemu "zjawisku" pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

- Przerażające, no nie? Moda dostaje ostatnio obłędu. Jeszcze Ayanami z tymi niebieskimi włosami można strawić, bo ładnie się komponują z jej mundurkiem, ale to naśladowanie Ev jest po prostu kretyńskie. Kto do licha wmówił tym idiotkom, że są sexy? Wyglądają jedna z drugą jak skrzyżowanie żyrafy z flakonem na kwiatki. Nie dalej jak wczoraj widziałem jedną, co miała kapelusz z takim długim kolcem z przodu. I nie, nie przypominała twojego robota. Raczej takiego żuka rohatyńca, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię.

- Żuki są raczej pękate - Shinji ochłonął trochę i ponownie zaczął ufnie podchodzić do rzeczywistości. No, z ograniczonym zaufaniem.

- Ta akurat też była.

Chłopcy siedzieli na tarasie kafejki. Żar lał się z nieba bezlitośnie, a w połączeniu z wilgocią stale obecną w klimacie południowej części Honshu, stawał się niemal bestią apokaliptyczną i czynił wśród ludzi niezłe spustoszenie.

Shinji mimochodem pomyślał, że piętnaście lat temu całe Tokio spowite było smogiem. Obecnie surowe przepisy ochrony środowiska i narzucone limity emisji spalin na osobę doprowadziły do tego, że osobiste cztery lub dwa kółka służyły wyłącznie do natychmiastowej ewakuacji w razie alarmu. Cała populacja w obrębie wyspy w trybie normalnym używała kolei. Shinjego, który pół życia spędził na farmie, i tak męczył miejski zaduch, więc o biednych mieszczuchach sprzed Katastrofy myślał ze współczuciem.

- No więc o co się tera pochapałeś ze starym? - Touji wrócił do tematu.

Shinji westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że Suzuhara zapomni. Żałował tej chwili wybuchu, kiedy wylał swoje żale na kolegę, który akurat się napatoczył. Ale niestety przyjaciel był pełen dobrych chęci i naprawdę chciał wysłuchać, co młodego Ikariego gryzie.

- Poszło o obiad... - Ikari dopiero po długiej chwili milczenia zdecydował się, w jakiej kolejności ma podać fakty. - Rozmawiałem wczoraj z ojcem o mamie, pierwszy raz w życiu.

- Serio?

Touji z zainteresowaniem popatrzył na kumpla. Z tego, co słyszał o komandorze, wydawał się on nie rozumieć takich pojęć jak rodzina, ojcostwo, rozmowa... No, Asuka była zazdrosna o faworyzowanie Ayanami, ale wydawało się to nie mieć nic wspólnego z uczuciami łączących tych dwoje. Souryuu zwyczajnie była zazdrosna, że traktowana jest jak jedna z wielu, a nie jak jednostka wybitna.

- Właśnie o to chodzi... - Ikari coś przeżuwał. W końcu wykrztusił:

- Touji, ja chyba wariuję.

Suzuhara czekał cierpliwie na ciąg dalszy.

- Ja... - Shinji powoli, zacinając się co słowo, kontynuował wyznanie. - Ja... pamiętam rzeczy, których nikt inny nie pamięta. Teraz ten obiad... pamiętam, że po testach komandor wezwał mnie do siebie... i rozmawialiśmy o... o mamie.

Touji zauważył i odnotował sobie pamięci, że Shinji odniósł się do ojca per "komandor", a nie "tata".

- Umówiliśmy się na obiad dzisiaj, a kiedy mu o tym przypomniałem... zrugał mnie, że mu zawracam głowę. W ogóle o tym nie pamięta, a pamięć to on ma świetną.

- Może żałuje, że pozwolił sobie na chwilę ludzkich uczuć i udaje, że nic się nie stało - podpowiedział Suzuhara.

- Może... Ale wiesz... - Ikari dukał dalej - też chciałbym tak myśleć, ale to nie było jedno takie wydarzenie ostatnio. Było jeszcze...

Zaciął się znowu. Touji miał ochotę go udusić za te przerwy, ledwie powstrzymywał się od ponaglania kumpla.

- Testy... - sapnął Ikari. - Zapamiętałem, że były testy, niestandardowe. Że mieliśmy... mieliśmy wejść do symulatorów nago zamiast w plug suicie. Już raz takie się odbyły i wtedy wszystko było w porządku. To znaczy, coś nawaliło i zostały przerwane i musieliśmy spędzić w entry plugach kilka godzin, ale wszyscy zapamiętali je tak samo i zachowywali się dokładnie tak, jak normalnie by się zachowali. Asuka...

- Ikari - Touji jednak nie wytrzymał. - Mówimy o tobie, a nie o Asuce. O co w końcu chodzi z tymi testami?

Shinji znowu się zaciął. Touji obawiał się, że przerwał na dobre, ale nie. Chłopak musiał sobie poukładać myśli.

- No więc, jak mieli powtarzać te testy, bo stare nie wyszły... No, ja zapamiętałem, że one się odbyły i ja się zupełnie inaczej zachowywałem, odważniej... A potem się okazało, że jeszcze ich nie było i dopiero miały być... A jeszcze wcześniej były inne rzeczy, drobiazgi, ale też pamiętałem je inaczej niż inni... Cholera, ja nawet nie wiem teraz, czy było to ognisko!

Shinji zaklął chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, więc Suzuhara pojął, jak bardzo jego przyjaciel jest wzburzony.

- Mówisz o tym przedwczorajszym?

Shinji nieśmiało skinął głową.

- Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę było. I że pamiętam to samo, co wy.

Touji skrzywił się na wspomnienie imprezy.

- Ognisko było - westchnął. - Objaraliśmy się trawą, wypiliśmy jakieś grzybki Aidy i nam się głupoty zwidywały. Pamiętasz to?

Shinji skinął głową.

- Dotąd się zgadza - potwierdził. - A ty widziałeś... - zawiesił głos.

Touji wcale nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, ale Ikari patrzył na niego z takim napięciem, że się przemógł.

- Widziałem panią Misato i Drugi Impakt. Powiedziałeś mi, że zobaczyłem, jak to wyglądało naprawdę.

Shinji bardzo powoli wypuścił powietrze. Touji zaczął się niespokojnie wiercić na krześle. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takich rozmów. Wymiana myśli z jego starym z reguły ograniczała się do krótkich komunikatów, a dziadek wolał opowiadać o tym, jaki miał dom i samochód przed Drugim Impaktem. Siostrzyczka, z którą najczęściej rozmawiał o czymś mniej powierzchownym, niestety nie wychodziła ze szpitala i niekiedy nie bardzo kontaktowała, gdzie właściwie jest. To prawdziwa ironia, że Suzuhara znalazł kumpla od serca w sprawcy jej nieszczęścia.

- Ty, słuchaj, może to po tych grzybach tak ci odbija?

Shinji pomyślał i pokręcił głową.

- Nie. To się zaczęło wcześniej, od drobiazgów. Na przykład widziałem naszych Facetów w Czerni w garniturkach w kolorze magenty, czy jak ty ją nazwałeś? Fukcji?

- Fuksji. I nie ja tak ją nazywam tylko moja siostrzyczka.

- Nieważne - Ikari zamachał ręką. - Ta cała magenta czy fuksja ostatnio za bardzo przewija się przez mój życiorys. Widzę jakiś szczegół w magencie, a potem coś się okazuje nie tak.

Touji podrapał się po głowie.

- Ale przecież ludzie noszą ten kolorek. Jak choćby ta mała przed chwilą.

- No właśnie - przerwał Shinji. - No i nie wiem, czy się jutro nie okaże, że naszej rozmowy nie było, że działo się coś innego, o czym wszyscy wiedzą, tylko nie ja...

Suzuhara zmarszczył brwi i dziwnie popatrzył na kumpla.

- Świrujesz, mały. To jak w końcu chcesz odróżnić prawdę od snu?

- No przecież o tym mówię. Nie wiem.

Suzuhara wstał z krzesła, przeciągnął się i zrobił parę skrętoskłonów na oczach zdumionej klienteli kafejki, po czym odezwał się z namaszczeniem:

- Ten zaduch nie sprzyja myśleniu. Musisz dotlenić mózg, Ikari. Choć, przelecimy się nad morze.

- Na piechotę???

- Nie, głąbie, pociągiem do Odawary, to jest tej Nowej Yokosuki, czy jak to tam nazwali. Weźmiemy Aidę, on też czasami ma przebłyski zdrowego rozsądku i wtedy mówi z sensem. I nie przejmuj się, trzy czwarte Japończyków ma zdrowego fioła. Twój się nie wyróżnia.

Shinji wyciągnął komórkę, wystukał numer i referował pokrótce sprawę osobie znajdującej się po drugiej stronie. W miarę, jak wysłuchiwał odpowiedzi, twarz mu się wydłużała.

Reakcja Misato była w zasadzie do przewidzenia. Nie i jeszcze raz nie. Żadnych eskapad nad morze. Z pola Aidy można ich było w razie czego zgarnąć helikopterem w ciągu dziesięciu minut i tylko dlatego otrzymał zgodę na oddalenie się. Chyba nie myśli, że w razie alarmu połowa personelu NERV-u będzie przetrząsała wszystkie plaże, salony gier, pizzerie, McDonaldy i inne dziwne miejsca tylko po to, by dowieźć go akurat na czas, gdy Anioł wrąbie się do Geofrontu. Tak się akurat składa, że ci goście nie mają zwyczaju telefonować przed wizytą.

Touji ze współczuciem patrzył na zafrasowaną minę kolegi.

- I co teraz? - Shinji rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

- Nie wiem, stary - Touji w zamyśleniu pocierał szczękę, na której zaczęły się pojawiać nieco gęściejsze, choć ciągle jeszcze cieniutkie włoski. - A tamten park? Wiesz, ten, co to kąpałeś się w nim z kaczkami. W ruinach, o ile dobrze zrozumiałem.

- Ale tam się jedzie dobre pół godziny - zaoponował Shinji. - Nawet więcej.

- A widzisz, a do Odawary, to jest do Nowej Yokosuki, machnęlibyśmy się w kwadrans. Express Nozomi jest co pół godziny. Ale w sumie żadna różnica - żarcie, woda i drzewka, jedyne, czego nam trzeba.

- Trochę już się robi późno - Shinji spojrzał na zegarek. - Ale pomysł jest dobry. Może wybierzemy się tam... hmm, muszę spytać panią Ritsuko jak planuje kolejne testy.

Touji pacnął się w czoło.

- Ty, a dlaczego nie spytasz doktor Ritsuko, co się z tobą dzieje? W końcu ona jest od wszystkich spraw i od testów, no nie? Niech ci zrobi jakiś test i się dowiesz, co jest grane.

Był tak zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu, że prawie wywinął salto. Uprzedzając odmowę Shinjego dodał:

- Tylko nie mówi mi, że się wstydzisz albo boisz. Raz, że masz obowiązek zawiadomić doktor Ritsuko, że coś jest z tobą nie tak - tak, Ikari, tak, to kwestia nie tylko twojego bezpieczeństwa, ale i naszego - a dwa, to może tak działają na ciebie właśnie testy i prowadzenie tej maszynki? W końcu łączysz się z nią swoim mózgiem, tak jakbyś zmieniał ciało, no nie? Sprawdź. W końcu zostaniesz takim samym świrem jak Souryuu albo wpadniesz w autyzm jak Ayanami.

Shinji zmarszczył brwi.

- Myślisz, że one od tego...?

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - Suzuhara wzruszył ramionami. - Widzę tylko, że one nie są całkiem normalne. I zaczęły próby z Evangelionami znacznie wcześniej od ciebie.

Shinji pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- To znaczy, że one też nie wiedzą, co się właściwie dzieje? Ale przecież bym wiedział...

- Taa? Powiedziałyby ci?

Na to Ikari nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Podczas, gdy bił się ze swoimi myślami, Touji już podjął inny temat.

- Wiesz, Shinji, ja chyba skoczę do mojej małej. Byłem co prawda u niej wczoraj, ale ona tak się cieszy z każdej wizyty... A ja mam jeszcze trochę wolnego czasu. Ty pewnie jedziesz do siebie, usługiwać pingwinowi, małpie i lwu?

Ikari po krótkiej chwili dezorientacji załapał, kogo jego kumpel miał na myśli, otrząsnął się na myśl o jeszcze jednej kolacji okraszonej szpileczkami Asuki i sprośnymi komentarzami Misato i spróbował wymyślić coś, by odwlec nieuniknione.

- Słuchaj, a może bym się wybrał z tobą? - zagadnął Suzuharę. - Jeszcze nie widziałem twojej siostry... - urwał widząc minę Toujego.

- Może innym razem - Touji odparł dziwnym tonem. Zawsze tak reagował, gdy ktoś wpadał na pomysł, by Shinji odwiedził jego siostrzyczkę. Najwyraźniej ją przed nim chronił.

- Wybacz, stary - rzekł otwarcie. - Nie mam żalu, ale jakoś... nie pasi.

Nie było już nic do powiedzenia. Pożegnali się i rozeszli każdy w swoją stronę.

* * *

Drzwi pokoiku Ritsuko były lekko uchylone. Dobiegały zza nich dwa głosy, męski i żeński. Obydwa były Shinjemu znane.

- ... kompletny świat. Owszem, oparty na motywach z popularnych bajek animowanych, jak to u młodzieży. Jednakże wyjątkowo spójny i logiczny. Myślę, że można wykluczyć podłoże epidemiologiczne, to jest raczej efekt nałożenia się na siebie wpływu działania rzadkich genów, specyficznego wychowania i oddziaływania środowiskowego. W dawnych czasach tacy ludzie zostawali mistykami, mieli przebłyski transcendencji. Obecnie uczy się młodzież rozumowania logicznego i porządkowania faktów - mówił żeński głos.

- Zaś motywy i scenariusze rojeń czerpią z popkultury? - czy to jego ojciec rozmawiał z Ritsuko? Ale o czym właściwie oni gadają?

- Dokładnie. Więcej, identyfikują się z tamtym drugim, wymyślonym światem w stopniu podobnym, jak niegdyś święci i mistycy. W taki sposób potrafiły zapładniać umysł jedynie objawione dzieła religijne, jak Biblia czy Koran, oferujące kompletną wizję świata i etykę. Obecnie jednakże mało kto tak naprawdę zna Biblię. Społeczeństwo cywilizacji postmodernistycznej produkuje nowe mity i to właśnie jest efekt - mistycyzm popkulturowy.

- Próbowała pani skonfrontować stary typ rojenia z nowym?

- Za duże ryzyko. Lękam się kontaminacji, hybryda dwóch typów wierzeń mogłaby mieć znaczny potencjał destrukcyjny.

- Ale mogłaby też załamać cały system wierzeń, a przecież o to chodzi.

- Ale ten proces nie przebiegłby natychmiast, tylko powoli. Młody umysł musiałby wchłonąć kompletnie nowe pojęcia i je sobie przyswoić. A to oznaczałoby asymilację nowego materiału i włącznie go do swojego systemu wierzeń. Wyobraża pan sobie superbohatera przeświadczonego o misji od Boga?

- Nie zauważa pani jednego.

- Tak?

- To już się dzieje. Archetypiczny wróg ma postać mitologicznych aniołów. I wywołuje to znaczny dyskomfort psychiczny u obiektów.

Shinji potrząsnął głową. Czy oni mówili o nich? O pilotach? Ale CO właściwie było tematem tej rozmowy? Chłopak nie potrafił doszukać się sensu w naukowym bełkocie.

- Mówi pan o nich jako obiektach. Wbrew pana mniemaniu jestem w pełni świadoma tego, co się dzieje. I widzę, że anioły są jedyną wstawką z innego systemu, powoli zresztą asymilowaną. Proces syntezy będzie się odbywał krok po kroku. Wolę raczej pozostać przy wprowadzaniu alternatyw i podważaniu konstrukcji formalnej wizji.

- Jak pani uważa. Jednakże będziemy monitorować postępy terapii i jeżeli nie okażą się one zadowalające, wprowadzimy K.L.

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle i wyszedł z nich komandor Ikari. Nawet nie spojrzał na syna, tylko ruszył przed siebie korytarzem, z wypisaną na twarzy determinacją.

Shinji poczuł się dziwnie. Zanim zdążył zapukać do drzwi, te ponownie się otworzyły i wyjrzała Ritsuko.

- O... Co się stało, Shinji?

Widząc wahanie na twarzy chłopca, uśmiechnęła się i dodała:

- Wejdź.

Shinji niepewnie wszedł do gabinetu doktor Akagi. Zlustrował znajome pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Z jakiegoś powodu pokoik zawsze wydawał mu się nie na miejscu, jakiś... lekarski. A Ritsuko bynajmniej nie zajmowała się medycyną. No, nie jako głównym polem działalności.

Widząc, że chłopiec wpatruje się w fajansowego kotka stojącego obok laptopa, Ritsuko pochwaliła się:

- Mój nowy nabytek. Ładny, nieprawdaż?

Shinji uprzejmie skinął głową. Kotek ani go ziębił, ani grzał.

Westchnął i bez zachęty zaczął mówić, z czym przyszedł. Zreferowanie problemu poszło mu całkiem zgrabnie, rozmowa z Toujim pozwoliła mu nabrać trochę pewności siebie. Faktycznie, do personelu NERV-u należało zapewnienie mu komfortu psychicznego i opieki, jeśli chcieli korzystać z jego usług. Im też przecież zależało, by był sprawnym i funkcjonalnym pilotem. W końcu nie było ich zbyt wielu.

Doktor Akagi wysłuchała go w milczeniu, jak sfinks. Kiedy skończył i zamilkł, odezwała się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

- Czy zauważyłeś może jakiś wspólny motyw tych anomalii? Szczegół otoczenia, niezgodności w zachowaniu osób...

- Magenta.

- Słucham? - Ritsuko nachyliła się do przodu. Gdy tak nachylała się Misato, Shinji widział cały jej biust wyłaniający się z dekoltu, ale Ritsuko nosiła się skromniej i nie dawała okazji do mimowolnych podniet.

- Widzę kolor, magentę. Elementy ubrania, najczęściej, ale czasami też i inne rzeczy w tym kolorze.

- Coś łączy te rzeczy?

Shinji się zamyślił. Czy coś łączy te magentowe wstawki? Kolor nieba chyba nie... Ale widział nietypową barwę munduru ojca. I garniturów ochroniarzy. I coś jeszcze, ale nie mógł sobie w tej chwili skojarzyć.

- Chyba mundury. Powinny być czarne, a mają wstawki w kolorze magenty. Nie wiem, czy coś jeszcze, ale pojawiają się z reguły, gdy się zaczyna coś rozłazić.

- Synestezja - mruknęła do siebie Ritsuko. - Znowu. Ale czemu kolor? Za duża stymulacja kory wzrokowej czy kory przedczołowej? A może jąder podwzgórza?

- Słucham? - Shinji pogubił się w tym medycznym żargonie.

Ritsuko zorientowała się, że głośno myśli.

- Nic takiego, Shinji. Dobrze, że mi powiedziałeś o tych dziwnych fenomenach, to ważna informacja.

- To znaczy, że to normalne, że mam takie dziwne... eee... zwidy?

Dr Akagi odpowiedziała dopiero po głębokim namyśle.

- Spodziewaliśmy się pewnych... nie do końca pożądanych... fenomenów... Ale tak to bywa z nowatorskimi technologiami. Dopiero w trakcie testów wychodzą ich niedociągnięcia. Ale nie musisz się martwić, właśnie dlatego tak męczymy pacjentów tymi wszystkimi testami, by wytropić i zlikwidować potencjalnie szkodliwe oddziaływania. Krótko mówiąc kalibrujemy nasze Evy na was.

Shinji zastanowił się.

- Rei była pierwsza, prawda? Czy to dlatego jest taka dziwna? Bo jej Eva jeszcze nie była wykalibrowana?

Ritsuko zrobiła dziwną minę.

- ...Rei?

- No, tak - odpowiedział Shinji. Zapadła dziwna cisza, jakby oboje nagle stracili zdolność porozumiewania się jednym językiem.

- Przepraszam cię, Shinji - poderwała się nagle Ritsuko. - Mam jeszcze mnóstwo pracy. Porozmawiamy przy innej okazji.

Shinji opuścił Geofront z więcej niż mieszanymi uczuciami.

"Co tu jest do diabła grane?!" - tłukło mu się po głowie. - "Czy ja rozmawiałem z prawdziwą Ritsuko?"

Wydostawszy się na powierzchnię, zaczął się pilnie przyglądać ludziom na ulicy, pierwszy raz chyba w życiu. Zrobiło się chłodniej i nie tak duszno, więc masy, które przez cały boży dzień ukrywały się w klimatyzowanych betonowych norkach, wyległy gremialnie na ulice miasta. Cała orgia kolorów w ludzkich ubraniach, szyldy, neony, bilboardy bijące po oczach blaskiem i migające światła uliczne mieszały się w niemal stroboskopową feerię świateł. Z zapadającym zmierzchu Shinji dotarł do stacji kolejowej i wsiadł do znajomego pociągu. Jak zwykle włączył SDAT-a i czując, jak dźwięki ulubionej muzyki obniżają poziom jego adrenaliny i prawdopodobnie jeszcze setki innych hormonów, wyszukiwał dyskretnie w otoczeniu elementy, które nie powinny być magentowe, a były. Oświetlenie w pociągu było kiepskie, a i różnokolorowe światła miasta myliły jego oczy, więc zrezygnowany darował sobie to zajęcie po kwadransie. Dojechawszy do domu zawahał się. Czuł przez skórę, co będzie go czekać: pretensje i trzy pary świdrujących oczu, wbitych w jego plecy, podczas gdy on w pośpiechu będzie przygotowywać coś na ząb. Ale w sumie odrobina rutyny i zwyczajności jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Może tym razem będzie normalnie?

Wyszedł z windy, dotarł do drzwi i zdecydowanie przekręcił klamkę.

Z głośnym "Tadaima!" stawił czoło codzienności.


	8. Yui 2

- 8 -

Ciemność i cisza, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

Co z dwojga złego jest gorsze? Ciemność, całkowicie nieprzenikniona, otulała samotną postać Shinjego, niby woda zalewająca człowieka, który wypadł za burtę. Cisza zapychała mu uszy, podając w wątpliwość funkcjonalność jego zmysłu słuchu. Ale...

Ale ciemność można było przezwyciężyć. Shinji zaciskał powieki tak mocno, aż przed oczami pojawiały mu się kolorowe plamki i jaskrawe iskierki, skutecznie oszukujące jego umysł. Było to na dłuższą metę trochę bolesne, ale dawało poczucie tryumfu nad idealną czernią.

Natomiast cisza była znacznie straszniejsza. Wydawać by się mogło, że wystarczy tylko chrząknąć, pociągnąć nosem, odkaszlnąć czy wręcz wierzgnąć całym ciałem, zmuszając łóżko do zbawiennego skrzypnięcia.

Nie. To nie takie proste.

Shinji w jakiś sposób czuł, że najmniejsza nawet próba zmącenia tej wszechobecnej ciszy byłaby wręcz świętokradztwem, niby siarczyste splunięcie flegmą w twarz posągu najwyższego z bóstw. Bał się, że jeśli choćby pomyśli o wydaniu najlichszego dźwięku, cisza go zmiażdży. Opuści na niego swą potężną dłoń i zostanie po nim jedynie głuche truchło. Tak więc szukał pocieszenia w jedynej rzeczy, jaka mu pozostawała - zaciskał powieki tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił.

Jednakże jakieś dobrotliwe bóstwo ulitowało się - Shinji usłyszał zbliżające się powoli korytarzem kroki.

Bogowie! Usłyszał!

Był tak szczęśliwy, że miał ochotę wrzeszczeć z radości. Nie odważył się jednak, w obawie że jeśli tylko to zrobi, kroki natychmiast umilkną i nigdy już nie powrócą. Leżał więc bezgłośnie, rozkoszując się dobiegającymi do jego uszu dźwiękami.

Kroki zbliżyły się do drzwi. Drzwi zaś skrzypnęły, otwierane delikatną dłonią. Ach, skrzypnęły!

- Śpi jak niemowlę... - rozległ się miły kobiecy szept, niby głos litościwej bogini.

- To dobrze, nie przeszkadzajmy mu - zawtórował mu drugi głos, nieco niższy, bardziej nosowy, ale równie wspaniały dla umęczonych uszu Shinjego. - Cieszę się, że tak spokojnie śpi. Po tym, co spotkało jego matkę, spodziewałabym się u niego nieustannych koszmarów...

- Jego matkę? Co masz na myśli?

- Jak to, nie słyszałaś?

- Nie, inaczej bym przecież nie pytała. Co się stało?

- Och, to było naprawdę okropne... - szept oddalił się, zanikł za ostrożnie zamykanymi drzwiami.

"Moja... matka?" - pomyślał Shinji. - "Coś... okropnego...?"

Czuł, że chodzi o coś niezmiernie ważnego. To coś dotyczyło jego matki, jego najukochańszej mamusi...

Umysł zwijał mu się w bolesny supeł, gdy usiłował sobie przypomnieć, serce waliło niby u zaszczutego zająca, krew pulsowała mu w skroniach, szumiała w uszach... Przynajmniej choć trochę zagłuszało to straszliwą ciszę, pozwalało Shinjemu odsunąć ją na dalszy plan, skupiając się na istotnej dla niego kwestii. Chociaż tyle.

Wytężył pamięć. Głowa bolała go, jakby otrzymał w nią cios kowalskim młotem, ale uparcie drążył swoje zatarte wspomnienia w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. I naraz pojawiła się.

Ujrzał swoją matkę, skuloną, z przerażeniem malującym się na jej pięknym obliczu. Ujrzał trzy wysokie postacie o zasłoniętych twarzach, schylające się nad nią. Ujrzał...

- NIEEEEE!!! - wrzasnął, czując jak wściekłość i szaleńcza rozpacz wlewają się w ów okrzyk, rozrywając mu płuca. - NIEEEEE!!!

Zerwał się gwałtownie, wściekle chwytając powietrze w nagłych spazmach nieregularnego oddechu. Zaraz potem spadł z łóżka pociągając za sobą pościel, której chwycił się kurczowo w rozpaczliwej próbie uniknięcia drogi w dół. Uderzył ciężko o podłogę, zdezorientowany, by po zbyt krótkiej chwili przypomnieć sobie swój straszliwy sen.

I zapłakał gorącymi łzami, skulony na twardej podłodze.


	9. Gap 1

- 9 -

Sala gimnastyczna jak zwykle podczas zajęć rozbrzmiewała gwarem. Kolorowe szybki wprawione w okna i w podsufitowe świetliki puszczały różnobarwne zajączki na ćwiczących uczniów. Architekt budynku inspirował się chyba chrześcijańskimi kościołami, jeśli chodzi o efekty świetlne: budynek był tak zorientowany, że plamki zielonego, niebieskiego, różowego i żółtego światła rozpoczynały rano wędrówkę od mat, gdzie dziewczęta ćwiczyły gimnastykę artystyczną, przesmykiwały się w porze południowej przez trybuny przy boisku do siatki i kosza, by pod wieczór spocząć w wydzielonej sekcji dla męskich sportów siłowych, której zwieńczenie stanowiła ściana z uchwytami do wspinaczki. W tej sekcji najczęściej też ustawiano podest dla szkolnego zespołu rockowego i organizowano zawody capoeiry oraz wyczynowego sambo, które przez ostatnie dziesięciolecie ewoluowało z brutalnego systemu walki do gimnastyki sportowej będącej zarazem czymś w rodzaju tańca zespołowego.

Tego popołudnia w sekcji męskiej odbywał się sprawdzian semestralny. Shinji zaliczył z zadziwiająco dobrym wynikiem wspinaczkę skałkową, podciąganie na drążku, skłony i przysiady. Czekał go jeszcze rzut piłką lekarską.

Asuka oczywiście nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie wydrwiła tempa jego wspinania. Fakt, ona i Rei miały najlepsze czasy w całej szkole. Były znacznie lżejsze do chłopców, a mniejszą siłę mięśni rąk nadrabiały techniką.

Shinji czuł, że to jest niesprawiedliwe. W końcu w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zrobił naprawdę duże postępy - a one trenowały od dziecka. Nawet Touji, najlepszy sportowiec w szkole, miał tym razem gorszy czas od Shinjego - i nie omieszkał mu złożyć gratulacji. Więc czego ta ruda zołza się tak go uczepiła?

Siadł sobie pod ścianą i obserwował ponuro barwne refleksy na podłodze. Ostatnio był przeczulony na punkcie kolorów i wzdrygał się, ilekroć czyjeś ciało przecinało smugę różowego światła. Może ten kolor nie był magentą, ale jak na gust Ikariego był jej zbyt bliski.

Asuka przeniosła swoje zainteresowanie na Suzuharę i Aidę i niezmordowanie wrzeszczała na nich, dzielnie wspierana przez Hikari. Z pewnością znowu poszło o zrealizowany, bądź dopiero planowany, zamiar podglądania dziewczyn w przebieralni albo pod prysznicem.

Rei gdzieś się zdematerializowała. Miała talent do znikania z gwarnych miejsc i pojawiania się w ostatnim momencie tam, gdzie była potrzebna. Shinji zazdrościł jej tej umiejętności. Spróbował tej sztuczki dwa razy. Za pierwszym został zawrócony przez nauczyciela, zaś za drugim nie mógł zejść z dachu szkoły, gdzie się schował, bo na schodach akurat wytrwale całowała się i pieściła jakaś para z trzeciej klasy. Wrodzona delikatność i nieśmiałość nie pozwoliła mu przejść pomimo i narazić się na posądzenie o podglądanie; w związku z czym przesiedział na dachu ponad godzinę i za wagary dostał dodatkowy dyżur.

Siedział zatem teraz, wpatrując się ponuro w sztuczne skały na ścianie, zabarwione przez fioletowe zajączki na podejrzanie fuksjowaty kolor.

"Przestań" - usiłował się skarcić w myśli. - "Dostaniesz od tego świra. Już dostajesz."

Nie mógł wyzwolić się od rozmyślań o wydarzeniach ostatnich trzech dni. Pamiętne ognisko, testy, rozmowa z ojcem (była w końcu, czy nie?), rozmowa z Toujim, przedziwna rozmowa z Ritsuko... Na dużej przerwie odszukał był w Internecie teksty piosenek Raya Charlesa z płyty, którą ostatnio nabył, i aż się zachłysnął, gdy przeczytał tłumaczenie jego nowej ulubionej piosenki. Miał wrażenie, jakby opowiadała ona o nim. Ktoś mu strasznie mieszał w jego światku.

Nagle drgnął: gdzieś za jego plecami rozległy się przytłumione dźwięki muzyki. Na boisku przed salą gimnastyczną ktoś zapuścił na cały regulator odtwarzacz. Synkopowany rytm wybił go z rozmyślań. Utwór wydał mu się podejrzanie znajomy, aż po chwili skojarzył: bawił się przy nim na tamtej retro-dyskotece.

Zaraz, moment.

Nie było żadnej dyskoteki.

Śniło mu się tylko.

Tamten laser, co go uderzył prosto w mózg...

- Cóż tam takiego widzisz na tej ścianie, gołą babę? - jakiś głos zarechotał mu wprost do ucha.

Shinji podskoczył. Nad nim pochylał się Miyagi aka Irytator, nałogowy gracz w Final Tekkena XVIII i wielbiciel hentajów. Jeśli było coś, co Shinji i Asuka dzielili, oprócz mieszkania i pracy oczywiście, to była to bez wątpienia głęboka jak Rów Mariański antypatia do Miyagiego, granicząca z żądzą unicestwienia tego obmierzłego typa. Asuka usiłowała go lekceważyć, stwierdzając, że w każdej opowieści o bohaterach musi występować co najmniej jeden antybohater, któremu się na koniec solidnie wtłucze, jednak jak dotąd Miyagi umiejętnie doprowadzał ją do szału i znikał w ostatniej chwili, nim mogła przejść do rękoczynów. Odgrywała się zwykle na Shinjim, czego Miyagi nie omieszkał mu wytykać. Po pół roku spędzonym w jednej klasie samo pojawienie się Antybohatera na horyzoncie powodowało gwałtowne wydzielanie się adrenaliny u obojga pilotów. Za to odetchnęli z ulgą Touji, Kensuke i nieśmiały Taro Nakajima, klasowe popychadło, skrycie marzący o pilotowaniu Evy, jak Shinji. Irytator wcześniej czepiał się właśnie ich.

- Ładny kolorek, no nie? - zagaił niewinnie Miyagi, wskazując brodą na ścianie.

Shinji postanowił nie odpowiadać. Wstał i przeszedł kilka kroków dalej, zbliżając się do swoich kumpli dopingujących bliźniaków Miyazaki. Bliźniacy byli tak do siebie podobni, że nikt nie potrafił ich odróżnić, z rodzicami włącznie. Ponieważ chodziły słuchy, że oszukiwali - ten Miyazaki, który był lepszy w danej dyscyplinie, na sprawdzianach miał występować za siebie i za brata - z reguły wywoływano ich do oceny razem i lepszą przypisywano na przemian raz Toriemu, raz Akirze.

- Radziłbym nie podchodzić - Irytator syknął Shinjemu w ucho. - Teraz będzie Nieprzewidywalny Nakajima.

- Odwal się! - Shinji jednak złamał swoje postanowienie. Zaraz sam się za to zrugał w myślach. Odczekał, aż bliźniacy wykonają swoje rzuty i przeszedł na drugą stronę sekcji.

Nic z tego.

Dzisiaj Miyagi najwyraźniej miał dzień znęcania się nad Ikarim. Chodził po różnokolorowych słonecznych kleksach i komentował, jak układają się barwy na jego koszulce i nogach. Męczącym, jękliwym głosem narzekał, że wygląda to zbyt różowo, to zbyt fioletowo, to zbyt amarantowo... i patrzył, skurczybyk, znacząco na Shinjego.

Widząc, że ten mu się przygląda, przyłożył nagle dłoń do nosa i powiedział:

- Ciekawe... Każdym okiem widzę inną rzeczywistość. Tutaj w kolorze Yellow - stąpnął na plamę koloru żółtego. Następnie zrobił parę kroków, wchodząc na niebieskiego zajączka.

- ... a tu w kolorze Cyan. A tu... - zawiesił głos podchodząc do ściany ze wspinaczkowymi uchwytami...

Łup!

Shinji ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że siedzi na podłodze i że ma złamany kark. Ostrożnie pomacał szyję jedną z rąk - nie wiedział do końca, lewą, prawą, czy trzecią - i doszedł do wniosku, że kark jest tylko zwichnięty. Gdy poczuł tępy ból we wnętrznościach, jakby twardo upadł na pośladki, jeszcze raz zmienił zdanie i uznał, że z karkiem wszystko w porządku; to nie szyja poszła, tylko czaszka. Wbito mu ją do brzucha. I dopiero wtedy poczuł, że ktoś mu gorączkowo wrzeszczy do ucha.

Aha.

Taro-kun.

Rzut Nieprzewidywalnego Nakajimy.

- Ikari-kun, wszystko w porządku? - tamten prawie go obśliniał ze zdenerwowania. Próbując się od niego odgonić, Shinji z pewnym trudem wstał na nogi i rozejrzał się. Zobaczył Aidę, który spiesząc ku niemu o mało się nie zabił, potykając o leniwie toczącą się po parkiecie piłkę lekarską. Ta odtoczyła się niespiesznie w bok, by z kolei wpaść pod nogi Toujemu. Suzuhara zaś kopnął ją w stronę Shinjego.

Ikari zatrzymał piłkę stopą i spojrzał na nią. Oszołomienie powoli mijało, ból wnętrzności za to nasilał się. Shinji znał objawy wstrząsu i wiedział, że po jakimś czasie przejdzie. Dobrze jednak byłoby położyć się na trochę w gabinecie lekarskim.

Kumple coś mówili, Ikari jednak ich nie słyszał. Kątem oka dostrzegł falę rudych włosów i postanowił, że będzie twardy. Nie da Asuce kolejnego pretekstu do kpin.

Machnął ręką na obskakującego go chłopaczka.

- Daj spokój, Nakajima, nic mi nie jest.

- Ikari-kun, może jednak idź do szpitala! Żeby ci się nie pogorszyło! - gorączkowała się biedna ofiara. - Twoje kłopoty z głową...

- Jakie znowu kłopoty?! - przerwał mu Shinji.

- No, przecież masz zaniki pamięci... Mówiłeś Suzuharze... No, coś w tym rodzaju... - Nakajima zmieszał się pod ciężkim spojrzeniem Drugiego Dziecka. - No, Miyagi mówił, że wczoraj w restauracji...

Shinjemu nagle fala gorąca uderzyła do głowy. Rozejrzał się. Jego koledzy patrzyli na niego z ciekawością, a w ich oczach płonęła żądza sensacji. Za ich plecami Miyagi wykładał się na ścianie w malowniczych pozach. Jego biała koszulka gimnastyczna w filtrowanym przez barwną szybkę świetle przybrała kolor magentowy.

Wszystko było jasne.

Cała szkoła będzie teraz wiedzieć o jego kłopotach.

Miyagi uśmiechnął się i zatrzepotał zalotnie rzęsami.

Shinji poderwał z podłogi ciężką piłkę lekarską i cisnął nią prosto w roześmianą gębę.

Nawet nie było specjalnego odgłosu. Raczej ciche plaśnięcie. Piłka odbiła się od celu i potoczyła w stronę rzucającego, a cel, krwawiąc z nosa, miękko osunął się na parkiet. Poza, w jakiej się ułożył wyglądała równie malowniczo jak poprzednie. Na ścianie w witrażowym kleksie widniała ciemna smuga, ciągnąca się od plastikowego uchwytu w dół. Czarne, krótkie włosy Irytatora połyskiwały na niebiesko w plamie błękitnego światła, a spod nich rozlewała się purpurowa struga. Zupełnie jak przed laty, gdy...

(Ciemność rozświetlana migającymi światłami, tłum wysokich postaci, jakieś dłonie natrętnie zasłaniające mu oczy, ciemność, czyjeś gniewne krzyki "Rozstąpić się, zróbcie miejsce lekarzowi, no już, do cholery", przeraźliwe wycie "Mamooo, maaaamoooo, MAMOOOOO!!!!!")

* * *

- To nie twoja wina, Shinji.

Zamrugał gwałtownie. Łzy ciekły mu z oczu już nawet nie strumieniami, ale całymi rzekami.

Doktor Ritsuko głaskała go po głowie.

Nikt tak go nie głaskał od czasu śmierci mamy.

Szarpnął się, nie chcąc współczucia, nie zasługiwał na nie.

- Zabiłem ją! - zawył.

- Nie, Shinji - chwyciła go za ręce i zmusiła do patrzenia jej w oczy. - Nie, nie zabiłeś. Nawet gdybyś przyczynił się do jej śmierci, nie ponosiłbyś odpowiedzialności. Ale się nie przyczyniłeś. Ona też się przestraszyła i cofnęła. Pech, akurat musiała się pośliznąć na tym oblodzonym kawałku płyty. Akurat musiała uderzyć głową o ten gzyms. Ale naprawdę myślisz, że ty ją przewróciłeś? Że miałeś taką masę, taką siłę? Przecież mówiłeś mi że się z nią siłowałeś. Że walczyłeś z nią w kuchni, jak myła podłogę, i w łazience, jak się namydlaliście... i nawet na ślizgawce w parku. I nigdy się nie dała obalić, zbić z nóg. I ten jeden raz, kiedy się przewróciła, myślisz, że to przez ciebie?

Potrząsnął głową, usiłując uniknąć tego przerażającego, wwiercającego się w niego na wskroś spojrzenia.

- Nie... niechcący... - zaprotestował słabo.

Doktor Ritsuko odchyliła się do tyłu i puściła jego ręce. Zabębniła palcami po blacie nocnej szafki.

- Niechcący, mówisz - stwierdziła łagodnie. - To się nazywa nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci. Kiedy nie ma intencji pozbawienia kogoś życia, ale wskutek pewnych działań ktoś traci życie. Czasem zupełnie przez przypadek.

- No właśnie... - sapnął, przełykając słony płyn lejący mu się gdzieś do gardła, ale mu przerwano.

- Shinji, ale już skazano za to człowieka.

- Ska... skazano?

Kobieta o słomkowożółtych włosach wzięła go za rękę.

- Skazano. Eiichi Yoshinaka. Ten nieszczęsny Batman, który na was wyskoczył. Przyjaciel rodziny, prawda?

Przyjaciel rodziny. Wujek Yoshi. Wieczny żartowniś, uwielbiał się przebierać za wampira, za mumię... raz nawet zrobił to w domu towarowym, poowijał się papierem toaletowym i straszył licealistki. Wyprowadziła go wtedy ochrona. Zniknął całe wieki temu.

Spojrzał siedzącej przed nim zatroskanej kobiecie w oczy.

- Wu... wujek Yoshi?

- Nie skojarzyłeś? Nie wiedziałeś?

Pokręcił głową.

- Nie, nie wujek Yo...

- Shinji, naprawdę myślisz, że ty jeden masz rację, a wszyscy policjanci prowadzący śledztwo, prokurator, adwokaci, wreszcie sędzia - wszyscy oni się mylą? Wszyscy ludzie z takim doświadczeniem uznali winnym niewinnego człowieka? Który sam się przyznał do winy?

- NIEEEEE!!!!!

Szarpnął się gwałtownie wstecz i runął razem z krzesłem do tyłu, uderzając o coś głową.

* * *

Poderwał się raptownie i zaraz opadł z powrotem na poduszkę. Jego ciało przeszył ostry ból, który rozlał się zaraz po nim falą. Zebrało mu się na wymioty, ale zdołał jakoś je powstrzymać. Obawiał się, że torsje go zabiją. Gdy najgorsze sensacje przeszły, zdołał skupić wzrok na otoczeniu.

Jakaś szafka.

Nieznany sufit.

Parawan.

Zapach jodyny albo płynu Lugola.

Szpital?

Niebieskie oczy.

Rude włosy.

Langley.

- Langley...? - szepnął.

- Od kiedy ty mi mówisz "Langley", baka-Shinji?! - twarz dziewczyny siedzącej koło jego łóżka zmarszczyła się w gniewnym grymasie.

- A... Asuka?

- No, przecie że nie Wondergirl - obruszyła się Ruda.

Poprawiła się na obrotowym stołku, jakby mimochodem wypinając biust.

Mózg Ikariego zaczął znowu wykazywać oznaki aktywności. Ktoś w centralach synaptycznych uznał chyba za stosowne wyłączyć alarm, bo pożar w karku i jad mrówek tasmańskich wewnątrz czaszki straciły na intensywności.

- Gdzie... ja...

- W szpitalu - weszła mu w słowo Asuka. Uprzedzając następne pytanie dodała: - Trafiony-zatopiony. Nieprzewidywalny Nakajima storpedował cię z pułapu pięciu metrów. Swoją drogą, w życiu bym się nie spodziewała, że to chuchro pośle piłkę na taką wysokość. Przecież on jest mało co od niej cięższy.

W szpitalu? Mózg Shinjego z pewnym trudem przetrawiał informacje. To znaczy... Ale chyba nie w tym? Zaraz, jakim "tym"? Tym, co mu się śnił na ognisku? Ale to chyba nie był szpital? "Gdzie ja właściwie jestem?" - deliberował Shinji. - "Który szpital?" Skoro to jest Asuka, a nie Langley... Zaraz, przecież Asuka jest Langley. Souryuu Asuka Langley... Zaplątał się w swoich myślach.

- Shinji, co się dzieje? Naprawdę tak ci niedobrze? - Czerwony Diabeł chyba naprawdę się przejął. Shinji słyszał wyraźnie troskę w jej głosie.

- Lao Tzu.

- Co?

- Mędrzec Lao Tzu śnił kiedyś, że jest motylem. Po obudzeniu sam nie wiedział, czy jest motylem, któremu śniło się, że jest mędrcem, czy mędrcem Lao Tzu, któremu się śniło, że jest motylem.

Długa ta przemowa sprawiła, że Shinjemu znowu zrobiło się niedobrze.

- Tylko mi tu nie rzygaj - Asuka wpadła w panikę. Zdążyła mu jednak podstawić pod nos metalową miseczkę o kształcie nerki.

Po dziesięciu przeraźliwie długich minutach Shinji stwierdził, że torsje jednak go nie zabiły. Słabe pocieszenie.

- Życie jest cierpieniem - wystękał.

Asuka ze wstrętem odstawiła pełne naczynie poza zasięg wzroku i chusteczkami higienicznymi starannie wytarła z pościeli i z twarzy pacjenta resztki płynu i innych treści rodem z żołądka.

- Nie jęcz. Powiedz lepiej, co takiego ci się śniło, mędrcze Latzuo...

- Lao Tzu...

Souryuu wzruszyła ramionami w geście godnym księżniczki z rodu cesarskiego, powiedzmy - Hohenzollernów. Shinji popatrzył na nią z zazdrością i doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby umiał tak zadzierać nosa, dawno już byłby mikadem. Ponieważ jednak nie zanosiło się na to w przewidywalnej przyszłości, uznał, że lepiej będzie odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

- Śnił mi się szpital.

- Szpital? - Souryuu nachyliła się nad nim niziutko. Niestety, w przeciwieństwie do jej domowych koszulek, bluzka od szkolnego mundurka była ciasno zapięta pod szyją. Zresztą i tak w szkole Asuka nosiła stanik.

Oczywiście zauważyła, dokąd powędrowało jego spojrzenie. Tylko westchnęła z rezygnacją.

- Doktor Akagi... to jest Ritsuko... robiła mi...

- Testy?

- Powiedzmy - uciął. Dość dokładnie pamiętał, o czym rozmawiał z doktor Ritsuko Akagi ze swojego snu i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty o tym myśleć.

Jego Nemezis odchyliło się od niego i popatrzyło z namysłem.

- I tak ze szpitala trafiłeś do szpitala? - dziewczyna wysnuła całkiem bystrą konkluzję.

- Aha.

Coś jakby współczucie błysnęło jej w oczach.

- Baka-Shinji. Trzeba odróżniać sen od rzeczywistości.

- Niby po czym? - zapytał słabym głosem.

Znowu się nad nim nachyliła. Wyglądała, jakby chciała go pocałować, ale zamiast tego uszczypnęła go w ramię. Paznokcie miała ostre jak szkło. Shinji syknął.

- Choćby po tym. Poczułeś?

Ikari stwierdził, że daruje sobie nawet kiwanie głową. Oczywiście, że poczuł. Bez wątpienia była to najbardziej rzeczywista z rzeczywistości. Jak mógł w to wątpić. Cholera.

Coś jeszcze sobie przypomniał. Spytać, czy nie? Psiakrew i tak przed tym nie ucieknie. Liczy się intencja, no nie?

- A... co z Miyagim?

- Z Irytatorem? A co ma być?

- ???

Asuka westchnęła melancholijne.

- Wiesz, co Shinji? Ty masz naprawdę niesamowitego pecha. Choć raz przytomnie się ustawiłeś. Za sensejem, z prawej strony... Nakajimę, jak już udawało mu się tę piłkę wypuścić, przecież z reguły znosiło w lewo. Tak ją ładnie posłał w niebo, aż dziw bierze... Kurczę, taką miałam nadzieję, że tym razem trafi Irytatora. A tu masz, zniosło go w prawo i przelobował senseja. On naprawdę jest nieprzewidywalny. Czy ten pieprzony Miyagi wiecznie musi mieć takiego fuksa? Eeeech, życie...

Dwie półkule mózgowe Ikariego zawyły unisono:

"CO TU DO (niecenzuralny ciąg wyrazów) JEST RZECZYWISTOŚCIĄ?!!!"


	10. Przesilenie 2

- 10 -

- Hej! Shinji! Pospiesz się! - krzyknęła Asuka. - Padam z głodu! Za chwilę będziesz miał tutaj trupa na sumieniu!

Shinji tylko jęknął. Wrzaski rudowłosej rozrywały mu głowę, która i bez tego dawała mu się solidnie we znaki. Kto by przypuszczał, że takie niepozorne chuchro jak Taro-kun potrafi tak mocno cisnąć piłką lekarską?

- Już... już... - szepnął słabo, masując skroń i przymykając przy tym oczy. - Już idę...

Shinji odetchnął głęboko, usiłując opanować tępy ból w czaszce. Zamrugał parę razy i ostrożnie chwycił garnek pełen gorącej, pięknie pachnącej potrawki. Poprawił nieco chwyt i powoli ruszył w stronę oczekujących na posiłek domowników.

"Najważniejsze to nie robić gwałtownych ruchów" - pomyślał, gdy stawiał pierwszy krok. - "Powoli i ostrożnie" - drugi krok.

- Pomóc ci, Shinji? - spytała Misato, dostrzegając wysiłek i koncentrację na twarzy chłopca.

- Dam sobie radę - odparł w tej samej chwili, w której świat zawirował mu przed oczami. W następnej zaś padał bezwładnie na podłogę.

"Asuka będzie wściekła" - zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, nim silne uderzenie o posadzkę pozbawiło go przytomności.

* * *

- Shinji! Shinji, wszystko w porządku?

Shinji zamrugał dwa razy. Skupił wzrok w jednym punkcie, który niebawem przybrał kształt zaniepokojonej twarzy Misato.

- Shinji, nic ci nie jest? - spytała Misato ponownie, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi na poprzednie pytanie - Powiedz coś!

- Nic... mi nie jest... - odparł powoli, jakby niepewnie, rozmasowując silnie bolącą skroń. - Chyba... Nie wiem...

- _Dieser Idiot!_ - zawołała rudowłosa pod adresem chłopaka. - _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_

Misato spojrzała na dziewczynę gniewnie.

- Uspokój się, Langley! - ofuknęła ją, jednocześnie pomagając Shinjemu wstać.

- _Idiot! Arschloch! Dummkopf! Mistkerl!_ - krzyczała Ruda coraz głośniej i bardziej zawzięcie.

Sytuacja zaczęła robić się nieprzyjemna, ale wtedy właśnie pojawili się dwaj rośli osobnicy w pielęgniarskich uniformach, którzy chwycili wściekłą dziewczynę pod ramiona i wyprowadzili z pomieszczenia. Shinji patrzył na tę scenę z mieszaniną zdziwienia i przestrachu.

- Co...? Co to za ludzie? Pani Misato? Dokąd ją zabierają? - w jego głos wdała się nutka histerii. - Co się dzieje?! Gdzie ja jestem?! O CO TUTAJ CHODZI?!

Shinji bezwiednie zrobił kilka kroków w tył, tocząc dookoła przerażonym wzrokiem. Misato podbiegła do niego i chwyciła chłopca za ramiona.

- Uspokój się, Shinji, proszę! Tylko spokojnie!

- Ale, ale, ale... To przecież nie tak, to wszystko nie tak! - zawołał potrząsając głową, jak gdyby wierzył, że sam akt zaprzeczenia wystarczy do odmienienia zaprzeczanego obiektu.

- Proszę, Shinji - Misato zacieśniła chwyt. - Weź głęboki oddech, o tak... No już, Shinji, proszę cię.

Shinji wyglądał jak wystraszone zwierzę zagnane w pułapkę bez wyjścia. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, nabiegłe przerażeniem i zagubieniem, pierś podnosiła mu się i opadała w szybkim oddechu, nozdrza drgały. Ale posłuchał. Być może nieświadomie uznał to za rozsądne, być może nie chciał sprzeciwiać się Misato, być może z jakiejś jeszcze innej przyczyny. Wziął dżący, głęboki oddech, nie spuszczając wzroku ze skupionej twarzy Misato. Wypuścił powietrze, rozluźnił napięte mięśnie i zatoczył się na ścianę, po której następnie osunął się na podłogę. Misato natychmiast ukucnęła obok niego, z rękami nieodmiennie na jego ramionach.

- Pani Misato, co się dzieje? - pisnął błagalnym głosem.

- Nie martw się, Shinji, nic ci nie jest. Miałeś po prostu nagły atak, ale już jest lepiej.

Shinji popatrzył na nią, nie rozumiejąc.

- Co...? Przecież ja... ja byłem w kuchni, niosłem garnek... była moja kolej gotowania obiadu... Potknąłem się i... i... - potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. - Nic nie rozumiem! Przecież to wszystko... to miejsce... to był sen! To sen!

Chłopak nagle rzucił się do przodu, kurczowo chwytając się fałd ubrania Misato. W jego oczach widać było błaganie.

- Pani Misato, proszę mi powiedzieć, że to sen! Przecież to miejsce nie jest prawdziwe! Jego nie ma! PANI MISATO!!!

Naraz do Shinjego doskoczyła ta sama dwójka, która wcześniej bezceremonialnie wywlokła rudowłosą. Jeden chwycił go mocno, drugi szybko i sprawnie zrobił jakiś zastrzyk. Chłopak miotał się jeszcze parę chwil, lecz niebawem medykament zaczął działać i Shinji osunął się bezwładnie w ramionach pielęgniarza. Misato odetchnęła i wygładziła wymięte ubranie.

- Dzięki - rzuciła pod adresem owej dwójki. - Zaczynałam się już bać. Tym razem miał wyjątkowo silny atak. Czemu to tyle trwało?

- Ta Langley może i wygląda niepozornie, ale ma sporo siły - mruknął jeden z pielęgniarzy. - Sprawiła nam trochę zachodu.

Misato zauważyła, że na prawym ramieniu pielęgniarza widnieje świeży siniak, częściowo skrywany przez krótki rękaw. Pokiwała głową.

- Rozumiem. Dobrze, odstawcie go do łóżka. Ja powiem doktor Akagi co się stało.

- Tak jest.

Pielęgniarze chwycili Shinjego pod ramiona i ostrożnie ruszyli ku wyjściu. Misato chwilę patrzyła, jak znikają w głębi korytarza, po czym wzdrygnęła się lekko i ruszyła do gabinetu dr Akagi.


	11. Przebudka

- 11 -

Mgła powoli usunęła się sprzed oczu Shinjego, z niewielkim opóźnieniem wtórując powracającej niechętnie świadomości. A wraz z tym pojawiło się poczucie obcości. Z początku Shinji miał jedynie niepewne wrażenie, że coś jest inaczej niż powinno, ale zaraz też ustalił przyczynę psychicznego dyskomfortu, ta bowiem znajdowała się wprost nad nim.

Sufit.

Był inny, niż pamiętał. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, na czym polegała różnica, ale wiedział z całą pewnością, że była. Podobnie jak ludzkie dłonie są do siebie podobne, ale nie ma dwóch jednakowych, tak i sufit, na który właśnie patrzył, był inny niż ten, który witał go każdego niemal poranka, odkąd zjawił się w Tokio 3.

Gdzie był? Czuł, że powinien wiedzieć, ale coś jakby blokowało strumień wspomnień. Nie cierpiał tego uczucia, że ma odpowiedź w zasięgu ręki, ale nie potrafi jej dostrzec. Zupełnie, jakby jego umysł bawił się z nim w ciuciubabkę.

Chłopak oderwał wzrok od sufitu i powędrował spojrzeniem w dół. Leżał w łóżku, otoczony bielą pościeli. W ścianie naprzeciw łóżka, trochę po prawej, były drzwi. Obok łóżka stał niewielki szafko-stolik, a przy nim krzesło. Spod sufitu zwieszała się jakaś tanio wyglądająca lampa, w parze z wyłącznikiem przy drzwiach. I to był cały wystrój wnętrza, jeśli nie liczyć okna nad głową Shinjego oraz smętnie zwisającej przy nim kremowej zasłonki.

To miejsce napełniało Shinjego poczuciem obcości, ale też równocześnie miał wrażenie, że powinien je znać. Skąd? Dlaczego? Odpowiedź wciąż odmawiała pojawienia się.

Spróbował usiąść, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie, opadł więc z powrotem na poduszkę. Dłonią namacał guza powyżej prawego ucha. To by znaczyło, że się uderzył albo został uderzony. Przypominał sobie samo uderzenie, ale co je spowodowało? Pustka w myślach, żadnych odpowiedzi.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu, co uświadomiło mu, że już dawno nie jadł. A to z kolei...

"Potrawka" - w głowie rozbłysła mu myśl. - "Ugotowałem potrawkę... i właśnie ją niosłem..."

Shinji zacisnął oczy i zmarszczył brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć. Szło to opornie, ale niewątpliwie szło.

"Niosłem garnek do stołu... wtedy się przewróciłem... i... wtedy... Co wtedy?"

Nagle rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi, po czym te uchyliły się i stanęła w nich...

- Ibuki-san...! - zawołał Shinji zduszonym głosem. Odkaszlnął.

- Widzę, że się obudziłeś, Shinji - Maya uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Weszła do środka, zostawiając drzwi uchylone, aby zrobić lekki przeciąg i przewietrzyć trochę zastałą atmosferę pokoju.

- Tak... - przytaknął chłopak. - Ale czuję się... dziwnie.

- Kończę właśnie zmianę, ale pomyślałam, że jeszcze do ciebie zajrzę - uśmiechnęła się.

Przecięła pokój, zatrzymując się obok wezgłowia łóżka Shinjego. Odgarnęła zasłonkę i uchyliła szerzej okno, po czym przysunęła do łóżka krzesło, na którym z nieświadomą gracją usiadła.

- Dziwnie się czujesz? Czyli jak? - spytała rzeczowym tonem, acz nie pozbawionym przyjaznej nutki. Shinji był jej za to bardzo wdzięczny.

- Nie jestem pewien... - zaczął, błądząc nieobecnym spojrzeniem od postaci Mayi, przez nieciekawe ściany pokoju, stanowiące dysonans drzwi, aż po sufit. - To... to miejsce...

- Tak?

- Nie przypominam go sobie... choć czuję, że powinienem... - westchnął. - Mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Maya wyglądała na zatroskaną, ale było w jej spojrzeniu coś jeszcze. Ciekawość? Jakaś ukryta intencja? Czy może wiedziała o czymś, czego on nie wiedział? Znała odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania?

- Nie pamiętasz tego miejsca...? A jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętasz?

- Niosłem garnek, upadłem i uderzyłem się w głowę - odparł natychmiast. - A potem... obudziłem się tutaj.

- Rozumiem... chyba - Maya pokiwała głową. - Idę teraz do domu, ale po drodze zajdę do doktor Akagi i powiem jej, że się obudziłeś i żeby na ciebie spojrzała, dobrze?

- Dobrze - chłopiec pokiwał głową. - Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć, gdzie jestem. Ta niepewność jest nie do zniesienia - dodał ciszej.

- W porządku, Shinji. Jesteś w szpitalu.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową, która już jakby nieco przestała boleć. Zapewne pod wpływem powoli napływającego świeżego powietrza i miłego towarzystwa.

- Aha - mruknął. - W sumie to dla mnie żadna nowość...

Panna Ibuki przez chwilkę spoglądała na niego z odrobinę skonsternowanym wyrazem twarzy, ale wnet się otrząsnęła. Wstała, odstawiła krzesło.

- Zatem pójdę do doktor Akagi, Shinji. Mogę zostawić uchylone drzwi? Straszny tu zaduch.

- Oczywiście...

- Do zobaczenia więc - Maya uśmiechnęła się i wyszła, nie domykając za sobą drzwi.

Shinji poprawił pod głową poduszkę i popadł w zamyślenie. Był w szpitalu, tak powiedziała pani Ibuki. Nieraz już bywał w szpitalu NERV-u po walce z Aniołami. Mógł wręcz powiedzieć, że przywykł. Ale ten pokój wyglądał inaczej niż te, w których go do tej pory umieszczano. Czyżby któreś z mniej uczęszczanych pomieszczeń? A jeśli tak, to dlaczego? Remont? Inne są zajęte? Przez kogo?

Pytania, pytania, pytania... i żadnych odpowiedzi. Może doktor Akagi mu coś powie, gdy się zjawi. Chociaż tak naprawdę to kto ją tam wie...

Z braku lepszego zajęcia wyglądał przez uchylone drzwi, gdyż aby spojrzeć przez okno musiałby się podnieść, a nie miał na to ochoty. Poza tym ból głowy do końca nie przeszedł.

Leżał chyba w jakimś mniej uczęszczanym zakątku NERV-u, gdyż korytarzem za drzwiami nikt nie przechodził. A może po prostu nie chcieli mu przeszkadzać? To wydawało się rozsądnym wytłumaczeniem.

Nie miał nic do roboty aby zająć sobie czymś oczekiwanie na doktor Akagi, ułożył się więc wygodniej w pościeli i zmrużył powieki. Jednocześnie dostrzegł jakiś ruch za drzwiami. Szybko otworzył oczy, ale nikogo już nie zobaczył. Ta osoba, która mu mignęła... To był dosłownie ułamek sekundy, ale był prawie pewien, że dostrzegł czuprynę błękitnych włosów.

"Rei...?" - zastanowił się. "Co ona tutaj robi?"

Jakkolwiek by się nie starał, nie potrafił wymyślić niczego sensownego, powrócił więc do pierwotnego zamiaru - ułożył się wygodnie, zamknął oczy i wyciszył się. Wiedział, oczywiście, że nie zaśnie, ale przynajmniej nieco odpocznie. Dobre i to.

Leżał tak chyba z piętnaście minut nim w końcu usłyszał przytłumiony stukot obcasów o podłogę korytarza. Jakoż i chwilę potem drzwi skrzypnęły i chłopak niemalże poczuł, jak doktor Akagi zatrzymuje się w nich niepewnie i mierzy go spojrzeniem.

- Shinji?

Otworzył oczy. Rzeczywiście, doktor Akagi stała w wejściu i patrzyła na chłopca spojrzeniem profesjonalnego doktora. W lewej ręce trzymała notatnik z zatkniętym długopisem.

- Proszę...

- Ach... myślałam że śpisz.

- Odpoczywałem.

Ritsuko tylko płytko kiwnęła głową i weszła do pokoju. Zamknęła drzwi, w kilku krokach znalazła się przy łóżku i usiadła krześle. Notatnik położyła na kolanach, przytrzymując go złożonymi dłońmi. W innych okolicznościach można by je zapewne uznać za zmysłowo delikatne.

- Zatem... - Ritsuko wyraźnie chciała jak najszybciej przejść do kwestii, która ją tu sprowadziła. - Powiedziano mi, że masz luki w pamięci?

"Powiedziano mi" - nie "Maya mi powiedziała", lecz "powiedziano mi". Shinji poczuł się trochę dziwnie, gdy to usłyszał, ale nie dał po sobie niczego poznać.

- Tak... jakby.

- Co to znaczy? - pani doktor zmarszczyła brwi, prawie że gniewnie. W oczywisty sposób przyzwyczajona była do ścisłych informacji i taka lakoniczność ją drażniła.

- Przypominam sobie, że niosłem garnek, przewróciłem się i uderzyłem głową o podłogę. A następnie obudziłem się tutaj - Shinji ruchem głowy pokazał pokój dookoła. - I zupełnie nie kojarzę tego miejsca, chociaż mam wrażenie, że powinienem.

- Uhm... - Ritsuko tylko mruknęła, zapisując coś w swoim notatniku.

- Pani Ibuki powiedziała, że jestem w szpitalu... Coś mi się stało?

Kobieta przez chwilę patrzyła na Shinjego nieco spode łba, jak gdyby jednocześnie chciała spoglądać na niego i w notatnik. Ostatecznie jednak zdecydowała się poświęcić uwagę pacjentowi.

- Jesteś w szoku, chłopcze. Nic bardzo poważnego, ale trzeba być ostrożnym.

- W szoku? Po tym, jak się uderzyłem? - jakkolwiek Shinji się na tym nie znał, to jednak wydawało mu się, że przyłożenie głową o podłogę to trochę za mało, by doznać poważnego szoku. No i od czegoś takiego nie ląduje się w szpitalu. Nie, tutaj wyraźnie chodziło o coś większego. Tylko o co?

- Był to istotny czynnik w dłuższym łańcuchu procesów, ale nie będę cię zanudzała fachowymi terminami.

- Łańcuch procesów...?

- Rozmaite drobne przypadki, które złożyły się na twój obecny stan - odparła Ritsuko w sposób, który niczego nie wyjaśniał. Może poza jej zdolnością do słownych uników.

- Aha... - mruknął Shinji bez przekonania. Naraz nieco się ożywił. - A co tutaj robiła Rei?

- Rei? - w przesłoniętych fotochromatycznymi okularami oczach pojawił się nagły błysk.

- Mhm. Przechodziła korytarzem, gdzieś z kwadrans temu chyba.

Ritsuko zapisała coś, nie spoglądając na kartkę. Wzrok miała skupiony na chłopcu.

- Jesteś pewien, że ją widziałeś?

- Oczywiście, że jestem - Shinji poczuł się trochę urażony tym kwestionowaniem sprawności jego zmysłów. - Tylko przez chwilkę, ale jednak.

Pani doktor wpatrywała się teraz w chłopca jak w wyjątkowo rzadki okaz tropikalnego motyla.

- Ciekawe... - powiedziała głosem zbliżonym do szeptu, który zdradzał tłumioną emocję. Zaraz jednak otrząsnęła się i wróciła do swego profesjonalnego trybu. - Jak mówiłam, Shinji, jesteś w szoku. Może ci się wydawać, że widzisz lub słyszysz różne rzeczy, których nie ma. Bez obaw, to minie.

- Czyli... chce pani powiedzieć że tylko mi się zdawało, że widziałem Rei na korytarzu?

- Tak przypuszczam - przytaknęła Ritsuko. - To możliwe.

- To w takim razie gdzie ona teraz jest?

- Zapewne tam, gdzie ją ostatni raz widziałeś - odpowiedziała Ritsuko tonem wskazującym na koniec tematu. - Teraz muszę zrobić ci zastrzyk. Jesteś osłabiony i musisz odpoczywać, a to ci pomoże.

Kobieta wydobyła z kieszeni płaszcza strzykawkę pełną jakiegoś przezroczystego płynu. Zdjęła z igły plastikową nasadkę i nacisnęła tłoczek, wypychając tym samym odrobinkę powietrza, która ostała się w środku.

- Co to takiego? - Shinji nie krył podejrzliwości.

- Mówi ci coś nazwa "fenoloftaleina"?

- Nic a nic - chłopiec pokręcił bezradnie głową.

- Więc pociesz się myślą, że to nie to. Podwiń rękaw.

Shinji zrobił zgodnie z poleceniem. Ritsuko przetarła mu przegub spirytusem i zrobiła zastrzyk. Chłopak w tym czasie patrzył w drugą stronę. Ritsuko nie była w stanie zliczyć, ile to już razy spotykała się u różnych pacjentów z taką reakcją.

- Teraz odpoczywaj, Shinji.

To powiedziawszy, pani doktor wstała, odsunęła krzesło na miejsce i ruszyła ku wyjściu. W drzwiach się jeszcze obróciła.

- Przyzwyczajaj się do myśli, że nie wszystko jest takim, jak ci się zdaje - rzekła i już jej nie było.

"Inne niż mi się zdaje?" - Shinjego zdziwiły te słowa, choć jakimś sposobem czuł, że doktor ma rację. Nie wiedział, jak to wyjaśnić. Chciał się głębiej zastanowić nad tą kwestią, ale niewiadomy medykament zaczynał już działać i na Shinjego powoli spływała nieświadomość. Starał się jej opierać, ale im bardziej z nią walczył, tym cięższe stawały się jego powieki i tym większy bezwład go ogarniał. W końcu na jego oczy spadła ciemność a umysł ogarnęła pustka.

Zasnął.


	12. Szpital szpital

- 12 -

- Obudziłeś się? - żeński głos otrzeźwił go nieco. Asuka... albo Langley patrzyła na niego zza parawanu. Elastyczny piankowy kołnierz usztywniał mu szyję i sprawiał, że aby móc rozglądać się na boki, Shinji musiał napracować się gałkami ocznymi. Na zmianę pozycji całego ciała nie miał ani sił ani ochoty.

Asuka.

Langley mówiła wyłącznie po niemiecku.

Prawie się cieszył, że przyszła. Cieszyłby się naprawdę, gdyby to zrobiła za kwadrans. A to z tego powodu, że w tej chwili odczuwał silne parcie na pęcherz, zagłuszające nawet ćmienie wewnątrz czaszki. Wstyd mu było wołać pielęgniarkę.

- Shinji, może coś ci podać? Potrzebujesz czegoś? - rudowłosy potwór chyba miał dzień dobroci dla zwierząt.

- Kaczkę - musiał to powiedzieć, fizjologia nie zwracała uwagi na jego wstyd.

- Co?

- To naczynie pod łóżkiem.

Asuka schyliła się i wydobyła naczynie z długą, wąską szyjką.

- Co to jest? - przystawiła wylot szyjki do nosa i powąchała. - Do czego to służy?

- Do sikania. Możesz mi to podać? - Ikari zaczął się już naprawdę niecierpliwić.

Asuka raptownie oddaliła naczynie od twarzy. Przywaliła mu przy okazji w oko.

- O, przepraszam.

Wręczyła mu naczynie nieco spokojniejszym gestem. A potem stanęła sobie przy nim, najwyraźniej na coś czekając. Co jest, nigdy nie widziała jak się sika?

- No co tu jeszcze stoisz?!!! - wydarł się Shinji. - To jest nieprzekraczalny mur Jerycha - wskazał na parawan. - Zmiataj!

Asuka z cichym chichotem przemieściła się za parawan. Po chwili zaczęła się dopytywać, czemu nic nie słyszy. Co on tam robi z tą... kaczką? Shinji zaczął wychodzić z siebie.

- Zostaw go - usłyszał męski głos. Znajomy głos. - Niech się odleje w spokoju, bez świadków.

- Kaji-san! - rozległ się łomot i brzęk czegoś strącanego na ziemię. Sekundę później głuche tąpnięcie świadczyło o tym , że Asuka chyba swego ukochanego obaliła, rzucając mu się na szyję. Pięć sekund później oboje się jakoś rozplątali i wyszli z pokoju. Ale dopiero po następnych dwudziestu męczących sekundach zwieracz Shinjego rozluźnił się i chłopak nareszcie sobie ulżył.

Następny kłopot pojawił się, gdy trzeba było naczynie odstawić. Przy próbie schylenia się Shinji poczuł ostry ból w karku i wewnątrz głowy, a bał się je upuścić. Podumawszy chwilkę zsunął się ostrożnie z łóżka i kucając odstawił ostrożnie naczynie. Po czym usiłował wstać.

Głowa rozbolała go tak, że przed oczami pojawiły się czarne płatki. Obraz mu się zamglił i na chwilę zanikł. Ktoś podszedł do niego, chwycił pod pachy i dźwignął, windując z powrotem na łoże boleści. Następnie pomógł mu ułożyć się wygodnie.

Ten zapach...

- Mama?

Odzyskał wzrok. Przed samym nosem zobaczył grzywę niebieskich włosów. Osoba, która mu pomogła, poprawiła kołdrę i uniosła głowę, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Rei...

Z korytarza dobiegły głosy Kajego i Asuki. Dziewczyna wydawała się czymś bardzo zawiedziona i rozżalona, Kaji-san chyba był rozbawiony. Przemawiał pobłażliwie, jak do dziecka.

Rei wcisnęła Shinjemu coś do ręki i cicho jak duch wymknęła się za parawan.

- I co, odlałeś się? Odlałeś - stwierdziła Ruda, marszcząc nos. Siadła bezceremonialnie przy Trzecim, spychając go pod ścianę.

- Czy mi się zdawało, czy była tu Ayanami? - zapytała.

- Była.

- O! I co mówiła?

Shinji wzruszył ramionami, na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu piankowy kołnierz.

- Nic. Przecież wiesz, że ona się nie odzywa.

Ruda zmrużyła oko.

- Pomogła ci przy sikaniu?

Shinji westchnął. Souryuu wiecznie jego oskarżała o perwersje, a sama w rozmowie zjeżdżała na tematy zatrącające o erotykę. Przez chwilę zamierzał powiedzieć jej, żeby przestała myśleć o seksie, ale zaraz stwierdził, że na pewno by powiedziała, że to on myśli. Ona przecież nic takiego nie mówiła, jedynie wyraziła troskę o niego. Znał już ją bardzo dobrze.

Zamiast tego spróbował dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoim położeniu.

- Eee... Asuka?

- Tak?

- Powiedz... Czemu ja mam to coś na szyi?

Asuka szerzej otworzyła oczy.

- Ten kołnierz? Nie pamiętasz, dlaczego?

Shinji zacisnął pod kołdrą pięść i powolutku ją rozluźnił, prostując palce. Powoli. Dowiedz się wszystkiego od początku. Domagaj się odpowiedzi a nie pytań na pytania. Inaczej będziesz się kręcił w kółko.

- Tak, ten kołnierz. Więc?

- Dostałeś piłką lekarską. Nieprzewidywalny Nakajima...

Jak dotąd się zgadza.

- A konkretnie?

- Konkretnie to ty masz amnezję pourazową, tak przynajmniej mi mówiły pielęgniarki.

- Jezus Maria Amaterasu, mów konkretnie albo spadaj! - wnerwił się Shinji. - Od diagnozy to ja mam fachowców!

Znowu rozbolała go głowa. Asuka aż się cofnęła, zaskoczona wybuchem.

- Coś ty taki nerwowy?

- Co, już się kłócicie? - Kaji jak zwykle był w nonszalanckim, jowialnym nastroju. Szczękę pokrywał mu trzydniowy zarost, który chyba specjalnie był utrzymywany w tym stanie. Przynajmniej Shinji nigdy nie widział, by przyjaciel domu był ogolony, albo mniej zapuszczony. Za to nigdy też go nie złapał na nieco większym zapuszczeniu.

Ryouji Kaji siadł na łóżku Shinjego tuż za Asuką, tak, by poszkodowany mógł objąć ich oboje jednym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna oczywiście nie omieszkała się wtulić w niego.

- On jest niemożliwy - już skarżyła - ja do niego przychodzę jak do przyjaciela, a ten mi pyskuje...

- Kaji-san - wszedł jej w słowo Shinji - może pan mi powie, co się stało? Bo z niej to trzeba wyduszać, za nic nie powie wprost.

- Przecież ci powiedziałam! Czego ty jeszcze...

Kaji podniósł rękę i Asuka uspokoiła się.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć? - spytał rzeczowo.

- Co ja tu robię, od kiedy, dlaczego, po co i co to za obrożę mam pod szyją? - wystrzelił swoją serię Shinji.

- Jesteś w szpitalu NERV-u, masz podejrzenie wstrząsu mózgu i być może naruszone kręgi szyjne, jesteś tu od wczoraj i dopiero teraz odzyskałeś przytomność. To znaczy, wcześniej na krótko odzyskiwałeś i znowu traciłeś. Majaczyłeś. Wylądowałeś tu, bo dostałeś piłką lekarską w głowę, jak słyszałem. Macie, zdaje się, takiego kolegę, który sieje śmierć i zniszczenie... - Kaji cicho się roześmiał. - Nieprzewidywalny Nakajima, tak go nazywacie, nieprawdaż?

Shinji pomyślał chwilę.

- Nosiłem jakieś garnki? - spytał niepewnie.

Kaji lekko się zdziwił, ale odpowiedział.

- Na pewno nie wczoraj i nie dzisiaj.

- Rozmawiałem z kimś?

Teraz Kaji musiał chwilę pomyśleć.

- Nie sądzę. Podobno jedynie na krótko odzyskiwałeś przytomność. Doktor się bardzo ucieszył, jak się dowiedział, że znowu mówisz.

Shinji musiał się chwilę zastanowić nad kolejnym pytaniem.

- Jak długo mam ten gorset? To jest, ten kołnierz?

- Od początku. Założyli ci go jeszcze w szkole, a tu na miejscu zdecydowali, że trzeba go zostawić. Prześwietlenie co prawda nic nie wykazało, nic naprawdę groźnego w każdym razie, ale lepiej na zimne dmuchać. Przeszkadza ci?

- Nie, tylko...

- Czemu tak wypytujesz? - nie wytrzymała Asuka. - Coś jest nie tak?

- Ciiicho - zmitygował Kaji. - Niech sobie chłopak poukłada fakty w głowie. Puściło mu parę złączy w mózgu i stracił dostęp do niektórych danych. Musi sobie odtworzyć ścieżki dostępu i sprawdzić, czy gdzieś nie wyskoczyły "bad sectors" - uśmiechnął się. - Wiesz, że elektronika jest wrażliwa na wstrząsy. Ta mózgowa również.

Ruda chyba przyjęła to do wiadomości, choć jej mina wyrażała niezadowolenie. Głównie pewnie z tego powodu, że została całkowicie zepchnięta na boczny tor.

- To znaczy, że po tym, jak dostałem, byłem całkowicie nieprzytomny? - Shinji dalej porządkował fakty.

- Pewnie, a czego się spodziewałeś? Nakajima spazmów dostał; myślał, że cię zabił. - Asuka najwyraźniej twardo postanowiła, że będzie brać udział w konwersacji. Kaji tym razem jej nie przerywał.

- A Irytator? - indagował dalej Shinji.

- Co Irytator? No dobra, dobra, nie patrz tak na mnie. Irytator coś cię obtańcowywał wczoraj, a potem dał ci spokój i zaczął łapać zajączki. Przynajmniej tyle widziałam. Kurczę, taką miałam nadzieję, że tym razem on dostanie... Chyba kompletnie zapomniał, że Nakajimę znosi w lewą stronę, został sam... A ten sukinkot musiał akurat rzucić w drugą. Myślałam, że zbombarduje senseja, ale go przelobował i trafił w ciebie. Ten cholerny Miyagi ma stanowczo za dużo szczęścia. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić...

Shinji wyłączył się. "Przynajmniej tyle się zgadza" - pomyślał. - "Kolejna wersja rzeczywistości. Albo snu..."

- Ty mnie nie słuchasz! Mówię do ciebie! - Asuka brutalnie szarpnęła go za ramię. Kaji natychmiast chwycił jej rękę.

- Nie wolno. Rozwalisz mu kręgosłup. Pewnie już jesteś zmęczony, co? - zwrócił się do chłopaka. - Dobrze, już idziemy.

Wstał i pociągnał za sobą dziewczynę. Ruszyli w stronę drzwi.

Shinji wyciągnął rękę w proteście. Coś wypadło mu spomiędzy palców.

- Kaji-san, możemy porozmawiać na osobności? Tylko przez chwilę...

Mężczyzna obejrzał się. Asuka popatrzyła na nich przez chwilę, parsknęła, zadarła nos i opuściła salę.

- O co chodzi? - niedogolony mężczyzna znowu siadł przy poszkodowanym chłopcu. Wziął do ręki upuszczony przedmiot i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Odłożył go na to samo miejsce, a jego twarz wyrażała wielką zadumę. W zamyśleniu pocierał krótką szczecinkę na żuchwie. Shinji poczuł wielką pokusę, aby spytać go o ten zarost. Wiedział jednak, że to byłby tylko tani unik. Trzeba wykazać trochę zdecydowania.

- Kaji san... - wziął się w garść. - Ja... Ja chyba... Brałem jakieś zastrzyki? Nie wiem... Bo mam wrażenie... Ja już to przeżywałem... dostałem piłką... ale się ocknąłem. Byłem w szpitalu... i nawet Asuka powiedziała to samo... że przelobowałem senseja...

Przełknął ślinę i na chwilę zastopował. Kaji patrzył na niego uważnie, zachowując absolutne milczenie.

- Coś jest nie tak... - podjął na powrót Shinji. - Byłem już w domu po tym wypadku i uznaliście, że nic mi nie będzie i że mam gotować jak zwykle... i byłem w szpitalu i Asuka rozmawiała ze mną... i byłem w jakimś innym szpitalu... Tylko nie wiem w jakim. I Ritsuko-san mnie pytała o różne rzeczy... tylko tak jakby nie miała nic wspólnego z Evami ani w ogóle z niczym tutaj. Śniło mi się... albo i nie śniło, nie wiem, co teraz jest snem, a co nie... że przypominałem sobie śmierć mamy. Tylko... że wtedy to ja ją zabiłem. Nie wiem. Rzeczywistość zwariowała. Albo ja zwariowałem.

- Nie pomogę ci, Shinji - rzekł powoli Kaji. - Nawet nie o to chodzi, że nie jestem psychiatrą. Po prostu nie mogę doświadczać tego, co ty, bo nie jestem pilotem Evy. Czego tak wypatrujesz?

Wzrok chłopca od dłuższej chwili błądził po jego ubraniu, po elementach wyposażenia sali, po ścianach...

- Magenty - odpowiedział Shinji.

- Czego?

- Zawsze jak mi się rzeczywistość burzy, to widzę coś magentowego.

Kaji zmarszczył brwi.

- A co to jest ta magenta?

- Taki kolor. Inaczej fuksja. Taki jakby fioletowy róż... Może go pan zobaczyć w komputerze, to jest jeden z głównych kolorów skali CMYK. Ja ostatnio tak mam, że widzę coś w magencie - jakiś element ubrania, który normalnie powinien by czarny, albo inny - a potem świat się zmienia i okazuje się, że nikt nie pamięta zdarzeń w takiej wersji jak ja.

Kaji bezradnie potrząsnął głową.

- Przykro mi. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Czy chcesz, bym to komuś powiedział, czy raczej zachował dla siebie?

Shinji już miał kiwnąć głową, kiedy się zreflektował.

- Ritsuko. Mówiłem jej już, ale nie wiem, czy ona o tym wie. To znowu była magentowa wersja. Chyba. Ritsuko... i Misato. One powinny wiedzieć. A Asuce... lepiej niech pan nie mówi. Chyba, że i ona ma coś takiego. Ale może lepiej... nawet wtedy nie. Ona nic mi nie mówi.

Kaji kiwnął głową i delikatnie ścisnął ramię chorego. Cicho wyszedł z sali, a Shinji zapatrzył się w sufit, po którym chodził duży pająk na cienkich nogach. Przypomniał sobie jedną z ostatnich lekcji biologii, nauczycielka mówiła, że te zwierzątka o cienkich nóżkach to nie są pająki, tylko kosarze. Mają całe ciało zlane w jedną grudkę i tym się różnią od pająków, które posiadają wyodrębniony odwłok.

"Śmieszne," - pomyślał Shinji - "takie pierdółki pamiętam, a nie jestem w stanie prawidłowo zapamiętać dnia."

Przesuwając ręką po kołdrze natrafił na cos śliskiego i płaskiego. Prezent od Rei.Wziął tę rzecz do ręki i przybliżył do oczu.

Był to hologram. Niewielki kartonik, na którym utrwalono trójwymiarowy wizerunek kobiety z dzieckiem na ręce. Kobieta ubrana była w biały kitel. Jej głowa była odwrócona od obserwatora, widać było jedynie zarys policzka. Niezbyt długie włosy opadały na uszy w równym nieładzie jak włosy Rei. Trzymany przez nią dzieciak, może dwuletni, z fascynacją wyciągał rękę w stronę gigantycznej czaszki, w której ziały trzy oczodoły.

Chłopak sam nie wiedział, kiedy uruchomiły się w jego oczach prawdziwe wodospady morskiej wody. Wkrótce bijące o jego powiek fale rozmyły i zatopiły widok z czasów dzieciństwa i wizerunek jego matki.


	13. Aida

- 13 -

Kensuke wpadł do Shinjego, kiedy ten akurat kończył przygotowywanie obiadu.

- Czym tak zajeżdża? - pociągnął nosem.

Shinji spłoszył się. Szybko skontrolował garnki.

- Nie, - sprostował Kensuke - taki ciężki zapach, jakby kwiatowy. Jakiś nowy płyn do szorowania?

- A, to - westchnął Shinji. - Ja już przestałem to odczuwać. Asuka ostatnio szaleje. "Trochę" się wyperfumowała.

- Asuka! - krzyknął w stronę łazienki - Strzeszczaj się. Tutaj ludzie też chcą skorzystać z toalety.

Spojrzał bezradnie na Aidę.

- Od rana tam siedzi. Kurcze, nie rozumiem. Ile trzeba czasu, żeby się umyć, ubrać i uczesać?

Aida wzruszył ramionami. Jego uwagę zwróciły odgłosy dobiegające z radia: jakaś aria operowa.

- Co to jest?

- "Aida". Verdi - odparł krótko Shinji. Nie widział powodu, by wgłębiać się w szczegóły, jego kumple i tak nie rozumieli klasyki.

- Chce ci się słuchać tych wyjców? Dir en Grey to jest to!

- Przecież ci słoń nadepnął na ucho - stwierdził Shinji.

- Ale przynajmniej rozumiem co śpiewają - odparł jego kumpel zupełnie nie zrażony. - Skończyliście już testy na dzisiaj?

- Aha. Czekam aż Asuka odblokuje łazienkę.

- To się przekąpiesz u mnie. Mam wolną chatę. Stary wybył na dłuższy czas. Mam niespodziankę, mówię ci, naprawdę ekstra...

Dzwonek komórki przerwał mu perorę.

- To Suzuhara - stwierdził, spojrzawszy na wyświetlacz. - Halo? Tak, jestem u Shinjego. ... Dobrze się bawisz? Kiedy wracasz? ... Chcesz Shinjego?

Touji nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Trzy dni wcześniej wyjechał do sanatorium z siostrą i ojcem. Dzwonił codziennie, by przekazać kumplom, że nudzi się jak mops, ale musi to ukrywać przed swoją siostrzyczką, która jest wręcz zauroczona górami.

- Nie będzie go jeszcze przez kilka dni. Przynajmniej pogodę mają sensowną, nie to, co tutaj - stwierdził Aida, rozłączywszy się.

- Szczęściarz! - kiwnął głową Shinji.

Za oknem znowu szumiał deszcz. Lało od paru dni, z większym lub mniejszym nasileniem. Zbierało się przez całe tygodnie upałów i wreszcie puściło. Co prawda momentami pojawiało się jeszcze słońce, jakby chciało pokazać, że niebo moczy ludzi tylko tymczasowo, ale Asuka wbrew synoptykom zapowiadała trwałe załamanie się pogody. Shinji stwierdził, że woli wierzyć koleżance.

Ruda wreszcie odblokowała łazienkę. Shinji nałożył na talerze świeżo sporządzone dania. Zjadł szybko i postanowił jeszcze przed wyjściem odświeżyć się trochę. Przestało padać, więc chłopak otworzył szeroko okno, by wywietrzyć duszący zapach. Wcisnął Aidzie colę i komiks o Spidermanie, by ten miał co robić przez najbliższy kwadrans, i poszlusował pod prysznic. Ze wstrętem usunął jasne kłaki z kratki odpływu. Asuka zaczęła przejawiać maniery Misato. Albo przejawiała takowe już wcześniej, tylko jeszcze przez krótki czas po przybyciu do Japonii odgrywała grzeczną i porządną dziewczynkę. Po raz kolejny chłopak zaczął kontemplować opcję wyprowadzenia się z tego babińca. W łazience oczywiście też było potwornie czuć lawendą, więc Shinji włączył wentylację i zaczał się myć w ekspresowym tempie. Wyszorował się szybko i gruntownie, i wypadł z zapowietrzonego pomieszczenia, tylko po to, by być świadkiem kłótni pomiędzy Asuką, Misato, która wróciła z pracy, i Kensuke. Przyjrzawszy się bliżej scenie, rozpoznał swój błąd: kłóciły się tylko Asuka i Misato, a Aida siedział pomiędzy nimi jak schwytany w pułapkę jednorożec.

- O co... - zaczął Ikari, ale urwał. Doskonale wiedział, o co tym razem baby się kłócą. Odczekał aż obu zabrakło tchu i wtrącił swoją kwestię.

- Misato-san... Czy czekają nas jeszcze jakieś testy?

- O, cześć, Shinji - blado uśmiechnęła się na jego widok Misato. - Nie, przez najbliższe dni nie będzie testów. Całe szczęście, wreszcie się wyśpię.

- To ja idę do Kensuke. Przenocuję u niego, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

- Proszę bardzo.

- To ja przenocuję u Hikari - stwierdziła Asuka.

- Proszę bardzo - powtórzyła Misato. - Możesz jej podkradać perfumy. Jeszcze raz ruszysz moje, to ci łapy poutrącam.

W kuchni ciągle jeszcze ostro zajeżdżało lawendą. Shinji zdecydował jednak, że lepiej będzie tego nie komentować. Aida też siedział cichutko, przejawiając wysoce rozwinięty instynkt samozachowawczy. Shinji podał obiad swej opiekunce i razem z Kensuke oddalili się pospiesznie, nie czekając na kolejny akt dramatu.

Do Aidy było dość daleko, ale chłopcy poszli piechotą. Shinji cieszył się każdą chwilą, kiedy mógł odychać powietrzem, a nie śmierdzącym krwią kisielem. Ponieważ akurat przestało padać, atmosfera wielkiego miasta była niezbyt wielkomiejska, całkiem spore ilości tlenu dochodziły do płuc. Jak na koniec sierpnia było dość chłodno, Shinjemu to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Po niedawnych cholerycznych upałach można było wreszcie odetchnąć.

Kensuke jak na niego był wyjątkowo milczący. Niemal niezauważalny uśmieszek i nieco nieprzytomne spojrzenie sugerowały, że ma w zanadrzu jakąś niespodziankę.

- Co ty gwiżdżesz? - zwrócił w pewnym momencie uwagę na tony wydawane przez Shinjego. - Znowu coś tego Aidy? Jakieś "Verudi" czy inna "Tosuka"?

Shinji zachichotał.

- Kompozytor to był Verdi, a "Aida" to tytuł opery.

- A - Kensuke był nieco zbity z tropu. - Myślałem, że na odwrót.

Więcej się już operą nie interesował, gdyż zobaczył w sklepie z zabawkami atrapę karabinka Hecklera-Kocha, co ocaliło go od wykładu na temat włoskiej muzyki z dziewiętnastego wieku. Shinji mógł tylko westchnąć. Wyrastał pomiędzy potwornymi barbarzyńcami i sam zaczął się powoli stawać barbarzyńcą. Czasami miał kłopoty z przypomnieniem sobie, która aria pochodziła z której opery.

Skorzystał z chwili, kiedy Kensuke rozpływał się z zachwytu i jęczał, że musi mieć ten okaz w swojej kolekcji, żeby kupić w pobliskim spożywczaku trochę różności do szybkiego przyrządzenia. Prowadzący wybitnie kawalerski żywot Kensuke prawie na pewno miał raczej słabo zaopatrzoną lodówkę, więc to, co wzięli z domu Shinjego, mogło nie wystarczyć na długo. Do czasu, gdy Ikari kupił wszystko, co zamierzał, Aida zdążył zmęczyć się adoracją broni, więc kumpel nie miał większego problemu z oderwaniem go od wystawy.

Ostatni odcinek drogi do celu przebyli przy dźwiękach arii z "Traviaty".

- A, właśnie - przypomniał sobie Kensuke. - Miałem ci powiedzieć, ale mnie ta lawenda rozproszyła. Wiesz, że przez najbliższy tydzień nie będzie lekcji?

- Czemu? - zdziwił się Shinji. Co jak co, ale szkoła była święta. Nawet jemu nie mogło się upiec, chociaż połowę zajęć opuszczał z powodu testów.

- Bliźniaki podpaliły szkołę.

- Miyazaki?

- A znasz innych?

Shinji zastanowił się przez chwilę. Wiedział, co prawda, że wielu uczniów szkoły nie lubiło, bo im więcej dzieci opuszczało Tokio 3, tym bardziej nauczyciele cisnęli pozostałych, ale żeby zaraz podpalać? Bliźniacy akurat należeli do tych, co raczej lubili zajęcia.

- Myślałem, że im akurat szkoła odpowiada - wyraził swoje zdziwienie. - Zwłaszcza chemia...

- No właśnie - wszedł mu w słowo Kensuke. - Wyprodukowali coś dziwnego na kółku chemicznym. Podobno jakiś produkt uboczny, czy półprodukt. W każdym razie kolba się stłukła, zawartość się wylała i jak się nie zacznie jarać...

Zarechotał na wspomnienie. Shinji stwierdził, że opowieść jest całkiem zabawna.

- Duży był ten pożar?

- Iii tam. Jedna gaśnica wystarczyła, tylko nauczycielka narobiła paniki. Ciekawie się zrobiło dopiero potem, bo czujka przeciwpożarowa uruchomiła alarm i wjechała od razu straż pożarna i dwie jednostki antyterrorystyczne. Mówię ci, dopiero było widowisko!

- Antyterroryści? - Shinji wytrzeszczył oczy.

- No, wiesz, oni ostatnio naprawdę dostają kota. Przez te łgarstwa rządu na temat napadów terrorystycznych, co i rusz ktoś dzwoni, że zobaczył coś podejrzanego. Przez przypadek wykryli ze dwie niezłe fabryczki zbrojeniowe, więc naprawdę zaczęli sprawdzać każdy sygnał, niezależnie od tego, czy się znowu tłukliście z Aniołami, czy nie.

- I zgarnęli bliźniaków?

- Zgarnęli - kiwnął głową Kensuke - i opieczętowali szkołę. Oni wiedzą, że to bzdura, ale chcą wyjść z twarzą, więc ich przez tydzień pomaglują i wypuszczą.

Opowiastka wybitnie poprawiła Shinjemu humor. Kensuke przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie podzielił się nowiną z Toujim, więc zaraz zadzwonił do niego i zaczął mu streszczać wydarzenia poranka. Komórka Shinjego też się rozświergotała. Asuka.

- Shinji, słyszałeś nowinę?

- Miyazaki?

- Eee, słyszałeś... - była wyraźnie zawiedziona.

- Właśnie Kensuke mi ją przekazał. Przez tydzień mamy szkołę z głowy. Fajnie, co?

- Nie ciesz się tak. Hikari mi mówi, że dostaniemy materiał do przerobienia w domu.

"Można się było tego spodziewać" - pomyślał Shinji.

- Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczony? - westchnął na głos.

- Taa, dlaczego nas to wcale nie zaskakuje... - Asuka rozłączyła się.

Doszli do domu Kensukego.

- Szkoda, że nie zgarnęli Irytatora - mruknął Shinji. A potem spojrzał z nadzieją na kolegę. - A może jednak?...

Ten tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. I uśmiechnął się, widząc zawiedzioną minę młodego pilota.

- W temacie Miyagiego mam niespodziankę. PATRZ! - triumfalnie odsłonił przed nim gigantyczne pudło wypełnione płytami CD i DVD, komiksami i czasopismami o tematyce wybitnie nieprzyzwoitej.

- Miyagi wyjeżdża do Ameryki - wyjaśnił kumplowi. - Jego rodzice uznali, że tutaj robi się zbyt niebezpiecznie, dostali pracę w tamtejszym wydziale NERV-u.

- To oni też pracowali w NERV-ie? - Shinji znowu poczuł się, jakby mu rzeczywistość wierzgnęła.

- Zdaje się, że jeśli chodzi o naszą klasę, to większość ludzi jest w jakiś sposób powiązana z NERV-em. Przynajmniej ci, o których wiem. Nieważne. W każdym razie w Ameryce cały ten sprzęt byłby nielegalny, zwłaszcza to - Kensuke wyciągnął ze stosu płyt filmik pod tytułem _Bunny Lolita_. Na obwolucie wdzięczyła się piersiasta dziewoja w skąpym stroju, o twarzy małej dziewczynki. Małą czcionką pod tytułem wydrukowano wprowadzenie: "Niesamowite erotyczne fantazje czternastolatki...".

Shinji poczuł się nieswojo. Żadna z jego koleżanek tak nie wyglądała. Nawet Asuka, która miała rzeczywiście niezły biust. Z drugiej strony żadna nie miała tak dziecinej twarzyczki. Ale prawdę mówiąc nawet na zwykłych kreskówkach, gdzie jedynie od czasu do czasu mignęły damskie majteczki, wszyscy wyglądali jakby przyprawiono im głowy osób o dziesięć lat młodszych.

- Miyagi mówi, że w Ameryce dozwolony wiek to nie czternaście, ale osiemnaście lat. Więc jak sprowadzają nasze hentajki, to przerabiają tytuły, żeby było "osiemnastolatki" - wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem.

- I co, jak to się dostało w twoje ręce? - indagował Shinji.

- Normalnie, dał mi na przechowanie. Obiecałem mu, że mu tego nie pogubię ani nie zniszczę - Aida włączył telewizor i odtwarzacz, wyjął z trzymanego w ręce pudełka płytkę i wsadził do szufladki czytnika.

- Tobie? - niedowierzanie malujące się na twarzy Shinjego było tak przerysowane, że Kensuke znowu parsknął śmiechem. - A nie swoim kumplom?

- Irytator nie ma kumpli - odpowiedział rzeczowo Aida. - Wszystkich zdołał wkurzyć. Nie zauważyłeś, że ostatnio był zupełnie sam? Zresztą, my i bliźniaki jesteśmy jeszcze najbardziej normalni w tej szkole. Reszta to jakieś takie mimozy, jak ten Nakajima. Albo w ogóle świry. Nasze pokolenie zupełnie zeszło na psy...

Film nie podobał się Shinjemu. Tytułowa bohaterka już w pierwszej scenie, podczas jazdy tramwajem do szkoły, była napastowana przez anonimowych mężczyzn i wydawała niezbyt przekonywujące piski protestu. Shinji zdenerwowany wyłączył odtwarzacz, zanim akcja rozpoczęła się na dobre.

Kensuke tylko spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- To ma być erotyka? - spytał rozczarowany Shinji. - To ja tego nie chcę.

- Ale z ciebie dzieciak - sapnął Aida. - To tylko anime. To się nie dzieje na niby.

- Nieważne, - rzucił Shinji - nie chcę tego oglądać.

Poszedł do kuchni i nastawił wodę na herbatę. Brakowało mu starego, wysłużonego SDAT-a. Wybiegł z domu w takim pośpiechu, że kompletnie o nim zapomniał.

- To co byś chciał? - podszedł do niego Kensuke. - Sailor Moon? Tam są fajne momenty, tentacle i w ogóle...

Shinji już miał spytać o te "tentacle", gdy spojrzał na okładkę kolejnej płyty trzymanej przez kumpla. Tam z kolei znajoma postać w podartym mundurku była gwałcona przez coś, co wyglądało jak wąsy gigantycznego bluszczu. Wizerunek miał jakiś perwersyjny urok. Zdezorientowany początkowo Shinji domyślił się, że nie ma do czynienia z oryginalnym serialem, gdzie faktycznie od czasu do czasu mignęły obnażone piersi, ale z jego jakąś zboczoną przeróbką. Nie miał specjalnej ochoty widzieć tych wąsów na żywo, przyszło mu jednak do głowy, że jeśli sam czegoś nie zaproponuje, to jego kumple całkiem stracą do niego szacunek. Obaj, bo Suzuhara na pewno się dowie.

- Wtedy, jak mi podałeś te grzybki... miałem taką wizję... dwie nagie panie w ciemności, pod prysznicem... - wystękał, przypominając sobie pospiesznie stosowną scenkę. Co prawda w trakcie trwania wizja nie budziła w nim żadnych emocji, ale przynajmniej nie wydawała mu się odrażająca. Na pewno nie wiązała się z przemocą.

- A, lesbijki - ucieszył się Aida. - Powinny być, chyba widziałem jakieś wczoraj...

Obaj zaczęli przegrzebywać pudło. Obok filmów anime i różnych gier znajdowały się w nim normalne filmy porno. Okładki niektórych pudełek wywoływały wręcz dreszcze strachu, kiedy się na nie patrzyło. Jakieś łańcuchy, podziemia, pejcze... Najwyraźniej Miyagi lubił grać ostro. Znaleźli tylko jeden jedyny film, który zapowiadał się dosyć łagodnie. Zatytułowany był "Aida - Królowa Pustyni". Kensuke miał zdegustowaną minę. Shinji uśmiechnął się w duchu - oczywiście wiedział, do czego to jest odniesienie.

Faktycznie w filmie jako tło dźwiękowe wykorzystano motywy z "Aidy", choć Kensuke nie mógł tego wiedzieć, bo on nie odróżniał jednej arii od drugiej. Ku rozczarowaniu Shinjego pornos był zwyczajnie nudny. Owszem, panie, których było tam zatrzęsienie - bo rzecz działa się w haremiku faraona - były ubrane zgodnie z modą egipską. Część z nich nawet była ogolona i nosiła peruki - ale część nie.

- Zastopuj na chwilę - poprosił kumpla. Gdy ten niechętnie spełnił jego prośbę, Shinji włączył laptopa, podłączył się do sieci i wyszperał informacje o sztuce i kulturze starożytnego Egiptu. Kompletnie zaskoczony Kensuke tylko patrzył, jak jego kolega przegląda zdjęcia fresków.

- No, dobra - powiedział wreszcie Shinji. - Wygląda na to, że tancerki i muzykantki miały naturalne włosy.

Patrzył na ilustrację przedstawiającą nagą tancerkę robiącą mostek, której długie, czarne kędziory zwisały zupełnie swobodnie.

- Tylko arystokracja goliła głowy. Między nogami pewnie też się golili. Czyli realia są z grubsza zachowane.

Kensuke zaniósł się histerycznym śmiechem. Łzy mu pociekły z oczu.

- Shinji! - zawył pomiędzy paroksyzmami - To jest pornos! Szukasz w pornosie realizmu?

- A czemu nie? - odparował Shinji. - Bo inaczej, to co zostanie? Przecież tego nie da się oglądać dłużej niż pięć minut.

- No, nie - zdenerwował się Kensuke, - z tobą się nie da oglądać filmów. Czego ty właściwie chcesz?

Shinji musiał się zastanowić nad odpowiedzią. Jak na złość, teraz, kiedy by mu się przydało to magentowe "drugie ja", nie czuł nic, żadnego impulsu z zewnątrz. Tamten pewnie nie czuł by się taki zdegustowany i zniesmaczony, a raczej przyłączyłby się do kumpli w ich samczych zabawach. Shinji został sam na placu boju.

- Wiesz - odpowiedział po dłuższym namyśle, - myślałem, że to nie będzie takie sztuczne. I że będzie bardziej wciągające. A tak, to przez pierwszą minutę zobaczyłem wszystko ze szczegółami. A tak w ogóle, to nie chcę patrzeć na przemoc, ani na takie udawanie. Jak ktoś mówi drugiej osobie, że ją kocha, albo że ją pragnie, to niech to naprawdę ma na myśli.

- To jest film - powiedział Kensuke z naciskiem. - Aktorstwo polega na udawaniu.

- A ja myślałem, że dobre aktorstwo to jest wtedy, kiedy nikt się nie skapnie, że aktor tylko udaje.

- To tylko pornos, do cholery! Ma cię podniecać!

- Ma mnie podniecać byle co?!

Nawet nie spostrzegli, kiedy w wymianie zdań przybyło ognia i decybeli.

- To może zacznij sam pierdolić!!! - wrzasnął Kensuke. - Będziesz miał swój realizm! Trzy laski się kręcą koło niego, a ten nic!!! Kuźwa, Shinji, jesteś taka mimoza! I ty masz być pilotem?!

Shinji wściekł się nie na żarty.

- A ty, bohaterze, jakie masz doświadczenie, co?!!! Tylko gadasz i jęczysz, że chciałbyś z Misato! To umów się z nią, droga wolna!!! W klasie tyle jest dziewczyn, ile z nich przeleciałeś, co?!!! Masz w ogóle jakąś?!!! Ode mnie się odpier... odczep!!! Ja robię, co do mnie należy, choć wcale nie chciałem być pilotem!!!

Pokłócili się na serio po raz pierwszy od początku ich znajomości. Stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie, gotowi do skoku.

- Wiesz, co, Ikari? W życiu nie będziesz miał baby. Dziewczyny lubią wojowników, a nie takie coś z fartuszkiem i przy garach. Ładna buźka nie załatwi wszystkiego. - Kensuke wypowiedział te zdania chłodnym, rzeczowym tonem dobrze poinformowanego eksperta.

- Rozumiem, że moro albo zabawkowy karabin załatwi wszystko? - Shinji próbował to powiedzieć cichym, jadowitym tonem "tego drugiego". Nie za bardzo wyszło, nie miał wprawy. - W twoim wieku jeszcze latać z zabawkami?

- Przynajmniej jestem wysportowany.

- A ja to nie? - roześmiał się Shinji. - Na ostatnim sprawdzianie miałem takie wyniki, jakie miałby Touji, gdyby nie palił tyle. Jakoś mi do tego nie był potrzebny firmowy dres ani te twoje plamiaste wdzianka. A tobie nawet te twoje blaszki nie pomogły, byłeś daleko za mną. Ale, oczywiście, zawsze sobie możesz pić ten swój wywar z grzybków i ścigać się ze mną w marzeniach.

Kensuke wyglądał, jakby dostał w twarz. Shinji najchętniej ugryzłby się teraz w język, ale było już za późno. Trudno, Aidzie też się należało, za ten jego protekcjonalny ton. Ikari nie miał zamiaru przepraszać. Postanowił wreszcie wyrzucić z siebie, co go gnębiło. Trudno, najwyżej nie będą go lubić. Nic nowego dla Shinjego.

- Mam już dosyć tego twojego protekcjonalnego tonu - powiedział. - Touji zresztą też mnie wkurza, ale jemu to powiem osobiście. Jeśli jesteś moim kumplem tylko dlatego, że pilotuję Evę, to możesz sobie odpuścić. Ja nie mam wpływu na to, kto jeszcze będzie pilotem. Albo bierzesz mnie takiego, jaki jestem, albo się pożegnamy.

- Jak sobie życzysz, prymusiku - mruknął Kensuke.

- Nie, nie życzę sobie - powiedział cicho Shinji. - Ale chcę mieć prawdziwych kumpli, a nie udawanych. Albo jak już masz udawać, to się przyłóż do tego. Z Toujim też się przyjaźnisz, bo on ma coś, czego ty mu zazdrościsz?

Kensuke nic nie powiedział. Ciszę zakłócały tylko odgłosy parzących się starożytnych kurtyzan i nałożnic, dobiegające od strony telewizora. Nikt na nie nie zwracał uwagi.

- Zrobię kolację - powiedział wreszcie Kensuke i wyszedł z pokoju.

Shinji został sam, z niejasnym poczuciem odniesionego zwycięstwa, choć kompletnie nie rozumiał, na czym właściwie miałoby ono polegać. Nie wiedząc, co ma właściwie ze sobą zrobić, zaczął przeglądać gry z kolekcji Irytatora. W większości były dziwaczne: albo akcja umieszczona była w świecie pełnym krwi i czarnej magii, albo bohater miał do poderwania panienki o dziwacznych gustach, albo bohaterka była seryjnie napastowana i torturowana. Na ilustracji z jednej okładki ubrana w obcisły lateks pani z pejczem pastwiła się nad mężczyzną na łańcuchu, sprawiającym wrażenie zbitego psa. Brakowało tylko budy i kości. Shinji stwierdził, że nawet nie czuje odrazy, tak mu to zobojętniało.

- I gdzie tu erotyka? - spytał sam siebie. - Ja myślałem, że w grach o miłości to się całują.

Zadzwoniła jego komórka.

- Co robicie, chłopaki? - odezwał się głos Misato.

- Oglądamy filmy, gramy w gry... - odparł machinalnie Shinji.

- Bardzo nieprzyzwoite?

- Nooo...

Nie było sensu zaprzeczać, odgłosy z telewizora mówiły same za siebie. Shinji przeklął się w duchu, że nie wyłączył tego knota.

- Nieważne - usłyszał. - Shinji, powiedz mi, co to jest ta cholerna homeostaza?

Znał oczywiście to słowo, jedno z podstawowych pojęć z fizjologii.

- To jest zdolność do zachowania stałych właściwości, na przykład stałej temperatury ciała.

- A jak na zewnątrz robi się zimno?

- To wtedy organizm zwiększa produkcję ciepła. I na odwrót, jak jest za gorąco, to stara się nadmiar ciepła wytracić. I dotyczy to nie tylko temperatury, chodzi o to, żeby w środku było stale tak samo, optymalnie. Żeby umieć się postawić wpływom środowiska zewnętrznego i samemu się nie zmieniać - w końcu zdołał to powiedzieć w sposób zrozumiały dla Misato.

- Czyli krótko mówiąc, żeby być sobą w każdych warunkach, niezależnie od nacisków? - podsumowała Misato.

- Mniej więcej - roześmiał się Shinji.

- A tranzystaza? - indagowała dalej Misato.

Shinji przegrzebywał przez moment zasoby swojej pamięci.

- Nie kojarzę - przyznał w końcu. - Muszę zobaczyć w słowniku.

- Dobra, to już sama sprawdzę - stwierdziła Misato. - Dzięki.

Rozłączyła się.

Shinji przez chwilę myślał intensywnie. Powoli zaczął rozumieć, co się stało i odetchnął z ulgą. Znalazł odpowiednie słowa. Kiedy Kensuke wrócił z kanapkami, ciągle w minorowym nastroju, Shinji radośnie zwrócił się do niego.

- A może sobie zagramy? Zobacz - wyciągnął kolejne pudełko z opisem zawartej wewnątrz gry. - "Prywatny detektyw przyjeżdża do zagubionej w górach osady, celem wyjaśnienia zagadki zaginięcia jego byłego wspólnika. Jego głównym źródłem informacji staje się tajemnicza piękność..." i tak dalej... "nieliniowa akcja, liczne, interesujące wątki poboczne..." Pewnie znowu chała, ale przynajmniej grafika jest ładna. Co ty na to?

- Powinno być ciekawsze niż samo gapienie się w ekran - przytaknął Kensuke.

Nie udało im się skończyć gry tego wieczoru, bo była nieco zbyt skomplikowana. Obejrzeli sobie za to w kinie nocnym frywolną komedyjkę, którą Shinji uznał za o wiele bardziej interesującą niż nieszczęsna "Królowa Pustyni". A potem długo gadali o najróżniejszych sprawach.

Kiedy następnego dnia Shinji wracał do siebie, wiedział już, że coś się w relacji z jego najlepszym kumplem nieodwołalnie zmieniło. Chyba na lepsze.


	14. Steinen

- 14 -

Shinji otworzył oczy i nie dostrzegł znaczącej różnicy. Zamrugał parokrotnie. Po początkowym zdezorientowaniu dotarło do niego jednak, że jest noc. Do uszu chłopca sączyły się kojące dźwięki skrzypiec, dobiegające poprzez słuchawki z jego wiernego odtwarzacza. Ten zaś leżał obok, nastawiony na bezustanne zapętlanie odgrywanej płyty.

Zaraz też do świadomości Shinjego dotarł fakt niebezpiecznie silnego parcia w pęcherzu. Ono właśnie go zbudziło. Cóż, ostatnie parę dni w zbyt dużej jak na jego gust części przespał, co zawdzięczał medycznym staraniom dr Akagi, a w efekcie nie miał specjalnej możliwości zadbać o swoje naturalne potrzeby z taką częstotliwością, z jaką by chciał.

Ze zrozumiałym pośpiechem usiadł więc na łóżku, zwieszając nogi z krawędzi i wcisnął stopy w szpitalne kapcie. Następnie po omacku wyjął z szafki dwie baterie-paluszki, które umieścił w odtwarzaczu - jego zapas wyczerpał się już dość dawno, ale pani Ibuki była tak miła, że kupiła mu kilka sztuk - i odłączył zasilacz. Z wciąż grającym discmanem prawie że wyprysnął z pokoju, do którego zaczynało teraz wpadać blade księżycowe światło, nadając wnętrzu chłodnego, nieziemskiego poblasku, jakby oceanicznych toni albo nocy na Srebrnym Globie.

Na korytarzu świeciła się słabym światłem co trzecia jarzeniówka, zapewne dla oszczędności energii lub aby nie przeciążać bez potrzeby sieci energetycznej. Światło, mimo iż wątłe, pozwalało poczuć się bezpieczniej, aczkolwiek jednak Shinji nie chciałby w tym momencie wyłączać muzyki. Naglony potrzebą ruszył w kierunku męskiej toalety, do której zdołał dotrzeć nim miękkie glissando zakończyło słuchaną właśnie przez niego kompozycję.

Włącznik światła w toalecie znajdował się na zewnątrz, co pozwoliło Shinjemu uniknąć konieczności wchodzenia do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Ciekawe, czy było to zaplanowane celowo, czy też monter-elektryk miał taki akurat kaprys? W środku chłopiec jeszcze tylko odkręcił kran, aby szmer wody rozpraszał ciszę powstałą po wyłączeniu i ostrożnym odłożeniu discmana na podłogę, po czym wreszcie mógł zająć się tym, po co tu przyszedł.

Działanie specyfiku, którym potraktowała go pod wieczór dr Akagi, chyba jeszcze całkiem nie ustało, gdyż Shinji odczuwał lekkie zawroty głowy przy gwałtowniejszych ruchach i czuł ogólne rozbicie. Już w trakcie drogi przez korytarz musiał się w kilku momentach oprzeć ręką o ścianę, gdy podłoga wydawała się wymykać mu spod nóg, ale chyba ta odrobina ruchu dobrze mu zrobiła, gdyż jakby lekko mu się poprawiało. Chłopak przetarł jeszcze twarz wilgotną dłonią, po czym wytarł ręce papierowym ręcznikiem, podniósł discmana, włożył do uszu słuchawki i dopiero wtedy zakręcił kran. Uszczelka była chyba nieco zmurszała, gdyż woda jeszcze przez parę chwil ciurkała do zlewu.

Shinji wyszedł, zgasił za sobą światło i tym razem bez pośpiechu ruszył w drogę powrotną. Otoczony bezpiecznym welonem dźwięku czuł się trochę jak astronauta czy nurek, przemierzający obce światy, a zarazem od nich odgrodzony. Szedł powoli, dając sobie dość czasu, by otrząsnąć się z wywołanego lekami zmęczenia. Wiedział, oczywiście, że wszystkie te tabletki i zastrzyki są konieczne, ale jednak niezbyt lubił je brać, gdyż zwykle czuł się po nich nieswojo. A teraz jeszcze naszła go niespodziewana ochota na rybę.

Gdy skręcił za załom korytarza, zobaczył że drzwi do jednego z pokojów na drugim jego końcu są otwarte. Zdziwiło go to - kto jeszcze nie spał? Ruszył powoli w tamtym kierunku, wiedziony prostą, mało chwalebną ciekawością. Gdy zbliżył się wystarczająco, dostrzegł wymalowany na drzwiach numerek 19, który po chwili skojarzył mu się z nazwiskiem ulokowanej tutaj osoby - Langley. Shinjemu w tym miejscu mina lekko zrzedła, gdyż rudowłosa dziewczyna nigdy go specjalnie nie lubiła. To znaczy, nikogo specjalnie nie lubiła, ale reszta się przeważnie nie przejmowała. A Shinji miał niestety tendencję do brania zbyt wielu rzeczy do siebie, więc nieraz czuł się zachowaniem Langley dotknięty bardziej, niż powinien.

Z tego też powodu Shinji nie chciał, aby dziewczyna go teraz zobaczyła, ale z drugiej strony był jednak ciekaw, dlaczego nie śpi. Ścisnął mocniej odtwarzacz w dłoni i ostrożnie stąpając zbliżył się do otwartych drzwi. Światło w środku było zgaszone; ostrożnie zerknął do środka. Pusto, jedynie skłębiona pościel (pewnie jeszcze ciepła) wskazywała, że ktoś tu niedawno jeszcze był. Chłopak poczuł się nieco zbity z tropu, ale zaraz też pomyślał, że Langley musiała gdzieś pójść. Zobaczyłby ją, gdyby szła do toalety, musiała zatem pójść w drugą stronę. Shinji zbliżył się po cichu do kolejnego załomu i wyjrzał zań, przytulony do ściany. Langley stała przy uchylonym oknie, odziana w szpitalną piżamę, wpatrując się w nocne niebo. Naraz Shinji trochę pożałował, że na korytarzu nie panuje ciemność - co by złego o Langley nie powiedzieć, urody odmówić jej nie szło, a srebrne światło księżyca z pewnością pięknie by się kładło na jej zgrabnej sylwetce.

Gdy Shinji tak się przypatrywał, zauważył że Langley porusza lekko wargami, zapewne coś do siebie szepcząc. Po chwili wahania wyjął jedną słuchawkę, lecz wciąż nie mógł wyraźnie dosłyszeć słów Rudej. Postanowił zaryzykować i nacisnął pauzę, po czym nastawił uszu.

Śpiewała. Słowa były dla chłopca nieodgadnione, ale cichy, smutny, pełen melancholii i tęsknoty za czymś głos wystarczał, by pojąć istotę.

_Die Tränen greiser Kinderschar  
ich zieh sie auf ein weißes Haar  
werf in die Luft die nasse Kette  
und wünsch mir, dass ich eine Mutter hätte_

Głos dziewczyny zaczął się lekko załamywać, jej podbródek drżał. Shinji patrzył na nią jak zahipnotyzowany.

_Ich durfte keine Nippel lecken  
und keine Falte zum Verstecken  
niemand gab mir einen Namen  
gezeugt in Hast und ohne Samen_

Mutter, oh gib mir Kraft...

Ostatnie słowa dziewczyna niemalże wyszeptała, gubiąc melodię. Shinji dostrzegł spływające po policzku Langley łzy, nim ukryła twarz w dłoniach, a jej ciałem targnął szloch. Speszony, wycofał się i niemalże na palcach ruszył do swojego pokoju, z zaaferowania dopiero w połowie drogi przypominając sobie o ponownym założeniu słuchawek i wznowieniu odtwarzania. A więc było coś, najpewniej jakieś wspomnienie lub świadomość czegoś, co sprawiało Langley ból. To wydawało się niemalże niezwykłe. Chłopiec domyślał się że jest jedyną osobą, która widziała rudowłosą w takim stanie. I bynajmniej nie czuł się z tego powodu w żaden sposób wyróżniony.

Wrócił do pokoju i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Stwierdził, że mimo iż rozruszał nieco zaspane mięśnie, łóżko nadal ciągnęło go jak magnes. Zsunął kapcie, które następnie starannie i równo ułożył przy łóżku, i w następnej chwili leżał już pod trochę nieświeżą pościelą. Wychylił się jeszcze tylko po przewód zasilacza, który podpiął do discmana, aby nie marnować niepotrzebnie baterii i ułożył się wygodnie na poduszce, pozwalając by łagodne dźwięki jak zawsze były mu strażnikiem w krainie snu. Niebawem już spał, a śpiąc śnił dziwaczne sny.


	15. Deszcze niespokojniejsze

- 15 -

Lało.

Lało i lało, i lało, i nie zamierzało przestać. Paskudna, lepka duchota ostatnich dni zamieniła się w paskudną, zimną, wszechobecną wilgoć. Langley już nie siadywała na oknie wieczorami, snuła się jedynie po korytarzach nucąc coś po niemiecku. Kimiko Tanaka, zwykle ciepła i łagodna, stała się nieco nieobecna duchem i drażliwa. Asystentka pani doktor, Maya Ibuki, zamykała się z samą doktor Ritsuko i o czymś konferowały. Shinji nie rozumiał żartów pielęgniarzy na ich temat.

Po dwóch dniach nieustającej ulewy, w "Zaciszu" zrobiło się naprawdę cicho. Większa część personelu wybyła z różnych powodów, czasem nie całkiem poważnych. Shinji, z braku lepszego pomysłu na życie, pałętał się po części technicznej kompleksu, która akurat przechodziła gruntowne przemeblowanie. Nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem obserwował, jak dwaj technicy wymieniają aparaturę w pokoju zabiegowym. Wielka, ciemna tuba, w której spędził już tyle godzin, została wymontowana. Na jej miejsce wstawiono nową, tym razem jasną. Na boku zamiast napisu "EVA-0... (coś zdrapanego)" widniał napis "Kiel-Lüneburg IG". Podłączony był do niej wielki terminal, na którym napisane było "SelfImaging". Cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło.

- Dobra, Nagisa, właź do rury - powiedział jeden z techników do drugiego, gdy zakończyli montaż całości.

- Ja?

- Nie, Amaterasu. Pewnie, że ty. Teraz twoja kolej, ja kalibrowałem Ewcię.

Osobnik nazwany Nagisą westchnął cieżko i zaczął się rozbierać, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na stojącego bez ruchu Shinjego.

- Chłopaki, jak skończycie, to... - do pokoju zabiegowego energicznie wkroczyła Misato Katsuragi. - Skończyliście, jak widzę - stwierdziła.

- Trzeba jeszcze przetestować - mruknął drugi technik.

- Co mu puścisz? - Misato zaciekawiona stanęła za konsoletą terminalu.

- Film przyrodniczy.

- Rany boskie, znowu? - Nagisa zakończył rozbieranie. - Jeszcze raz kaczuszki?

- Tym razem okapi.

- A co to jest, do cholery?

- Takie rzadkie zwierzę. Coś jak miniaturowa żyrafa. Nie gadaj, tylko właź - burknął drugi technik.

- Daliby jakąś odmianę. Jak nie kaczki, to żyrafy - zrzędził Nagisa, pakując się do wnętrza tuby. Zapachniało solanką i czymś jeszcze, zapach niby znajomy, ale trudny do zidentyfikowania. - Misato, kochanie, a może ty byś coś dostarczyła? Mówiłaś, że nagrywałaś sesję ze swoim chłopakiem.

- Zwariowałeś?! - nastroszył się drugi technik.

- No, co? Jak film przyrodniczy, to film przyrodniczy. Niechże się nauczę czegoś pożytecznego. Co to za interes wiedzieć, jak kaczki wtryniają rzęsę?

Misato uśmiechnęła się filuteryjnie.

- Zaczekajcie chwilę.

Wyszła szybko z pokoju. Technik przy konsolecie patrzył za nią, zaskoczony. Misato wróciła po chwili z kasetą w ręce.

- Włącz mu to.

- Co to jest? - zainteresował się Nagisa.

- Moja prywatna.

Nagisa wyskoczył z rury i ociekając fioletową cieczą podskoczył do kolegi i Misato. Shinji zaciekawiony podszedł do nich. Misato dopiero teraz go spostrzegła.

- Ach, Shinji! Cały czas tu stoisz? Popatrz, dostaliśmy nową aparaturę.

Trochę się zaczerwieniła.

Drugi technik wprowadził kasetę do czytnika i włączył odtwarzanie. Na jednym z ekranów wbudowanych w konsoletę ukazały się dwie pieszczące się osoby.

- Z moim chłopakiem ci nie dam, bo to zbyt osobiste, przynajmniej dla niego. Ale może być z moją koleżanką - powiedziała Misato. Shinji zauważył, że drugi technik obserwuje dziejące się przed jego oczyma sceny w niemym osłupieniu.

- Widzisz, Miyazaki? To się nazywa prawdziwa kumpela! - Nagisa cmoknął Misato w policzek i z powrotem zanurkował do tuby.

- Ale będziesz odczuwał bodźce z babskiego ciała... - próbował nieśmiało zaprotestować Miyazaki.

- Tym lepiej! - rozległo się z wnętrza tuby. - Zawsze chciałem wiedzieć, jak to jest po drugiej stronie.

Dwie pieszczące się na ekranie konsolety panie zniknęły, a w ich miejscu pojawił się znany obraz sekwencji startowej. Miyazaki był z jakiegoś powodu cały czerwony.

- No, dobra - powiedziała Misato. - Mamy go z głowy na najbliższą godzinę. Może jakoś zabijemy czas? - otarła się biustem o technika.

- Przy nim?! - Miyazaki wytrzeszczył na koleżankę oczy i niepewnie wskazał głową na Shinjego.

- A co on ci przeszkadza? - kobieta nie traciła czasu i już zdejmowała bluzkę. - Shinji nigdy nic nie mówi, prawda Shinji? A taka wiedza przyda mu się później w życiu.

Shinji skinął głową. Nie było o czym mówić. Wiedział, oczywiście, co się zaraz będzie działo, ale nie uważał, by to było specjalnie interesujące. Chwilę jeszcze patrzył, jak jego opiekunka wpija się ustami w usta oszołomionego technika, a potem zajął się obserwacją kolorowych światełek na szczycie tuby. Jedno z nich, magentowe, migało w zmiennym rytmie. Gdy zbliżył do niego twarz, miał wrażenie, że ono odpowiada na jego myśli. Mrugało coraz bardziej zachęcająco i coraz wolniej i wolniej, i wolniej, i ----

* * *

Zerwał się z łóżka. Fosforyzujący w ciemności wyświetlacz zegara pokazywał cztery minuty po pierwszej w nocy. Za oknem wył wiatr. Szum ulewy i bębnienie kropli o blachy zadaszenia nad balkonem dopełniały melodii.

Zamrugał. Cały się lepił od potu, choć było raczej zimno. Stwierdził, że trzeba zamknąć okno, bo inaczej się przeziębi. A potem się zorientował, że przecież w jego pokoju nie ma żadnego okna. Więc, gdzie się w takim razie znajduje?

W pokoju Misato.

Obok cicho posapywała Asuka. Uśmiechała się przez sen. Kołdra zsunęła się z niej częściowo, odsłaniając plecy i kształtny pośladek. Nagi.

- _Küss mich..._ - wymruczała, gdy się poruszył.

Shinji był tak zaszokowany, że nie był w stanie przez dłuższą chwilę zebrać myśli. Wziąwszy się trochę w garść, ostrożnie wysunął się spod kołdry, przy okazji stwierdzając, że sam jest nagi i że jego męskość stoi na baczność. Zakrył ją odruchowo dłońmi.

Bałagan dookoła panował nie mniejszy niż wtedy, kiedy urzędowała w nim prawowita właścicielka. Wycofując się ostrożnie, Shinji nadepnął na małą książeczkę, walającą się na podłodze. Schylając się po nią, zlokalizował swoje szorty, choć koszulki nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Dobre i to. Porwał szorty i książeczkę, i dyskretnie wycofał się z pokoju. Coś go uwierało, kiedy się przyodział. Czyżby wziął szorty Asuki?

Usiłując nieco uspokoić rozkołatane serce, udał się do kuchni. Światło lampy prawie wypaliło mu oczy, kiedy pstryknął przełącznikiem. Oczywiście musiał założyć szorty tyłem do przodu, dlatego było mu w nich niewygodnie.

Książeczka okazała się kieszonkową Biblią. Założona była w trzech miejscach. Pierwsza zakładka tkwiła na stronicach opisujących mit o stworzeniu pierwszych ludzi, druga zaznaczała opis zdobywania przez jakiś lud warownego miasta, przy czym oblężenie wyglądało w ten sposób, że napastnicy wiedli procesje wokół murów i dęli w trąby, aż się owe mury od ich dźwięku zawaliły.

"A więc to jest mur Jerycha" - pomyślał Shinji. - "Rychło w czas się o tym dowiaduję..."

Nagle coś go tknęło.

Obejrzał się. Na ścianie wisiał kalendarz. Ostatnie oznaczenia były w nim czynione na początku sierpnia: szereg dni obwiedzionych kółkami, a za nimi jeden podpisany "D-day".

Deszcz przestał padać.

Z jego pokoiku rozległa się cichutka, ledwie słyszalna melodyjka. SMS.

Shinji udał się do swojego pokoju, zlokalizował telefon komórkowy i wrócił z nim do kuchni.

_Moj bohaterze, co sie z toba dzieje? Od tylu dni nie ma cie w szkole. Zyjesz jeszcze? Tesknie. Mana_

Pamiętał tę wiadomość!

Pierwszy SMS, jaki kiedykolwiek do niego przyszedł. Odkrył go dopiero po walce z Israfelem, przez przypadek. Do tej pory nie wiedział, kim jest owa Mana. Ale zaraz, czemu go otrzymał właśnie teraz?

Czując przez skórę, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku, jeszcze raz popatrzył na kalendarz. Jak przez mgłę kojarzył, że po wygranej walce Asuka oznaczyła ów "D-day" mordką z szerokim uśmiechem. W następnych dniach i miesiącach były jeszcze inne wpisy. Tymczasem ta część kalendarza, którą miał przed oczami, była zapełniona od kwietnia do początku sierpnia jego wpisami, a dalej czysta.

Cofnął się do nocy przed drugą walką z Israfelem?

Reset rzeczywistości?

Jeżeli tak, to najwyraźniej w tej wersji jednak wszedł do pokoju zajmowanego przez Asukę, wbrew jej kategorycznemu zakazowi. No, teraz wiedział, że było to zawoalowane zaproszenie. Jaka szkoda, że kompletnie tego nie pamiętał.

Postanowił wykonać mały eksperyment. Wrócił do pokoju Misato i podszedł do śpiącej na materacu postaci. Asuka teraz była zwinięta w kłębuszek, cała poowijana kołdrą. Shinji mógł zabaczyć jedynie jej obnażone plecy i ramiona, twarz zasłaniała burza włosów. Nachylił się nad nią i ostrożnie spróbował je odgarnąć, gdy usłyszał ciche "Mama..."

Wstrząsnęło nim to do głębi. Nie mógł się zdobyć nawet na to, by przynajmniej pocałować dziewczynę w policzek, więc wycofał się bezszelestnie, przeklinając swoje tchórzostwo.

Wściekły na samego siebie wlazł pod prysznic i zaczął się mocno szorować, starając się zmyć z siebie wszelkie świadectwa nocy, której przecież nie miało prawa być. W wydarzeniach nie widział już żadnej logiki, to było jak kompletnie obłąkany sen.

Mydło wysmyknęło mu się z trzęsącej się ręki i poleciało gdzieś za zasłonkę.

To nic. Teraz interesował go jedynie zimny prysznic. Stojąc w strudze letniej wody (nigdy nie była naprawdę zimna) uszczypnął się mocno w przedramię. Jedyną konsekwencją tego zabiegu był krwiak; nie zdołał się obudzić.

Zirytowany, mocno zakręcił wodę, mało nie urywając kurka, i gwałtownym ruchem odgarnął w bok zasłonę. Zdołał jednak zrobić raptem jeden krok poza obręb kabiny prysznica, gdy poczuł, że ziemia ucieka mu spod nóg.

Nadepnął na mydło.

* * *

Magentowe światełko przyblakło, a Shinji otrząsnał się ze stanu hipnozy. Jeszcze raz mimochodem zerknął na zajętą sobą parę i wyszedł z pokoju zabiegowego.

Błąkając się bez celu po korytarzach doszedł do świetlicy. Za szerokimi, przeszklonymi oknami krzaki różanecznika kołysały się pod uderzeniami fal deszczu i wiatru. Podszedł do jednego z nich i przycisnął czoło do szklanej tafli.

- Gdzie są wszyscy, do cholery?! - usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Obejrzał się. Kimiko ciągle miała na głowie niebieską perukę. Ostatnio często w niej chodziła na imprezy.

- Na koncercie - odpowiedział ktoś za niego, używając jego gardła. - Rammstein.

- O, Shinji... - westchnęła Kimiko. - W taki deszcz?

- Nudzą się. Słyszałem, że Hyuuga pożyczył minivana od doktor Akagi. Zabrali ze sobą Ahaba. - Ciągle ten sam zimny, beznamiętny głos raportował zamiast niego.

- Potrzebuję Misato. Nie widziałeś jej?

- Jest w pokoju zabiegowym. Kocha się z Miyazakim - uściślił, gdy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciółka odwraca się w stronę drzwi.

Kimiko wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę z całego serca zakląć.

- A Nagisa? - spytała po chwili.

- Testuje nowy Entry Plug. Dzisiaj przywieźli - odparł Shinji. Nie powiedział, w jaki sposób nowe urządzenie jest testowane.

Kimiko westchnęła.

- Trudno, ty mi musisz pomóc. Sama nie dam rady - skinęła na niego i wyszła ze świetlicy.

Shinji ruszył za nią, rejestrując mimochodem jak pielegniarka mruczy pod nosem, że wystarczy by Ritsuko i Maya wyjechały, a z miejsca robi się burdel. Prawie biegnąc dotarli do pomieszczeń, gdzie składowano silniejsze medykamenty. W jednym z magazynów na podłodze leżała rudowłosa dziewczyna w szpitalnej piżamie. Nie ruszała się. Jej twarz i sporą połać podłogi pokrywały wymiociny.

- Trzeba ją przenieść do pokoju i podłączyć do kroplówki - powiedziała Kimiko, zanim Shinji zdążył zarejestrować coś jeszcze. - Bierz ją za nogi, sama jej nie udźwignę. Bezwładna jak trup...

- Żyje? - spytał Shinji, jednocześnie wypełniając rozkaz.

- Tak, ciągle jeszcze żyje. Zrobiłam jej płukanie żołądka. Mówiłam Ritsuko, że wysiadł zamek, to powiedziała, że chwilowo nie ma pieniędzy, bo wszystko poszło na nowy sprzęt. No to teraz ma - z trudem udźwignęła górną połowę ciała dziewczyny.

- Kimiko-san, ja sam - zaoferował się Shinji. Położył z powrotem na ziemi nogi dziewczyny i przyklęknął z boku. Jedną rękę podłożył pod kolana, a na drugą przejął korpus Rudej. Dźwignął ją z wysiłkiem - była tak kompletnie luźna, że wydawała się dwa razy cięższa niż w rzeczywistości. - Dokąd ją zanieść?

- Do czwórki. A ja skoczę po wenflon i kroplówkę...

Kwadrans później patrzył na wychudzone ciało, pooblepiane czujnikami. Koło niego pikała aparatura w rytm uderzeń serca nieprzytomnej pacjentki. Płyn z kroplówki ciurkał przez rurkę wprost do żyły. Kimiko ocierała chusteczkami twarz i piersi dziewczyny.

- Dzięki, Shinji. Przepraszam za kłopot.

- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiedział. Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Shinji zamrugał - z jakiegoś powodu przez moment ujrzał czerwone oczy i twarz młodziutkiej dziewczyny, łudząco podobnej do jego mamy. Ale drugie spojrzenie nie potwierdziło tego wrażenia.

Przeniósł wzrok na parę krągłych piersi i delikatną szyję nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Na kieszonce piżamy niedoszłej samobójczyni widniał napis "Langley". Shinji uśmiechnął się melancholijnie. Wszyscy gapili się na biust jego małomównej koleżanki, zwłaszcza pielęgniarze. Nic dziwnego, że to oni nadali jej tę ksywkę, która się później upowszechniła.

"Może to jest wyjście" - pomyślał Shinji. - "Skończyć ze sobą, niech to wszystko idzie w cholerę. Odpocząć... Tylko trzeba lepiej wybrać porę, żeby nikt nie przeszkodził."

Drgnął, gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu dotyk ciepłej dłoni.

- Mam prośbę, Shinji - powiedziała Kimiko. Wskazała na dziewczynę. - Nie rób takich rzeczy.

Zamrugał. Skąd wiedziała, o czym on myśli?

- To strasznie tanie wyjście. Tchórzostwo, ucieczka. I tak naprawdę niczego nie rozwiązuje. Sprawia tylko, że inni cierpią. To jest głupia zemsta, wiesz? I to na najbardziej nieodpowiednich osobach, bo dotyka tych, którym na tobie choć trochę zależy. Nie rezygnuj tak łatwo z życia, spróbuj zrobić z nim coś sensownego.

- Co to za życie - westchnął. - Wszystko się miesza.

- Za to rozwija twoją osobowość - Kimiko spojrzała mu w oczy. - Rozmawiam teraz z tym drugim Shinjim, prawda?

Znowu zamrugał, niebotycznie zdziwiony.

- Skąd...?

- Bo jesteś miły i uczynny. Masz teraz przebłyski tej... drugiej osobowości, prawda?

Shinji znieruchomiał i spojrzał na pielęgniarkę z ukosa.

- To znaczy, że normalnie jestem niemiły?

- Potrafisz byś sympatyczny. Jesteś dowcipny i wyszczekany, przynajmniej jak nie masz swoich ataków i nie jesteś na prochach uspokajających. Ale czasem jesteś tak cyniczny, że aż boli. No i nigdy w swojej normalnej fazie nie oferujesz się z pomocą, co najwyżej obserwujesz jak się inni męczą. - Kimiko pacnęła go w ramię i pokierowała nim. Wyszli z izolatki i udali się do świetlicy. - Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, wcale nie leczyłabym cię z tego syndromu zwielokrotnionej osobowości. Co najwyżej dawałabym ci coś na schizofrenię, żebyś nie szalał.

Shinji poczuł się, jakby go sympatyczna pielęgniarka uderzyła w policzek. Zrezygnowany usiadł na krześle i zapatrzył się w deszcz maltretujący szyby.

- Hej, nie odchodź - poprosiła Kimiko. - Nie mam z kim pogadać. Tylko ty tu nie jesteś erotomanem. Cała reszta powinna się leczyć...

Shinji wzruszył ramionami.

- A podobno to ja mam być czubkiem. Musisz być chyba strasznie samotna, skoro jedynie ze świrem możesz sobie pogadać... - z niewiadomego powodu zrobiło mu się głupio. Tak jakby ktoś obserwował jego myśli i surowo je oceniał. Ktoś o wiele lepiej wychowany i delikatniejszy niż on.

Kimiko milczała, a jej twarz miała taki wyraz, jakby się chciała kopnąć za nieostrożną uwagę. Zmęczenie wyryło jej cienie pod oczami i uwidaczniało się w jej ruchach i sposobie siedzenia, a właściwie półleżenia na krześle.

- Przepraszam - niechętnie powiedział Shinji. - Ale powiem ci, że mnie to intryguje. przecież do czubków mówi się pobłażliwie i lekcewaząco, jak do małych dzieci, a ty odnosisz się do mnie normalnie. Czemu właściwie chcesz mnie leczyć? Co niby mnie odróżnia od tak zwanych normalnych?

Kimiko zapatrzyła się w deszcz.

- Nie, to nie - stwierdził Shinji. - Ja ci odpowiadałem wprost na twoje pytania. Może coś mi się należy za moją bezinteresowną pomoc?

Pielęgniarka przypatrywała mu się w milczeniu. Wreszcie zdecydowała się odezwać do niego.

- Normalni ludzie oglądają anime, nawet niekiedy mocno przeżywają i identyfikują się z bohaterami. Ale są w stanie funkcjonować poza swoimi filmami i nie wydaje im się, że pilotują jakieś dziwaczne maszyny. I nie walczą z potworami. I nie mają luk w pamięci, i nie włącza się im druga, kompletnie inna osobowość.

Shinji stwierdził, że ma nad czym pomyśleć.

- I mówisz, że ten sprzęt tam - kiwnął głową w stronę pokoju zabiegowego, gdzie Nagisa wcielał się bynajmniej nie w kaczuszkę - jest po to, aby mnie wyleczyć?

- Tak... - potwierdziła Kimiko, ale coś niezbyt pewnie.

- Na tym sprzęcie można podglądać czyjeś myśli - Shinji wyartykuował swoje podejrzenia, patrząc uważnie na przyjaciółkę. Nie zaprzeczała. - I dodawać coś swojego, żeby ten, kto siedzi w środku, musiał to przeżywać.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Chodzę i słucham. Nawet jak jestem na prochach i nie kontaktuję, co się wokół mnie dzieje, to zapamiętuję i potem zbieram sobie w całość. No więc?

- No, wiesz, dzięki temu wiemy, co dokładnie dzieje się z pacjentami i na czym polega zaburzenie... Doktor Akagi i doktor Ibuki mogą próbować znaleźć sposób wyleczenia... - odpowiedziała Kimiko ciągle niezbyt pewnym tonem, jakby sama nie do końca wierzyła w to, co mówi.

- Bo mnie osobiście się zdawało, że oni głównie przyglądają się moim wspomnieniom. I tylko robią mi wodę z mózgu, żeby wydobyć jak najwięcej - powiedział chłodno Shinji. - Ktoś się mną bawi. Przyznaj się, Kimiko-san... lubisz oglądać filmy z moich wspomnień co? Tak cię interesuje moje drugie ja?

Kimiko zrobiła dosyć dziwną minę.

- Jest takie niewinne... W ogóle niezdeprawowane... - ugryzła się w język.

Kimiko chyba żałowała swej szczerości.

- Nie powinno tak być - westchnęła. - Nie powinno się traktować ludzi jak przedmioty. Rozumiałabym, gdyby to miało na celu rzeczywiście leczenie, ale to wygląda, jakby doktor Akagi interesowało wyłącznie, co można przestawiać w czyimś mózgu. Shinji, nie mów nikomu, że ci to powiedziałam, bo mnie wyleją.

- Nie martw się, - chłopak poklepał ją po dłoni - i tak nie zapamiętam tej rozmowy. Będę miał lukę w pamięci. No, chyba, żeby nie.

Popatrzył jej uważnie w oczy, a potem omiótł spojrzeniem całą jej sylwetkę.

- Kimiko-san. Może się zabawimy?

- Zabawimy? - Kimiko zamrugała oczami, zaskoczona.

- A tak. Jesteśmy tutaj sami...

Lekko się spłoszyła.

- ... więc możemy poudawać.

- Poudawać? Co masz na myśli?

- Poudawać, że ja jestem zdrowy, a ty mnie traktujesz serio - powiedział chłopak. Znowu się w nim włączył ten dziwny "drugi Shinji", choć nie do końca. - Gdybym mógł cię prosić...

- Tak?

- Żebyś założyła na chwilę, że mówię ci całkowitą prawdę i że nie mam żadnej schizofrenii ani żadnej drugiej osobowości, tylko... - zawahał się.

Kimiko poprawiła się na krześle i czekała na ciąg dalszy, nie odzywając się. Shinji pomedytował przez chwilę i spróbował ująć swój problem w słowa.

- Powiedzmy... że jest jeden Shinji, tu, w szpitalu... którego niezbyt lubisz, bo jest cyniczny i w ogóle...

Kimiko nadal słuchała uważnie.

- I jest drugi Shinji, gdzieś indziej. Ten drugi Shinji nigdy nikomu nie powiedział nic złego, lubi muzykę, lubi gotowanie... Nie jest specjalnie towarzyski ani specjalnie odważny... Ale go zmuszono, by robił z siebie bohatera, walczył z jakimiś koszmarnymi istotami... i wszyscy chcą nagle, żeby miał jaja, podrywał dziewczyny, mówił świńskie kawały, grywał w świńskie gry... i w ogóle żeby był zwyczajnym chamem i lał innych po mordzie jak mu coś nie pasuje. I jakby tego było mało, temu drugiemu Shinjemu nagle ktoś zrobił... nie wiem, reset rzeczywistości. Nagle mam przebitki z tego drugiego świata i czasem czuję jak ten drugi myśli i odczuwa, czasem sam tam jestem zamiast niego i nie wiem kompletnie co jest grane, a czasem wszystko się miesza i coś wiem, coś kojarzę, ale nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Ktoś mi cholernie miesza! - wybuchnął Shinji.

Kimiko wzdrygnęła się.

- I co ja mam z tym robić? - pożalił się Shinji. - Ostatnio się nawet zaczyna wszystko powtarzać, tylko w zmienionych wariantach, jakby mi puszczali nowe wersje filmu... albo jakiejś durnej gry, w której biorę udział. W końcu naprawdę zwariuję od tego. Czy to ta wasza maszyna ściągnęła go do mojego świata? Cholera, nawet teraz czuję jak siedzi w mojej głowie i obserwuje. Jakby moje myśli miały echo. Tak jak sprzężenie zwrotne w radiu.

Kimiko czekała cierpliwie, ale jej podopieczny najwyraźniej się zatkał.

- I co dalej? - zapytała w końcu.

- Nie wiem. Myślałem, że tutaj po prostu przetną to połączenie. Że będą miał znowu normalne, jedno życie. A zamiast tego oba się zaczynają schodzić. Czasami jestem częściowo nim...

- To nie jest takie złe... - wyrwało się Kimiko.

- Co?!

- Ta twoje druga osobowość... No, dobrze, niech będzie. Ten drugi Shinji jest miły i uczynny, jak ci mówiłam.

Chłopak wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

- Ależ to kompletna ciapa! Robi tylko to, co mu każą; nie umie sie bić, ale idzie na jakąś zakichaną wojnę i nawet nie pyta, po co mu to; daje się wodzić za nos dziewczynom... Kurczę, trzeba mu podpowiadać podstawowe sprawy. Tylko się wstydzę za niego!

- Czemu? - zainteresowała się Kimiko.

Chłopak się zastanowił.

- Bo jak jesteśmy w kontakcie, to myślę, tak jak on myśli, robię, tak jak on robi, ale czuję tak jak to bym był ja, w moim ciele. I jestem zły na samego siebie, że tak daję sobą pomiatać. Czasami udawało mi się zrobić coś po swojemu i zaraz było lepiej.

Pomyślał chwilę.

- A najbardziej mnie wkurza, jak on włazi we mnie i zaczyna oceniać to, co ja robię: że tak nie wypada, że trzeba tu pomóc, tam się odezwać, być grzecznym, wycierać nos... - spojrzał bystro na swoją przyjaciółkę. - I tobie się to podoba?

Kobieta pokiwałą głową. Chłopak oklapł.

- W czym on jest lepszy ode mnie?

Kimiko myślała intensywnie.

- Zakładając, że naprawdę ty się z kimś spotykasz, ze swoim odpowiednikiem... Oczywiście cały czas się bawimy - zastrzegła się.

- Oczywiście.

- No więc ucz się od niego. Może bez przegięcia, żeby wszystkim się podporządkowywać, ale naprawdę to ci się przyda, jak będziesz zwracał uwagę na to, co ludzie czują. Nie jesteś sam na świecie.

- Nie jestem sam, mam schizofrenię - mruknął chłopak. - OK, wypadłem z roli. Ale szczerze mówiąc, nie widzę żadnego pożytku z tej łączności. I marzę, by ktoś nas rozdzielił.

- Pożytek jest - stwierdziła Kimiko.

- Jaki?

- Przestałeś panikować w ciemnościach.

Chłopak pomyślał chwilę i pokiwał głową.

- To jest argument.

Gwar głosów dochodzących zza drzwi zwiastował powrót personelu z koncertu.

- Chyba koniec zabawy - mruknął Shinji. Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem do rozmówczyni. - Czas wracać do świrowania. Musisz jakoś zarabiać na życie.

- I co, zostawisz mnie? - odpowiedziała mu takim samym uśmieszkiem Kimiko.

- Idę spać. Chcę sobie parę rzeczy przemyśleć. Skoro mówisz, że tamten ma swoje zalety, to ja też czasem zabawię się w grzecznego chłopczyka.

Niespodziewanie dla samego siebie przytulił się na moment do swej przyjaciółki, a potem udał się do swojego pokoju.

- Uważaj na Misato - rzuciła za nim Kimiko. - Jak ją znam, może czatować koło twojego pokoju, żeby cię uwieść. Może ją pogonię, żeby ona teraz zajęła się Langley.

Shinji nie odwracając się, pomachał jej ręką.

Leżąc już w łóżku analizował, czego się dowiedział.

- Ty, łajza, słuchasz mnie? - rzucił do swoich myśli. Poczuł nagły przypływ oburzenia, więc zapewne łączność ciągle istniała. - Pewnie jesteśmy skazani na siebie, więc dopóki to zwarcie pomiędzy naszymi światami nie minie, musimy jakoś żyć ze sobą. Proponuję układ. Ja będę grzeczniejszy i taki bardziej... japończykowaty. Zwłaszcza wobec Kimiko, bo ją lubię. Nie będziesz musiał wiecznie pałać świętym oburzeniem. Ale i ty zrób coś dla mnie - weź się w garść i spróbuj trochę życia. Poodwiedzaj kumpli, pokręć trochę z dziewczynami... Załap trochę życia, bo tak to wiecznie będziesz nieszczęśliwy i zdechniesz nieszczęśliwy, a i mnie zarazisz tą swoją chandrą. Żebym i ja nie musiał się za ciebie wstydzić. Przynajmniej próbuj. Stoi?

* * *

Shinji obudził się nagle w środku nocy, nie wiedząc, czemu. W głowie kołatała mu się jedna myśl: "Chwytać dzień, bo inaczej zdechnę nieszczęśliwy. Nie mogę uciekać."

- Nie będę uciekał - postanowił.


	16. Po mydle

- 16 -

Shinji obudził się w nie swoim łóżku. Nad głową znowu miał nieznajomy sufit, zaś sama głowa poowijana była bandażami. Bolała. Parę innych miejsc ciała również mu doskwierało.

- Obudziłeś się... - usłyszał głos obok siebie. Należał bez wątpienia do Czerwonego Demona.

- Co tym razem tutaj robię? - jedna wątpliwość została rozstrzygnięta zanim jeszcze zdażyła się pojawić. To Asuka siedziała przy nim, bo odezwała się po japońsku. Langley używała wyłącznie niemieckiego.

- Przewróciłeś się w łazience. Chyba wlazłeś na mydło, choć diabli wiedzą, co tak naprawdę robiłeś. W każdym razie rozwaliłeś Misato prysznic i się biedaczka musi myć w wannie.

Shinji zastanowił się, zanim zadał kolejne pytanie.

- A jak długo tu jestem? Który w ogóle dzisiaj jest?

Asuka zachichotała.

- Krócej leżałeś, jak cię Nakajima załatwił. Leżysz tu od wczoraj. Cały czas leje, słyszysz? Który dzisiaj? Ba, muszę sprawdzić. Od czasu, jak zamknęli szkołę, wszystkie dni się zlewają. Ritsuko ostatnio szaleje z testami. Kajego gdzieś wcięło, Hikari wyjechała, Misato wiecznie nieobecna, zwariować można. Mógłby się jakiś Anioł pojawić, to już jest wpieniające.

Shinji zamrugał.

- Zamknęli szkołę?

- Nie pamiętasz? - zdziwiła się Asuka. - Dobra, dobra - zamachała ręką, uprzedzając reakcję chłopaka. - Bliźniaki Miyazaki podpalili pokój nauczycielski. Myślałam, że to pamiętasz, w końcu to było głośne. Będzie gdzieś tydzień temu. Zaraz po tym jak się skończyła ładna pogoda.

Shinji westchnął. Był pewien, że ulewy trwają dopiero dwa, góra trzy dni. Stracił całkiem wątek wydarzeń.

- Skrajna ofiara z ciebie, wiesz? - Asuka chyba uznała, że jej kolega otrzymał już wystarczajacą dawkę pozytywnych uczuć i trzeba go dla odmiany trochę obsztorcować. - Najpierw cię załatwił Nieprzewidywalny Taro Nakajima, a teraz przegrałeś ze zwykłą kostką mydła "Palmolive". Jak ty chcesz dać sobie radę w życiu?

Chłopak skrzywił się. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

- Co jest na obiad? - spytał.

- Zupki błyskawiczne. Misato nie podoba się moje gotowanie - Ruda wzruszyła ramionami. - Trochę wyszłam z wprawy...

Urwała, widząc, że chłopak uśmiecha się złośliwie.

- No, dobra, przyznaję, że przynajmniej na gotowaniu to ty się znasz. Byłbyś idealną żoną.

Od biedy można było to uznać za komplement.

Zapikała komórka, gdzieś nad jego głową. SMS. Chyba od chłopaków. Zanim Shinji zdążył siegnąć po nią po omacku, Ruda już ją dorwała i nie omieszkała sprawdzić treści wiadomości. Ikari nie miał siły się na nią wydzierać.

- Kto to jest Mana? - usłyszał bezbrzeżnie zdumiony głos.

"Wiedziałem" - stęknął w duchu. Jeszcze jeden jego sekret się wydał.

- Jak już czytasz, to czytaj na głos - rzekł z rezygnacją.

- Gdzie zniknąłeś, mój bohaterze? Czy wszystko z tobą w porządku? Pusto bez ciebie. Mana - przeczytała Asuka z przesadną, teatralną intonacją. - Ukrywasz dziewczynę? Ładnie to tak, nic nie mówić ani mnie ani Misato?

Wbrew sobie Shinji zaczął się śmiać. Ostatnio jego życie i tak było absurdalne. Za bardzo absurdalne, żeby jeszcze miał się przejmować docinkami Souryuu. Zresztą do docinków był przyzwyczajony; gdyby Asuka powiedziała mu coś miłego albo na przykład pocałowała - no, wtedy by się zdziwił. Choć dziwne było, że jego kumple jeszcze się nie pokazali.

- Pen Pen wie - zażartował. - Nic ci nie powiedział?

- Nie rób sobie jaj - żachnęła się Asuka. - To poważna sprawa. Co to za jedna?

Zmarszczyła brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć sobie wszystkie znajome Many. W ich klasie były dwie, i chyba jeszcze jedna w drugiej C... A poza tym?

- Poza tym jest jeszcze jedna w drugiej D i dwie w trzeciej A - dopowiedział Shinji. - W pierwszych nie ma żadnej. W czwartych też nie. Ale chyba to żadna z nich.

Asuka zamrugała.

- Chyba?

- Byłem pewien, że ty mi powiesz.

- Ja? A co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - Asuka popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę.

- Jak nie ty, to chłopaki. Zdaje się, że ktoś mi robi kawały. Od paru miesięcy dostaję takie SMS-y - zaczęły go boleć oczy od popatrywania w dół. - Możesz mi podnieść wezgłowie? Ciężko się rozmawia tak na płasko.

Spełniła jego prośbę. Telefon znowu zapikał, jednocześnie odezwała się komórka Asuki.

- To od Hikari - stwierdziła Souryuu. - Jutro wracamy do szkoły.

Do pokoju z rumorem wpadł Touji.

- Siemaneczko, Shinji. A ty znowu tutaj? - zwrócił się do Asuki. Ta oczywiście nastroszyła się na takie powitanie.

- Cały czas przy nim kołkiem? Co, pewnie cię wykorzystuje sek... No dobra, już, dobra. - zasłonił się przed spodziewanym ciosem. Asuka znowu wyglądała jak wcielenie furii. Shinji sobie pomyślał, że ona może się nabijać z innych, ale nie przyjmuje żartów od innych.

- Asuka, wyluzuj - powiedział. - Ty się masz chandryczyć ze mną, nie z nim. Nie bij go, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że mnie zdradzasz.

Oboje spojrzeli na niego robiąc wielkie oczy. Asuka się zaczerwieniła, a Touji zaczął dziko śmiać.

- Hehe, wyrabiasz się, stary. Moja szkoła! - palnął Shinjego z rozmachem w bark.

- Wiesz, że Kensuke też tu jest? Zatruł się tymi swoimi grzybkami, robili mu płukanie żołądka. Dopiero co byłem u niego. Siedem nieszczęść, mówię ci. Myślałem, że ty też tu wylądowałeś po tych jego szamańskich ziółkach. Podobno byłeś u niego parę dni temu?

Asuka zrobiła zgorszoną minę. Grzybki? Szamańskie ziółka? Co oni, pogłupieli, czy co?

- A ile można katować Playstation? - opędzał się od niej Suzuhara.

Shinji zaczął jak przez mgłę kojarzyć wizytę u Kensuke. Faktycznie, Touji razem z siostrą i ojcem pojechali do sanatorium w górach, a Asuka z Hikari zaanektowały konsolę, więc wynieśli się do Aidy. Ten znowu zrobił swoje grzybki i Shinji miał po nich cudaczne wizje. Pamiętał je piąte przez dziesiąte. Zamierzał jeszcze raz powtórzyć seans, by do końca wyjaśnić zagadkę tego drugiego szpitala, ale w obecnej sytuacji chyba to odpadało. Wywary Kensuke wcale nie były takie bezpieczne, jak je chłopak zachwalał.

"No i dobrze," - pomyślał Shinji - "trzeba chwytać dzień".

Zajęta sprzeczką para przestała zwracać na niego uwagę. Korzystając z tego Shinji odebrał Asuce swoją komórkę, przejrzał zaległe SMS-y (wyłącznie spam) i wystukał numer Hikari.

- Tu Shinji. ... Tak, wszystko w porządku. Miałem mały wypadek w domu, uraziłem się w głowę. ... O rany, nie mów?! Za cały tydzień? To jest za miesiąc, a nie za tydzień! ... Nie, koleżanko, jakbym nie miał innych obowiązków, to ja byłbym prymusem, a nie ty. Wiesz, jaką miałem średnią w tamtej szkole? ... A ja, myślisz, że nie robiłem koło domu? A zresztą, byłaś u nas nie raz i nie dwa. Powiedz ile razy Asuka coś zrobiła do jedzenia. ... No właśnie, myślisz, że kiedy się tego nauczyłem. ... Wiem, wiem... Możesz sobie darować, ona i tak to oleje. Jest taka genialna, że wie wszystko, zanim spojrzy do książki. ... Nie, Ayanami się nie pojawiła. ... OK, to na razie.

Rozdzwoniła się komórka Asuki, wytrącając Rudą z pantałyku. W tym też momencie do sali wszedł lekarz robiący obchód i wyprosił nastolatków na korytarz. Po badaniu Shinji dowiedział się, że wszystko z nim w porządku i że wieczorem zostanie wypisany. Przyjął to z ulgą, ale i z pewnym niepokojem. W szpitalu co prawda nudził się jak mops, ale i odpoczywał od codziennej domowej harówki.

Wrócili Touji i Asuka, wyglądając na nieodwracalnie obrażonych na siebie nawzajem. Wiedzieli już, ile mają zadane. Oczywiście Touji w ogóle się tym nie przejął, jego obchodził tylko sport. Ponieważ robiło się już późnie popołudnie, pożegnał się i prysnął do domu. Asuka zmyła się niedługo po nim, uraczywszy na pożegnanie Shinjego litanią skarg na japońskie obyczaje.

Chłopak został sam.

Coś się zmieniło w otoczeniu, ale nie mógł określić, co konkretnie. A, przestało padać. Wstał i nieco chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do okna. Ciężkie chmury przewalały się po niebie, zasłaniając górskie szczyty. Shinji zatęsknił za kąpielą w gorących źródłach - w ciało ciepło, w głowę chłodno, całkowity relaks... Żeby tylko obok nie było dziewczyn, niepotrzebnie budzących podniecenie. Uśmiechnął się. W jego wizjach było pełno erotyki, a on sam grał w nich rolę kogoś całkiem obojętnego na te sprawy. Gdyby tak było w rzeczywistości... Klęknął przy swojej szafce i przeszukał ją dokładnie, ale poza bielizną nic w niej nie było. Brakowało mu jego starego odtwarzacza. To nic, wiedział czego chciałby posłuchać i znał melodię na pamięć. Sam ją sobie odtworzył w myślach.

Kilka godzin później Misato przywiozła mu ubranie. Wyglądała na skrajnie wyczerpaną i kiedy wsiadali do samochodu, po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności związanych z wypisaniem ze szpitala, Shinji niespodziewanie dla siebie zaproponował że tym razem on siądzie za kierownicą. Misato machnęła ręką, ulice były całkowicie puste o tej porze. Zamiast udać się od razu do domu, zrobili sobie kilka rund wokół miasta, aż Shinji nauczył się prowadzić bez szarpania i bez zjeżdżania na bok. Kilka razy zatrzymywała ich policja, ale legitymacja NERV-u wystarczała za wszelkie tłumaczenia. Zrobili przy okazji spóźnione zakupy na spóźnioną kolację. Pod domem Shinji samodzielnie zaparkował, oczywiście nie w wariackim stylu Misato, lecz spokojnie. Nawet trochę zbyt ostrożnie.

Po kolacji cała czwórka, wliczając Pen Pena, wyszła na balkon. Gdzieniegdzie widać było gwiazdy, ale większa część nieba ciągle powleczona była grubą kołdrą cumulonimbusów. Odbite światła miasta nadawały im dziwną, nieokreśloną barwę.

- Może się wreszcie wypogodzi - westchnęła Misato, siorbiąc kawę. - Ostatnio to już jest przegięcie - jak nie piekielny upał, to Niagara z nieba. Żadnych stanów pośrednich.

- Nic z tego - stwierdziła autorytatywnie Asuka. - Czujesz, jakie niskie ciśnienie? Czeka nas powtórka z rozrywki.

- A co mówią w telewizji? - spytał Shinji.

- Że się rozpogodzi. Bujdy.

Misato pokiwała głową.

- Trzeba będzie powiedzieć technikom, żeby sprawdzili pompy. Lepiej żeby nie zalało Geofrontu.

Faktem było, że na przepowiedniach Asuki można było bardziej polegać niż na oficjalnych prognozach synoptyków. Rzadko się myliła.

Shinji ziewnął

- Dobranoc - powiedział. - Idę uczyć się rozróżniać sen od rzeczywistości.

- Pozdrów mędrca Latzuo ode mnie - mrugnęła Asuka. Życzyła dobrej nocy Misato i udała się do siebie.

Misato długo jeszcze stała na balkonie z Pen Penem. Zasypiając już, Shinji słyszał jak bierze prysznic w odnowionej kabinie. Na oślep wymacał swój otwarzacz i wcisnął sobie do ucha słuchawkę.

"Ciekawe, czy zasłoniła zasłonki" - pomyślał jeszcze z chichotem. Zasnął, ukołysany melodią, którą SDAT sączył mu do ucha.


	17. Trójka z plusem

- 17 -

Kim jestem? Snem?

Shinji siedział nad kartką eleganckiego papieru i usiłował jakoś uporządkować swoje wrażenia. Już dwa razy był w szpitalu z tego samego powodu.

Reset rzeczywistości. Magenty błysk.

Kontemplował w zamyśleniu wyrazy, które wyłoniły się spod stalówki wiecznego pióra. Marki Pen Pen. Uśmiechnął się blado - już chyba wiedział czemu pupil Misato zawdzięcza imię.

Ale jeszcze dochodziło to wspomnienie z drugiego szpitala. Choć blade i pokawałkowane, jednak niepokoiło konsekwencją. Czy naprawdę zabił swoją mamę, niechcący oczywiście, a te historie z Evami, z Asuką, Rei, Misato i Kajim tylko mu się śnią? Ale z drugiej strony, czy potrafiłby coś takiego sam wymyślić? Tak konsekwentnie, ze szczegółami, z tajemnicami, które są dla niego niedostępne... Przecież nawet o magencie dowiedział się w świecie "evowym". Ale z trzeciej strony konsekwencja zaczyna ostatnio mocno nawalać. Jak w zbyt często sejwowanej i wznawianej grze.

Który świat jest mój?

Niczego konkretnego nie udawało mu się sformułować. Krótkie pytania i wyrywkowe wrażenia.

Kleks.

Shinji zamrugał i przyjrzał się temu, co skapnęło mu spod pióra.

Co to, wiersz?

Liczba sylab się nie zgadzała, ale w zasadzie po małej przeróbce dałoby się zrobić z tego haiku.

Reset rzeczywistości.

Nie, siedem sylab. Za długie na pierwszą linijkę.

_Magenty rozbłysk.  
Reset rzeczywistości.  
Który świat jest mój?_

O, jakie zgrabne wyszło. W szkole dostałby niezłą ocenę. Oczywiście nikt by nie zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło, ale dostałby punkty za używanie trudnych słów.

Shinji zachichotał i postanowił tworzyć dalej.

_Chichot szaleńca.  
Biel i zieleń, niewola.  
Strzykawka w ręce._

Tia... Ostatnio w szkole nauczyciele narzekali, że jest jakiś rozkojarzony i patrzy podejrzliwie. A jak ma patrzeć, skoro sam nie wie, czy za chwilę znowu mu się wszystko nie zmieni w otoczeniu?

Miał cichą nadzieję na reset, po którym się okaże, że nic nie zadano. Ale, niestety, to marzenie nie chciało się spełnić.

"Na pewno nie tworzę tego sam" - zdecydował po krótkim namyśle. - "Przecież nie wymyślałbym sobie świata, w którym obładowują mnie taką ilością prac domowych. Choć w sumie i tak tego nie odrabiam. Nie mam czasu."

A niby co teraz robi? Pisze wierszyki zamiast brać się za lekcje.

Ktoś klepnął go po ramieniu.

- Co tam piszesz, Shinji-kun? - usłyszał znajomy głos i poczuł na plecach coś miękkiego. Misato oparła się o chłopca i otoczyła go ramionami, bezczelnie czytając.

- Co to, wiersze? Zadali wam z klasycznego japońskiego?

- Eeee, nie, niezupełnie - niepewnie odparł, usiłując podać jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie tego, co właśnie robił. Denerwowało go, że jego opiekunka jest taka ciekawska. Przyszło mu do głowy, że jeśli nie będzie protestował, to ona uzna, że to nic takiego, a jeśli spróbuje jej wyrywać kartkę albo zasłaniać przed nią, to tylko zwiększy jej ciekawość. No i sprowokuje docinki.

Choć może bezpieczniej będzie skierować rozmowę na inny temat.

- Eee... Misato-san... Grała może pani kiedyś w gry hentai?

Głupi, głupi! Co też ona sobie pomyśli? To ma być zmiana tematu? Za dużo czasu spędza z tymi ero_tumanami_.

Misato zachichotała.

- Grywałam jak poszłam na studia. Wcześniej byłam zbyt grzeczną dziewczynką, by robić coś takiego. A na studiach postanowiłam, że odbiję sobie cały stracony czas i spróbuję wszystkiego, czego bałam się spróbować wcześniej. Czemu pytasz? Chciałbyś zobaczyć moją kolekcję gier?

- Yyy... - zaczerwienił się. W zasadzie to chciałby.

Misato wyszła z pokoju.

Shinji popatrzył na częściowo zapisaną kartkę, na której powstał wielkich rozmiarów kleks (wyglądał trochę jak zabiedzona meduza; Rorschach byłby dumny). Coś mu to pióro ciekło. Na szczęście nie zakapało mu wierszy. Mimo wszystko trochę byłoby szkoda.

_Czerwony kolor.  
Płoną żyły hormonami.  
Pożądania czas._

"Trochę to tanie" - stwierdził Shinji. - "No cóż, nikt nie staje się poetą od jednego wiersza."

Wróciła Misato, niosąc pod pachą pudło wypełnione płytami CD i DVD.

- Uuuu, widzę, że ktoś mi tu grzebał - oznajmiła, przeglądając pobieżnie zawartość. - Hmmm, _Dominatrix_, _Uniformity_, _eXXXtaza-Homeostaza_... No, wreszcie wiem, co to jest ta homeostaza... _Demon Master_... No, te chyba nie były ruszane. W jakich gatunkach gustujesz?

- Gatunkach? - Zdziwił się Shinji. - Myślałem, że hentai to gatunek.

Misato parsknęła śmiechem.

- Ech, dzieciaku, gatunków jest cała masa. Rolpleje, symulatory randek, akcja, menedżerskie... Jedyne, co je łączy to wątki erotyczne. W zasadzie, to nawet bardziej dzieli niż łączy, bo rodzajów seksu i erotyki jest też cała masa. Najłagodniejsze gierki jedynie pokazują kawałki kobiecego ciała, najbardziej drastyczne... Zresztą sobie zobacz.

Wyciągnęła z obwoluty płytkę podpisaną _Dominatrix III_ i włożyła do napędu laptopa Shinjego.

- Co jest? Nie czyta DVD? - Misato zmarszczyła brwi i stuknęła paznokciem w napęd. - A jednak czyta.

Na wyświetlaczu laptopa ukazał się wizerunek kobiety ubranej w dziwny strój - czarny, błyszczący i eksponujący figurę. Oraz szczegóły anatomii miejsc intymnych. Shinji poczuł, że pieką go policzki. Kobieta na ekranie miała pejcz. Wskazanie kursorem na menu obok wywoływało trzaśnięcie pejcza i rozwinięcie się napisu w postać mężczyzny w równie dziwacznym stroju, zakneblowanego, skutego kajdankami, uwiązanego łańcuchem do psiej budy...

- Co to ma być? - Shinji wybałuszył oczy. Co to miało wspólnego z erotyką?

- Sado-maso. Tu sobie wybierasz partnera seksualnego... O, a tu zabawki: pejcze, liny, gorący wosk, kneble, łańcuchy, haczyki, igły, ciężarki...

- Co to ma być, tortury?

- No, wiesz, niekiedy odrobina przemocy urozmaica grę miłosną. Jedni lubią siłę, inni uległość i poniżenie...

- I to ma być podniecające? Nie, dziękuję. - Ikari zatrzasnął wieko laptopa. Zreflektował się po chwili i otworzył na powrót.

- Jak to się wyłącza?

Misato wzruszyła ramionami.

- Tak przypuszczałam, że ci się to nie spodoba. To była jedna z tych drastyczniejszych.

Przejrzała szybko zawartość pudła i wybrała kilka płytek.

- Masz, to są łagodniejsze. O, w to całkiem długo grałam. Symulator kamasutry... - pani major włączyła grę i rozpoczęła objaśnianie opcji. - O, tu masz przykładowych mężczyzn i kobiety - różny wiek, budowa ciała, siła, umiejętności, zwyczaje... Możesz ich łączyć w pary, dowolne... nawet homo. Możesz sobie tworzyć też własne postacie, tu masz menu... o, cholera...!

Shinji pierwszy raz w życiu widział, by Misato się zarumieniła. Pomiędzy postaciami tworzonymi przez gracza znalazła się też znajoma para, spleciona w przedziwny sposób.

- Ale oni nie są całkiem podobni - zauważył Shinji. - To znaczy, twarze trochę... I pani ma inne piersi... i tu nie ma blizny.

- Kotku - powiedziała przeciągle Misato - to jest tylko gra. Tworzysz postacie takie jakie chcesz, a nie fotorealistyczne portrety. W symulatorze nie ma tekstur na blizny. A dziesięć lat temu to ja i piersi miałam nieco inne.

- Więc jednak próbowała to pani robić realistycznie, nieprawdaż?

- Do pewnych granic.

Misato poszła do kuchni i wyciągnęła sobie od razu trzy puszki piwa. Jedną otworzyła wróciwszy do pokoju i pociągnęła sobie z niej solidny łyk, zaś pozostałe postawiła na burku Shinjego.

- Częstuj się. Co do gry... Jak ktoś bardzo chce, to na upartego może i dopieszczać swój albo czyjś wizerunek do granic możliwości. Ale mnie bawiło co innego. - Spojrzała na młodszego Ikariego, który czekał bez słowa na sprecyzowanie. - To, co się z tymi figurkami dzieje potem. Zobacz - pstryknęła kilka opcji - można zaprogramować sekwencję pozycji, od gry wstępnej po sam akt i szczytowanie. Można dodawać podkład muzyczny i można eksperymentować ze zmianami ułożenia... - pstryknęła w małe okienko - A tu masz wskaźnik podniecenia obojga partnerów. Samodzielnie sobie ustalasz, co cię podnieca i w jakim stopniu, i sobie możesz sprawdzić taki zestaw pozycji, żeby się zgrać z partnerem.

"Strasznie tu wiele kombinowania" - pomyślał Shinji. Ekscytacja powoli mijała. Z przyjemnością by sobie pooglądał jakąś przygotowaną już akcję, ale programowanie tego wszystkiego od zera... trochę to przerastało jego zapał. No i mimo wszystko trochę się wstydził. Obejrzał się na Misato i stwierdził, że jego opiekunki nie ma w pokoju. Zapewne nie chciała go peszyć. Szkoda. Chciał ją spytać, jak się dodaje muzykę do scenek.

Wzruszył ramionami i zagapił się na powrót na ekran menu z opcjami. Patrzył tak jakieś piętnaście minut, nie bardzo mając odwagę zrealizować swoje marzenia. Wreszcie wyciągnął rękę, położył ją na myszy i nacisnął lekko przycisk. Kursor najechał na opcję ładowania zasejwowanej sekwencji. Mała ikonka przy nazwie ukazywała dziewczynę z fioletowymi włosami i faceta ze szczeciniasta szczęką i szerokim uśmiechu.

Klik...

- Baka-Shinji! - świdrujący w uszach wrzask poderwał go z krzesła. Nie do końca jeszcze przytomny, usiłował zlokalizować źródło zakłóceń w obrębie strefy nasłuchu. W jego oczy rzuciła się otwarta książka do historii, papierowa, i zeszyt, w którym robił notatki. Laptop, niewłączony, spoczywał sobie obok.

Drzwi rozsunęły się z hurgotem. Stanęła w nich znajoma postać, o ile mógł ocenić po cieniu rzucanym na ścianę.

- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?!!! Mieliśmy iść na testy!

"Ach, testy!" - skojarzył Shinji. Tak. Testy. Nudne, bezsensownie spędzone godziny, po których czuł się bardziej zmęczony niż po solidnym wysiłku fizycznym.

- No, ruszaj się! - Ruda już zaczęła wiercić mu dziurę w karku.

Shinji strząsnął jej rękę.

- Odwal się.

Chwilę zastanawiał się, co się właściwie dzieje i gdzie aktualnie się znajduje. Sądząc po przedmiotach w jego otoczeniu, zasnął nad lekcjami i śniły mu się głupoty z nim i z Misato w roli głównej. Nic magentowego ostatnio mu się w oczy nie rzuciło, więc zapewne to był zwyczajny sen, a nie jeszcze jeden reset. Tylko, co było wcześniej? Kompletnie nie pamiętał wydarzeń dnia. To nic, przejdzie się z Czerwonym Demonem i dowie się wszystkiego. Trąc oczy poszedł do łazienki i ochlapał się zimną wodą. Potem na wszelki wypadek zrobił dziesięć pompek w przedpokoju i uznał, że jest już w pełni rozbudzony. Nawet go nie bolała głowa.

- Pośpiesz się, Ritsuko czeka!

- Poczeka.

Rudą zatkało. Shinji tymczasem złożył swoje podręczniki, zakręcił otwarte, nieużywane pióro, odłożył na półkę swój zeszyt i wygarnął nieśmiertelny odtwarzacz. Wrzucił do środka tę samą co zwykle kasetę i dopiero umieściwszy słuchawki w uszach ruszył w stronę przedpokoju, by założyć buty. Asuka obserwowała go z najwyraźniej mieszanymi uczuciami.

- Asuka? - zanim wziął się za zakładanie butów, wyjął jednak słuchawki z uszu.

- Czego?

- Czy to w ogóle ma jakiś sens? Na co te testy? Przecież znają nasze mózgi do ostatniego neuronu. Albo wręcz do ostatniego neutronu.

Spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. Shinji wyraził się buntowniczo! Skrytykował przełożonych!

- Powiedz, czy ty się w ogóle jeszcze uczysz? Czy też zasypiasz?

Asuka popatrzyła, jak zakłada buty i prostuje się.

- Zasypiam - potwierdziła. - Macie wyjątkowo ogłupiającą szkołę. Uczą nas bzdur, dobre oceny dostaje się nie za myślenie, tylko za odtwarzanie danych jak z taśmy, zadają do nauczenia tyle, że nie ma żadnych szans przyswoić sobie tego...

- W poprzedniej szkole jakoś sobie radziłem - stwierdził. - Tylko teraz się nie wyrabiam, bo poza szkołą gotuję, sprzątam, piorę, chodzę na treningi, odwalam te trzepnięte testy...

- I co, żałujesz? - Asuka wsadziła ręce do kieszeni, zupełnie nie po dziewczęcemu, i oparła się o ścianę. - Podobno byłeś prymusem? Przydała ci się do czegoś ta wiedza?

- Byłem. Nie, w zasadzie na nic mi ona nie przydała. Nie wiem na co mi kupa wzorów fizycznych, których nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pamięta, ani te setki dat... Tylko wiesz, czuję się oszukany.

Wyprostował się i spojrzał swojej koleżance w oczy.

- Zamieniłem jedną głupotę na drugą. Tamto miało być dla mojego dobra, a to dla dobra ludzkości. Tylko co ludzkości po tym? O Aniołach mówi się co najwyżej w Tokio 3, telewizja ogólnokrajowa kłamie. Mówi, że był wybuch gazu albo zamach terrorystyczny, albo skażenie chemikaliami... Po co być bohaterem, skoro ani ja tego nie lubię, ani mojemu staremu na tym nie zależy, ani nikt w ogóle o tym nie wie?

Asuka długo się nie odzywała. Chyba utrafił w coś, co i ją nurtowało, bo tak się zamyśliła, że nawet nie zauważyła, że wyszli z mieszkania, zjechali windą na dół i poszli na piechotę w stronę kwatery głównej.

- Tia... Jaki sens być bohaterem, o którym nikt nie wie? - wymruczała pod nosem. - Żeby choć płacili mi za to.

- Płacą. Tylko pieniądze idą na konto Misato.

- Co takiego? - aż przystanęła. - Czemu nie na moje?

To był dość niebezpieczny temat, ale Shinji postanowił powiedzieć prawdę.

- Bo ty kompletnie nie umiesz obchodzić się z pieniędzmi. Misato powiedziała mi, że jak mieszkała z tobą w Europie, to miała wiecznie debet, bo musiała opłacać twoje rachunki. A tak, to mamy ustalone kwoty na mieszkanie, na jedzenie, na szkołę i na własne potrzeby.

Informacja oczywiście nie ucieszyła Rudej. Shinji zaczął podejrzewać, że swoją szczerością wykopał sobie grób. Nie od wczoraj wiadomo było, że Asuka uwielbia zakupy i ogromnie boleje nad tym, że nie może poświęcać się swemu hobby tak, jak by chciała, z powodu chronicznego niedostatku gotówki. W oszczędzaniu bynajmniej nie była orłem. I wcale nie zamierzała być.

Chłopak zaczął kontemplować perspektywę własnej gwałtownej śmierci. Albo powolnej. Pocieszał się, że Asuka nie zabije go na ulicy, bo inaczej musiałaby go taszczyć sama do kwatery głównej. Choć kto wie, może i byłaby do tego zdolna. Pewnie teraz by go tylko ciężko raniła, zawlokła go na samo dno Geofrontu i tam zostawiła, by patrzył, wykrwawiając się powolutku, jak ona przygotowuje się do kolejnej, zwycięskiej walki z Aniołem... Albo podtrzymywałaby go przy życiu aż do finału, by widział jej tryumf. Zachichotał cichutko. Oczywiście, że bez jego obecności nie mogłoby się obejść. Ruda musiała mieć widownię. Bez widowni bohaterstwo się nie liczy. Są na siebie skazani, czy tego chcą, czy nie.

Zaczął sobie nucić refren piosenki, którą usłyszał całkiem niedawno.

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein, ohne dich  
Mit dir bin ich auch allein, ohne dich  
Ohne dich zähl' ich die Stunden, ohne dich  
Mit dir stehen die Sekunden, lohnen nicht, ohne dich..._

Już mu całkiem nieźle ta niemczyzna wychodziła.

Asuka stanęła jak wryta i zaczęła się wpatrywać intensywnie w kolegę.

- Co...? - spłoszył się Shinji.

Asuka długo kontynuowała świdrowanie go wzrokiem, zanim się odezwała.

- Wiesz, co ty śpiewasz?

Shinji skinął głową.

- Widziałem teledysk ze trzy dni temu. Nie lubię tego twojego hurgotu, ale akurat ten kawałek mnie ruszył. Pochodziłem po internecie i znalazłem tekst i tłumaczenie na angielski.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Prędzej śmierci bym się spodziewała niż tego, że spodoba ci się Rammstein.

- Myślałem, że już się spodziewasz. Sama mi mówiłaś, że z tych, co zaczynają wojnę, mało kto widzi jej koniec. A już na pewno nie bohaterowie. Żebyśmy chociaż pomnik mieli, ale nie. Możemy liczyć co najwyżej na kupę kamieni gdzieś na jakiejś zakazanej górze - wyrzucił z siebie rozgoryczony chłopak.

- Albo na cichą mogiłkę gdzieś na grządce Kajego - podjęła Asuka z przekąsem.

- A Kaji będzie codziennie przychodził i podlewał twoje arbuzy - mruknął Shinji. Asuka wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy i parsknęła śmiechem. Zaraz też oboje zaczęli się śmiać jak wariaci.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? - Souryuu zaczęła ocierać łzy. - Walisz ostatnio takie teksty... Zupełnie nie jak Shinji.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Podjął niespiesznym krokiem dalszą wędrówkę.

- Wyrabiam się. Jeszcze jeden, góra dwa grepsy i obdarzysz mnie największym komplementem, tym z rodzaju "jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie". Nawet komandor nie dostąpi takiego zaszczytu. Co najwyżej Pen-Pen.

Asuka dostała czkawki.

- Wszystko przez cie-hyk!-bie. Mój wykres synchronizacji będzie-hyk!-będzie wyglądał teraz jak elektrokardiogram. Jak ja teraz wejdę do Evy?

- Z wejściem nie będzie problemu - odrzekł Shinji. - Co najwyżej rozwalisz sobie głowę o framugę drzwi - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Twarz Asuki zaczęła się zmieniać, więc szybciutko dokończył: - Gorzej będzie, jak się zsynchronizujecie z tą czkawką. Wszystkie sejsmografy z całej Japonii oszaleją. Wstrząsy zawalą Geofront i Tokio 3, wywołają tsunami, które dojdzie do Hawajów i uruchomi uśpiony wulkan Mauna Loa...

Asuka przejęła pałeczkę.

- ...i z tego wulkanu wyjdzie Godzilla i jak machnie ogonem, to wszystkie Anioły zlecą z nieba i wyryją ogromne kratery, i to będzie Trzeci Impakt...

- ...i jeden z nich przywali w Galapagos i obudzi z kolei ogromnego żółwia...

- ...a żółw go zje i od tego zmutuje, i zacznie siać śmierć i zniszczenie...

- ...i nasi dzielni naukowcy wyślą przeciw niemu genetycznie zmodyfikowanego pingwina o niezwykłym imieniu Pen Pen Pen...

- ...albo Nep Nep.

Zatrzymali się, krztusząc się ze śmiechu. Nie wiedzieć kiedy znaleźli się u bramy kwatery głównej.

- Taki ładny wieczór - westchnęła Asuka, wyciągając swą kartę - a my musimy siedzieć w tym śmierdzącym kisielu i marnować kolejne godziny na głupoty.

- Może znowu zrobią nam testy bez ubrań - rzucił mimochodem Shinji.

Asuka się nachmurzyła.

- Wonder Girl nie będzie tym razem brała w nich udziału - powiedziała zimno. Przejechała z rozmachem kartą po czytniku i weszła do wnętrza budynku nim jeszcze bramka zdążyła się całkiem otworzyć. Shinji zanurkował za nią w ciemność, wprowadzając swój kod wejścia ułamek sekundy po koleżance. Miał coraz lepszy refleks, bramka nawet nie zaczęła się zamykać.

- Nie szarp się. Tym razem nie będzie żadnych murów Jerycha - stanął koło Rudej na stopniu ruchomych schodów. Pęd powietrza zmierzwił im włosy. - Wiem co to jest, sprawdziłem. Szkoda, że wtedy nie wiedziałem, o co ci chodziło... Ale nic straconego.

- Za późno - odrzekła Asuka.

Oboje długo milczeli. Shinji pomyślał sobie, że tak wygląda całe jego życie. Ile razy sytuacja zaczyna wyglądać weselej, to akurat musi się obudzić albo następuje reset rzeczywistości.

Rozejrzał się.

Żadnej magenty wokół nie widział, jedynie ogromne przestrzenie Geofrontu i światełka głęboko pod nimi. Dziękował bogom, że nie ma lęku wysokości.

- Jedna uwaga, Asuka - odezwał się, gdy już mógł rozróżnić pojedyncze reflektory. Nad nimi w gęstniejącym mroku dolne segmenty ruchomych budynków wyglądały trochę jak korzenie a trochę jak odnóża i czułki jakiegoś gigantycznego robala. - Musisz sama zdecydować czego chcesz, jeśli życzysz sobie czegoś z mojej strony. Bo tak, to na przemian mnie prowokujesz i kopiesz w nos, gdy masz wstydliwą fazę.

Aż się zdziwił. Jego głos znowu brzmiał jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zadziałał czynnik magenty, wtedy, gdy bronił Rei. Zupełnie jakby to nie on mówił... a z drugiej strony może jednak on, ukryty głęboko w sercu tchórzliwej, zwykłej postaci.

- I czego oczekujesz? - Asuka znowu była nie w humorze. - Wspólnego prysznica?

- A chociażby. Jak się zbierzesz na odwagę, to przyjdź. Wiesz, gdzie jest mój prysznic.

Dostał w twarz tak, że o mało nie wyleciał z linii eskalatora. Patrząc w dół na światełka pod piramidą pomyślał mimochodem, że to byłoby chyba najgłośniejsze szybowanie świata. Potarł puchnący policzek. Przypomniał sobie, że Ayanami przywaliła mu kiedyś w tym samym miejscu; za to, że wyraził się negatywnie o swoim ojcu. Lekko się uśmiechnął. Asuka przynajmniej miała powód. Wyobraził sobie, jak się tłumaczy przed komandorem i Fuyutsukim, że zwaliła go w przepaść, bo czynił jej awanse. Ciekawe, czy ktoś by jej uwierzył. Mimo woli roześmiał się na głos. Gdy uchwycił zdziwione spojrzenie dziewczyny, wyjaśnił jej, o co chodzi. Uśmiechnęła się, najwyraźniej wbrew sobie. Do niej też przemówił komizm sytuacji.

- Tia... Prawdę mówiąc, ostatnio zachowujesz się inaczej - stwierdziła z namysłem. - Zupełnie nie jak Shinji. Jakbyś posiadał własną wolę.

- Niesłychane, nie? - Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Zaczął sobie nucić pod nosem refren jedynej piosenki Rammsteina, która mu się podobała. I z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu czuł przez skórę, że coś jest z nią cholernie nie tak.

- Langley... - zwrócił się do koleżanki i aż się żachnął. Znowu mu się coś pomyliło. Nie ten świat?

- Co? Czemu mówisz mi Langley? - dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego niebotycznie zdumiona. Pierwszy chyba raz ktoś się do niej tak zwracał.

- No, właśnie... dlaczego? - spróbował jakoś wybrnąć z zakłopotania. - Z jednej strony Souryuu, z drugiej Asuka... takie... normalne i zwyczajne. I to Langley pośrodku...

- Nie ja wybierałam sobie takie imię - powiedziała Ruda chłodno. Ruchome schody stanęły. Dzieciaki przez chwilę rozglądały się kompletnie zaskoczone. Przygasły światła i dookoła zrobiło się w jednej chwili całkiem ciemno. Oboje pomyśleli to samo - Anioł!

Wiatr ustał zupełnie. Dziewczyna i chłopak stali zupełnie zdezorientowani w kompletnych ciemnościach, zawieszeni gdzieś w przestrzeni.

Shinji o dziwo nie czuł strachu. Będąc w Evie skakał już z niewiarygodnych wysokości, więc stan zawieszenia w przestworzach go nie przerażał. Zresztą czuł grunt pod nogami. A ciemność nie robiła na nim wrażenia. Przynajmniej nie musiał patrzeć na kolejny nieznajomy sufit. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze nie tak dawno cisza i ciemność wprawiały go w dziką panikę... Co się z nim stało?

W pewnej chwili poczuł koło siebie ciepło. To Asuka po omacku zbliżyła się do niego.

- To... co? Idziemy? - spytał niepewnie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do podejmowania inicjatywy.

- Oczywiście! - zaraz usłyszał jej dziarski głos. - Na co czekasz, fajtłapo!? Macaj poręcz i w drogę.

Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w dół. Shinjemu przemknęło przez myśl, że gdyby się nie odezwał, to pewnie staliby tam i nie wiedzieli, co robić, a tak to Czerwona Demonica musiała wykazać się odwagą. Nie przeżyłaby, gdyby nie podjęła wyzwania.

Ledwie przeszli dwa kroki, schody ruszyły. W dole i w górze znowu zaczęły pojawiać się światełka.

- Co do kurrr... - zdenerwowała się Asuka. Światła przyłapały ją na tym, że trzymała Shinjego za rękę.

- Wszystko wraca do normy - stwierdził Shinji, gdy wiatr znowu zaczął podwiewać spódnicę Souryuu. - Może to była tylko krótkotrwała awaria. Chyba nie ma sensu iść. Już nam niewiele zostało.

Asuka puściła go jakby z wahaniem.

- Już się kiedyś tak trzymaliśmy za ręce - stwierdził cicho Shinji. - W Evach. W wulkanie.

- Nie puściłeś mnie wtedy... - równie cicho powiedziała Asuka. - Nie tak jak w tym teledysku. Upiekłabym się w tej lawie, gdybyś nie zanurkował.

Shinji przypomniał sobie, jak to on sam prawie się upiekł. Nie miał żadnego stroju ochronnego. To był naprawdę cud, że wypuścił iglicę pola AT akurat na tyle długą, by rozepchnęła lawę na boki aż do miejsca wypadku, a swobodny spadek przerzucił go na pole walki zanim czerwona Eva zdążyła pogrążyć zbyt nisko w syropie ze stopionej skały. Do tej pory nie wiedział, jakim cudem udało mu się namacać drugą ręką zerwaną końcówkę kabla. Grunt, że Misato wykazała refleks i natychmiast ich wyciągnęła.

Wzdrygnął się.

Ruchome schody wwiozły ich do piramidy. Teraz musieli przejść na inny eskalator, który miał ich zanieść pod basen, gdzie pławiły się beznogie symulatory ciał Evangelionów. Wstępując na kolejne ruchome schody Ikari zaczął się pocić. Asuka patrzyła na niego jakoś tak intensywnie i co gorsza - pozytywnie. Absolutnie nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nagle znowu siadło oświetlenie.

- Co jest, do jasnej...?!!! - zaklęła Asuka, nieco piskliwym głosem.

Eskalator zatrzymał się znowu. Tym razem to Shinji wziął za rękę swoją koleżankę i ruszył zdecydowanie w dół. Mocno postanowił, że tym razem przyjmie reset rzeczywistości z godnością. A może coś nawet z niego skorzysta. Nawet jak coś schrzani, to nikt mu tego nie będzie pamiętał.

Na razie było wokół niego smoliście czarno, bez buraczkowych przebłysków.

Asuka przerwała milczenie, gdy schody ponownie zaczęły się same poruszać i na powrót pojawiły się światła. Słabsze niż normalnie - chyba awaryjne.

- Czemu mnie tam nie zostawiłeś? Byłbyś sam z Wonder Girl.

Shinji się zastanowił.

- Byłbym sam.

- Nie mów, że Ayanami ci się nie podoba. Przecież widzę.

Schody znowu się zatrzymały, ale tym razem światła jedynie lekko przygasły.

- Lubię ją... dosyć - westchnął Shinji. W tym półmroku chyba nie było widać jego rumieńca? - Ale ona jest jeszcze bardziej obca niż komandor.

Asuka nie dała znać po sobie, że dotarło do niej, iż Shinji mówi o swoim ojcu per "komandor".

- A ja?

Chyba żałowała, że jej się to wyrwało. Shinji też kompletnie się pogubił.

- Jak w piosence: - spróbował obrócić wszystko w żart - nie idzie żyć z tobą, ale bez ciebie też źle.

Właściwie to chciał to powiedzieć w odwrotnej kolejności. Ale w sumie, chyba to, co mu się rzekło, było całkiem bliskie prawdy.

Asuka kontemplowała go z namysłem na twarzy.

Mogłyby już te cholerne schody ruszyć.

- Całowałeś się kiedyś... z Wonder Girl? - spytała niespodzianie.

- Nie... - Shinji popatrzył na swoją Nemezis, zdziwiony zmianą tematu. - Z nikim się nie całowałem.

- Trzeba to nadrobić - stwierdziła Ruda autorytatywnie. - Inaczej nie zostaniesz mężczyzną.

Shinji zamrugał gwałtownie.

- Co?... Tutaj?!

- A czemu nie? - Asuka rozejrzała się wokół. Tkwili pomiędzy poziomami. Najbliższa kamera znajdowała się metr pod nimi, podwieszona pod pułapem kolejnego poziomu. Inne, nawet jeśli mogły ich obserwować, to chyba nie dysponowały możliwością robienia takich zbliżeń, by można było stwierdzić, co dokładnie robią. Nie w tym dychawicznym świetle.

- Co, cykasz się?

Shinji miał już zasłonić się w geście obronnym, ale nagle tknęło go, że właściwie i tak to wydarzenie zostanie najprawdopodobniej zresetowane wraz z całą rzeczywistością. Co mu szkodzi?

- W zasadzie... Czemu nie? - odetchnął i podsunął się trochę w kierunku dziewczyny.

Asuka wyglądała na nieco zbitą z tropu.

- No to...

Shinjemu przemknęło przez myśl, że ona chyba boi się tego tak samo jak on. W następnej sekundzie aż mu dech zaparło, gdy jej zęby stuknęły o jego zęby. Po dziesięciu kolejnych sekundach maltretowania powłok skórnych jego twarzy, pogratulował swoim instynktom, że zamiast odruchowo się cofnąć, skamieniał. Gdyby odskoczył, Asuka już chyba nigdy by nie popatrzyła na niego inaczej jak z bezdenną pogardą.

Wziął się nieco w garść i niepewnie położył ręce na jej biodrach. Kompletnie nie wiedział co dalej ma z nimi robić. Potem przyszło mu do głowy, że właściwie to może na powrót zacząć oddychać. Jak postanowił, tak uczynił. Nie cieszył się jednak oddychaniem zbyt długo.

- Asuka! Zostaw mój nos! - siłą oderwał od swojego narządu powonienia obce palce, które zacisnęły się na jego nozdrzach jak kleszcze.

- Łaskoczesz! - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

- Musisz z tym żyć - stwierdził zirytowany. Nos go bolał prawie tak bardzo jak niedawno zmasakrowany policzek i trochę więcej niż okolice pod nim.

- Nie możesz wstrzymać oddechu? - burknęła dziewczyna.

- Daruj sobie. Nie jestem delfinem - odburknął. Coś nie tak sobie wyobrażał ten pierwszy pocałunek. Oblizał zęby, sprawdzając, czy się nie ruszają, i obolałe usta. Wyczuł na nich coś o smaku i konsystencji wazeliny.

- Co ty, jadłaś krem do rąk? - spytał zaskoczony.

- To szminka, kretynie! Czy zawsze ty musisz wszystko popsuć?

Shinji pomyślał, że Kaji bez wątpienia jest bohaterem. Pewnie zjadł tego już całe kilogramy. Boże, jeżeli całowanie się jest takie dziwaczne, to jaki tak naprawdę jest seks?

Zerknął na dziewczynę z niepokojem. Nie patrzyła na niego, a w oczach chyba miała łzy. Zrobiło mu się głupio.

- Eee... Może jeszcze jedno... podejście? - zaproponował nieśmiało.

- No. Tylko teraz zrób to porządnie. I obejmij mnie po ludzku. Co to miało być, polka?! - Ruda już wskoczyła w utartą koleinę.

"A mówią, że to ja wiecznie narzekam" - użalił się nad sobą Shinji. Z akcie desperacji zagarnął ją ramionami i przycisnął jej biodra do swoich.

- O to chodzi?

- O to chodzi. - Teraz Souryuu wyglądała na zadowoloną. Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i przechyliła głowę. Jej wargi rozchyliły się w oczekiwaniu.

Co było robić? Ikari przytknął lekko swoje wargi do jej warg. Prawie nie czuł ust dziewczyny. Jego własne jeszcze były nieco odrętwiałe po niedawnym ataku. Delikatnie namacał je językiem, przy okazji natrafiając na delikatną cudzą skórę - i inny wilgotny język. Aż zesztywniał cały - i wtedy schody znowu ruszyły. Ponieważ już byli prawie u celu, ich przemieszczanie było znacznie wolniejsze i pomimo pędu powietrza Shinji był w stanie odczuć na policzku muśnięcia oddechu Asuki. Łaskotały.

Rozdzielili się, gdy schody stanęły u celu. Jakoś oboje nie wiedzieli, co mają ze sobą zrobić. Ruszyli słabo oświetlonym korytarzem, prowadzącym do Centralnego Dogmatu, nie patrząc na siebie nawzajem.

- No - powiedziała zirytowana Ritsuko, gdy pojawili się w jej kwaterze. - Wreszcie.

- Złapały nas po drodze przerwy w dostawie prądu - powiedziała Asuka tonem urażonej niewinności. Shinji w duchu pogratulował Souryuu refleksu.

- Ile się dało, tyle przeszliśmy na piechotę - zawtórował jej - ale po ciemku nie da się zasuwać jak w normalnym świetle.

- W sumie mogliśmy darować sobie eskalator i zdać się na samą grawitację - mrugnęła do niego Asuka, zadowolona ze wsparcia.

- Dobra - przerwała im doktor Akagi - szkoda czasu. Ściągajcie ubrania i do dekontaminacji. Test niestandardowy.

Asukę zatkało.

- Co?! Znowu mam latać nago?!!! - prawie zawyła.

Ritsuko spojrzała na nią zimnym wzrokiem.

- Asuka, dzisiaj ja mam okres, i zapewniam cię, że przy moich zmianach hormonalnych twoje to bajeczka. JAZDA!!!

Nastolatki wyprysnęły do przebieralni.

Siedząc później w symulacyjnym entry plugu, Shinji nie mógł opanować lęku, że zaraz wszystko zakończy się katastrofą. Zbyt szybko nastąpiła kompletna zmiana relacji pomiędzy nim a Asuką. Nie tylko całował się po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale został kilkakrotnie pochwalony, śmiał się razem z nią, a nawet - niewyobrażalne - całą drogę dekontaminacji przeszli razem. Wstydzili się oczywiście okropnie, ale oglądali się nawzajem. Nawet pozwolili sobie na kilka cichych żartów z Ritsuko, która na pewno ich nagrywa i chomikuje taśmy dla siebie, żeby oglądać je w samotności w swoim domu, z kotami na kolanach.

- Dzisiejsza procedura będzie odbiegać od rutyny - przerwał mu rozmyślania nieco mechaniczny głos Ritsuko. - Sprawdzimy sobie funkcjonowanie połączenia w sytuacji, gdy jesteście rozproszeni innymi czynnikami. Macie myśleć o swoich normalnych sprawach, jak co dzień, i jedynie reagować na moje polecenia. Każę wam od czasu do czasu coś zrobić. To na razie wszystko.

- No, dobra - Ritsuko spojrzała na Mayę. - Zobaczymy, czy ich dekoncentracja mimo wszystko pozwoli na wykonanie zadania. Daj całość naszym Magom, niech to sobie przemielą. A my tym czasem wykonamy przegląd systemów oczyszczania LCL.

Maya robiła kawę. Jej oczy były zaczerwienione i nieco nieprzytomne. Dawały o sobie znać zarwane noce i długie godziny prześlęczane przed ekranem monitora.

- Sempai - podała starszej koleżance kubek w kotki, pełny czarnej parującej cieczy. - Myślisz, że coś wyjdzie z tego... testu dekoncentracji?

- Co ty. - Ritsuko wzięła od niej kubek. - Nie posoliłaś, mam nadzieję?

- Posoliłam.

- Co?!

- Szczyptę. To poprawia smak.

Ritsuko upiła ostrożnie łyk.

- Faktycznie, świetna. Więc to jest tajemnica twojej kawy...

- Cholerny świat, znowu nie ma prądu?!!! - Misato spocona i zmęczona wdarła się do pokoju z aparaturą i ciężko opadła na wolny fotel. - O, jest kawa...

- Pani major poczeka, zrobię moją specjalną - zaoferowała się Maya.

Misato uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

- Mógłby już się jakiś Anioł pojawić. Inaczej załatwią nas strajki głodującej ludności - westchnęła. - Jak tam dzieciaki?

Zerknęła na wykresy synchronizacji.

- Coś nieszczególnie to wygląda...

- Shinji ostatnio zachowuje się po męsku, a Asuka po kobiecemu - stwierdziła z rezygnacją Ritsuko. - Zobacz sobie.

Puściła koleżance nagranie kamer systemu monitorującego. Misato z zaskoczeniem patrzyła na długi pocałunek jej podopiecznych i następnie na ich flirtowanie podczas dekontaminacji.

- Dałam im pół godziny na ochłonięcie, zanim zaczniemy właściwy test - powiedziała Ritsuko. - Teraz byłoby to bezcelowe. A, właśnie...

Włączyła mikrofon i przemówiła do rozkojarzonych podopiecznych.

- Uwaga. Podnieście prawe ręce, a potem zwińcie prawe dłonie w pięść. Potem będziecie po kolei prostować i chować palce. Pojedynczo.

Wykresy na ekranach ożywiły się nieco.

- To aż niewiarygodne, że los całego świata spoczywa na ramionach tej dwójki - odezwała się Misato. - Naprawdę nie można znaleźć innych pilotów?

Ritsuko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Z tym już nie do mnie. Wyślij petycję do Boga Wojny.

Misato zamrugała. "A, chodzi o Marduka" - zaskoczyła po chwili. - "Głupia mitologia..."

- Nawet jakoś im idzie - Ritsuko czujnie przeglądała kolejne wykresy. - Synchronizacja na poziomie 30 procent, ale mogło być gorzej. Ale z Shinjim coś jest nie tak.

- Co znowu? - zaniepokoiła się Misato.

- Spójrz, u Asuki tu widać trochę adrenaliny, tu nieco kortyzolu, a tu, ten duży pik, to progesteron. A to z kolei dopamina i parę innych endorfin... U Shinjego tego nie ma, widać praktycznie samą adrenalinę i kortyzol.

- A tłumacząc to na ludzki?

Ritsuko zamieniła z Mayą zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

- Asuka jest podniecona, zadowolona i szczęśliwa, to całowanie chyba jej dobrze zrobiło. Shinji jest spięty i zestresowany. A tu wykresy aktywności ich mózgów: Asuka fantazjuje, patrz, jaka aktywna jest jej kora wzrokowa, ośrodki kojarzeniowe i układ limbiczny. U Shinjego nie ma tego, czegoś oczekuje z niepokojem. A z drugiej strony zachowuje się spokojnie, nie przygotowuje się do walki, tylko jest zrezygnowany. I o czymś uporczywie myśli.

- Może nie może uwierzyć we własne szczęście? - zastanowiła się Misato. - Może myśli, że to tylko sen i się zaraz obudzi?

- A może odkrył, że to nie kobiety go pociągają? - wyraziła swoje przypuszczenie Maya. Jej towarzyszki spojrzały na nią zdumione. Maya się zaczerwieniła.

- Kto wie? - skrzywiła się Ritsuko. - Nie możemy odrzucić tej możliwości.

Przeszła do konsolety monitoringu i zaczęła stukać w klawisze. Oczom zdumionej Misato pokazał się obraz łazienki koło męskiej przebieralni.

- Analiza składu wody, czujniki temperatury, pasmo widzialne, podczerwień, analiza elektrostatyczna... - mamrotała do siebie doktor Akagi. - OK. Ekipa techniczna - włączyła intercom. - Odetnijcie dopływ wody do damskiej łazienki.

Wyłączyła intercom i oświadczyła, że teraz zobaczą, jak się sprawy mają.

- Często ich obserwujecie pod prysznicami? - major Katsuragi ciągle nie mogła się otrząsnąć z oszołomienia.

Ritsuko i Maya popatrzyły na siebie. Ich wargi rozciągnęły się w złośliwych uśmieszkach. Misato zdenerwowała się nie na żarty.

- I ja się dopiero teraz o tym dowiaduję?! To mają być koleżanki?!!!

- Ciii, bo chłopaki usłyszą - Maya przytknęła palec do ust.

- Ty masz ich oboje w domu, a my siedzimy w pracy praktycznie na okrągło - skonstatowała chłodno Ritsuko. - Trzeba sobie jakoś uprzyjemniać robotę. Dobra, czas na kolejne polecenie.

Połączyła się z pilotami i kazała im tym razem podnieść lewe ręce i układać palce w "kamień", "nożyce" i "papier".

Misato parsknęła śmiechem.

- A co potem? Każesz im ruszać miednicami?

- Niezły pomysł.

Wykresy synchronizacji podskoczyły, a aktywność mózgów dzieciaków opadła. Chyba zaczęły się nudzić.

- No, wreszcie - westchnęła Ritsuko. Ponownie połączyła się z pilotami. - Przystępujemy do standardowej procedury. Skoncentrujcie się...

Nudne godziny wlokły się jak wieczność, ale przynajmniej oderwały umysł znękanego pilota od jego dylematów. Nawet było dla niego wygodne przełączyć się na tryb automatyczny i jedynie wykonywać polecenia. Kiedy wychodzili z żółtawej cieczy i wykaszliwali resztki płuc, Ritsuko patrzyła na nich z nieodgadnionym uśmiechem. Nie robiła żadnych aluzji na temat ich spóźnienia, więc chyba dobrze poszło. Asuka przypomniała sobie, że jest wstydliwa i kategorycznie zażądała ręcznika, nim się uda do łazienki. Shinji machnął ręką. Był już zbyt zmęczony ciągłym stresem, by się przejmować, że ktoś na niego patrzy. Jakoś nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, że otaczający go ludzie są prawdziwi. Woda pod prysznicem była.

Z dziką rozkoszą szorował się ostrą gąbką po całym ciele, upewniając się że sam również nie jest omamem. Nic tak go na świecie nie cieszyło, jak powrót do własnego ciała i do własnej skali. Zamknięty w kabinie, omywany strugami ciepłej wody, czuł się znowu bezpieczny. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet mruganie świateł... Ktoś go obserwował.

Obejrzał się. Asuka.

Owinięta w ręcznik i ciągle jeszcze lepiąca się od LCL.

Była najwyraźniej zła.

- Co...? - zaczął się jak zwykle spłoszyć pod wpływem jej spojrzenia, gdy niespodziewanie uderzyła go myśl, że przecież teraz nie ma powodu. Coś się zmieniło pomiędzy nimi.

- Co się stało? - spytał już normalnym tonem.

Asuka chwilę patrzyła na niego z wściekłością, zanim wypluła odpowiedź.

- Myślisz, że to jest śmieszne?! Myślisz, że jesteś taki dowcipny?!!!

- Ale o co chodzi? - teraz Shinji już się na serio zdziwił. O co ona mogła mieć pretensje? Przecież już wszystko między nimi było w porządku.

- O co chodzi, o co chodzi!... - przedrzeźniała go dziewczyna.

Ikari stwierdził, że ma absolutnie dość. Zmienne stany uczuciowe jego towarzyszki wychodziły mu bokiem. Odwrócił się i korzystając z tego, że oddzielała ich ścianka kabiny, dokończył czyszczenia intymnych zakamarków ciała. Nie chciał, by zapach krwi prześladował go przez następne dni. Asuka oczywiście musiała na swój sposób zinterpretować jego ruchy.

- NIE ODWRACAJ SIĘ, JAK MÓWIĘ DO CIEBIE, ZBOCZEŃCU!!! - jej wrzask o mało nie rozsadził mu bębenków. Prawie urwał sobie jądra ze strachu.

Poczuł uderzenie zimnej furii. Walnął w drzwiczki kabiny, aż wystrzeliły na zewnątrz, wyrywając haczyk i niemal wypadając z zawiasów. Cały mokry stanął w otworze, gotów śmiertelnej walki.

- Mam dość twoich humorów - powiedział cicho, swoim szczególnym, groźnym głosem, który znowu do niego niespodziewanie powrócił. - Gadasz albo spadasz.

Ruszył w jej kierunku, wpijając w jej oczy stanowcze spojrzenie. Asuka cofnęła się.

- Co ty sobie myślisz, że jak zakręcisz mi wodę, to się stanę od razu chętna?! - próbowała się jeszcze bronić krzykiem.

Shinji zatrzymał się dopiero dwa kroku przed nią. Patrząc jej w oczy przetrawiał uzyskane informacje.

- Nie ma u ciebie wody?

- Nie ma, wyobraź sobie. Ciekawe dlaczego?! - ironizowała dziewczyna.

- Rozejrzyj się - odparł chłopak, gestem wskazując mrugające lampy pod sufitem. - Widzisz, że dzisiaj wszystko nawala.

Asuka stropiła się. Shinji zaczął rozumieć, o co jej chodziło. Pewnie pomyślała, że celowo sprawił, że w jej łazience nie było wody, co miało ją skłonić do wzięcia prysznica z nim... i być może innych wydarzeń.

Pokręcił głową. To już byłoby stanowczo zbyt szybkie tempo jak na niego, wolał powolutku oswajać się z sytuacją. Już i tak osiągnął wiele, a najważniejsze było to, że nie wstydził się stać przed nią nago.

"Ciekawe, co by powiedzieli moi kumple, gdyby nas teraz zobaczyli" - pomyślał.

- Już skończyłem - powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem. Cały przyjemny nastrój kąpieli diabli wzięli. - Możesz się umyć tutaj.

Chwilę jeszcze na nią patrzył, po czym minął ją i podszedł do swojego ręcznika, który grzecznie leżał w pobliżu, czekając na niego. Zaczął się wycierać bez słowa. Słyszał plaśnięcia bosych stóp Asuki i skrzyp otwieranych drzwiczek sąsiedniej kabiny.

- Shinji - doleciało go zza pleców, akurat, gdy skończył czyścić uszy. Obejrzał się. Asuka wywiesiła swój przesiąknięty LCL-em ręcznik przez ściankę kabiny i odkręciła swój prysznic. - Przepraszam - powiedziała cicho, nie patrząc na niego.

- Nie ma sprawy.

- Możesz... - dobiegło go - możesz umyć mi plecy?

Skamieniał. Stał tak przez chwilę nieruchomo z mokrym ręcznikiem w rękach, nie mogąc dojść do ładu z tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Potem jak automat ruszył w kierunku kabin. Po drodze wróciła mu zdolność myślenia.

"Uspokój się, głupi" - strofował się - "Ona tylko prosi o przysługę". Podszedł do zdemolowanych drzwiczek kabiny, którą niedawno opuścił, przewiesił przez nie swój ręcznik, a w środku zakręcił ciągle lecącą wodę i zabrał mydło oraz gąbkę. Drżały mu ręce i nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Całe jego ciało zaczęło drżeć. Wszedł niepewnym krokiem do kabiny zajmowanej przez dziewczynę. Nic się nie stało. Dziewczyna w milczeniu, odwrócona do niego tyłem, pozwalała się omywać strumieniom wody. Ikari namydlił gąbkę i z umiarkowana siłą zaczął sunąć nią po kręgosłupie Asuki. W górę, w dół i na boki, zataczając koła... Jednostajny ruch uspokoił go nieco. Przerwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna zaczyna się trząść, coraz gwałtowniej. Chciał spytać, co się stało, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Znowu zaczął cały ociekać wodą, jakby w ogóle się nie wycierał. Położył własną drżącą rękę na jej barku.

- Przytul mnie... - usłyszał cichy głos. A może mu się zdawało?

Odłożył gąbkę i odwrócił dziewczynę powoli do siebie. Jej ręce były skrzyżowane na piersiach, nogi również skrzyżowała. Nie podnosiła głowy.

Trochę desperacko przygarnął ją do siebie i otoczył rękami. Po chwili Asuka objęła go w talii i przywarła do niego całym ciałem. Była wyższa od niego o centymetr i Shinjemu było trochę niewygodnie ją tak obejmować, ale przecież nie mógł zarzucić jej ramion na szyję. To by było niemęskie. Czując jej policzek przy swoim policzku, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że przeżywa _deja vu_. Nie chodziło wcale o tamten pocałunek na ruchomych schodach. Ta sytuacja kojarzyła mu się z momentem, kiedy podczas przygotowań do walki z Izrafelem Asuka przyszła do jego pokoju, choć miała dla siebie pokój Misato. Zaraz po owej pamiętnej deklaracji o murze Jerycha. Jaka szkoda, że wtedy nie wiedział, że to był mur który sam się zawalił, zanim go ktokolwiek zdążył zaatakować. Wtedy był tak bliski pocałowania jej...

Czując, że to musi być jakaś pułapka, powolutku zmienił ułożenie głowy, aż jego wargi natrafiły na kącik ust Asuki. Ponieważ nie reagowała, na powrót podjął ruch i w końcu ustawienie ich ust uzyskało symetrię. Tym razem nie wyczuł szminki, dawno się zdążyła zmyć. LCL również był praktycznie niewyczuwalny. Dominującym składnikiem jego wrażeń węchowych, dotykowych i smakowych była woda.

Shinjemu mało serce nie stanęło, gdy poczuł drobną dłoń sunącą po jego plecach. Dopiero w tej chwili w pełni uspokoił się, że jednak nie oberwie ani nic mu się nie stanie. Na żebrach poczuł bicie serca dziewczyny i dotyk jej piersi i przelotnie pożałował ich, bo przecież musiały być solidnie zgniecione przy ich ciasnym uścisku. Uświadomił sobie też istnienie innych części ciała, swojego i dziewczyny. Smakując wargi i język Asuki, postanowił też wypróbować swoje ręce. Powoli przesunął nimi po jej plecach w dół, aż do przewężenia talii. A potem jeszcze kawałeczek niżej i doznał szoku, gdy poczuł, że jej dłonie naśladują ten ruch na jego ciele. W momencie, gdy objął dwie jędrne półkule, zdał sobie sprawę z "rozszerzalności termicznej" niektórych partii jego ciała, coraz bardziej dającej znać o sobie. Opanowała go panika. Choć nie przerwał całowania, miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wyrwie się mu z piersi i rozleci na kawałki, albo co gorsza, Asuka go zabije. Rąbnie go kolanem, albo zrobi coś jeszcze gorszego. Faktycznie, dziewczyna poruszyła biodrami... Jej nogi rozstąpiły się i ślizgająca się po jej udzie pęczniejąca część ciała chłopca trafiła na wolną przestrzeń, a zaraz potem jej grzbiet zetknął się z miękką, ustępliwą ścianą włosów i ukrytą pod nią urzeźbioną oryginalnie miękką tkanką. Ból nadszedł, ale zupełnie nie z tej strony, z której się go spodziewał. Ostre paznokcie dziewczyny wpiły się jego pośladki. Półprzytomny oderwał swe usta od jej warg i zobaczył, że jej oczy wpatrują się w jego oczy i mają wyraz skrajnego głodu...

- Przykro mi, że muszę wam przerwać - rozległ się niedaleko od nich głos Misato. Oderwali się gwałtownie od siebie, gotowi zabijać. Ich opiekunka stała w drzwiach łazienki z wyrazem ogromnego skutku i współczucia na twarzy. - Pojawił się nowy Anioł.


	18. Czwórka A

- 18 -

Dwie Evy jak dwa wilki biegły chyłkiem na pole walki. Jedna z nich trzymała w rękach długą włócznię yari o wibrującym ostrzu, która raz już sprawdziła się podczas walki z Israfelem. Druga Eva ściskała kolbę karabinu strzelajacego plazmą. Bronią tą w swoim czasie załatwiono Matriela. Młodzi piloci milczeli. Nie musieli się komunikować. Znali na pamięć plan bitwy, znali pole przyszłej walki i mieli przećwiczoną aż do znudzenia kooperację. Co najważniejsze, ich myśli były idealnie zsynchronizowane. Oboje byli napędzani przez nierozładowane napięcie seksualne, wściekłość i poczucie upokorzenia, że zastano ich w takim momencie.

Przeciwnik pierwotnie dał o sobie znać jako lokalne zakłócenie pola magnetycznego w jednej z nadmorskich górskich dolin na północ od Tokio 3. Co było niepokojące, wykryty został z niezwykle małej odległości od Geofrontu. Najprawdopodobniej owe całodzienne przerwy w dostawie prądu to nie był przypadek. Ale w sumie spodziewali się tego.

Zakłócenia pola magnetycznego powodowały, że szwankowała łączność radiowa. Evangeliony dobiegły do ukrytych w lesie końcówek kabli pępowinowych. Po podłączeniu do nich popłynął prąd i uzyskano kontakt z kwaterą główną.

- Nie działa większa część systemów uzbrojenia - Misato nawet nie czekała na ich zgłoszenie, ale od razu zaczęła im referować aktualną sytuację taktyczną. - Nie znamy przyczyn awarii, po prostu broń nie wykonuje poleceń. Odmawiają posłuszeństwa pojazdy bojowe i samoloty. Szwankuje zwłaszcza elektronika, prostsze systemy mechaniczne jakoś działają. W razie możliwości będziemy wam podsyłać broń ręczną i amunicję, ale to jedyne wsparcie, jakie możemy wam zapewnić. Najpewniej będziecie musieli użyć waszych pól AT. I jeszcze jedno, sami musicie zlokalizować przeciwnika. Po położeniu epicentrum zakłóceń wnioskujemy, że jest on jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów przed wami, ale go nie widzimy. Na razie prowadzicie ubezpieczony zwiad.

- Rozkaz, ubezpieczony zwiad - odrzekł Shinji. Znał swoją rolę.

- Co z Wonder Girl? - spytała Asuka.

- Już siedzi w swojej Evie. Czeka w odwodzie - odpowiedziała major Katsuragi.

- Zrozumiałam - szczeknęła krótko Asuka. Gdy Misato się rozłączyła, zwróciła się do kolegi:

- Shinji, jak ta zabawa się skończy, mamy parę rzeczy do omówienia. Finansowych. Nie może tak być, że ty trzymasz łapę na mojej got...

- Jest - westchnął Shinji. Dostrzedł pas dziwnej mgły zasnuwający austostradę. - Azymut 020, odległość chyba cztery kilometry. Przemieszcza się...

- Co...? - Asuka straciła wątek, ale natychmiast się zorientowała w sytuacji. - Faktycznie, mam go. Shinji, pokaż mu się. On mnie teraz mija i chyba mnie nie widzi...

- C4? - upewnił się Shinji.

- C4.

Plan C4 przewidywał falowe ataki z wykorzystaniem elementu zaskoczenia. Teren znakomicie nadawał się do robienia zasadzek. Niepokojące było tylko to, że Anioł sam potrafił skrycie podejść tak blisko. Według meldunku Misato miał być piętnaście kilometrów dalej.

Noc była dosyć jasna. Choć księżyc był już tylko wąskim sierpem, trzy dni ulewnych deszczy i porywistych wiatrów ściągnęły nadmiar pary wodnej z powietrza i zachmurzenie spadło niemal do zera. Widać było wszystkie gwiazdy; świeciły z niewiarygodną intensywnością. Fosforyzujące słupki hektometrowe wyznaczały przebieg nitek autostrady i stanowiły znakomitą sieć punktów odniesienia.

Przy gruncie, na tle skał i krzaków, było kompletnie ciemno, ale Anioł odcinał się dzięki własnej słabej fosforescencji. Shinji nie mógł określić, co właściwie widzi. Najbliższym w rozumieniu ludzkiego umysłu byłoby porównanie wroga do masy ciemności, gdzieniegdzie żarzącej się buraczkowo.

Skojarzenie było oczywiste.

- Kicikici... - szepnął Ikari.

"No, zacznie się zabawa. Co mi szykujesz, Fuksjo?"

Shinji podskoczył i wystrzelił w stronę wroga długą serię pocisków plazmowych. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Anioł rozbłysł wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, a nawet jakimiś niemożliwymi, chyba ósmym i dziewiątym, nie posiadającymi nazw w żadnym ludzkim języku. Przez moment stało się jasno jak w dzień. Shinji odczuł w głębi swego serca niesamowitą tęsknotę, by się zanurzyć w tej feerii barw...

Opadł na nogi i natychmiast uskoczył w bok, ignorując zew. Dzięki niewiarygodnej poświacie dostrzegł, że czerwona Eva ląduje z rozmachem w samym środku nieziemskiego zjawiska i tnie wokół siebie szerokim zamachem. Odruchowo chłopak zaklęty w potworne ciało padł płasko na ziemię i niemal się w nią wtopił. Kanał łączności z Asuką oślepł zaraz po wystrzeleniu serii z karabinu, ale Shinji się tego spodziewał. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, i tak teraz nie było czasu na gadanie.

Fala uderzeniowa, wywołana przez gwałtowne rozprzestrzenienie się bąbla Absolutnej Grozy, musnęła go z góry, nadpalając nieco kabel pępowinowy. Chłopak natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi. Czerwonej Evy już nie było w centrum zamieszania. Zapewne, jak ich uczono, odskoczyła gdzieś w bok, by nie stawać na linii strzału. W środku gasnącego kręgu światła, który teraz był czystą magentą, lepszą niż ta produkowana przez ekrany szkolnych monitorów, znajdowała się metalicznie połyskująca kula, nieokreślonej barwy.

Shinji wywalił w nią krótką, dobrze skoncentrowaną serię.

Kula zniknęła, a w jej miejscu wyrósł słup seledynowego blasku, który strzelił wysoko pod niebo. Niemal od razu zniebieszczał i mocno przygasł, za to posypały z niego na wszystkie strony stroboskopowe promienie amarantowego światła. Shinji uskoczył w bok i w tył, i odruchowo zaczął generować pole AT w postaci tarczy ochronnej. Niewiele mu to dało. Amarantowe lasery przebiły ją, jakby nie istniała; na cokolwiek padły, zamieniało się to w tęczę i szary dym rozsypujący się w proch i rozpływający strumieniami srebrzystej poświaty. Tak przynajmniej mózg chłopca przekładał wydarzenia na wrażenia zmysłowe.

Szlag trafił karabin i płyty przedniego pancerza Evy.

Shinji puścił się sprintem w kierunku najbliższego uskoku skalnego; schował się w szczelinie i na czworaka usiłował dobiec do kolejnego punktu podającego broń i amunicję. Nagle skały wokół niego przestały istnieć. Obejrzał się przez ramię i w tym momencie amarantowy promień łupnął go prosto w oczy...

Chłopiec obudził się i przetarł oczy. Dzień był pochmurny. Szary, znajomy sufit zwieszał się nad głową jak gruba kołdra cumulonimbusów z burzowego nieba. Obok znajomego łóżka, pachnącego trawą i starym płótnem, stała znajoma szafa na ubrania i inne rzeczy, które trudno było określić. Chłopiec oczywiście wiedział, co to za rzeczy, sam je zbierał, choć nie umiał powiedzieć, po co, ani co to właściwie za szpargały. Grunt, że były znajome. Nieco dalej, koło znajomego krzesła (rozlatywało się już nieco), stał znajomy odrapany stolik, na którym rozsiadywał się pluszowy pingwinek. Też znajomy. Za znajomym oknem szumiały znajome krzewy różanecznika.

Niczym automat chłopak wstał, zmienił znajomą piżamę na inną, równie znajomą, którą wyciągnął z szafki. Włożył na nogi znajome cichobiegi i wyszedł krokiem sztywnym jak robot ze znajomego pokoju, zamykając za sobą skrzypiące znajomo drzwi.


	19. bezLorenz

- 19 -

Shinji siedział na jakimś samotnym krześle w kącie świetlicy, tocząc nieobecnym spojrzeniem po zebranych tam ludziach. Była pora przedobiadowa, podczas której nigdy nic ciekawego się nie działo - wszyscy byli głodni, więc w głowach był im tylko zbliżający się posiłek.

Jeden z pielęgniarzy, młody chłopak nazwiskiem Hyuuga, korzystając z wolnej chwili grał w ping-ponga z pacjentem zwanym Kapitanem Ahabem. Był to trzydziestodwuletni Osaczanin, który przyjechał do stolicy w poszukiwaniu zatrudnienia. Miał szczęście, bowiem udało mu się dość szybko znaleźć posadę w zakładach Toyoty czy Suzuki - różne wersje krążyły. Pracował sumiennie, aż dosłużył się awansu na dość wysokie stanowisko, które jednakże wiązało się z większą odpowiedzialnością i zarazem wyższymi wymaganiami. Starał się jak mógł, jednak z czasem presja okazała się zbyt wysoka - biedak ostatecznie, po kilku wizytach u psychologa, wylądował w "Zaciszu" z silną depresją i nerwicami, możliwe że z czymś jeszcze. Na szczęście rokował dobre nadzieje - polepszało mu się powoli, acz niewątpliwie. Niemniej ciągle można było od czasu do czasu ujrzeć go wpatrującego się uważnie w wodę, czy to w plastikowym kubku, czy to w zakorkowanym zlewie. Ktoś go kiedyś znalazł gdy medytował nad jakąś miską czy może konewką i zażartował, że nie ma co się tak wślepiać, Moby Dicka i tak nie zobaczy. Wtedy też wszyscy zaczęli nazywać go Kapitanem Ahabem i to tak skutecznie, że dziś młodsi stażem pensjonariusze "Zacisza" nie wiedzieli, jak on też naprawdę ma na nazwisko. Niektórzy podejrzewali, że Ahab sam już nie pamięta.

Tak więc Kapitan Ahab grał w ping-ponga z pielęgniarzem Hyuugą, prowadząc trzema punktami. Kiedy tylko miał dobry dzień, sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie zdrowego człowieka i gdyby nie szpitalna piżama, mógłby uchodzić za odwiedzającego. Poza tym bardzo chętnie grał w ping-ponga, co też robił gdy tylko miał okazję i partnera do gry. Hyuuga lubił grać, ale rzadko kiedy miał wolną chwilkę - w końcu bycie pielęgniarzem zobowiązuje. Usprawiedliwiał się, że przecież grając z Ahabem dba o jego dobre samopoczucie.

Shinji przez kilka chwil śledził piłeczkę wzrokiem. Sam kiedyś próbował grać z Kapitanem, jednakże przegrał z kretesem. Ledwo potrafił należycie paletkę chwycić, a co dopiero trafić w piłeczkę. Chociaż jakimś cudem kilka punktów zdobył. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że kariery tenisisty stołowego nie zrobi.

Po świetlicy kręciło się jeszcze kilka osób, które jednak nie wzbudzały w Shinjm szczególnego zainteresowania. Ktoś oglądał w telewizji program przyrodniczy o żyrafach, ktoś inny kontemplował własne kapcie, jeszcze kto inny siedział pogrążony w starych egzemplarzach lokalnej prasy. Kawałek dalej Shinji dostrzegł skuloną na krześle Langley, jak zwykle pogrążoną w lekturze tomiku poezji Goethego. Gdy wytężył słuch, zdołał dosłyszeć jak mruczała pod nosem:

_Das Wasser rauscht, das Wasser schwoll,  
Ein Fischer saß daran,  
Sah nach dem Angel ruhevoll,  
Kühl bis ans Herz hinan.  
Und wie er sitzt, und wie er lauscht,  
Teilt sich die Flut empor;  
Aus dem bewegten Wasser rauscht  
Ein feuchtes Weib hervor._

Shinji ani słowa nie rozumiał, ale musiał przyznać, że brzmi to ładnie. Uważał, że Langely, kiedy tylko była spokojna, potrafiła być całkiem miłą i sympatyczną osobą. Niestety, spokojna była jedynie w towarzystwie własnych myśli i swego nieodłącznego tomiku poezji. Jakakolwiek próba wtargnięcia w spowijającą ją aurę spokoju natychmiast skończyłaby się wybuchem wściekłości. Cóż, niech i tak będzie, skoro inaczej być nie może - uznał.

Drzwi świetlicy skrzypnęły, ukazując pielęgniarza Aobę. Jak zwykle równie pogodnego, co długowłosego.

- Shinji! - uśmiechnął się, machając wesoło do chłopaka. - Masz gości!

Na te słowa w pokoju pojawili się Touji, Kensuke oraz Hikari. Ich widok jak zwykle bardzo Shinjego ucieszył, choć może nie do końca było to po nim widać. Oni byli jedynymi osobami, które go odwiedzały.

- Siemaneczko stary! - Touji potężnie klepnął kumpla w ramię. - Jak leci?

Shinji uśmiechnął się niepewnie i jakby trochę nerwowo, speszony wylewnością kolegi.

- Cz-cześć Touji...

- Witaj, Shinji! - Kensuke był nieco bardziej cywilizowany i ograniczył się do zwykłego uściśnięcia dłoni. - Miło cię znowu widzieć.

- Cześć, Ikari-kun - Hikari obdarzyła kolegę słodkim uśmiechem.

- No i co tam u ciebie nowego słychować, chłopie? - Touji nonszalancko opadł na jakieś odrapane nieco krzeszło, które niedbale przysunął nogą.

- Dobrze... W porządku.

Shinji posłał dwa szybkie, spłoszone spojrzenia na lewo i prawo, jakby w strachu przed ciekawskimi uszami. Hikari momentalnie to wychwyciła.

- Może pójdziemy do twojego pokoju? - zaproponowała, z nieodłącznym a przyjaznym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Lepiej się będzie rozmawiać.

- Tak... - Shinji ostrożnie kiwnął głową. - Dobrze, pójdźmy - dodał nieco pewniej.

Wstał trochę ociężale i ruszył pozornie powolnym krokiem, w którym jednak znać było tłumiony pośpiech. Trójka gości podążyła za nim, nie odzywając się po drodze, gdyż wydawało im się to niewłaściwe. Touji nie pofatygował się, by odstawić krzesło na miejsce.

Przecięli świetlicę i zniknęli w korytarzu za podwójnymi drzwiami, przy których wisiał olejny obraz. Przedstawiał on wysoką, szczupłą kobietę w długiej błękitnej sukni, rozciętej wzdłuż prawego uda. W wyciągniętej wysoko ręce trzymała staromodną lampę naftową, rzucającą drżące światło na kręte, strome schody. Kobieta zwrócona była tyłem do patrzącego, jednakże Touji uznał że to wystarczy i że jej tył jest całkiem udany. Kensuke nawet nie spojrzał na płótno, gdyż coś zupełnie niemilitarystycznego nie było godne jego uwagi. Jedynie Hikari wykazała się należytą wrażliwością i zmysłem artystycznym - przystanęła na chwilkę, podziwiając obraz z drobnym uśmiechem pod nosem. Nie wiedziała czemu ale odnosiła wrażenie że z czymś się jej ten obraz kojarzy. Ta myśl towarzyszyła jej przez całą drogę do pokoju Shinjego, lecz niedługo potem została odsunięta na bok przez inne sprawy.

- Jesteśmy - poinformował o oczywistym spokojny głos Shinjego. Otwierane drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, ukazując może niezbyt imponujący ale przynajmniej wygodny pokój. - Proszę, wejdźcie...

Cała ekipa sprawnie wpakowała się do środka. Hikari jak zwykle pomyślała, że nie zaszkodziłaby jakaś ładna tapeta we wzorki czy choćby niewielki dywanik pod drzwiami - na przykład rdzawo-oliwkowy, w drobny geometryczny deseń. Dodałoby to trochę przytulności temu raczej chłodnemu - w sensie przenośnym - miejscu.

Jej błądzący wzrok padł na zabawkę, siedzącą na stoliku przy łóżku. Był to pocieszny pluszowy pingwinek, którego Hikari dała Shinjemu jakiś czas temu. Ciemne plastikowe oczka mądrze wpatrywały się w przeciwległą ścianę, jak gdyby dostrzegały tam wypisaną jakąś wielką prawdę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i trąciła palcem pluszowy dzióbek.

- Cześć, Pen Pen! Co tam u ciebie nowego? Pewnie niewiele, nie? - zachichotała.

Touji ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami z udaną rezygnacją.

- Gada z zabawkami - westchnął ciężko. - Chcesz sąsiedni pokój?

Hikari poczerwieniała - częściowo ze złości na kolegę, po części zaś trochę ze wstydu, że została złapana na rozmawianiu z pluszowym pingwinem.

- Suzuhara! - fuknęła gniewnie. - Byś się czasem wczuł w sytuację!

Touji tylko zrobił minę z gatunku "ale o co chodzi?". Na szczęście Kensuke był nieco bardziej rozgarnięty od kolegi - chociaż to, jak bardzo, bywało niekiedy przedmiotem dyskusji.

- No i jak tam, Shinji? - spytał. - Działo się coś ciekawego od ostatniego razu, jak byliśmy?

Shinji potrząsnął lekko głową, jakby w obawie że zbyt gwałtowny ruch może mu w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić.

- Nie... Nic ciekawego - zmarszczył brwi, jakby mówienie przychodziło mu z wysiłkiem. Czy może raczej nie tyle samo mówienie, ile znajdowanie właściwych słów. - Strasznie nudno.

Kensuke podniósł brew i ściągnął wargi.

- Nudno, powiadasz?

Kiwnięcie głową.

- Więc może to cię zajmie - chłopak wyszczerzył się i sięgnął do swojej szkolnej torby. Chwilkę w niej pogmerał, by następnie coś z niej wydobyć.

- Trzymaj - powiedział, wręczając Shinjemu podarunek. - Nowa płyta Vanessy Mae. Taki drobny prezent od nas.

Shinji niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń i ostrożnie odebrał podarek z rąk kolegi, sprawiając przy tym wrażenie osoby panicznie bojącej się wykonywania gwałtowniejszych ruchów - jakby w irracjonalnej obawie przed uszkodzeniem tak cennej rzeczy. Cennej, albowiem będącej darem ze szczerego serca od jedynych osób, które jeszcze się o niego martwiły, które dbały o niego dlatego, że były jego przyjaciółmi - a nie dlatego, że im za to płacono, lub że tak wypadało. Shinjemu z dużym trudem przychodziło sformułowanie tej myśli w głowie, ale czuł ją wyraźnie w trzewiach i bezbłędnie rozpoznawał. Zawsze w nim wzbierała, kiedy byli przy nim i nieodmiennie czuł wielki żal, że nie potrafi wypowiedzieć tego, co czuje. Ale przecież są inne sposoby niż słowa. Uśmiechnął się, trochę niepewnie.

- Dzię-dziękuję wam... - zająknął się. Zamrugał przepraszająco i niemal z nabożeństwem odłożył płytę na stolik, obok pluszowego pingwinka. Zwierzaczek wydawał się ukradkiem zezować na znajdujące się na okładce zdjęcie pięknej pół-Chinki, pół-Tajki, delikatnie trzymającej w drobnych zmysłowych dłoniach eleganckiego, elektrycznego Stradivariusa.

- Miłego słuchania, chopie - rzucił Touji z uśmiechem. - Na nadmiar rozrywek to ty chyba nie narzekasz, więc pewnikiem pomoże ci to nieco nudę w zadek kopnąć.

Shinji nie do końca zrozumiał słowa kolegi, ale na wszelki wypadek kiwnął głową. W końcu jego przyjaciel mógł mu tylko dobrze życzyć. Niemniej jednak Hikari dostrzegła pewną drobną dozę niezrozumienia w oczach Ikariego - była wszak najbardziej dojrzałą i wyczuloną ze wszystkich obecnych - lecz zachowała to dla siebie.

- A co u was? - spytał Shinji, siadając na swoim łóżku i zerkając to na jedną osobę, to na drugą.

- Jeszcze żyjemy - rzucił wesoło Touji, podkreślając swoje słowa puknięciem się w tors. I szelmowskim uśmiechem, rzecz jasna.

- A w szkole jak zwykle nieciekawie - mruknął Kensuke bez większego zaangażowania, lecz zaraz potem wyraźnie się ożywił. - Ale ale! Pamiętasz starego profesora Nibunnoichi?

Shinji pogmerał krótką chwilę w umyśle, odnajdując wizerunek jednego ze swoich nauczycieli. Nibunnoichi-sensei był pogodnym starszym mężczyzną, zawsze miłym i opanowanym, tchnącym wręcz atmosferą spokoju oraz mądrości i życiowego doświadczenia. Chłopak zawsze lubił tego pogodnego staruszka, nawet jeżeli wykładany przez niego przedmiot - historia - nie był jego ulubionym.

- Pamiętam - krótko kiwnął głową. - Co u niego?

Kensuke rozejrzał się za jakimś krzesłem, na którym mógłby usiąść. Przy stoliczku stało jedno, proste i trochę sfatygowane, ale jak najbardziej zdatne do użytku. Przysunął je bliżej i prawie już siadał, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął przypadkiem na Hikari, zajętej właśnie jakąś wypruwającą się ze szkolnego mundurka nitką. Chrząknął cicho zwracając uwagę koleżanki i gestem zaproponował jej miejsce. Hikari w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiała o co chodzi, wciąż jeszcze zamyślona nad koniecznością poprawienia paru szwów, ale zaraz domyśliła się intencji kolegi i, dziękując mu miłym uśmiechem, usiadła. Dopiero wówczas Kensuke kontynuował.

- Krążą słuchy, że z końcem roku idzie na emeryturę. Wyobrażasz sobie?

- Nibunnoichi-sensei? Na emeryturę...? - Shinji był wyraźnie zaskoczony, nawet jeżeli jego reakcja była trochę przytłumiona. Akurat profesor Nibunnoichi był dla niego stałym elementem szkolnego krajobrazu, przynajmniej takiego, jakim go zapamiętał. Zresztą nie tylko dla niego, sensei zdążył już bowiem zarazić - lub zanudzić - historią kilka pokoleń młodych Tokijczyków. Chłopiec potrząsnął delikatnie głową.

- Takie przynajmniej plotki od jakiegoś czasu krążą - powiedziała Hikari przechylając wdzięcznie głowę i bezwiednie wygładzając jakąś niesforną fałdę spódniczki. - Właściwie to mógł to zrobić już parę lat temu, ale za bardzo kocha nauczanie, by je porzucać. Widać uznał, że jego najlepsze lata już minęły, albo może zdrowie mu nie dopisuje jak kiedyś... Nie wiem - wzruszyła lekko drobnymi ramionami.

- W sumie szkoda gościa - rzucił Touji pozornie niedbale, opierając się ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami o chłodną ścianę pokoju. - Nudzi po prawdzie niemożebnie ale w gruncie rzeczy miły jest. I nawet nie zadaje za dużo na raz.

- On jeden - Kensuke pokiwał mądrze głową. Po krótkim zastanowieniu usiadł w nogach łóżka Shinjego, na tyle daleko od kolegi by nie naruszać jego prywatnej sfery, a zarazem na tyle blisko by kumpel nie poczuł się urażony. - Ciekawe, co teraz będzie robił?

Touji podrapał się po nosie grzbietem dłoni. Hikari, która to dostrzegła, pomyślała mimochodem, że podobnie robił czasem pies sąsiadów, uroczy owczarkopodobny kundelek, gdy wylegiwał się na słońcu. Zaskoczyło ją to dziwne skojarzenie.

- Ja wiem? - chłopak zastanowił się parę chwil. - Pewnie będzie uprawiał kwiatki czy tam inne bonsai. Albo modele sklejał. Bo na dziewczynki w tym wieku już raczej nie pójdzie - zarechotał cokolwiek obleśnie.

Hikari spąsowiała. Całkiem uroczo zresztą.

- Suzuhara! - zawołała, podrywając się z miejsca. - Jak możesz takie rzeczy mówić o naszym nauczycielu! I do tego jeszcze przy mnie!

Touji trochę się stropił. Lubił Hikari, ale denerwowało go, że jest taka strasznie porządna. Gotów byłby postawić każde pieniądze, że ani jedno przekleństwo nie zagościło na jej wargach. Które, nawiasem mówiąc, wykazywały niekiedy znaczną tendencję do przyciągania jego wzroku. Szczególnie wówczas, gdy Hikari patrzyła w inną stronę.

- Raaany, byś czasem wyluzowała... Wierz mi, to nie boli. Nie bardziej niż... eee... - chciał użyć jakiegoś trafnego porównania ale jak na złość skończył mu się koncept. - No, po prostu wyluzuj.

Hikari posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie ale zaraz spokojnie usiadła z powrotem. Nie dlatego jednak, że wzięła sobie do serca radę Toujego - po prostu nie chciała tracić na głupie kłótnie czasu, który powinien być przeznaczony dla Shinjego.

- A może Nibunnoichi-sensei znajdzie sobie jakąś robótkę w tym podziemnym mieście, które mają budować? - podsunął Kensuke.

- Hę...? - Shinji spojrzał nań zdziwiony. - Podziemne... miasto? O czym ty...?

- Nie no, nie mów mi, że nie słyszałeś! - teraz na Kensuke wypadała kolej, by się zdziwić. - Przecież przynajmniej od dwóch, trzech dni trąbią o tym wszystkie wiadomości! Chyba oglądasz czasem telewizję, co? - okularnik pozwolił sobie na lekko sceptyczny ton, tak dla dodania efektu.

- Czasem... Rzadko. I nie wiadomości.

Kensuke wyglądał na zszokowanego informacją, że ktoś może nie oglądać wiadomości. I jeszcze bardziej, że można prawie w ogóle nie oglądać telewizji.

- Trzymajcie mnie, bo padnę! Przecież nawet ten cały Taro-kun wie o sprawie! A on zawsze dowiaduje się o wszystkim ostatni!

- No to właśnie stracił tytuł największej zakały galaktyki - prychnął Touji, siadając na podłodze i opierając się plecami o ścianę. To stanie już go trochę męczyło. - Ty się lepiej nie ciskaj, bo to na urodę niedobre, tylko wytłumacz Shinjemu o co się rozchodzi, bo biedak umrze, a się nie dowie.

Kensuke popatrzył na Suzuharę dziwnym wzrokiem ale nie zaoponował. Zamiast tego poprawił okulary (co przypomniało mu, że powinien niedługo wymienić oprawki na nowe) i przystąpił do rzeczowego wykładania koledze całego zagadnienia.

- No więc tak - odchrząknął. - Jak zapewne wiesz, ogólnie nie mamy w kraju za dużo miejsca do życia.

Shinji kiwnął głową na znak że wie, zatem Kensuke kontynuował.

- Pamiętasz też na pewno, że próbowano rozwiązać problem przeludnienia budując sztuczne wyspy u wybrzeży Japonii?

Przytaknięcie.

- Pomysł był w sumie niezły i nawet wypalił. Całkiem słuszny kawałek narodu na tych wyspach siedzi, tyle że nie każdemu się to do końca uśmiecha. Zawsze jak przyjdzie większy sztorm to jest popłoch, nawet mimo że jeszcze żadna wyspa nie zatonęła ani nic. Idę o zakład, że taka wysepka to by nawet tsunami przetrzymała.

Kensuke przerwał, kichnął i otarł nos grzbietem dłoni. Na szczęście Hikari patrzyła wówczas na Shinjego.

- Na zdrowie, stary - rzucił Touji ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą. - No i co dalej z tymi wyspami?

- Ano to, że wcale nie tak mało ludzi woli jednak stały ląd pod stopami. No i chcą być bliżej centrum wydarzeń, że tak powiem. Poza tym nie zapominajcie, że nie można budować sztucznych wysp ile się chce, statki muszą jakoś do portów dopływać, a nie slalom uprawiać - Kensuke usiadł nieco wygodniej. - Do tego taka wyspa znowuż taka bardzo duża nie jest, pomieści parę tysięcy może i trzeba robić nową.

- A miasta? - spytał Shinji, dając koledze delikatnie do zrozumienia, by przeszedł do najbardziej interesującej go rzeczy.

- A miasta planowano już w zeszłym wieku nawet. I nawet coś zaczęto robić. Nie były to może jakieś oszałamiające konstrukcje, raczej ciekawostki, powiedziałbym, no ale były to dopiero początki. W sumie więcej pożytku miało stronnictwo popierające sztuczne wyspy, bo im kopiący w ziemi materiału budowlanego dostarczali. Ale od jakiegoś czasu krążyły plotki o powrocie do tematu, tym razem na większą skalę. No i faktycznie, parę dni temu gruchnęła wiadomość, że kopią na całego - Kensuke podrapał się za uchem, zamyślony. - W sumie to nie wiadomo, co ich pchnęło do tej decyzji. Czy chodziło, zgodnie z oficjalnym oświadczeniem, o szeroko pojętą pomoc dla społeczeństwa - bo i miejsca pracy mają być, i mieszkać będzie gdzie - czy po prostu paru jajogłowych z rządu trzęsie portkami przed jakimiś terrorystami i chcą się zwyczajnie pod ziemią schować.

Touji prychnął.

- Ja to bym się nie zdziwił, jakby tam faktycznie jakieś machlojki odchodziły. A skąd pieniądze na to wszystko, hę? Jakaś mafia ich sponsoruje, czy jak?

Kensuke posłał koledze krzywe spojrzenie.

- Jakkolwiek nie jest, my się o tym nie dowiemy. A nie ma co grzebać za głęboko, bo różnie można skończyć. Paru szpiegów już tak skończyło.

- Z wyjątkiem Bonda.

- Z wyjątkiem Bonda - zgodził się Kensuke. - A wracając... Ma to być coś naprawdę olbrzymiego, tutaj, pod Tokio. Nie żadna tam kopalnia wzbogacona o ładne wnętrza i bieżącą wodę. Chcą wykopać jakąś ogromną jaskinię albo co i poinstalować w środku normalne budynki, drogi, chyba nawet drzewa poustawiać i kwiatki zasiać. Cholera, jak się rozochocą to może nawet jakąś rzekę tam puszczą. Tylko ciekaw jestem, jak oni chcą tam światło zrobić. Zresztą ich problem - machnął ręką.

Twarz Shinjego rozjaśnił delikatny uśmiech; niezbyt szeroki wprawdzie ale bardzo miły, wręcz uroczy.

- Ciekawe... - powiedział niezbyt głośno, tworząc w głowie obraz miasta, o którym opowiadał kolega.

- I to bardzo - przytaknął Kensuke. - To może się udać a do tego ludzie, którzy będą tam mieszkać, będą mieli pod niektórymi względami sporo lepiej niż my tutaj.

Toujemu brwi powędrowały do góry ze zdziwienia.

- Co ty mi tu chrzanisz, stary? Że niby dlaczemu mają mieć lepiej?

- Pomyśl, Touji - Kensuke westchnął nad najwyraźniej ograniczoną wyobraźnią kolegi. - Jaka dziś pogoda?

- Pogoda? - Touji zamrugał parokrotnie oczami, zbity z tropu. - Ciepło i słonecznie, możliwe miejscowe zachmurzenia i przelotne opady - zacytował poranną prognozę. - Co to ma do rzeczy niby?

- A to, drogi Watsonie, - Kensuke po prostu nie mógł nie zabrzmieć zgryźliwie - że w podziemnym mieście może być ciepło i słonecznie, podczas gdy na górze będzie szalała burza z piorunami. Do tego walnie się na stałe stosowną wilgotność powietrza i puści sosnowy aromat w atmosferę. Po prostu będzie tam optymalny mikroklimat, a nie to, co mamy tutaj. Cholera, nawet smogu nie będzie a temperatura będzie koło dwudziestu stopni zapewne, podczas gdy my się przez tą chrzanioną dziurę ozonową smażyć będziemy. Ideał, mówiąc krótko.

Touji wzruszył ramionami. Chyba snuta przez kumpla wizja nie wywarła na nim należytego wrażenia. Podłubał w nosie.

- Może. Ale mnie tam się pod ziemię nie spieszy. Siedziałbym tylko i trząsł portkami, czy mi się ten cały majdan na łeb nie spierdzieli. A wierz mi, jak tony skał lecą z góry na dół, to lepiej stać na nich niż pod nimi.

Shinji wyobraził sobie karykaturalną postać Toujego, kurczowo trzymającą się kawałka skały spadającej w głąb wielkiej podziemnej jaskini pełnej kwiatów i małych drzewek. Zachichotał rozbawiony.

Hikari uśmiechnęła się słodko na ten widok. Lubiła, kiedy Shinji był szczęśliwy.

- Chyba ci się podoba ten pomysł, co, Ikari-kun? - spytała, posyłając koledze ciepłe spojrzenie.

- Aha - Shinji ochoczo pokiwał głową. - Podoba mi się. To dobry pomysł.

- Trzy do jednego - wyszczerzył się Kensuke. - Zostałeś przegłosowany, Touji.

Suzuhara wzruszył ramionami, popierając gest lekceważącą miną, skutecznie pokazującą co też myśli o rzeczonym fakcie.

- Nie po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni - burknął. - Jestem sam, ale nie samotny, albowiem ze mną jest słuszność.

Shinji popatrzył na kolegę zdziwiony, absolutnie nic nie pojmując. Za to Kensuke roześmiał się.

- To cytat z tamtego westernu przecież, z "Dziewięciu rewolwerowców z San Benedicto" - chłopak pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. - Stać cię na więcej, mój drogi.

Suzuhara tylko prychnął. Jego zdaniem to był bardzo dobry cytat, zresztą jeden z jego ulubionych. A tu wyskakuje mu taki Kensuke i wmawia mu, jakoby się nie starał. Co on tam wie? W końcu to nie on się na "Dziewięciu rewolwerowcach" wychował.

Touji wstał i przeciągnął się, otrzepując spodnie z kurzu.

- Dobra - rzucił, bezwstydnie ziewając. - Wy se tu pogadajcie, a ja idę załatwić potrzebę filozoficzną.

- Chyba "fizjologiczną", co? - Kensuke tylko spojrzał krzywo na kolegę znad zsuniętych nieco w dół nosa okularów.

- No przeca mówię, co chcesz? - Touji się chyba trochę obruszył.

Suzuhara szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi i zamaszyście otworzył je na oścież. Jeszcze w tej samej sekundzie poczuł, jak kant drzwi z głuchym, niemożliwym do pomylenia trzaskiem uderza w przechodzącą akurat korytarzem osobę. W pierwszej chwili stał tam po prostu, kompletnie zdezorientowany, lecz zaraz się otrząsnął i wtedy też dostrzegł leżącą na ziemi z podkurczonymi nogami, przyciskającą dłonie do urażonej głowy, rudowłosą dziewczynę, znaną mu ze słyszenia jako Langley. Syknął w duchu. Raz, że było mu zwyczajnie głupio, że w tak idiotyczny sposób kogoś trzasnął, dwa, że trzasnął dziewczynę, trzy, że była to pacjentka "Zacisza" - a co to oznacza, nie trzeba mu było wyjaśniać. W sumie chciał pomóc pozbierać się wyglądającej jak siedem nieszczęść dziewczynie ale też jakieś wewnętrzne uprzedzenie trzymało go w miejscu. Dopiero kiedy Hikari z gniewnym fuknięciem odepchnęła go na bok, po cichu ulotnił się, zawstydzony, w stronę ustępu.

Hikari tymczasem przykucnęła obok poszkodowanej, pobieżnie zerkając, czy nie wygląda na poważniej uszkodzoną. Wyglądało jej na to, że będzie miała porządnego siniaka, ale należyta korelacja między kością ciemieniową a resztą czaszki została zachowana. Przysunęła się nieco bliżej do mruczącej coś niewyraźnie pod nosem rudej i położyła jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Wszystko w porządku? Dasz radę wstać?

- _Laß mich in Ruhe!_ - warknęła Langley i gniewnie strzepnęła jej dłoń. W następnej chwili pożałowała tego gwałtownego ruchu, gdyż przed oczami stanęły jej wszystkie gwiazdy. Zajęczała boleśnie. Hikari odruchowo wyciągnęła do niej rękę ale wstrzymała ją w pół drogi na wspomnienie reakcji dziewczyny. Cofnęła się o pół kroku, nie chcąc się narzucać. Wtedy też dostrzegła leżącą kawałek dalej książkę - Langley zapewne szła przez korytarz pogrążona w lekturze, dlatego też nie zauważyła w porę otwierających się drzwi.

"A ten cały Suzuhara to ani nie pomoże, ani nic!" - pomyślała zagniewana, wyciągając rękę po sponiewieraną książkę. Gdy przecierała dłonią sfatygowaną czasem okładkę, jej uwagę zwrócił obcojęzyczny tytuł. Litery wyglądały jej na pochodzące z alfabetu romaji, ale były dziwacznie stylizowane, tak że nie potrafiła niczego odczytać. Zaciekawiona otworzyła książkę. Na pierwszej, niezadrukowanej stronie w oczy rzucił się jej napisany ołówkiem fragment jakiegoś tekstu, wyglądający na wiersz. Pismo było trochę koślawe, jakby ktoś pisał w pośpiechu albo na kolanie, ale dawało się odczytać. Inna rzecz, że Hikari nie miała pojęcia JAK to przeczytać.

- Ei-no... ku-rei-no... me-nu-shuu... - wydukała, absolutnie pewna że straszliwie kaleczy obcą mowę. Jakby potwierdzając jej myśl, Langley wyjęła jej książkę z rąk, żeby nie powiedzieć, że ją wyrwała. Jednakże przeciwnie do oczekiwań panny Horaki rudowłosa nie zatrzasnęła tomiku, lecz pozbierawszy się jako tako z podłogi podniosła książkę do oczu i czystym, spokojnym głosem przeczytała:

_Ein kleiner Mensch stirbt nur zum Schein,  
Wollte ganz alleine sein.  
Das kleine Herz stand still für Stunden,  
So hat man es für tot befunden.  
Es wird verscharrt in nassem Sand,  
Mit einer Spieluhr in der Hand._

- Ładnie - Hikari uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Langley chyba zrozumiała.

- _Danke..._ - bąknęła nieco zmieszana. - _Aber ich muss schon gehen..._ - to rzekłszy przycisnęła książkę do piersi i ruszyła swoją drogą, z początku trochę wężykiem, ale już po kilku krokach całkiem prosto. Hikari odprowadzała ją wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęła za załomem korytarza.

- A ty, Aida, wcale od Suzuhary nie lepszy! - obróciła się na pięcie i obdarzyła kolegę groźnym spojrzeniem. Kensuke jakby zmalał pod wpływem jej wzroku. - Stoi tylko i się gapi, zamiast pomóc!

- No... Ale kiedy dobrze sobie radziłaś sama...! - odparował Kensuke trochę niepewnym głosem. - Zresztą nie chciałem jej wystraszyć albo coś...

Hikari już miała rzucić coś złośliwego, co odnosiłoby się do ostatniego z użytych przez chłopaka czasowników, kiedy niespodziewanie odezwał się Shinji:

- Langely nie lubi... innych - prawie szepnął, chyba obawiając się, że rudowłosa dziewczyna jednak sobie nie poszła, tylko czai się w zasięgu głosu. - Lubi wiersze.

- Faktycznie, - Hikari uśmiechnęła się do Shinjego, bez żalu porzucając robienie Kensuke wymówek - ten wiersz brzmiał bardzo ładnie. Szkoda tylko, że nie wiem, o czym jest - westchnęła z lekkim żalem. - Czy ona w ogóle nie mówi po japońsku?

- Nie mówi - Shinji lekko potrząsnął głową - ale rozumie.

- To ciekawe... - Hikari z zainteresowaniem potarła podbródek.

- Co jest takie ciekawe? - głos Toujego rozbrzmiał tuż za jej plecami. Aż podskoczyła, przestraszona.

- Suzuhara! - naskoczyła na niespodziewającego się Toujego. - Po pierwsze mnie nie strasz! A po drugie straszny nieużytek z ciebie! Biedną dziewczynę drzwiami walisz i nawet jej nie pomożesz! Jak tak możesz w ogóle?!

- Ona już i bez tego biedna - Touji na wszelki wypadek wycofał się poza zasięg chwytu Hikari. - A mnie się desperacko na stronę chciało. A w ogóle to się czepiasz - naburmuszył się.

Hikari machnęła tylko ręką, obiecując sobie później jeszcze natrzeć Toujemu uszu. Teraz szkoda jej było na to czasu, jako że godziny wizyt nie robiły się dłuższe.

- Później się z tobą rozmówię, padalcu jeden! - rzuciła jeszcze pod adresem kolegi, po czym odwróciła się do Shinjego, uspokajając się nieco. - Powiedz, Ikari-kun, nie brakuje ci tu niczego? Może czegoś potrzebujesz?

Shinji przez kilka chwil wyglądał, jakby bardzo intensywnie myślał. Dobre pół minuty trwało, zanim potrząsnął delikatnie głową.

- Tylko was... - szepnął nieśmiało, odrobinkę się przy tym rumieniąc, prawie niezauważalnie.

Hikari uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i trochę smutno zarazem.

- Rozumiemy cię, Ikari-kun. Też byśmy chcieli częściej cię widywać, ale niestety, to nie od nas zależy...

- Poza tym pewnie szybko byś się nami znudził - wtrącił się Kensuke, jak zwykle pogodnie uśmiechnięty - Tak przynajmniej jest ciekawiej.

- Zawsze patrz na jasną stronę życia, rozumiesz? - Touji zaśmiał się trzy razy, krótko. Shinjemu zabrzmiało to dziwnie podobnie do ochrypłego szczeknięcia.

Tę radosną wymianę zdań niespodzianie przerwało wprawdzie nienatarczywe, aczkolwiek i nie dające się łatwo zignorować pukanie do drzwi. Te uchyliły się chwilę potem, ukazując równocześnie pogodne i profesjonalnie poważne oblicze jednej z pielęgniarek. "Kimiko Tanaka" - głosiła niewielka laminowana plakietka przypięta na piersi. Całkiem kształtnej zresztą, czego Touji nie omieszkał zauważyć.

- Przepraszam, za dziesięć minut kończą się godziny wizyt. Zapraszamy ponownie jutro - to powiedziawszy z profesjonalnie uprzejmym uśmiechem pielęgniarka wycofała się z pokoju, zamykając drzwi z cichym skrzypnięciem.

- Niestety, Ikari-kun - Hikari przeprosiła kolegę spojrzeniem. - Siła wyższa, musimy iść.

Przez krótką chwilę w oczach Shinjego odbił się wielki zawód, jednak w następnej chwili było w nich widać już tylko zwykły smutek.

- Kiedy wrócicie...? - spytał z trudno uchwytną, cichą nadzieją.

Hikari zamyśliła się, bezwiednie kładąc palec na wargach i zerkając gdzieś ponad głową chłopca, nie skupiając wzroku w żadnym konkretnym punkcie.

- Jutro nie możemy, mamy ważny sprawdzian u profesora Nibunnoichiego. A pojutrze obiecałam pomóc siostrze w paru sprawach. Tak że za dwa dni najwcześniej. Chyba że chłopaki sami przyjdą - nie znoszące sprzeciwu spojrzenie dziewczyny spoczęło na kolegach Shinjego, którzy nagle zaczęli się bardzo obawiać o swoje bezpieczeństwo w wypadku odmowy.

- Tak, jasne, przyjdziemy! - zapewnili z niespodzianą gorliwością. - Możesz się nas spodziewać pojutrze, zapewne o podobnej porze.

Te słowa wyraźnie sprawiły Shinjemu ulgę - widać było, jak odetchnął. Hikari pogratulowała sobie w skrytości ducha. Nie lubiła patrzeć, jak jej kolega się smuci, a niestety zdarzało mu się to zawsze, gdy musieli iść. Dlatego też starała się go pocieszyć jak tylko mogła, nawet jeżeli ryzykowała, że Touji i Kensuke będą się przez to na nią jakiś czas boczyć.

- Zatem trzymaj się, Ikari-kun. Do zobaczenia.

- Na razie, stary - Touji zamaszyście uścisnął koledze grabę.

- Tymczasem - Kensuke jedynie pomachał.

Shinji pożegnał ich uśmiechem, w którym radość z odwiedzin przyjaciół przenikała się ze smutkiem rozstania z nimi. Zawsze mieszały się w nim te dwa uczucia - i chociaż wiedział, że niebawem znów ich zobaczy, tak jak już wiele razy w ciągu tych dwóch lat spędzonych tutaj, to jednak nie potrafił odeprzeć od siebie uporczywego smutku. Jakby obawiał się, że tym razem będzie inaczej, że coś się stanie i wbrew zapewnieniom przyjaciele do niego nie przyjdą. A wówczas zostanie sam w tym zimnym miejscu, pełen trwogi, czy aby następna noc nie będzie nasączona absolutną ciszą i nieprzeniknioną ciemnością.

Takie to myśli zakłębiły mu się w głowie, zanim jeszcze drzwi zamknęły się do końca.


	20. Czwórka B

- 20 -

Pierwsze, co Shinji poczuł po przeminięciu dezorientacji, to ból przepony. Nie wiedział, czy własnej czy evangelionowej, ale go to nie obchodziło. Nigdy w życiu nie był tak rozbawiony.

- Fuksiarzu, z czym ty do mnie? - zwrócił się do Magentowego Anioła. - To ma być propaganda? To ma być pranie mózgu? Przynajmniej o szczegóły mógłbyś zadbać. To chyba nie ty mi do tej pory mieszałeś w rzeczywistości, bo tamto to było przynajmniej z finezją. Co to ma znaczyć to "Pamiętasz też na pewno, że próbowano rozwiązać problem przeludnienia budując sztuczne wyspy u wybrzeży Japonii?"?!!! Komu ty to tłumaczysz, kretynie?! My tu żyjemy, dla nas to jest oczywiste! Weź se poczytaj jakiś poręcznik historii, nawet ten z tym fałszywym Drugim Uderzeniem! Zapoznaj się z tematem! A dopiero potem kombinuj, jak zmylić człowieka! - nabijał się z przeciwnika bezlitośnie.

Przedstawiona przez Anioła historyjka całkiem go rozbroiła. Ale czuł też pewien zawód. Do tej pory wizje, jakie przeżywał, te odpryski innej jawy, innej rzeczywistości, były bardzo prawdziwe, bo w jakimś sensie niedopowiedziane. I z tego powodu niepokojące. A ten jego niby autyzm z najnowszej wizji był absolutnie nieprzekonywujący. Nawet w momentach największego wycofania z rzeczywistości Shinji nie tracił inteligencji, a w tym, co przed chwilą odczuł i ujrzał, był półgłówkiem. W jakiś sposób go to obrażało.

- Teraz, kurwa, my - rzucil ponuro. Skumulowały się w nim niesmak i rozczarowanie, że przeciwnik okazał się taką fajtłapą; frustracja, że przerwano mu najbadziej fantastyczną przygodę życia, wreszcie chęć wypróbowania nowej osobowości, która jakby w nim wyrosła dzięki temu, że przestał brać świat na serio.

Wystrzelił iglicę pola AT niczym mentalny piorun, wymierzony prosto w centrum buraczkowej poświaty. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest Asuka, ale nie przejmował się tym. Uznał, że zapewne masakruje typa z przestworzy z innej strony. A jeśli nie, to bogowie z nią, on nie będzie czekał. Sam potrafi wykonać robotę.

Coś szarpnęło nim z tyłu. Odruchowo przekoziołkował po ziemi, robiąc unik. Obejrzał się - jęzor światła znęcał się nad rozerwanym kablem pępowinowym. Licznik umiejscowiony przed oczyma jego duszy zaczął odmierzać sekundy wstecz. Zabawa zaczynała się rozkręcać.

Odrzucił pustą końcówkę, jeszcze raz przetoczył się, opuszczając wreszcie strefę buraczkowej poświaty i rzucił okiem na lewo i na prawo. Miasto było po lewej stronie, po prawej zaś góry. Masa koloru zdawała się dryfować w kierunku aglomeracji. Asuka pewnie by się tym nie przejmowała, ale Shinji nie chciał, by ktoś jeszcze został przypadkowo ranny w tej walce, zatem rzucił w kierunku przeciwnika niepotrzebną końcówkę uszkodzonego kabla i nóż progresywny, samemu skacząc daleko w lewo. Anioł dał się złapać, wytrysnął w kierunku lecących na niego przedmiotów snopem amarantowych promieni. Nóż zaświecił wszystkimi kolorami tęczy i wszedł w potwora jak w dym, natomiast wtyczka rozbłysła krwistą czerwienią, poszarzała i opadła na ziemię smugami fosforyzującego oparu.

Shinji miał teraz przed sobą przeciwnika na tle gór, zdezorientowanego. Skoncentrował się jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu i uderzył w obłok koloru całą siłą swej woli. Pole AT najpierw zaczęło wypalać roślinność i ziemię na obrzeżach pola widzenia, a potem w wyraźny sposób wygasiło tę dziką fluorescencję, by wreszcie porwać magentową mgłę na strzępy, jak wiatr chmury.

Ikari przerwał akcję totalnej destrukcji, gdy zobaczył naprzeciw siebie znajomą sylwetkę, wyłaniającą się z dymów pogorzeliska. Magenty nigdzie już nie było widać. I bardzo dobrze, bo intensywne zużycie energii spowodowało, że czas aktywności błyskawicznie dobiegał końca. Czworo oczu drugiej Evy świeciło wściekłm blaskiem.

"Pewnie jest zazdrosna, bo to ja załatwiłem sprawę" - zachichotał w duchu chłopak.

- Asuka - otworzył kanał łączności - jak ci się podo...

Urwał. Zadał sobie sprawę, że cyborg jego przyjaciółki zachowuje się w niepokojący sposób. Przede wszystkim - lekko fosforyzuje w mroku, jakby biegały po nim ogniki świętego Elma. Magentowe.

"O, łajdak!..." - zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, nim długa włócznia przebiła go na wylot. Podczas gdy jego pole widzenia pokrywało się gęstniejącymi czarnymi plamkami, zarejestrował, jak czerwona, fosforyzująca Eva nagle rozpada się, jakby rozcięta ogromnym mieczem na pół. Snopy białego światła z powietrza zalały mu pole widzenia. Za rozchodzącymi się połówkami biorobota jeszcze mignęło chłopcu coś dużego i niebieskiego, trzymającego w rękach...


	21. Epilog dyferencjalniejszy

- 21 -

Ciepłe promienie zachodzącego słońca zalewały szpitalny pokoik pięknym blaskiem płynnego złota. Blade ściany zdawały się płonąć; stojąca na stoliku szklanka wody rzucała na blat urocze zajączki i tęczowe refleksy. Pozwalało to na chwilę zapomnieć, że na codzień ten pokój jest całkiem zwyczajny i nieciekawy.

Siedząca przy szpitalnym łóżku kobieta zdawała się jednak nie dostrzegać rozgrywającego się dookoła niej słonecznego spektaklu, jak gdyby widywała go na tyle często, by zobojętnieć na wszystkie te niezwykłości. Całą swoją uwagę skupiała na leżącym nieprzytomnie na łóżku młodym chłopaku.

Można by odnieść wrażenie, że po prostu leży tam i drzemie, zmęczony ciężkim dniem, gdyby nie wszechobecny szpitalny zapach, sterylna, biała pościel i powoli sącząca się kroplówka. A także stojąca przy łóżku maszyneria monitorująca stan pacjenta, z której dobiegało ciche, monotonne "bip... bip... bip...", odmierzające spokojny, regularny rytm bicia serca śpiącego.

Kobieta, trzymająca teraz w swojej delikatnej dłoni rękę śpiącego chłopca, nie odrywała spojrzenia od jego spokojnego oblicza. Jednakże na tej ślicznej twarzy, a szczególnie w pięknych, ciemnych oczach, widać było głęboki smutek, gdy kobieta tak patrzyła na swojego przyjaciela, który zapewne nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ktoś przy nim czuwa. Ktoś, kto się o niego troszczył i kto każdego dnia żywił nieustającą nadzieję, że wkrótce śpiący otworzy oczy i uśmiechnie się, rozpoznawszy swoją opiekunkę. Jednakże dni upływały, a to nie następowało.

- Jestem pewna, że mnie słyszysz, Shinji - szepnęła kobieta, nachylając się nad chłopcem. - Wierzę, że pewnego dnia się obudzisz. Może za rok, może za dziesięć, ale wiem, że się doczekam. Kaji mówi, że ludzie budzili się ze śpiączki nawet po ponad dwudziestu latach. To bardzo długo ale wytrzymam, jeżeli tylko dane mi będzie znowu usłyszeć twój głos. Cóż, przynajmniej się wyśpisz za wyszystkie czasy - kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale jednocześnie pociągnęła nosem, ocierając z oka łzę.

Słońce kryło się już za horyzontem, złota poświata znikała z pokoju, który na powrót stawał się zwyczajnym szpitalnym pokoikiem. Wtedy też ostrożnie, jakby z szacunkiem, uchyliły się drzwi, w których stanęła nienachalna postać pielęgniarki.

- Przepraszam, pani Katsuragi...

- Tak, wiem... - odparła cicho Misato, by po dłuższym wahaniu z oporem podźwignąć się z niewygodnego krzesła. Jeszcze przez parę chwil trzymała dłoń Shinjego, by w końcu pozwolić jej spocząć na pościeli. - Niedługo znów cię odwiedzę, Shinji - szepnęła, jak gdyby bojąc się, że mówiąc zbyt głośno może go obudzić. - Trzymaj się...

Misato obdarzyła pielęgniarkę drobnym uśmiechem i z wielką niechęcią ruszyła ku drzwiom. Gdyby to od niej zależało, spędzałaby przy Shinjim znacznie więcej czasu. Czuła, że gdyby tylko mogła być przy nim tak często, jak tylko dałaby radę, jej przyjaciel być może szybciej wróciłby do zdrowia. Nie, nie "wrócił do zdrowia" - zmitygowała się. Fizycznie jest przecież jak najbardziej zdrowy. Tyle tylko, że nie może się obudzić. Nie może... czy też nie chce...? Nie wiedziała.

Już będąc na korytarzu spotkała doktora Onishimę, który zajmował się Shinjim. Szedł właśnie w stronę jego pokoju, jak zawsze profesjonalny, w okularach, odprasowanym lekarskim kitlu i z prosto, wręcz pedantycznie równo przypiętym identyfikatorem. Typ człowieka, będącego w stanie zrobić wielką karierę na obranym przez siebie polu.

- Dobry wieczór, pani Katsuragi - zagaił z uśmiechem, skinąwszy uprzejmie głową. - Właśnie idę zmienić pani podopiecznemu kroplówkę, tamta powinna się już skończyć.

- Dziękuję że pan o niego dba, doktorze - Misato ukłoniła się lekko. - Cieszę się widząc, że jest otoczony dobrą opieką.

- Miło mi to słyszeć - odparł dokor Onishima, nieco zakłopotany. Ten typ chyba nie przywykł do nadmiaru ciepłych słów płynących prosto z serca. Wolał raczej dyskutować o konkretach.

- Panie doktorze, czy jest nadzieja, że Shinji w miarę niedługo wyjdzie z tego stanu?

Doktor zamrugał dwa razy i mruknął przeciągle pod nosem, nim odpowiedział.

- Widzi pani, pani Katsuragi, śpiączka to bardzo specyficzny stan. Każdy przypadek jest nieco inny, nie sposób tutaj uściślać. Jedni pacjenci budzą się po miesiącu, inni wcale. Jakaś szansa istnieje zawsze, ale też nie chcę pani dawać złudnych nadziei. Mam nadzieję, że mnie pani rozumie.

- Tak, oczywiście, doktorze... - Misato pokiwała głową ze smutkiem. - Cóż, gdyby coś się niespodziewanie zmieniło, proszę dać mi znać.

- Oczywiście, pani Katsuragi. Niezwłocznie panią powiadomimy.

- Dziękuję panu, doktorze. Do widzenia.

- Do widzenia, pani Katsuragi.

Doktor przez kilka chwil patrzył za oddalającą się pustym korytarzem Misato, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w głębi pokoju Shinjego. Gdy wszedł, pielęgniarka właśnie poprawiała pościel. Jutro należało już ją zmienić - opróżniona kroplówka zdążyła zassać odrobinę krwi, która przy odłączaniu rurki, celem jej wyczyszczenia, poplamiła powłoczkę na wysokości łokcia pacjenta.

Doktor Onishima zamknął za sobą dokładnie drzwi, po czym zbliżył się do łóżka. Krótką chwilę patrzył jakby w zadumie na swojego podopiecznego. Zaraz potem jednak z kieszeni fartucha wydobył niewielką plastikową torebkę wypełnioną bladofioletowym płynem, którą następnie podłączył do kroplówki i zawiesił na stojącym przy łóżku metalowym stojaku. Barwne krople zaczęły niespiesznie skapywać do plastikowej rurki.

- Dobrze - mruknął doktor. - Powinna się opróżnić akurat do porannego obchodu. Panno Aki, zmieni pani jutro tę pościel?

- Oczywiście, doktorze - odparła pielęgniarka.

- Świetnie. Zatem na dzisiaj to już chyba będzie wszystko.

Doktor Oshima zbierał się już do wyjścia z pokoju, kiedy pielęgniarka powiedziała:

- Panie doktorze...?

Doktor obejrzał się, trzymając już rękę na klamce.

- Tak, panno Aki?

- Czy on coś słyszy? Pani Katsuragi dużo do niego mówi, ale czy on ją słyszy?

Przez krótką chwilę na twarzy doktora dostrzec można było współczucie, gdy odpowiadał:

- Nie, panno Aki. Niczego nie słyszy ani nie czuje. Jest całkowicie odcięty od tego świata. Bóg jeden wie, co się dzieje w jego głowie.

To powiedziawszy, doktor opuścił pokój nie czekając na pielęgniarkę, która podążyła tuż za nim. Spojrzała jeszcze przelotnie na bezbronną postać na łóżku, gdy zatrzymała się na moment by zamknąć drzwi. W następnej chwili już jej nie było.

Pokój był teraz prawie zupełnie cichy, jedynymi dźwiękami były szum aparatury i ciche "bip... bip... bip..." odmierzające puls. Ale i one poprzez swoją monotonię szybko stawały się niezauważalne i zlewały się w jedność z panującą ciszą.

Pierwsza z wielu kropel koloru wyblakłej fuksji zakończyła swoją drogę przez plastikową rurkę i przecisnąwszy się przez igłę wpłynęła do żyły Shinjego. A po niej druga... trzecia... czwarta... Powoli, jak gdyby mając całe lata na przebycie tej drogi, krople spływały jedna za drugą, by na końcu zmieszać się z krwią nieprzytomnego chłopaka.

Po długim, bardzo długim czasie, gdy już zawartości kroplówki ubyło w widoczny sposób, Shinji drgnął w najlżejszy możliwy sposób. Całe jego ciało jakby przebiegł najdelikatniejszy dreszcz, a jego usta złożyły się w jedno nieme słowo:

- Rei...


	22. Piątka minus

- 22 -

Komandor stał na mostku kapitańskim, o ile tak można było nazwać poziom podziemnej budowli, rozmawiając ze swoją podopieczną. Zdenerwowany, stwierdził że rozmowy stają się coraz trudniejsze. W młodej, niebieskowłosej dziewczynie budziły się emocje, których absolutnie nie planował. Najwyraźniej nie udało mu się wychować jej w pełni kontrolowany sposób na logiczną, zawsze trzeźwo patrzącą na świat istotę. Rei już się nie uśmiechała na jego widok, a kiedy patrzyła mu w oczy, było w jej spojrzeniu coś przejmującego. Co gorsza, sam miewał z tego powodu kłopoty z zachowaniem stabilności emocjonalnej i jego mózg momentami dziwacznie interpretował dane płynące z otoczenia.

Zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy, a następnie spojrzał na swoją podopieczną z bliska.

- Nie, zdawało mi się...

- Tak? - Rei zareagowała na zachowanie jej opiekuna śladem zdziwienia.

- Myślalem, że nosisz szkła kontaktowe - Ikari postanowił przyznać się do drobnej słabości. Zawsze może przecież zwalić na zmęczenie. A może zaczyna mu się jaskra? - Przed chwilą twoje oczy zdawały się mieć inny kolor. Taki... nie do końca fioletowy. Ale przecież są cały czas karmazynowe. Wydawało mi się.

- Ma pan zmęczone oczy, komandorze - odpowiedziała Rei.

- Tak. Muszę zamówić wizytę u okulisty. Wybacz, Rei, musimy kończyć. Mam jeszcze dzisiaj dużo do zrobienia - rzekł komandor.

Rei skłoniła mu się lekko i bez słowa odwróciła się. Przy zejściu na niższy poziom minęła się z zaaferowaną doktor Akagi. Gdyby kobieta była nieco mniej zajęta swoimi myślami, zapewne uderzyłoby ją, że na twarzy zwykle beznamiętnej, lalkowatej dziewczynki rozkwita delikatny, psotny uśmiech.


	23. Powrót

- 23 -

Młoda, niebieskowłosa kobieta sortowała leki w magazynie. Zbliżała się kwartalna kontrola asortymentu i Kimiko Tanaka potrzebowała informacji o medykamentach przeterminowanych, zużytych, bądź brakujących, a niefigurujących w wykazach rozchodów. Zdarzało się od czasu do czasu, że któryś z pacjentów albo ktoś z personelu dobrał się do psychotropów i lepiej było wykryć ewentualne manko zawczasu, by móc w porę je pokryć i wytłumaczyć, unikając długiego i bardzo nieprzyjemnego, wewnętrznego dochodzenia. Kimiko uzyskała pracę w "Zaciszu" właśnie dzięki roszadom personalnym wynikłym z takiej sprawy. Nie tak znowu dawno wykryto przypadek podbierania co bardziej popularnych środków uspokajających i sprzedawania ich na lewo. W wyniku afery zwolniło się kilka etatów, co pozwoliło Tanace na otrzymanie zatrudnienia na całkiem niezłym stanowisku, połączonym z wysoką pensją. I cholerną odpowiedzialnością.

Odcięcie od świata źle wpływało na personel i rotacja na stanowiskach była spora. Kimiko na szczęście ułożyła sobie całkiem znośnie stosunki z kolegami i koleżankami, kryjąc ich w razie potrzeby, zaś szefowa placówki była zadowolona, że odpadają jej kłopoty z sankcjami dyscyplinarnymi wobec nieco przemęczonych, tracących okresowo zdolność do racjonalnego działania lekarzy. Kimiko miała zbyt mały staż i doświadczenie zawodowe, by awansować wyżej, zresztą sama wcale tego nie chciała, bo utraciłaby kontakt z pacjentami. Za swoją pracę nagradzana była dyskretnie - okolicznościowymi premiami czy przywilejami w kontaktach ze światem zewnętrznym. Niemniej młoda pielęgniarka zżymała się czasami, że jest w "Zaciszu" chyba jedyną odpowiedzialną osobą. I, choć niechętnie, przed samą sobą się przyznawała, że potrzebuje pomocy.

Tym razem na szczęście pobieżna kontrola nie wykryła nic podejrzanego. Jedyne braki w zaopatrzeniu, wykryte w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, wiązały się z niefortunną próbą samobójczą Langley. Wtedy solidnie oberwało się Katsuragi, która miała wówczas dyżur. Nie od wczoraj wiadomo było, że pacjenci, choćby nie wiadomo jak autystyczni, zawsze zauważą zagubioną, albo choćby na chwilę gdzieś pozostawioną bez dozoru kartę magnetyczną. Gdyby któryś chciał zwyczajnie zwiać, nie byłoby większego problemu: w piżamie, na odludziu, zostałby namierzony w trymiga. Problem polegał na tym, że tutejsi idioci mieli silny instynkt samozachowawczy i na wycieczki po dzikich górach zwyczajnie się nie pisali, zaś ewentualni desperaci byli wystarczająco inteligentni, by uderzać tam, gdzie mogliby narobić najwięcej szkód. To znaczy do magazynów środków farmakologicznych i do sal zabiegowych ze sprzętem do obrazowania jaźni. Z dwojga złego mniej niebezpieczny był nieuczciwy lekarz niż pacjent na wylocie.

Kimiko westchnęła z ulgą, zamknęła starannie magazyn, sprawdziła, czy zamki funkcjonują jak należy, a następnie rozpoczęła pielgrzymkę po prywatnych pokojach i gabinetach lekarzy, by przekonać się, kto ewentualnie tym razem zgubił kartę magnetyczną. Misato od tamtej wpadki bardzo się pilnowała, Hyuuga i Aoba jak zawsze byli na bieżąco zorientowani w swoich sprawach, natomiast dwie nowe koleżanki Kimiko, popularnie zwane "Króliczkami", wykazywały niepokojące objawy rozkojarzenia. Maria swoją kartę miała przy sobie, ale Michi nie mogła znaleźć swojej.

Kimiko zaklęła w duchu. Znowu czekało ich przetrząsanie pokojów pacjentów.

- Shigeru, mógłbyś stanąć na warcie przy magazynie? A my we dwójkę z Motoko zrobimy kipisz... - objęła drugiego pielęgniarza.

Obaj co prawda mieli znacznie dłuższy staż niż ich koleżanka, ale podporządkowali się Kimiko bez słowa protestu. Ich koleżanka dawno już utraciła miano Króliczka i była traktowana z szacunkiem prawie takim jak Maya Ibuki.

- To ta? - młody głos rozległ się u drzwi pokoju Michi.

- Co ty tu robisz? - zdziwiła się Kimiko.

Do pokoju wszedł Shinji Ikari, przystojny chłopak, niegdyś ulubiony pacjent żeńskiej części personelu szpitala. Podał plastikową płytkę zarumienionej Michi. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi osobami obecnymi w pokoju i wyjaśnił:

- Dostałem tu pracę. Wolontariat.

- Chciało ci się wracać do wariatkowa? - mruknął Hyuuga.

Shinji kiwnął głową.

- W szkole i tak mnie wszyscy znają jako świra. Mam w papierach, że się leczyłam, a takie informacje im bardziej są tajne, tym szybciej się rozchodzą. Zresztą, przez te parę lat potraciłem dawnych kumpli. Tu mam więcej znajomych. Pomyślałem sobie, że szkoda, by te lata, co je tu spędziłem, poszły na zmarnowanie. Wiem więcej o chorobach psychicznych i ich leczeniu niż niejeden student czwartego roku psychiatrii. Dlaczego nie miałbym się kształcić w tym kierunku? Więc wziąłem indywidualny tok nauczania i przyjechałem tu, żeby robić specjalizację.

- Doktor Akagi się zgodziła?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

- Chyba przemówił do niej argument, że ja doskonale wiem, co to znaczy być chorym, a jednocześnie jest pewne, że jestem zdrowy. No i znam tutejsze klimaty, wiem, co komu jest potrzebne. Na przykład tobie - kiwnął w stronę Kimiko - pomoc. Zostałem przydzielony do ciebie.

Michi i Maria zachichotały. Shigeru i Mokoto znacząco popatrzyli na siebie.

- No, dobra - Kimiko zdecydowanie zagarnęła nowego podopiecznego. - Pokażę ci, co będzie do ciebie należało. A wy wracajcie do swoich obowiązków.

Robiąc obchód pokojów pacjentów i sal zabiegowych, Kimiko i Shinji ograniczali się wyłącznie do rzeczowej wymiany informacji na temat tego, jak dbać o starych i nowo przybyłych. Shinji uśmiechnął się na widok Entry Pluga i dołączonej do niego konsolety, za którą stał Nagisa. Nic jednak nie powiedział.

Pod koniec dnia klapnęli sobie w pokoju Kimiko.

- Nie ma Langley - stwierdził Shinji.

- U niej skończyło się mniej więcej wtedy, co u ciebie.

- I też nikt nie wie, dlaczego?

- Tak - skrzywiła się Kimiko. - Oficjalnie to nowy sprzęt załatwił sprawę, ale tak naprawdę nikt w to nie wierzy. Szefowa jest zadowolona, bo dostała dzięki temu dofinansowanie na pomoce techniczne. Teraz już całkiem utoniemy w kablach.

Pomyślała chwilę.

- Plotki głoszą, że na podstawie tych waszych majaków ma powstać scenariusz filmu. Ale ja ci tego nie mówiłam.

- I c,o - zainteresował się Shinji - te nasze rojenia były identyczne, czy tylko podobne?

Kimiko objęła rękoma kolano.

- Wiesz, Shinji, - zaczęła powoli - ja nie powinnam tego wiedzieć, a cóż dopiero mówić o tym. Były identyczne. To znaczy może nie identyczne, ale tak jakby ta sama historia, opowiadana z dwóch różnych punktów widzenia. A raczej te same historie. Albo urywki tej samej historii. Ale oficjalnie to dlatego, żeście jako dzieciaki oglądali te same filmy, a tutaj żyliście obok siebie...

- ... i inspirowaliśmy się nawzajem, co? Ale przecież ona praktycznie cały czas była jak nie na prochach, to w stanie prawie katatonii. Jaka inspiracja? Zresztą ja nie znam niemieckiego. Trochę słówek i zwrotów; tyle, co tu podchwyciłem.

- Przecież wiem.

- I nie zwóciło to niczyjej uwagi?

- Zwróciło. Pewnie, że zwróciło. Co prawda tutaj już niektórzy dostają amoku seksualnego, ale w przerwach pomiędzy okresami rui potrafią myśleć i kojarzyć fakty.

- No i...? - spojrzenie chłopaka zawisło w powietrzu.

- No i nic. Ty wyszedłeś, ona wyszła, nie ma problemu. Były nawroty tych... wizji?

- Nie - mruknął Shinji.

- No właśnie. Pełny sukces terapii, nawet dwa. Wygodnie dla wszystkich. Dla ciebie również, Shinji.

Ikari siorbnął trochę herbaty z czarki.

- Teraz to mnie to nie urządza - stwierdził cicho. - Moi dawni kumple są obrażeni, że się wściekam, jak do mnie mówią wooolnoo i wyraaaaźnie. Ostatnio w szkole jeden nauczyciel wyżywał się na takim jednym niedojdzie, a jak powiedziałem słowo w jego obronie, to mnie zaczął wyzywać od świrów. Spytałem go publicznie, czy może przedstawić legalne zaświadczenie, że sam jest zdrowy psychicznie.

Kimiko zachichotała.

- Taaa, ja wiem - westchnął Shinji. - Mogę sobie pyskować ile zechcę, ale nikt się ze mną nie liczy, bo przecież jestem nienormalny. Jakby tamten palant pomyślał chwilę, to by mnie mógł uziemić prostym pytaniem, czy mam gwarancję, że mi tamto nie wróci. Przecież nie mam. A wolałbym wiedzieć. Strasznie mi to porozwalało życie i nawet nie wiem, co to było.

- Mówiłeś, że wziąłeś indywidualny tok nauczania.

- Nie miałem wyjścia. W szkole za bardzo odstaję od szarej masy.

Pielęgniarka zajęła się piciem swojej herbaty i przez kilka minut się nie odzywała.

Shinji rozłożył się na jej wersalce i zagapił się w sufit.

- Kolejny nieznajomy sufit - powiedział melancholijnie. - W twoim poprzednim pokoiku był ładniejszy. Zdaje się, że ja go dostanę, jak tylko załatwione zostaną sprawy zakwaterowania.

Kimiko uniosła brwi.

- Będziesz tu mieszkał?

- A jak sobie wyobrażasz dojazdy z Kobe? - uśmiechnął się Shinji. - Mojego tutora będę widywał dwa razy w tygodniu, stąd nawet łatwiej będzie mi dojeżdżać do niego.

- Będziesz musiał płacić za mieszkanie tutaj - powiedziała miękko Kimiko.

- Wszędzie bym musiał płacić.

- Nie zamieszkasz z ojcem?

Shinji tylko na nią spojrzał ironicznie.

- No, tak, głupie pytanie - zreflektowała się Kimiko.

Chłopak podniósł się niespodziewanie.

- Coś ci powiem - szepnął, podchodząc do przyjaciółki. - Ja nie znoszę tego miejsca.

- To czemu tu wróciłeś? - spytała zaskoczona.

- Bo mimo wszystko rozwiązało mój problem. Cholernie istotny problem. Coś ci pokażę.

Shinji pogrzebał w kieszenii wyciągnął staroświecki pugilares, w którym jeszcze były przegródki na banknoty i bilon. Z bocznej kieszonki wyjął zdjęcie młodziutkiej dziewczyny; sądząc po papierze i technologii wykonania, pochodzące chyba z lat dziewięćdziesiątych poprzedniego wieku.

- Sukinkot myślał, że zniszczył wszystkie zdjęcia mamy. Ale ja spotkałem się z wujkiem Yoshinaką...

Kimiko drgnęła.

- Tak, z nim. Wiele nie mieliśmy sobie do powiedzenia. Ale dał mi zdjęcie. To mama, jak miała czternaście lat.

Z fotografii patrzyła na Kimiko twarz niezwykle podobna do jej twarzy.

- Podobno chłopcy zakochują się w dziewczynach podobnych do ich matek - powiedział Shinji. - Wróciłem, bo chciałem sprawdzić, czy to nie dlatego tak do ciebie przylgnąłem. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteście podobne do siebie, ale nie miałem jak porównać.

- No i...?

- Bo ja wiem? - Shinji z powrotem klapnął na wersalce. - Mamą to ty nigdy dla mnie nie byłaś. Nigdy w ten sposób nie myślałem o tobie. No, fakt, jesteś w moim typie. Peszę cię?

- Trochę.

- Już kończę. Jesteś w moim typie, podobasz mi się, ale jakoś nie dostałem kota na twoim punkcie. Trochę mi brakuje do Misato.

Roześmieli się oboje.

- Przyjechałem tu głównie, bo chciałem ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo... jak bardzo ceniłem to, że traktowałaś mnie jak człowieka, a nie jak obiekt. Nie wiem, jeśli miałbym kogoś nazwać przyjacielem, to chyba tylko ciebie, Kimiko-san. Mam wobec ciebie dług. Przyjechałem ci pomóc. Potrzebujesz pomocy, prawda? Nie wyrabiasz się sama.

Kimiko pokiwała głową.

- Więc dobrze zrobiłem.

Młoda kobieta ważyła coś sobie w myślach.

- Na jak długo?

- Ba! - chłopak rozłożył ramiona - Zależy jak długo ze sobą wytrzymamy. Ale z tym nie powinno być problemu. Tyle czasu już się znamy... Wiemy, na co nas stać.

Kimiko roześmiała się i przybiła z Shinjim piątkę.

Po wyjściu chłopaka Kimiko otworzyła szeroko okno i zapatrzyła się na krzewy różaneczników. Zapadał zmierzch. Powietrze było ciepłe i wilgotne, przesycone kwiatowymi woniami. Cykady skandowały coś rytmicznie w ich cykadzim języku. Przyszłość zapowiadała się całkiem interesująco.

**Koniec**

**Mefisto & M3n747**


End file.
